Kingdom hearts: War of the Undead
by kingdom hearts guy
Summary: the new adventure is now under way as Sora and the Warriors of light are ready to enter the new Universes and meet new friends and allies, Sequal to Kingdom hearts: Final Epic Battle
1. Chapter 1: Preparations for the Trip

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 1: Preparations for the Trip

Years have passed since the Epic Battle against Xehanort and the Celestial order, they were lucky that they've made new friends ever since Sora and the others started the journey to stop Celestial order's Ambitions while recruiting new Generation Keyblade Wielders and the Warriors as such, as our heroes are enjoying the Vacation at Destiny Islands, Sora then think about what the new Adventure looks like as he gets his stuff ready for the Trip when he heard the Door Knocking.

"Who is it?" Sora asked.

"Alicia." Alicia said.

"Come in." Sora replied as Alicia opened the Door and went inside to check up on Sora.

"Watcha doing Sora?" Alicia asked.

"I'm getting my stuff ready for the Trip because my Vision was saying that the new Universes have arrived at the World order." Sora said.

"What kind of new Universes?" Alicia asked.

"Let's see, the new Universes arrived at the World order are as follows, the Dead Rising 2 Universe, Kung fu Panda Universe, Sonic's Universe, Shadow of the Colossus Universe, the Incredibles Universe, the Road to El dorado Universe, Great Mouse Detective Universe, Lord of the Rings the 3rd age Universe, Punch out Universe, and the other new Universes I think." Sora said.

"Hmm, sounds like it's time for the new adventure, I'll tell you what, while I get your stuff ready, you go and get our friends ready for the Trip to the new Universes, take this Walky-talky, that way we'll keep in touch." Alicia said as she hands Sora the Walky-talky.

"Thanks Alicia, I'll get the others ready, wish me luck." Sora said.

"Good Luck Sora, I'll meet you at the Land of Departure after you get our entire friends ready from Destiny Islands to Radiant Garden I believe, alright, good luck." Alicia replied as Sora goes outside to get the others while Alicia gets Sora's stuff ready.

As Sora was outside of his home, he saw Riela looking at the sky as he walks up to her and asks her that it's time for the new adventure.

"So, what you're saying is that we need to get our entire friends ready for the trip to the new Universes right?" Riela asked.

"That's right, my Vision told me to about it." Sora nodded.

"Alright then, let's get our friends ready, I think Shulk and the others are at the Underground Coliseum underneath Destiny Islands which is here, you get them ready, I'll get Kairi and Riku ready while you're at it." Riela said.

"Okay then." Sora replied as he went inside the Underground Coliseum located underneath Destiny Islands through the secret passage that leads to the Underground Coliseum while Riela gets Kairi and Riku ready.

When Sora is inside the Underground Coliseum, he saw Shulk and the others sparring and learning new Attacks and new techniques as Sora calls them.

"Hey guys, you got a minute?" Sora asked as Shulk and the others saw Sora.

"Sure Sora, what is it?" Shulk asked.

"Just to let you guys know, it's time for the new adventure because the new Universes has just arrived at the World order, so we're getting everybody ready for the trip." Sora said.

"Okay, we'll get our things ready, in the meantime, Fiora will help you out on getting our entire friends ready for the Trip, and don't forget about your Reploid partners Sora, they will help you out also." Shulk replied as he and the others are getting their things ready for the trip.

"Alright, Rise and shine Ramph, it's time to get ready." Sora said as he calls forth Ultimate Dino Ramph.

"(Yawns.) Hey Sora, what's new?" Ultimate Dino Ramph asked.

"It's time for the new adventure, try and get the Dino knights ready while we get our entire friends ready for the Trip to the new Universes." Sora said.

"Alright, I'll get the Dino Knights ready while you and the others get our entire friends ready, while you're at it, try and find Drowned Ophelia, I saw her at the outside entrance to the secret cave." Ultimate Dino Ramph replied as Sora and the others went inside the secret cave to get Drowned Ophelia ready.

"Oh Sora, I didn't see you there, what's new?" Drowned Ophelia asked.

"We're just letting you know that the new Universes arrived at the World Order so we're getting our entire friends ready for the trip." Sora said.

"New Adventure huh? Sounds like an awesome idea, I'll help you guys out on getting our entire friends ready for the Trip." Drowned Ophelia smiled as she joins Sora and the others.

"Sora, I've got Kairi and Riku ready." Riela said.

"Okay, it's the others ready also?" Sora asked Riela.

"They sure did, whenever you're ready, we'll leave anytime, take your time Sora, no hurry." Riela smiled and nodded as Sora and the others are ready for the Biggest new Adventure ever in the history of Kingdom hearts.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Piper's visit

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 2: Piper's Visit

"Darn it, I don't know what to think, on one hand the visions could mean trouble, even though is a bad thing, I mean seriously, what's more useless than a hero in times of peace, since Xehanort and the Celestial order was defeated, I've been doing nothing but hang around with Kairi and the others, is not like I don't want to be with them, rather the opposite actually, but still, (Sighs.) Well at least the Worlds are safe, these new Universes are a welcoming change, what I've been thinking about the last Keyblade War…" Sora thought to himself when suddenly a Gallian Soldier showed up and told our heroes the news.

"Excuse me Alicia, but I've got news." A gallian soldier named Connor said.

"I don't want to be disturbed when I'm getting Sora's stuff ready did I not? What is it?" Alicia asked.

"A local Sky Knight has just arrived at this Minute." Connor said.

"You're talking about Piper of the Storm Hawks right?" Sora asked.

"Yes, her Helli-scooter has parked at the outskirts of Kairi's house." Connor replied as Sora outside to find Piper.

"I haven't seen her since the Keyblade War, what could she be doing here at Destiny Islands?" Sora said when suddenly he bumped into Piper.

"Darn it, can you be more careful!" Sora said.

"Hahahahahaha, pessimistic as ever." Piper smiled.

"Piper! Long time no see, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Well, let's just say some really things happened which I would like to discuss with you, I hope you can share some valuable information on this situation?" Piper asked.

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Sora said.

"Do you really wish to discuss this outside of my house, frankly I would like to hear what Piper has to say myself, (Sighs.) I've got the meeting prepared underneath the Destiny Islands." Kairi said as she enters the underground entrance.

"She always acts so royal since we have visitors." Sora said as the others are following Kairi to the Underground Coliseum.

"Oh, hahahahaha, so Sora, things are not so well with you and her huh?" Piper asked.

"Well, if you know about that." Sora replied as they managed to set up a meeting underneath the Destiny Islands where Piper then told Sora and the others about the Situation.

"A few days ago, back at Radiant Garden, we picked up an enormous high amount of Energy, from the zone we believe to be a space wasteland so to say, we checked it multiple times but the results didn't change, before I'm doing my own Investigations, I've decided to send a detail report on this discovery to Atmos's government back at our Universe, I was told that they can take care of themselves, and then I shouldn't have to worry about that anymore, a few days later, I happened to found out about the army was having to dispatch a squad to investigate, well, that alone wouldn't get me flying all the way to Destiny Islands now would it, a strange thing is, a few hours after they have entered the Royal Flush Mall located at Fortune City Nevada, all contacts was lost." Piper said.

"That sure is strange." Sora said.

"That's not all, one day before the discovery, I had a nightmare." Piper said.

"Huh?" Sora said.

"Imagine this, I was surrounded by a complete Darkness, battling a superior foe, but everything was blur, suddenly, I'm seeing myself in outer space, there are bolts of energy everywhere, and they destroyed all things in their way, ships, asteroids, even whole Planets, as one the Bolts hits me, everything around me turns dark again." Piper said.

"I…I had almost the same dream." Sora said.

"Sora, do you remember the Legend?" Fiora asked Sora.

"How could I not forget, as the evil forces gained strength, a vile dark cloud covered the lands from those whose hearts filled with darkness, that's what shinryu told me about it back then." Sora said.

"Yeah, so Ansem send me to help you guys out on getting our friends ready for the Trip." Piper said.

"Great, would you like to help us out?" Sora asked.

"Of course, what are friends for." Piper said as she joins Sora and his friends.

"Alright guys, next stop, the Land of Departure!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed as our heroes set off to the Land of Departure to pick up Aqua and the others.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Aqua's new Hair Style

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 3: Aqua's new Hair style

as our heroes are now at the Land of Departure, they looked around with awed looks as the Land of Departure is now different than ever before.

"Wow, this Place looks different when we first arrived here." Kairi said.

"It looks different than it was before." Stephen replied Sora and the others saw Bobby and the others in their different forms.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Riku said.

"Thanks Riku, we've been training good thanks to Master Eleanor." Aiko said.

"How is Master Eleanor doing?" Fiora asked.

"She's Magneficently fine actually." Dark Dizzy said.

"Cool, your hair looks the same but longer." Sora asks Aqua.

"(Chuckles.) yeah, my hair is long and cool because my hair is still blue, what do you think?" Aqua asks Sora.

"it looks cool." Sora told Aqua.

"I'm glad you liked it." Aqua smiled.

"So Sora, what's new?" Bobby asked.

"Well guys, the new Universes has just arrived at the world order so we need to get our friends ready for the trip." Shulk said.

"New Universes huh? sounds cool, we'll help you guys out on getting our friends ready, but first, try and talk to Master Eleanor and the others inside, we'll wait outside for you guys to show up with Master Eleanor and the others." Bobby replied as Sora and the others went inside the Castle.

"Huh? hey guys, long time no see." Vine said as Sora and the others are inside the Castle.

"Ah if it isn't my favorite Keyblade Masters." Eleanor smiled.

"How've you been guys?" Ophelia asked,

"we're doing good, how about you guys." Kairi said.

"Oh we're doing good actually, thanks for asking Kairi." Eleanor smiled.

"What's new guys?" Vanitas asked.

"Well, just to give you guys a heads up, new Universes has just arrived at the world order so we need to get our friends ready for the trip." Riku said.

"Hmm, new Universes, that sounds awesome, what do you think Master?" Lita asks Elenor.

"I thnk that is a great idea, i managed to call Welkin and the rest of the heroes of the Valkyria chronicles Universe and have them meet us at Radiant Garden when we arrived there." Eleanor said.

"Cool, but first, we should visit Disney Castle and see his majesty King Mickey." Drake said.

"That sounds reasonable, i also managed to call the Star Fox team and have them meet us there." Rima said.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome to see Fox and the others again." Ophelia said.

"Let's not get carried away, Tommy and the Rangers will be there as well." Vine said.

"Awesome, so, are you guys ready?" Kairi asked.

"Of course we can come." Eleanor smiled as Sora and the others are ready for the next visit to Disney castle as they went outside to get Aqua and the others ready.

"Aqua, thank you for being my best friend." Sora said with his mind.

"You're welcome Sora." Aqua smiled with her mind s our heroes are now ready to move on to Disney Castle.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Disney Castle Reunion

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 4: Disney Castle Reunion

Our heroes are now at Disney Castle as Pluto then jumped on Sora and lick him like always.

"I know Pluto, we missed you too." Sora smiled.  
"Interesting name for a dog, who name the dog Pluto." Kuroui said.  
"That would be me." Mickey replied as he, Donald, Goofy and Minnie showed up.  
"Your Majesty, long time no see." Sora said as the Keyblade Masters and the Reploids bowed in social greeting.  
"Long time no see to you to Sora, what's new?" Mickey asked.  
"Well Mickey, new Universes just showed up at the world order so we need to get our friends ready." Aiko said.  
"New Universes huh? hmm, sounds kind of interesting, are you guys expecting an arrival from Star fox team and the Power Rangers?" Mickey asked.  
"Yes, we called them and have them meet us at Disney Castle." Vanitas said.  
"Hmm, they sure have strong hearts filled with light." Mickey said.  
"You got that right Mickey." Falco said as the portal opened and out comes star fox team and star Wolf team.  
"Hey guys, good to see you all again." Ven said.  
"Good to see you guys again too." Fox said.  
"We haven't see you guys for quite a while since the defeat of Xenador." Krystal said.  
"Yeah." Bobby said.  
"We believe you guys are expecting an arrival from them." Panther said as he point at the portal that opened and out comes the Power Rangers.  
"Hey guys, long time no see." Sora said.  
"Long time no see to you to guys." Tommy said.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Kairi asked.  
"Mickey called us to see how you guys are doing, he told us that the new Universes showed up at the world order." Kimberly said.  
"And while he called us to come here, he also called in some familiar faces that you Bobby and Stephen reconized with." Leon said.  
"Who?" Terra asked.  
"Us." the voice said as the portal and out comes Sere, Mystery, Shea, Genesis, Yvaine, and Marcus Glenwood.  
"Hey guys, you looked powerful as ever." Stephen said.  
"Indeed it is Stephen." Yvaine said.  
"So, where should we go next?" Sere asked.  
"We go to Radiant Garden, we Believe Welkin and the others are waiting for us there along with the rest of our friends." Bobby said.  
"Then what are we waiting for, Let's go, next stop, Radiant Garden!" Sora replied as our heroes along with their old friends and new friends that includes Sere, Mystery, Shea, Genesis, Yvaine, and Marcus Glenwood, they are ready to move on to Radiant Garden to get the others ready.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Radiant Garden Rumble

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 5: Radiant Garden Rumble

As our heroes are now at Radiant Garden, they met up with Squads 7, G, and 422 as they split into teams to look for their friends while the others met up with the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee.

"We missed you guys so much." Aerith said.  
"Yeah, how's Radiant Garden?" Sora asked.  
"A-ok, there are no sights of the Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Unbirths or the Celestial order, they're gone for good." Yuffie said.  
"So Sora, what's new on your minds?" Tifa asked.  
"Well guys, it's time to get ready because the new Universes has just arrived at the world order, so we need to get everyone ready." Vine said.  
"Hmm, interesting, where can we start?" Cloud asked.  
"We'll start moving on to the Land of Departure right after our friends get the others ready." Sora said as the others went outside to check up with the others.

They saw the others with Squads 7, G, and 422, the Maximals, the Guardians, the Storm hawks, the other Reploids, Shion and the others, the Soul Calibur Warriors, team TMNT, Lara Croft, the Digimon Tamers, Naruto and the Leaf Ninjas, the Magix Fairies, Ratchet and the others, Megaman X and the Maverick Hunters, and Amaterasu, before our heroes can move on to the Land of Departure to meet with Alicia and the rest of Sora's friends, they must face off against the Claymore warriors named Teresa and Clare.

Optional Boss Battle: Teresa and Clare  
(Cue Optional Boss Music: Tragedy from Celldweller.)

Both Teresa and Clare prove to be the powerful warriors of their Universe, but Sora and Fiora will not lose to them as they activate their Limit Attack again.

Sora: Light!  
Fiora: For a Final Blow!

(End Optional Boss Music.)

Teresa and Clare was defeated but they did their best as they're ready to join with Sora and the others on their journey to the new Universes as they're moving on to the Land of Departure to meet up with Alicia and the rest of their friends.

"Sora, ever since we first met you guys, you've been like a brother to me, thank you, I'll never forget you, ever." Riela thought to herself while smiling.  
"Like Riela said Sora, you and the others are like friends to me, thank you, new best friend." Aiko thought to herself while smiling.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Cissnei's Visit

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 6: Cissnei's Visit

"Okay, all we need to do is to wait for Alicia and the others." Bobby said as our heroes are at the land of Departure in order to wait for Alicia and the others when a portal opened and out comes the familiar faces.

"Hey guys, long time no see." the voice said as the helmets disappeared to reveal the faces of Cissnei and Tseung.

"No way, it's that you guys?" Zack said.

"Yes, we're glad to see that you're alive Zack." Tseung said.

"You guys know them?" Gravity Antonion asked.

"Yep, we first met Bobby and Zack during random missions back at our Universe." Cissnei nodded.

"True." Gravity Antonion replied.

"We like you guys to meet Sora, he's the hero who defeated Xanador and saved the worlds from the clutches of the Celestial Order." Bobby said as he introduces Cissnei and Tseung to Sora.

"I assume that you guys know about me right?" Sora asked.

"Yes, we've heard interesting things about you from Bobby, you're the hero who drove off the Celestial order army and defeated Xehanort and the Evil Entity named Xanador." Tseung replied.

"It's good to finally meet Bobby's new friend." Cissnei said as she shakes Sora's hand.

"The pleasure is mine Cissnei, how did you guys became Keyblade Masters?" Sora asked.

"Well, like we said before but differently, we've met Eraqus and the Keyblade Masters during random missions, so we told Eraqus to train us to become Keyblade Masters, and it went pretty good actually." Cissnei said.

"Okay." Sora said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dark Dizzy asked.

"Alicia called us to come here so that we can help you guys out." Tseung said.

"Speaking of Alicia, I believe her and the others are here." Mystery said as the portal opened and out comes Alicia and the others.

"Hey guys, you finally here, is everyone ready?" Alicia asked.

"We're ready." Cloud said.

"Willing." Kairi said.

"And able." Silverbolt said.

"Okay, I've got your stuff ready by the way." Alicia told Sora.

"Okay, alright guys, it's time for our new Adventure, let's venture forth the new Universe, the Dead Rising 2 Universe!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" the others said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Aiden replied as he presses his wrists, so now, our heroes are ready for the new adventure, they will meet new friends, new Enemies, new Rivals, and new Villains.

"Sora, you've been a great leader to us, thank you, I will keep on following you and protect you from danger, no matter what happens, I'll always be your true best friend…forever." Alicia thought to herself while smiling.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Long Road to Fortune City

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 7: Long Road to Fortune City Nevada

As our heroes are at the Highway leading to their first destination, they saw 2 Vehicles driving towards them and they stopped.

"Hey, did one of those Vehicles looked familiar?" Ventus asked.  
"Yeah, if we remember correctly, that must be the Tour bus!" Ratchet said as the Tour bus door opened and out comes the Ironheade army and the familiar hero.  
"No way, hey Dudes, long time no see!" Eddie said.  
"Hey Eddie, how's the errands." Sora said.  
"It was good actually, i've learned new solos while i was still doing my errands." Eddie said.  
"As for us, we've been doing some fortifitting since our last encounter." Headbanger Jason said.  
"But we're glad that you 4 become Keyblade Masters." Razor Girl Kyrie said to Eddie, Ophelia, Lita and Rima.  
"Yeah, so, what are you guys doing here?" Terra asked.  
"We came here because we've heard about the new Universes arrived at the world order." Fire Baron Maxi said.  
"Okay, so, who's driving that Vehicle?" Kairi asked as they looked at the Blue and white Tour bus.

the door of the blue and white tour bus called the Star Blazer opened, and out comes an old friend.

"Belle? is that you?" Sora asked.  
"Hey guys, long time no see!" Belle said.  
"You too Belle, you looked different lately." Kairi said.  
"Oh this? well, i've doing some adventures the first time with a help from the new ally that will help us out on our journey, guys, i like you guys to meet the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas past." Belle said as she introduces the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas past to her old friends.  
"Hello Warriors of light, I'm the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas past, and we have come to tell you all about the new enemies that you guys will be facing." The Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past said.  
"What kind of enemies?" Kairi asked.  
"Thousands of years ago, the Zomebies are the name of the undead people that arised from the Tombs of the Cemetary, but the Zombies are no joke, they will stop at nothing until they'll have what they need." T.C.G.O.C.P said.  
"Okay, we're going to Fortune City Nevada, you guys wanna come with us?" Slasher Catscratcher whose voice sounded like Amy Jo Jhonson asked.  
"Sure, let's get everyone in the Vehicles and we'll be on our way." Mangus said as our heroes split into teams in order to enter the Vehicles as they drove off to their first Destination.  
"Alright, listen up everyone, we've been sent on a mission to investigate the situation at Fortune City Nevada." Sora said.  
"What kind of situation are talking about here Sora?" Alister asked.  
"An hour ago, a local C.U.R.E Leader named Stacy Forescythe send a message saying a Riot is taking place, Xehanort's army has been spotted inside the Royal Flush Mall because they used the Mall as the next step to their Insidius plan." Sora said.  
"Why would Xehanort's army be at the Royal Flush Mall, their leader is dead when we defeated." Aqua said.  
"I don't know, Stacy Forescythe had to stop transmitting before she could give any details about the newest game show called Terror is Reality." Sora said.  
"How are we to handle the mission at the Outskirts of Chuck Greene's Universe?" Silverbolt asked.  
"There is a machine inside the Safe House that will let us protect ourselves from Zombies, i want to remind you all, Zombies aren't exactly big fans of us Heroes of light." Sora said.  
"What if they become violent?" Aqua asked.  
"Defend yourselves, we have to help Stacy anyway we can, she's a valuble ally to our group, that's it, let's be careful out there everyone." Sora replied as our heroes got ready for the first adventure of their lives.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Keyblades and Zombrex

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 8: Keyblades and Zombrex

Our heroes are now at Chuck Greene's Universe in Fortune City Nevada as they put their plan into action, when they're at the Royal Flush Mall, our heroes then entered the Audience Chamber above the Bleachers leaving only Sora and Riela in a Garage as she prepares for the upcoming TIR event with a help of Sora.

"Hey, you're on in 30 minutes Mrs. Marcellis." Conner said.

"My name is Riela." Riela said.

"Yeah-yeah, look, I need you to sign this release form before you go out there, oh, and um, don't forget to include your next of kin." Conner said.

"His name is Sora, (Looks at Sora while nodding.) can you take him somewhere safe?" Riela asked.

"I'll take him to the Audience Chamber." Conner nodded.

"Go with him okay Sora? Don't worry, (Rubs Sora's head.) I won't be long." Riela smiled.

"Okay, good luck Riela." Sora said.

"I will." Riela replied as she droves off to the starting line while Conner takes Sora to the Audience Chamber where his friends are at right now.

"Hey Riela, I've heard you're good on riding a Slice-cycle, I guess you Suck at killing Zombies, otherwise your brother would still be around! Hahahahahahaha!" a player named Leon said.

"Save it for the show Jerk." Riela said.

"Zombies took our Willamette, they took our Las Vegas, but tonight, America, we're going to get a little payback, Welcome to Fortune City Nevada, America's most entertainment Playground, it's time for the Awesomeness game show, it's time for, Terror is Reality! And here's your host, Tyrone King!" Announcer said as the Platform roses up and reveals Tyrone King, the host of Terror is Reality.

"Well America, are you hungry for a little terror, because tonight, we're gonna give it to ya, I've been poking these Zombies all week, and man, are they angry or what, hahahahahahaha, our contestants is almost ready, so let's send them a little message, you gonna be willing to risk it all, if you're ever, really, Gonna…" T.K said.

"WIN BIG!" the Audience shouted as the contestants are ready for the event.

"Alright Chuck, wherever you are, we hope you're watching this." Riela thought to herself as she is ready for the biggest event ever.

The event was over with Riela as the Victor for killing most Zombies with Skills she learned from Chuck Greene.

"Alright now, let's wash the floor off and hose them down, let me hear you people, and show some Spirit for our winner tonight, she's a hero, she's a survivor, she's the champion of TIR, she's Riela…Marceliiiiis!" T.K said.

"She risks everything with her awesome skills, now she's taking home the Big Money!" T.K said.

"That was some nice Performance Riela." Crystal said.

"We'll be expecting good things from you, Riela." Amber said as she gives Riela the envelope with Money in it.

"The Carnage is just the beginning, but there will be some awesome performance on a next TIR game show, but right now, let me hear you make some nooooiiiiice!" T.K replied.

Riela was in the locker room because she is very proud of herself for winning the first TIR game as she watches the news as the screen shows the local C.U.R.E Leader named Stacy Forescythe.

"Is her, she's very different somehow since we last met her during our mission." Riela thought to herself.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the Audience chamber?" Riela asked.

"Is right down the hallway, take the right side and then turn left, you can't miss it." Kris said.

"Thanks." Riela replied as she went to the Audience chamber where her friends and her brother congratulate her for becoming the Victor of Terror is Reality.

When our heroes are about to exit the mall, Sora and Riela then told their friends that they'll meet them at the safe house because they got some training to do, after the training, Sora and Riela, then entered the elevator and they went down, when suddenly, the elevator stopped because there was a power outage inside the Generator room.

"Ouch, what just happened?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but something's not right, we need to stick together if we want to get to our friends." Riela said as they opened the elevator door, and to their shocking surprise, Sora and Riela saw the people running and screaming, (Referring to dead rising 2.).

"Oh god, oh god she got me, she got me." the man said as he is turning into a vicious Zombie, the new enemies that our heroes will be facing.

"Oh no." Sora said.

"That's not good, come on, we got to get to our friends and fast!" Riela replied as they clear the path of the Zombie Apocalypse when they saw a little girl named Katey.

Sora and Riela managed to get to the safe house while protecting Katey from danger.

"Whoa-whoa, hold on there you two." a man named Sullivan said.

"Is an existing condition, Look, is okay, it happened a long time ago." Riela said.

"Is only a matter of time before she turns." Sullivan said.

"Hey, don't worry, we got Zombrex." Sora said as Riela shows Sullivan the Medicine called Zombrex.

"Yeah well you two better have a lot, because there ain't none here, and the rescue ain't coming for three days." Sullivan said.

"3 days?" Riela said.

"Yeah, the City has already dispatch an army to investigate, and their first priority is to quarantine the City and that takes time, they'll enter the City at first light, 3 days from now." Sullivan said.

"So we're stuck here?" Riela asked.

"Why don't you two take her to the room, there's a couch there, is quieter." Sullivan said.

"Okay, thank you." Sora said as the three then entered the control room.

"We don't have any Zombrex aren't we." Katey said.

"We were going to get some after the show." Riela said.

"Where are you going to get some guys?" Katey asked.

"You just let us worry about that okay?" Riela said.

"I know where you can get some." Stacy said.

"How long have you been listening." Sora said.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything, there's a pharmacy there, at the Royal Flush mall, I'm Stacy Forescythe by the way." tacy said.

"I'm Sora, this is Aqua, and this is Chuck's daughter Katey." Sora said.

"We got your message, what's the situation?" Riela asked.

"Don't worry, I'll give you guys the report, but not yet." Stacy said.

"Alright, do you know a way out?" Sora asked.

"No, but if you guys found one, I suggest you take these, that way we'll keep in touch." Stacy said as she gives Sora and Riela 2 Walky Talkies.

"Sora, Riela, if you guys find anyone alive out there, escort them safely to the Safe house okay?" Stacy asked.

"We'll keep that in mind, keep an eye on Katey." Riela said.

"I will, good luck new friends." Stacy nodded as Sora and Riela then met up with their friends with Sonic following them as they're ready for the biggest mission ever.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: Stacy's Guidance

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 9: Stacy's Guidance

As our heroes are in the meeting room, Reina and Rita are happy to see Sonic again.

"So Sonic, what have you been up to, have you been keeping the track of the Chaos Emeralds lately?" Rita asked.

"You know it Rita, I also heard that you guys met up with Vector." Sonic said to the group.

"We sure did, we first met him when we were about to exit Phanec City." Kairi said.

"Cool, don't let Dr. Eggman get the Chaos Emeralds, he is so obsessed with them." Sonic said.

"You got it Sonic, so, are we waiting for Stacy?" Reina asked.

"I think so, she said she's gonna give us the report on the whereabouts of Xehanort's army." Wheel Gator said as Stacy went inside to meet up with our heroes.

"Good, you're all here, alright, here's a situation, Xehanort's army is planning to use the remains of Tarantulas's Machines to control the army of Zombies, the Zombie Crystal that powers up the machines that also controls the Zombies. Okay, here's the first Mission you guys need to accomplish, inside the Pharmacy, a couple of Looters are intent to steal the money without stopping, you guys will go inside the Pharmacy and stop the Looters before they find the money for Dr. Insano's experiments, once there, you guys will find the first Survivor, escort all of the survivors to this safe house, and find out what Xehanort's army is up to." Stacy said.

"You got it Stacy, you are a big help to us, after we fix this whole mess, would you like to come with us, we could use a powerful hero such as you in our group." Sora said.

"Alright, first things first though, Sora?" Stacy asks Sora.

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"You know Chuck greene, the current TIR Champion right?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, I fought him during Round 3 of the Angel Grove Tournament, why?" Sora asks Stacy.

"Well Sora, Many years ago, Chuck greene's wife become a zombie when the incident happened in Las Vegas, he and Katey managed to got out of that place alive only to be found out that his wife bit Katey in the arm, she needs her Zombrex every 24 hours between 8 PM to 4 AM, because if she doesn't have them soon, she'll be a Zombie for good, there is a positive way to cure Katey from Zombie Illness, there is a device that can cur Katey even if she needs Zombrex, it's called a Anti-Zombie Generator, is a device that can completely cure the Zombie Illness of any people, if you can find it and bring here to this safe house, there maybe a 100% chance that Katey will be completely cured and become immune to Zombies, I'll help you on retrieving the device because I know about the Machines and Devices." Stacy said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"(Smiles.) Trust me Sora, (Places her hand on Sora's shoulder.) you can't get the device without my help, after you guys complete your first mission, I'll tell you guys where Chuck is, I promise." Stacy said.

"Okay, thanks Stacy, you're the best." Sora smiled.

"Anytime new friend." Stacy replied as she hugs Sora before they let go of the hug.

And so our heroes are now ready for the first mission ever.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: Looters and Tabuu

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 10: Looters and Tabuu

Our heroes are now inside the Royal Flush Mall as they planned a strategy on finding the Anti-Zombie Generator while tracking down Xehanort's army.

"Okay guys, let's go over the plan once more, the first team will get inside the Pharmacy to stop the Looters while rescuing the survivor and retrieve the Zombrex and the Anti-Zombie Generator, then the second team will track down one of Xehanort's army." Sora said.

"I'll lead the second team while you lead the first team, that way we'll finish this mission easily." Bobby said.

"Alright, let's get this mission done and over with so that Stacy will tell us where Chuck Greene is." Sora replied as our heroes split into teams in order to complete the mission.

On Bobby's side, the second team went inside the Pharmacy as they saw a couple of Looters thrashing the place.

'Alright, I know you're holding out on us, where's the money, where's the safe, don't lie to me!" the first Looter said.

"We don't have a safe!" the pharmacist named mary said.

"Don't…lie…to…" the first Looter said as he is about to hit the Pharmacist with a crowbar but our heroes stopped them.

"Hey Dirtbags, let the lady go." Grizzly Slash said.

"Why don't you mind your own business Losers!" the first looter said.

"Exactly what we're doing, now we're just here looking for some zombrex." Stephen said.

"Really, well you losers are definitely gonna need some painkillers when we're done with you." the first looter said.

"Talking to you jerks is giving us a headache." Mystery said.

"Oh yeah, what say you give us some money and I'll go get some for you Losers." the first Looter said.

"Yeah, give us some money Losers, we'll you out." the second looter said.

"How about it Losers, you got any money?" the third looter asked.

"In your dreams jerks, come on guys, let's beat them to the pulp!" Rita said as our heroes are ready to face the looters.

Enemy Battle: Looters X3

(Cue Battle Music: Battle theme 2 from Legend of Dragoon.)

Our heroes quickly defeated the Looters as Mystery uses Flare to severely damage the Looters while Rita uses double Ice Dragon Fang to finish off the looters.

(End Battle Music.)

"Alright guys, let's meet up with our friends after we rescue a survivor and retrieve the Anti-Zombie Generator." Bobby said to the group as our heroes rescues a survivor and retrieve the Anti-Zombie Generator to Completely Cure Katey of her Zombie Illness.

When they met up with the rest our heroes, a Dark portal opened up and out comes Tabuu, Commander of Xehanort as our heroes readied their weapons and got ready for the 1st battle of Tabuu.

Major Boss Battle: Tabuu 1st Battle

(Cue Major Boss Music: Vs. Tabuu from Super Smash Brothers Bawl.)

Our heroes never faced Tabuu before because Tabuu is the Master of the Subspace Emissary, so our heroes managed to dodge Tabuu's attacks as Sora and Ophelia Unleashed their Limit attack again with a help from their Friend Zelda.

Sora: Give me Strength!

Ophelia: Nothing Personal!

Zelda: Protect us Triforce!

(End Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to beat Tabuu the 1st time but Tabuu will have his rematch when our heroes are done with Chuck Greene's Universe as he escapes through the dark portal, so now our heroes then returned to the safe house to report Stacy of their successful mission as they managed to Completely cured Katey from Zombie Illness after they gave her the Zombrex as our heroes are ready for the next mission.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11: The Psychopath Royale

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 11: The Psychopath Royale

As our heroes are preparing for the next mission, they watch the channel 6 news that shows the reporter named Rebecca Chaing, the news also shows the shocking picture of Chuck Greene the current TIR Champion that surprises our heroes because they know that chuck hasn't done anything wrong so our heroes know what they have to do in order to clear chuck's name.

"What, that's complete Bull, that wasn't him." Sora said.

"Did he have something to do with it?" Stacy asked our heroes.

"No way, not on your life, we barely got out of the Arena alive, what possible reason would he have to do something like that." Riela said.

" Is he a member of C.U.R.E?" Stacy asked.

"He went to 1 meeting, once, after he lost his wife, Look, I don't know what the heck is going on but he's being set up for no reason." Sora said.

"I think I know why, is not the first time members of C.U.R.E were falsely accused of the Outbreak, we were in Town protesting that awful show you guys and him were on." Stacy said.

"Do you believe us?" Riela asked.

"I don't know what to believe, but you guys and chuck are sure don't seem like a bunch of Terrorists, and I know we weren't involved." Stacy said.

"Look, we have 3 days before the Military rolls in, that's how much time we have to prove that Chuck is innocent, the reporter, the one at the hotel, the tape she had is a complete fake, she said she had a source, whoever that is must know more, we need to know where she got it." Sora said.

"She said she was at the hotel, I'll keep an eye on Katey, I won't say anything to her, I don't want her to worry, as soon as you guys are done preparing for the next mission, I'll tell you guys where chuck greene is." Stacy said.

"No problem Stacy." Sora replied as Stacy closes the door so that our heroes can prepare for the next mission.

After our heroes are done preparing for the next Mission, Stacy then told them where Chuck is, He's at the Downtown Plaza outside the Mall, but she also told them that they have to look out for Leon while rescuing the other survivors as our heroes were inside the mall looking for the other survivors when they bump into the Psychopath named Ted who thinks that our heroes are a bunch of fresh meat for the ferocious Tiger named Snowflake, but they can't become a bunch of fresh meat as our heroes are ready for the first Psychopath fight.

Psychopath Boss Battle: Ted and Snowflake 1st battle

(Cue Psychopath Boss Music: Narrow Escape from Celldweller.)

Our heroes managed to defeat Ted thanks to Sora and Fiora as they reused their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Fiora: For a Final Blow!

(End Psychopath boss Music.)

They also managed to tame Snowflake thanks to a few Steaks our heroes feed him with a help from Frank West as they managed to escort a few survivors to the safe house as our heroes then head over to Chuck's location at Downtown Plaza outside the Royal Flush Mall when they bump into Leon Bell.

"Well, Lookie here, if it ain't little Riela Marcellis, didn't get enough of me yet? Come back for my autograph? Oh, I bet you just mere Rock-hard thinking about me at night, don't you Riela, you've come to throw your Title at me? Hahahahahahaha!" Leon said.

"Whatever Leon, Look, we can take you to the Safe house where is safe." Riela said.

"Safe House? Where is safe? Man, you are a scaredy-cat aren't you, I used to follow you and Chuck greene when you two did motocross, but look at you now, you're a broken Soldier, you just don't got it anymore do you." Leon said.

"What's your problem!" Riela said.

"You're such a chump Riela." Leon said. As they saw a survivor.

"I'll race you for it." Leon said as he drives right at a survivor but in a flash, Dark Mantis managed to safe a survivor right before Leon drives in and slice and dice the survivor in half.

"Great job Dark Mantis." Sora said with his mind.

"Thanks Sora." Dark Mantis replied with his mind.

"What are you doing, that wasn't a Zombie!" Riela said.

"Yeah no Duh Riela, Twice the points, the harder they hit because they move around so much, Morons." Leon said.

"You're crazy, this isn't a game!" Riela said.

(Cue Psychopath boss music: Terror is Reality from Dead Rising 2.)

"You're right about that, that was just practice, Now, it's a game, Terror is Reality baby for real, Live at Fortune City, I've always wanted to take you down Riela, but you need some wheels, (throws a pair of keys to the ground.) don't keep me waiting, hahahahahahahaha!" Leon said as he droves away.

"You want a challenge, then you got a challenge, you ready Sora?" Riela asked.

"I'm ready when you are Riela." Sora said.

"Then take him down, you guys find the other survivors, we'll take care of the Hotshot." Riela said to the group.

"Okay, be careful guys." Bobby replied as the others went to find the other survivors while Sora, Riela, and Frank are dealing with Leon.

Psychopath boss Battle: Leon Bell

The 3 heroes managed to dodge Leon's attacks as they unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Riela: Surf's up!

(End Psychopath boss music.)

"Oh, you think is that easy Riela? You think you're the hero? You'll NEVER beat me! Hahahahahaha, yeah that's right, quadruple points Riela, let's see you top this! Hahahahaha, yeah, you take that, on top, all the way to the end! But never forget Riela! I'm number 1! Hahahahahaha!" Leon said in his last words until he falls to the ground burning.

"Yeah, you're on fire, a lot." Riela said as they saw a yellow Chainsaw bike parked near a movie theater as our heroes then went up to a bike when Chuck greene stops them.

"Hey, you get the heck away from my bike." Chuck greene said.

"Whoa, chill, okay sorry, didn't know it was yours, is a nice bike though." Frank West said.

"Hey, sorry guys, I thought you're one of those crazies, you just can't trust people anymore, I've been dealing with nutbars all day long, these Zombies, they're annoying and sure but…they're easy to kill, you know kinda…kinda fun even, the real threat is the people, an Outbreak like this does things to men, the violence, the death, seeing love ones die, change, makes people snap, just like that, people just you 3 and me, just when humanity should be coming together, they turned on each other instead, I've got a daughter to protect, I won't let anything get in my way." Chuck greene said.

"Your daughter, listen umm, we can take you both back to the safe house." Frank West said.

"Katey needs her Zombrex every 24 hours, right baby?" Chuck greene said.

"Oh, your daughter." Frank West said.

"His daughter, is he referring to Katey? The real Katey? Besides the doll version of her?" Riela asks Sora with her mind.

"I think so, we'll have to find out for sure after this." Sora replied with his mind as Chuck Greene continues.

"Do you guys know what would happened if she didn't get her Zombrex every day, but I would never let that happened, we still have some time Katey, I'll find some if it kills me." Chuck greene said.

"Chuck." Sora and Riela worriedly said in union.

"Hey look, let's get you and your daughter back to the safe house so that…" Frank West said.

(Cue Boss Music: Firewater from dead rising 2: Off the record.)

"Get the heck away from her." Chuck greene said.

"Oh crud." Frank West said.

"You guys are just like those Nutbars! You just wanna hurt her! Keeping her from getting her Zombrex! Nobody messes with my Kid." Chuck greene said.

"Something's wrong with him, who's doing this to Chuck." Riela said to Sora with her mind.

"I don't know, but I may know why, let's get that device out of his Neck." Sora told Riela with his mind as our heroes entered their battle stances in order to get the Device out of Chuck's Neck.

Boss Battle: Chuck greene 2nd Battle

"Hey, that's the same device that controlled Jill, somehow Mumkhar borrowed some of Tarantulas's devices in order to control Chuck greene, we can't kill him, but we need to get that Device out of Chuck's Neck." Sora said.

"Yeah, we hope Chuck is okay after this." Riela replied as our heroes managed to dodge Chuck's Chainsaw bike attacks as the 3 heroes managed to defeat Chuck Greene with a help from Morgan and Elise, Carmen's friends and Malcolm, Mirta's brother, and they also managed to get the Device out of his Neck.

(End Boss Music.)

"(groans.) where am I." Chuck Greene said.

"You were being controlled by a device strapped on your neck." Sora said.

"Oh, that explains things, I do remember you though, you're that Boy I fought during Round 3 of the Angel Grove Tournament." Chuck Greene said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"And I think I remember you too Riela, you're that soldier along with Kurt and Imca that cleared the Area of Zombies when the Calamity Raven were involved in the Outbreak." Chuck Greene said.

"I'm glad you remembered Chuck." Riela smiled.

"And you should be happy to see your daughter completely cured thanks to the Anti-Zombie Generator." Sora said.

"Wait, Katey is completely cured?" Chuck Greene asked.

"That's right." Riela said.

"I'm glad, but hold on, if Katey is cured, then why is this Doll that looked like Katey?" Chuck Greene asked.

"I think we know why, somehow someone trick you into thinking that Doll is Katey." Sora said.

"That's right, and the one who's been pulling theses strings is me, Mumkhar, hahahahahahaha!" Mumkhar said as he appeared from the Dark Portal.

"Mumkhar!" Sora and Riela exclaimed.

"You, you son of a Nutbar, why did you trick me into thinking that this Doll is actually Katey!" Chuck Greene said.

"Oh don't be like that, you won't live to know what happens next because you've got framed from letting the Zombies free, and if you want prove, you and those Keyblade Wielding Brats must beat me in order to do so, thanks to you Heroes of Light, Xehanort is gone and we are Directionless because of you Brats." Mumkhar said.

"We did what we have to do in order to stop you guys from destroying the Realms of Light!" Riela said.

"Is that right, then why don't we settle this once and for all, I'll be glad to cut you Fools down with my Claws, hahahahahahaha!" Mumkhar said as our heroes are engaging in the 3rd battle against Mumkhar.

Boss Battle: Mumkhar 3rd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: One who Gets in our Way from Xenoblade Chronicles.)

Our heroes managed to dodge Mumkhar's attacks as they used their combine attacks to defeat Mumkhar.

(End Boss Music.)

Mumkhar hasn't lost the fight yet as he uses his main attacks to destroy our heroes but from out of nowhere, a Powerful Keyblade Master named Alexandra Blake uses Kingdom hearts Zantesuken to slice the right side of Mumkhar's hip, he then summoned the Dark Portal and escaped through it and it closed behind him.

"Thank you for helping us." Sora said.

"You're very Welcome Sora." Alexandra Blake said.

"Who are you?" Riela asked.

"My name is Alexandra Blake, Keyblade Master Princess of the Long lost Keyblade Masters." Alexandra Blake said.

"Long lost Keyblade Masters?" Sora asked.

"I'll explain everything once we get inside the Safe to meet with your army, my friend." Alexandra Blake replied as our heroes then went inside the Safe House.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12: Sullivan's Ambitions

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 12: Sullivan's Ambitions

After Sora and the others went inside the Safe House, Alexandra Blake then explain to the heroes about the Long lost Keyblade Masters.

"So, you meant to told us that you're one of the Long lost Keyblade Masters?" Ventus asked.

"Yes, that's right." Alexandra Blake nodded.

"And you're 1 of the 11 Leaders of the Keyblade Army?" Terra asked.

"You are correct Terra, I have come here in order to meet with Sora and his 1st Keyblade Army." Alexandra Blake said.

"Okay, that explains why you're here, why do you want to talk with Sora?" Aqua asked.

"I want to talk to him, that there is a greater Evil, greater than Xehanort himself." Alexandra Blake said.

"Who is the greater Evil?" Sora asked.

"It goes by the name of…Crimson, the True Lord of the Heartless." Alexandra Blake said.

"Crimson, he sure has greater power, greater power than Xehanort." Riku said.

"Indeed, but we must not allow Crimson to destroy the Realms of Light, that is why I want to go with Sora and to protect him from the clutches of Crimson because Sora holds the power of the Legendary Keyblade King Known as Gavin Whiteheart, if Crimson gets his hands on the power, it will give him ultimate power and destroy the Realms of Light." Alexandra Blake said.

"Whoa, let's hope that we won't let that happened, alright, we should be ready for the next mission." Sora replied as our heroes are ready for the next mission.

As our heroes went inside the Bathrooms, they bump into 1 or the C.U.R.E members named Brandon.

"The movement is growing…soon, we'll all be the part of the change." Brandon said.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Chuck greene asked.

"Chuck greene, Wow, thank you all for showing me the way, now, my life has meaning again, at first, I didn't understand what the 2 of you were up to." Brandon said.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck greene asked.

"Letting the Zombies free." Brandon said.

"C.U.R.E didn't have anything to do with that and neither did I." Chuck greene said.

"At first, it was horrible, the zombies, the zombies we've been trying to save, killing people, eating people, but then, I saw how brilliant the plan is, it is the best way to end the oppression, is so radical, is beautiful man." Brandon said.

"Please, help me." Amy said.

"So I'm helping now, I'm a soldier for the cause man." Brandon said.

"No, this is not the way to help anyone." Chuck greene said.

(Cue Psychopath boss Music: Eon from Celldweller.)

"Oh, I see, your losing the courage to finish what you started, well I have the guts and I'm taking this thing all the way!" Brandon replied as our heroes are now ready to face Brandon.

Psychopath Boss Battle: Brandon

Our heroes managed to dodge Brandon's attacks as Sora and Wind Crowrang unleashed their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Wind Crowrang: Don't waste my time!

(End Psychopath boss Music.)

Our heroes then rescued every single survivor and took down every Psychopaths in the mall with a help from Neku (World Ends with you.) and Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail.) as they come face to face with Sullivan.

"So you're behind this, you killed these people…for money!" Chuck greene said.

"Why are you doing this Sullivan?" Sora asked.

"Have you realized what you've just done?" Riela asked.

"After everything that's happened, that's what you think? The money is secondary, we're trying to save lives here Heroes of light!" Sullivan said.

"Saving lives? What the heck are you talking about?" Magma Dragoon whose voice sounded like Jason Frank asked.

"Aw, come on! We have to take the necessary steps to ensure a consistent supply, you can't make a drug without Queens, a lot of Queens, you can thank Isabella for that, including Gusurg who was also involved in the Outbreak." Sullivan said.

"And T.K looting the City, what, that's not about money?" Wolf asked.

"He went off the rail, he was well paid for his part, then he just got greedy, his work, not ours." Sullivan said.

"Whatever happened to "Do no harm." Sullivan?" Erza Scarlet asked.

"Open your eyes heroes of light! Do you all have any idea how many people are affected in this country? Doctors, Politicians, CEO's, some of our country's best are infected, even your little girl Chuck, what would happened to your little time Bomb if she didn't get her drug?" Sullivan asked.

(Cue Major Boss Music: Kill the Sound from Celldweller.)

"Fortune City was a small price to pay to ensure our country's way of life." Sullivan said.

"You murdered these people!" Eleanor said.

"Acceptable losses, this wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last!" Sullivan said.

"You Nutbar! You did it! You've caused the Vegas Outbreak too, didn't you? You killed Chuck's Wife! Destroyed his Family!" Bobby said.

"Everything that we have done has been absolutely Necessary!" Sullivan replied as our heroes readied their weapons in order to face Sullivan.

Major Boss Battle: Sullivan

Our heroes start the fight as Sonic transformed into his Accent mode known as Hyper Sonic as he uses Hyper Flash to blind Sullivan and damage him while Erza Scarlet uses Thundershooter Arrow to damage Sullivan as Sora, Erza Scarlet, Neku, and Sonic unleashed the new limit attack known as the Untold Legends, first Sora uses enters his Valkyria drive form to use Valkyria Ars Magnus to damage Sullivan, then Erza Scarlet morphs into her Black Wing Armor in order to use Moon Glimpse to damage Sullivan, Neku then used Time Freeze to Immobilize Sullivan while Hyper Sonic uses Hyper Flash to severely damage Sullivan, the limit attack ended as the 4 heroes combined their attacks to defeat Sullivan.

Valkyria Sora: Power!

Erza Scarlet: We are no longer tools for War!

Neku: Let's Finish this!

Sonic: You're too Slow!

(End Major Boss Music.)

Sullivan was Severely defeated by our heroes as they managed to stop T.K from turning Katey and Stacy from becoming Zombie Chow for the Zombies as our heroes have also defeated T.K thanks to Chuck greene's and Frank West's newly obtained Keyblades, they agreed to join with our heroes with Chuck greene and Frank West as the new Keyblade Masters, Stacy Forescythe as the Navigator, Erza Scarlet as Sora's new friend and training partner, Neku was happy to see Sora again, our heroes then found the Keyhole and they sealed it, and thus, Chuck's world is protected with the Light as our heroes move on to the next new Universe, Sonic's Universe.

"Sora, as your new friend and new training partner, I will teach you everything I know back in my Universe." Erza Scarlet said with her mind.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13: Keyblades and Emeralds

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 13: Keyblades and Emeralds

Our heroes are relaxing inside the Gummi Ship after the fight against Sullivan in Chuck's Universe as Erza Scarlet explains to our heroes where she came from.

"So, you came from the Universe of Fairy Tail in order to see Sora and decided to be his training partner correct?" Kairi asks Erza.

"Yes, I want to see how he fights against the creatures of darkness called the Heartless, plus I want to see how Sora wields his Keyblade well." Erza said.

"Okay, well, we're glad to see you again Neku, where's Shiki and the others?" Riku asked.

"We've got separated by a person or a monster whose named was called Mumkhar." Neku said.

"Okay, looks like Mumkhar is involved in this mess, once we find him, we'll interrogate him into talking on where Shiki and the others is." Shulk said.

"Indeed, Sora?" Erza asks Sora.

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"When we enter Sonic's Universe, I'll teach you everything I know back in my Universe because I'm your friend Sora, you can talk to me anytime you want and I'll listen to you because we're training partners as long as you teach me your techniques as I will teach you my techniques." Erza said.

"Okay Erza, would you like to travel with us?" Sora asks Erza.

"Yes Sora, I will be honored to travel with you and your keyblade army, my friend." Erza nodded as our heroes finally entered the Universe of Sonic.

As our heroes are now at Sonic's Universe, they saw a couple of Ships flying towards Earth and they must stop them from destroying it, they dodged every bullet as they chased after Dr. Eggman, the Villain of Sonic.

"S-Sonic! I-I'm sorry, r-really, go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me chance!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Well, this is new, showing remorse Eggman? If you play it nice, we won't have to break all your Toys." Sonic said as Eggman pushes a button to activate the Machine that can drain the energy from the Chaos Emeralds.

The heroes have witness Sonic's transformation as a Werehog when they saw the Entity known as Dark Gaia.

"Success! A perfect Success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the Planet has awakened, now I just need to harness its power, Eggman land will finally come to be! Hahahahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman said.

"You've really…gone and done it this time, Eggman." Sonic said.

"Aw, Sonic, nice new form you've got, Festive! Nice to finally meet you again Twins, I hope Zerlina wants to see you both die by her." Dr. Eggman said to Reina and Rita.

"You're one to Talk Eggman, turning our friend into a Werehog and drain the Chaos Emeralds powers to power up your Machines!" Reina said.

"Yeah, if you mess with our friend, we'll skin you alive Eggman!" Rita said.

"What can I say, I want to harness the Dark Gaia's power so that Eggman land will be unbeatable, hahahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman said.

"You won't get away with this Eggman!" Rita said.

"Oh, I already have, hope you fools have a nice Flight! Hahahahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman said as he pushes a button to send our heroes flying towards Earth and into a local country called Apotos.

When our heroes are in the area, they bump into a strange creature.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Mmmm, can't…I can't…eat another bite," a creature named Chip said.

"Hey, pull yourself together!" Sonic said.

"Don't eat me, I taste bad!" Chip said.

"You okay? Nothing broken?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine, thanks for asking monster guys." Chip said.

"Monster guys? Looks like things are getting pretty ugly." Sonic said.

"Yeah, look at those teeth, those claws, and those interesting weapons, who are you guys anyway?" Chip asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, and these guys are the Heroes of Light, and you are?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm, huh? What is my name, Aaaah! I don't know! I can't remember!" Chip said.

"What? You forgot who you are?" Swift Sheppard asked.

"Yep, I remember something falling from the Sky, and everything just going all white, and then, nothing, I can't remember a thing past that!" Chip said.

"Whoa, did we fall on him?" Sonic asks our heroes.

"Afraid so yeah." Erza nodded.

"Oh man, what am I gonna do, what can I do, where do I go from here! Oh, I'm hungry." Chip said.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll help you get your memory back." Riku said.

"Really? You mean it guys?" Chip asked.

"Absolutely, if we look around, we'll eventually find somebody who knows you once we get to the nearest country we're at." Erza said.

"Oh, thank you, you're the best monster guys, I mean, ahem, Heroes of Light." Chip said as they saw the sunrise that changes Sonic back to his normal self because in daylight, he turns back to normal, but in nighttime, he turns into a werehog.

"Whoa, that was amazing." Chip said.

"Trust us, Sonic knows that he now uses Darkness-based attacks during the nighttime." Erza said.

"Okay, that explains it." Chip said.

"Yeah, okay guys, let's go to a place called Apotos and see if we find someone who knows him." Sora replied as our heroes begin the next new adventure in Sonic's Universe as they move on to a place called Apotos.

When they're at Apotos, our heroes talk along the way.

"When do you guys figured that was all about? The hair, and those arms, and look at the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic said.

"So, is this what you guys usually look like?" Chip asked.

"Yep, this is the real us, pretty cool huh?" Reina said as our heroes showed him their posts when they saw Chip by the Ice Cream Stand.

"Looks good, don't it? That there chocolate chip cream sundae supreme is the pride of the City, hahaha! The whole world can come tumbling down but they'll still line up for a taste." the ice cream owner said.

"Hey! What about your memory!" Sonic said.

"Mmmm, chocolate chip, sundae…supreeeeme!" Chip said.

"Hahaha! You said it, enjoy it kiddo, satisfaction guarantied, if you don't love it, you get your money back." the ice cream owner replied.

"HEY!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, I looove it." Chip said.

"Mmmm, this ice cream tastes great." Chip said.

"If you say so, how about you gave us a hand and help look for somebody who knows you Chip?" Alicia said.

"Chip?" Chip asked.

"Gotta call you something , don't we? What do you think?" Sonic asked.

"Chip, yeah, Chip, I love it, Yum!" Chip said.

"Now what do you say we start asking around and see if anybody here knows you?" Erza asked.

"Okay?" Chip nodded as our heroes began gathering information on finding somebody who knows Chip.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14: Nighttime and Shiki

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 14: Nighttime and Shiki

At Nighttime, our heroes haven't found a trace of a person who knows Chip as they continue explore Apotos.

"Hmm, Still no Luck of finding anyone who knows me." Chip sadly said.

"Don't worry Chip, maybe your memory will come back on its own, remember anything yet?" Fiora asked.

"Hmmm, nope." Chip said.

"Oh well, we'll just keep looking anyway." Fiora said as the Full Moon roses up to trigger Sonic's Werehog mode.

"Wow, Sonic the Werehog is Back!" Chip said.

"So, when a Sun goes down, I turn into…This?" Sonic asked.

"You Okay Sonic"? Reina asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to be careful who sees me like this." Sonic said.

"We don't mind Sonic, after all, you look like a Beast but doesn't eat its prey." Rita said.

"I'm Glad, otherwise people would be scared and hide." Sonic said.

"We know how you feel that way Sonic, (Places her hand on Sonic's left shoulder.) being a Werehog means you can use Darkness-based attacks, it doesn't matter if you're scary or not, as long as you have us as your friends, you will still walk through the road to the Light, and I think some of us can teach you how as soon as we find the specific locations to train you and get stronger, I can also teach you some Darkness-based attacks if you want to." Erza said.

"I've never use Darkness-based attacks in my Werehog form before, but I'll be ready for anything." Sonic said.

"That's our Hedgehog, (Rubs Sonic's head.) huh? Guys, Look!" Erza said to the group.

"What is it Erza?" Sora asked.

"Did you guys see that? (Points at the Ice Cream Stand.) the Ice Cream Owner is acting strange, is almost as if he's…crying, what happened to him?' Erza asked.

"Let's check and see." Dark Dizzy replied as our heroes went up to the Ice Cream Stand to check up on the Ice Cream Owner.

"Is Hopeless, the whole Planet split apart, we're doomed!" The Ice Cream Owner sadly said.

"Mister, hey Mister, hey don't Cry, uhh…Ice Cream! How about some more of this super Delicious stuff?" Chip asked.

"What good is Ice Cream at a time like this!" The Ice Cream sadly said as Chip drops the Ice Cream accidentally but to our heroes surprise, Sonic gladly caught the Ice Cream before it falls to the ground by an inch.

"Outstanding!" Dark Dizzy said.

"Amazing!" Erza said.

"Sonic, your arm just stretched!" Chip said.

"Weird, but it could be Useful." Sonic said.

"That is why we need to teach you Sonic, Should we Sora?" Erza asks Sora.

"Hmm, I think we should, alright guys, looks like it's time for our first Nighttime adventure here in Apotos." Sora said.

"Cool, let's see, before we've got separated by Mumkhar, last I've heard, I saw a Yellow Fox not far from here, and I think Shiki is with him." Neku said.

"Yellow Fox? Reina, do you know what Neku said?" Rita asks her Sister.

"Yeah, Tails!" Reina said.

"Who exactly is Tails?" Kairi asks the Twins.

"Tails is another friend of ours, when we last saw him, we totally put a smack down on Eggman's altered Eco, Dr. Robotnik." Rita told Kairi.

"So, if we find Tails and Shiki, we should be able to find Mumkhar and see what he's up to." Shulk said.

"You said it Shulk, okay guys, let's go find Tails and Shiki!" Sora said to the group as our heroes begin the first of the Nighttime Adventures.

(Cue Scene Music: Apotos-Windmill Isle Night from Sonic Unleashed.)

As our heroes are in the area, they encounter the new enemies known as the Dark Gaia Monsters as they readied their weapons and entered their Fighting stances.

Enemy Battle: Dark Gaia Monsters X100

Our heroes divided into groups as Wind Crowrang uses his new Attack called Full Moon Zantesuken Slash to destroy 10 Dark Gaia Monsters, then Erza Scarlet morphs to her Black Wing armor in order to use Moon Glimpse to severely destroy the other Dark Gaia Monsters, Drowned Ophelia uses Drowning Doom Geysers to destroy more Dark Gaia Monsters, Dark Mantis uses Nightfall X-Slash to destroy more of the other Dark Gaia Monsters, Sora alongside Alicia, Riku and Vanitas Unleashed their Limit attack called Full Moon Knights, First Sora uses Ars Magnus to destroy the first group of Dark Gaia Monsters, then Alicia uses Kingdom Hearts Zantesuken to severely KO the second group of Dark Gaia Monsters, Riku and Vanitas both used their powerful Darkness-based Attacks to destroy the third group of Dark Gaia Monsters, the Limit Attack ended as they combine their attacks to destroy the other Dark Gaia Monsters leaving Only 10 of them where Sonic can test his Darkness-based Attacks.

Sora: This is it!

Alicia: Don't even think of Dodging!

Riku: Is that all you've got?

Vanitas: Playtime is over!

Our heroes then saw Sonic Test out his first new Darkness-based Attacks known as Night Fury Shadow Smash by Shooting out Balls of Black fire while his eyes glow with Amethyst Light to destroy all of the other Dark Gaia Monsters.

"You did it Sonic, we're so proud of you on using your first Darkness-based Attack, great job Buddy." Rita said.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot." Sonic said.

"Yeah, okay guys, let's go find Tails and Shiki!" Sora replied as our heroes then entered the large Circular Arena where they found Tails and Shiki above them as they come face to face with Reina and Rita's own Nemesis named Zerlina as she calls forth the next Heartless boss named Android Mark-59 as our heroes readied their weapons and be ready for Zerlina and Android Mark-59.

Major Boss Battle: Zerlina 1st Battle and Android Mark-59 1st Battle

(Cue Major Boss Music: Big Arms Final Boss from Sonic 3 and Sonic Generations.)

Both Major Bosses are powerful but our heroes managed to defeat them as Sora, Erza Scarlet, Neku and Sonic Unleashed their Limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Erza Scarlet: We are no longer tools for War!

Neku: Let's Finish this!

Sonic: You're too Slow!

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Hey Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

"What are you two doing out here?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic? Reina and Rita? Is that really you guys?" Tails asked.

"Yep, it's us alright." Rita said.

"Whoa, that's a new look, What happened to you?" Tails asked.

"You know me, never a dull moment." Sonic said.

"Want some Chocolate?" Chip asked.

"Umm, thanks." Tails said.

"That was some weird story, we bet that somehow you've turned into…that, and the Planet breaking apart are somehow related." Tails said.

"We need to find Eggman, and make that Tubby fix this and fast!" Sonic said.

"About that, I think I know someone who might actually understand of what's going on." Tails said.

"Really, who?" Ultimate Dino Sabre asked.

"Professor Pickle over at Spagonia University, we came to his lab to gather some Data, if we add that to his research, we may be able to get to the bottom of all this." Tails said.

"Spagonia huh? Hmm, interesting, that sounds like a continent Overlook, an easy Jogging if the Planet weren't broken." Riku said.

"Don't worry guys, my tornado Jet and the Gummi Ships can fly us over there in a flash, let's get going!" Tails said.

"Leave it to you Tails, let's get moving!" Sonic replied as our heroes take flight to the next City called Spagonia.

"Sora, Riku, I'm so glad to see you guys again, I'll never forget you guys, ever." Shiki happily thought to herself.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15: Rescuing the Professor

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 15: Rescuing the Professor

"Here we are guys, Spagonia University." Tails said to the Group as our heroes arrived at Spagonia.

"Amazing City, I wonder if we can find anything useful here in Spagonia." Mattrex said.

"We can explore the City later, right now, we should see the professor at his lab not far from where we are." Erza told Mattrex as they went to the Lab but to their surprise, the professor was not there as his assistant then explained to our heroes on what happened to Professor Pickle.

"What? You mean you're telling us that Professor Pickle has gone missing?" Ventus asked.

"It was a little drifty right before the tremors happened, this old man showed up with red lab coat, long mustache, and a whole pack of robots, they carried poor professor Pickle off, lab Data and all." the Assistant said.

"It can't be." Tails sadly said.

"That sure sounds like Eggman." Sonic said.

"Yep, that's him alright." Chill Penguin nodded.

"What a horrible thing to do, we gotta go help that Professor guy out and fast, if he's been kidnapped not that long ago, he's gonna be real hungry by now, a-and if I was that hungry, I don't know how long I would last, I rather be dead!" Chip said as he faints to reveal his ghost that makes our heroes laugh because Chip is just faking it.

"Is he always like this Erza?" Sora asks Erza.

"Trust me Sora, you don't wanna know." Erza told Sora.

"I…I'm sure Eggman is feeding him somehow, even if he's not that cruel, you know?" Isara said.

"You and me both Is." Vine nodded.

"Okay, come on guys, let's go and find the Professor!" Sonic said to the group.

"The last I've heard from the 2 robots, they're saying that there is a Mysterious hole somewhere in Mazuri, the first of the Gaia Temples, if you guys can find it, the Professor might be in there." the Assistant told the group.

"Thanks for the info, Heroes of Light, to Mazuri!" Sora said to the group.

"Yeah!" the Warriors of Light replied as our heroes are on their way to Mazuri and rescue Professor Pickle.

When our heroes are now at Mazuri, they found the Hole that leads to where the Professor is being held captive as they went inside.

"Professor Pickle! Are you okay? We got here as fast as we could! Professor?" Tails asked.

"Hmmm, how dare they call this culinary concoction food, Look here, do you see this sorry excuse for a sandwich? The bread should be no less than ¾ of an inch thick, upon it, 1 tablespoon of Mayo and a pinch of Black Pepper, the contents, Fresh Cucumber, sliced Thinly, if you please, am I quite right Tails?" Professor Pickle asked.

"I know I've learn something here today." Chip said.

"Professor, is good to see you haven't changed." Tails said.

"Tell me Tails, what brings you guys here? The Menu is hardly worth the trip if you ask me." Professor Pickle said.

"No Professor, we came here to rescue you!" Tails said as he pushes the button to free Professor Pickle.

"Oh? Oh! I see, how rude of me, right then, first things first, is about time someone taught the Chef here on how to make a proper sandwich." Professor Pickle said.

"You can file the complaint later Professor!" Tails said.

"Let's get out of here before Eggman's Welcoming Committee shows up!" Duff McWhalen said.

"Oh yes, quite, but let us be sure to collect the contents of that Vault before departing." Professor Pickle said as he shows our heroes the Vault.

"Okay, here goes, Dark Warlock Hammer Punch!" Sonic said as he uses his next Darkness-based attack to break down the Vault so that Tails can get the Contents.

"Ah, thank you, those Documents are our only hope of surviving this Crisis, let's go, there's no time to lose, I'm half-starve after I've been fed from those terrible Sandwiches." Professor Pickle said.

"Want some Chocolate, Professor?" Chip asked.

"My-My! Don't mind if I do." Professor Pickle replied as they're heading back to Spagonia when they bump into one of Eggman's powerful Robots, Egg-Cauldron.

"You guys get to Spagonia, we'll take care of Egg-Cauldron!" Erza said to the group.

"Okay, be careful guys." Kairi replied as they're headed for Spagonia with Professor Pickle while Sora and Erza are dealing with Egg-Cauldron.

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Vs. Death Egg Robot (Part 3) from Sonic Generations.)

"I hope you're ready for this Erza!" Sora said.

"I'm always ready my friend, Let's do this!" Erza smirked and nodded as she morphs to her Adamantine Armor as Sora and Erza are ready for battle against Egg-Cauldron.

Secret Boss Battle: Egg-Cauldron

Sora and Erza Managed to dodge every Missiles as they Unleash their Limit attack known as Partners of Fairy Tail, first Sora morphs to his Black Knight Drive form he obtained from Link's Universe in order to use Shadow Sword Shower to damage Egg-Cauldron while Erza in her Adamantine Armor uses Shieldza to boost her Defense then she uses Mighty Turtle Shield Rush to severely damage Egg Cauldron, the limit attack ended as Sora and Erza joined hands as they both use Shining Nexus Blast to destroy the Egg Cauldron.

Sora: Power!

Erza: We are no longer tools for War!

(End Secret Boss Music.)

"Whew, we did it Erza, we're some kind of perfect Team." Sora said.

"You said it Partner, we are Unstoppable." Erza smiled as her and Sora high-five.

"Now, we should meet up with the others Back at Spagonia." Sora said.

"First things first Sora, after we arrive here at Sonic's Universe, I need to teach you the proper Techniques as you will teach me your Techniques because we're Training Partners, remember?" Erza asks Sora.

"Oh that, right, okay, are you sure this won't take too long Erza?" Sora asks Erza.

"Hahahahaha, Trust me Sora, this won't take too long, alright, let's begin with our training!" Erza said.

"Okay, let's go!" Sora replied as they begin the sparring match.

Optional Boss Battle: Erza Scarlet 1st Battle

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Erza's theme from Fairy Tail.)

Sora and Erza began the Sparring match as Sora morphs to his Valor Drive form as he uses Flare Kamikaze to damage Erza but she dodged it as she uses Moon Glimpse to attack Sora but he blocked every multiple slashes from Erza's Moon Glimpse attack.

"Good Job Sora, that's how you guard against the enemy's attack, but to intercept their attacks, you need to dodge every Strikes and Blows the enemies do at you, now, try and guard this next one and intercept it, Diamond Blade Slash!" Erza said as she uses her next attack to damage Sora but he blocked it and intercept the attack with Imperial Rising Dragon Slash.

"Nicely Job Sora, when you intercept your enemy's attack with your attack after guarding, you can get right through their defense and defeat them, but you must not let them attack when you do, okay, on to this next part, now, intercept this Magic, Ultimate Shaman Firestorm!" Erza said as she uses her powerful fire-based Magic to damage Sora but he uses Rain Shower Illusion to Nullify the Magic.

"Brilliant Sora, with Rain Shower Illusion in effect, you can Stop the fire-based attacks and spells for 5 turns, alright, let's wrap this up, Pentagram Sword Slash!" Erza said.

"Yeah, Kingdom Hearts Zantesuken!" Sora replied as they wrap things up by using their powerful attacks end the optional boss fight but this was just the beginning.

(End Optional Boss Music.)

Sora and Erza are done with sparring match as Erza embraces Sora in a hug and congratulates him.

"You did it Sora, I'm so proud of you of being your friend and training partner" Erza smiled as she still holding Sora in a hug.

"Yeah, hahaha, so Erza, do you think you're willing to travel with us when danger comes?" Sora asks Erza.

"Yes Sora, but let me ask you this, no matter what happens, or whatever danger looms every corner, know this Sora, we'll always be friends for life, and I will follow you and your army to the very end, I promise." Erza told Sora as the beam of light came from her Sword, when the beam of light cleared, she received her first Keyblade that looked like Terra's Keyblade but has the same material color as her Sword, the name Heaven's Blade Echoes through her mind.

"Magnificent!" Erza said.

"Congrats Erza, you've just became a keyblade wielder like us because of our bond of Friendship." Sora said.

"Thank you Sora, you're a true friend, I'll never forget our friendship, ever, so, what do you say we meet up with our friends back at Spagonia huh?" Erza asks Sora.

"You got it Erza, let's go." Sora nodded as him and Erza then headed back to Spagonia to meet up with the others.

"These Ancient Documents are known as the Gaia Manuscripts, they tell the legends of the disaster that fulfilled our planet, some tens and thousands of years ago." Professor Pickle said.

"A Disaster?" Melia asked.

"Quite, and according to the Gaia Manuscripts, this is not the first the Planet was broken apart into pieces, the cause lies within the very core of the Planet, all the phenomenon we've witnessed are the result of one creature, the Hyperactive Organism spawned within the planet's core, Dark Gaia." Professor Pickle said.

"So, how do we stop this Dark Gaia and put the Planet back Together?" Tails asked.

"Luckily, Dark Gaia has yet to be fully reborn, we most certainly have Dr. Eggman's premature wake up call to thank for that, if we act now, we may be able to restore the Planet, by returning the power to the Chaos Emeralds, Warriors of Light, you guys must travel to each of the temples listed in the Gaia Manuscripts, the temple's power will restore the Chaos Emeralds, and in turn, the Chaos Emeralds will restore the Planet and help it heal Naturally." Professor Pickle replied as our heroes prepare for the biggest task ever.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16: Egg Beetle Rumble

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 16: Egg Beetle Rumble

Back at Mazuri, the Villagers were surrounded by Eggman's robots.

"Who are you?" the first Villager asked.

"Hahahahaha, fear not my good villagers, if you all behave, I won't have to do anything nasty, all you need to do is tell me where the temple of Gaia is." Dr. Eggman said.

"We're not telling you anything!" the Mazuri Child said as he throws a rock at Eggman's face.

"So, you fools dare to defy me do you?" Dr. Eggman replied when suddenly, the heroes of light destroyed the robots by a surprise.

"What? Sonic!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Yo Eggman, thanks for the little sky diving adventure the other day." Sonic said.

"I should've known you fools were still be alive after being tossed out of the atmosphere!" Dr. Eggman said.

"What are you doing out here?" Bamboo Pandamonium asked.

"I have no reason to tell you fools, in any case, I'm busy, Farewell!" Dr. Eggman said as he flies off to the temple of gaia.

"Wha? Hey! Wait! That's playing dirty! Come back!" Chip said.

"Just ignore him Chip, we'll get him in a few, is everybody here alright?" Sonic asked as the villagers nodded.

"Okay, we need to stop Eggman from reaching the temple, but how?" Riku asked.

"Hmm, I think we know just a Reploid for the job as we defeat Eggman and take control of his powerful robots, are you up for it Gigabolt?" Sora asks Gigabolt Man-a War.

"I sure do, if we defeat Eggman each on different Temple locations, I will take control of his powerful robots and make them my own." Gigabolt Man-a-War nodded.

"Then it's time for us to catch Eggman before he gets to the first Gaia Temple, come on Sora, let's go kick his robot Butt." Erza said to Sora.

"You got it Erza, come on guys, let's stop Eggman before he reaches the first Temple!" Sora replied to the group as our heroes went after Dr. Eggman.

When our heroes finally caught up with Eggman, Dark Mantis managed to uses his attacks to stop Eggman from reaching the Temple as our heroes are ready for his wrath.

"What? How did you fools get here so quickly! Humph, no matter, your roads ends with me, behold, My new Power, Egg-Beetle, Go!" Dr. Eggman said as he enters Egg-Beetle and Activates its Battle Sequence so that our heroes are ready for the Fight against Egg-Beetle.

Boss Battle: Egg-Beetle

(Cue Boss Music: Vs. Death Egg Robot from Sonic 3/Sonic Generations.)

Our heroes managed to dodge every attacks the Egg Beetle does as Sora and Erza Unleash their Limit attack again.

Sora: This is it!

Erza: We are no longer tools for War!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to defeat Egg-Beetle as Gigabolt Man-a-War uses Thundaza Whip-lash to send Eggman Flying and take control of Egg-Beetle because it is a part of his programming.

"Whoa, look at that." Chip said.

"What is this Place." Sonic said.

"We don't know, but it sure sounds pretty awesome to explore here and take Pictures." Ophelia said.

"Hey guys, there's something weird here, right in the middle." Chip said as he flies to the pedestal to take a look.

"What's this hole?" Chip continues as he is about to touch the hole.

"Wait! There could be some kind of trap!" Burn Rooster said as the place shakes a little but reveals the hole of the pedestal.

"Huh? What's that?" Chip asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, let's hope that the chaos emerald is restored." Reina told Chip as Sonic places an emerald on a hole and a beam of light came from the Emerald as the Chaos Emerald is restored and the first continent is put back into place.

"Who-hoo! The Emerald is coming back to life!" Chip said.

"This was the temple of Gaia, that's got to be why Eggman is so keen on taking the place over!" Sonic said.

"Guys, good news!" Tails said as he shows up.

"The Planet, one of the Broken pieces of the planet moved back into place!" Tails continues.

"Alright! Nice job guys, Mission Accomplished!" Sora said to the group.

"Take a look!" Tails said as he shows our heroes the screen that shows the first Continent moved back into Place.

"At this rate, we'll have the whole Planet back together in no time Guys!" Tails said.

"A planet sized Jigsaw-puzzle? Huh, that sure sounds like a great excuse to see the World." Sonic said.

"You said it Sonic, now that Mazuri is restored, we should report this to Professor Pickle on our successful mission." Rita said.

"Rita's right, let's go guys!" Sora replied as our heroes went back to Spagonia to see the Professor when they bump into Vorselon.

"You Fools won't be going nowhere until I have what I want, hahahahahaha!" Vorselon said.

"What are you doing here Vorselon?" Ratchet asked.

"I came to see how you fools have managed to survive all this time during our last encounter, so, I came for 1 thing, Azimuth." Vorselon said.

"Well you've found one Vorselon, and he's got us." Sora said as our heroes readied their weapons.

"And he's got the other hero who is going to kick your Tin-can butt Vorselon!" the voice said as the hero known as Ayane joined our heroes as they're ready for battle against Vorselon.

Optional Boss Battle: Vorselon 1st Battle

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Vs. Barud/Berrut from Elsword.)

Our heroes are ready for everything as they dodge every attacks of Vorselon as Sora and Erza Unleash their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Erza: We are no longer Tools for War!

(End Optional Boss Music.)

"You Fools are powerful than I expected since our last encounter, but this will be the last time you faced Vorselon, we will meet again!" Vorselon said as he escapes through the Dark Portal.

"Oh we will meet again Vorselon, and this time, it shall be I who is going to defeat you." Alister thought to himself as our heroes along with their new friend Ayane, they head back to Spagonia to check up with Professor Pickle.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17: Amy and Dahau

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 17: Amy and Dahau

When our heroes are now back at Spagonia in nighttime, little do they expect that they bump into Amy, another of Reina and Rita's friends.

"Found you Sonic! Aww Sonic, I've been looking for you Forever!" Amy said.

"H-Hey, let me go!" Sonic said.

"Hahahahaha, you're crazy if you think you can get away from Amy Rose, and…" Amy said as saw someone else.

"Who are you? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I was completely mistaken you for someone else, hmm, that is so strange, I could've sworn it was him, anyway, I'm really sorry, see you guys later!" Amy said as she runs off to look for Sonic.

"Who is she?" Split Mushroom asked.

"That's Amy Rose, a good friend of ours." Rita told Split Mushroom.

"Hmm, that is so strange, first there is Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Vector, do you guys think that there are other people besides the 4 of them?" Dark Dizzy asks the group.

"Hmm, I don't know, but we should probably get to professor's lab and tell him that we restored Mazuri." Ayane told Dark Dizzy as our heroes then went inside the lab to tell Professor Pickle the good news.

"Splendid, simply Splendid, great work on restoring the first Continent Heroes of light." Professor Pickle said.

"Thanks professor, so, do you think there is a temple nearby?" Reina asked.

"Hmm, now that you've mentioned it, there is a temple not far from here, I need you guys to go to the temple here in Spagonia, then after that, go to the next Continent listed in the Gaia Manuscripts, Holoska." Professor Pickle said.

"Holoska?" Kairi asked.

"Holoska is the next Continent besides Mazuri, there is a temple there, but we need to do some stuff here in Spagonia first before we can go to Holoska." Reina told Kairi.

"Then there's no time to Waste, come on Sora, let's see if we can find anything here in Spagonia." Erza said to Sora.

"Okay, come on guys, let's see if we can find something here in Spagonia, and after that, we'll be on our way to Holoska." Sora said to the group as our heroes begin the next Nighttime Adventure in Spagonia.

(Cue Scene Music: Spagonia-Rooftop Run Night from Sonic Unleashed.)

"Sora got himself a training Partner like Erza, I'm proud of him, I need a training partner also, hey Ayane, would you like to be my training Partner?" Kairi asks Ayane.

"Sure Kairi, I'll be your Training Partner, let's be friends while we're at it, I'll teach you everything I know back at my Universe, are you up for it?" Ayane asks Kairi.

"Oh you know I'm ready." Kairi smiled.

"Then you got yourself a new friend and Training Partner, let's go catch up with our friends huh?" Ayane asked.

"You know it Ayane." Kairi smiled and nodded as they catch up with our heroes as they explore the area for Sun Medals and Moon Medals because they are the result to the appearance of 2 new Reploids known as Solar Striker the Sun-based Reploid and Lunar Seeker the Moon-based Reploid.

After our heroes exploring Spagonia, they're about to go to Holoska when they Bump into 1 of Megaman X's old Foes.

"Knightman, looks like you and the other 8 robots managed to survive after being destroyed by me." Megaman X said.

(Cue Boss Music: Boss Battle from Megaman X4.)

"Indeed it is X, now that I've found you, we should battle like old times." Knightman said.

"Bring it on Knightman, you guys get to Holoska and wait for us there, we'll take of him." Megaman X said to the group.

"I shall remain here with X and Zero to take on Knightman, we'll meet you guys at Holoska as soon as we're done pummeling Knightman to the Ground." Magma Dragoon said.

"Okay, be careful guys." Sora replied s our heroes are heading for Holoska while Megaman X, Zero, and Magma Dragoon are dealing with Megaman X's old foes, Knightman.

Boss Battle: Knightman

Megaman remembers his fight with Knightman, his weakness is the Spear from Megaman's other old foes, Yamatoman, so he uses Yamato Spear Thrust to damage Knightman, then Zero uses Yakuza Halberd Slash to damage Knightman while Magma Dragoon uses his Signature Move Mighty Zodiac Dragon Kick to severely Knightman, Knightman is almost defeated as he uses his signature move known Kingdom's Sphere Bomb but they dodged it as they used their attacks to defeat Knightman.

(End Boss Music.)

Knightman was defeated by the Maverick Hunters as Zero and Magma Dragoon got their new power by defeating Knightman so now the Maverick Hunters then met up with our heroes at Holoska as they're ready to get more of the Sun and Moon Medals with a help from Tails's cousin, Honcho the Polar Bear.

When our heroes are done with Holoska with the other half of the Star Tablet, they went back to spagonia, but little did they suspect that the people of Spagonia were dancing and were being influenced by the Dark Gaia Monsters.

"Whoa, is this some sort of party going on?" Chip asked.

"No, something's not here." Sonic said as our heroes then saw 3 Dark Gaia Lizards appeared from the people.

"Whoa, it's a carnival of creeps out there." Chip said.

"Yeah, and we are about to entertain it, come on guys, let's tear them apart!" Sere said as our heroes are ready for battle against 3 Dark Gaia Lizards.

Enemy Battle: Dark Gaia Lizard X3

(Cue Enemy Music: Dark Gaia Night battle from Sonic Unleashed.)

Our heroes took down 3 of the Dark Gaia Lizards thanks to Sora and Erza as they unleash their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Erza: No Mercy!

(End Enemy Music.)

"What was I just doing?" the Assistant said.

"Hey Sonic, Wait up!" Chip said.

"Just now, was that Sonic?" Amy said.

"Ah, that should calm things down a little bit around here, chalk another one up for the Warriors of Light." Professor Pickle said as he showed up.

"You know Sonic, the Twins, and the Warriors of Light?" Amy asked.

"Why of course, they were just here a moment ago." Professor Pickle said.

"Tell me, what's happened to him, please, tell me everything you know." Amy said.

"I'll happily explain everything, over a plate of Cucumber Sandwiches." Professor Pickle said as he and Amy went inside the lab so that Amy can make him some Cucumber Sandwiches.

"Okay, to begin on what I'm starting, when Sonic and the others first arrived at Spagonia, I gave them the task to restore the Gaia Temples by restoring the Chaos Emeralds." Professor said.

"Oh, so those must be the Chaos Emeralds the Twins told me about it when they first helped us took down Dr. Eggman, what happened to Sonic after that?" Amy asked.

"When Dark Gaia was awakened, Sonic became a Werehog by the influence of Dark Gaia." Professor Pickle said.

"Oh, I didn't know about that, when I first saw them, I haven't introduce myself to the Twins and their new friends, the Warriors of Light you called them." Amy said.

"You'll get your chance soon Amy, speaking of which, I think they're here." Professor Pickle said as our heroes went inside the lab.

"I'm so sorry for my Misunderstanding Earlier, I didn't recognized you guys." Amy said.

"Is okay Amy, we know how you feel." Reina said.

"So guys, aren't you guys gonna introduce me to your new friends?" Amy asks the Twins.

"Of course we could, Guys, meet Amy, a good friend of ours." Rita said as the Twins introduces our heroes to Amy.

"It is very nice to meet you guys, I heard from the Twins that you guys single-handling took down that bad man Xehanort from destroying the Realms of Light." Amy said.

"Yep, we sure did." Alicia said.

"And I also heard from Professor Pickle that Sonic was a Werehog when Eggman awakened Dark Gaia." Amy said.

"Yeah, it was harsh, but we Managed to stop Eggman from reaching the first Temple of Gaia in Mazuri." Gravity Antonion said.

"I'm glad, professor Pickle then asked me to tell you guys that he found the next Gaia Temple Location, in Chun-nan." Amy said.

"That's what we're going." Storm Owl said.

"Okay, I will remain here so that I can help Professor Pickle with his research, and while we're at it, we want you guys to go meet with the local explorer who recently came to Chun-nan for some information, I believe her name is…Mulan was it?" Amy asked.

"Mulan?" Sora said.

"You guys know her?" Amy asked.

"We sure did, we first met her on our second adventure." Donald said.

"Okay, I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you guys again when you arrive at Chun-nan, good luck out there." Amy said.

"Thanks, we'll be back after we restore Chun-nan and the next Chaos Emerald." Erza replied as our heroes then headed for Chun-nan to meet up with Mulan when they bump into their familiar Villain, Dahau.

If our heroes are going to Chun-nan to meet up with Mulan, they have to get pass Dahau as our heroes readied their weapons and they're ready for the first major boss battle against Dahau, the Commander of the Calamity Raven.

Major Boss Battle: Dahau 1st Battle

(Cue Major Boss Music: Vs. Infinity Mijinion from Megaman X6.)

Our heroes will not lose to Dahau as Sora, Erza, Neku, and Sonic unleash their limit attack again.

Sora: This is it!

Erza: We are no longer Tools for War!

Neku: Let's finish this!

Sonic: You're too slow!

(End Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to beat Dahau the 1st time, now they're ready to head for Chun-nan to meet up with Mulan.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18: CD HP

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 18: Crouching Dragon Hidden Phoenix

As our heroes are now at Chun-nan at nighttime, they ran into an old friend of theirs who helped them out during the Great Keyblade War.

"Hey Mulan, long time no see." Sora said.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here exactly?" Mulan asked.

"Professor Pickle told us to come here so that we can find the Temple of Gaia and restore it and the Chaos Emeralds." Kairi said.

"Chaos Emeralds huh? Hmm, sounds like they're very important, anyway, Yen Sid told me to seek out information on the worlds you guys haven't gone to yet, and he also told me to seek out 1 of the 8 Robots here in Chun-nan and defeat it to gain its partnership." Mulan said.

"You're talking about Yamatoman right?" Megaman X asked.

"Yeah, that's him alright, what, you know Yamatoman?" Mulan asks Megaman X.

"I sure do, I fought him during my time at our Universe, he was 1 of the 8 powerful Robots of the Tournament, but they've been controlled by the Sponsor of the Tournament, Mr. X, but Yamatoman and the other 7 Robots survived and recently entered this Universe to have their Rematch on me like Old times." Megaman X told Mulan.

"Oh Okay, Yamatoman was last seen at the entrance to the Temple of Gaia not far from where we are, once we find him, we'll defeat him and gain his Trust." Mulan said.

"Then that's what we're going to do, come on guys, let's head on to the next Temple of Gaia!" Sora said to the group as they begin the next Mission to restore the Next Chaos Emerald and restore Chun-nan as well.

(Cue Scene Music: Chun-nan-Dragon Road Night from Sonic Unleashed.)

Our heroes managed to encounter and defeat the new heartless enemies called the Shadow Samurais as they proceed to the entrance to the Temple of Gaia when they bump into the 2nd of the Robots, Yamatoman.

"Hold! No one goes to the Temple of Gaia unless they are worthy enough to face me in the battle!" Yamatoman said as he points his Spear at our heroes.

"Hey Yamatoman, remember me?" Megaman X asks Yamatoman.

"Well, if it isn't Megaman, or should I say, X, what have you been doing all this time since our last battle?" Yamatoman asked.

"I've been defeating the Mavericks with a help from Zero and the others, including Alia." Megaman X said.

"I see, so that's why you've become stronger just by defeating those Mavericks, but enough Talk, let's fight!" Yamatoman said as our heroes are ready for battle against the 2nd of the Powerful Robots, Yamatoman.

Boss Battle: Yamatoman

(Cue Boss Music: Boss Battle from Megaman X4.)

"Like you said Yamatoman, since our last battle, I know all about your weakness." Megaman X said.

"My Weakness? Wait, you don't mean…?" Yamatoman said.

"That's right, your Weakness is the Tomahawk from the Upgrade I obtained after defeating Tomahawkman." Megaman X said.

"Oh Nuts, you always know about my Weakness, oh well, let's do our fight!" Yamatoman said.

"Indeed we shall, X! Zero!" Sora said.

"Here we go!" Megaman X said.

"We will not lose!" Zero said as they unleash their Limit Attack known as Maverick Hunters Assault.

First Sora uses Kingdom hearts Zantesuken to damage Yamatoman, then X uses Silver Tomahawk Slash to effectively damage Yamatoman while Zero uses Star Force Slash to severely damage Yamatoman, the limit attack ended as they uses their attacks that inflict Tomahawk damage to Yamatoman and defeat him.

Sora: Light!

X: Is all over!

Zero: Now you're in for it!

(End Boss Music.)

"Impressive, I wasn't expected to be defeated by not only you but the Heroes of light as well, Zero, Alia, and the Reploids should deserve to have an Upgrade since you are the only who obtains the Upgrade by defeating me." Yamatoman said as he presents the Maverick Hunnters and the Reploids the Upgrade that does Spear damage to its enemies as our heroes along with Yamatoman in the group, they move onward to the Gardens where they found not only the Chun-nan guardian but Zero's friend named Iris laying on the ground unconscious as they went to them when our heroes encounters the powerful Boss in history, Dark Gaia Phoenix as our heroes are ready for battle against Dark Gaia Phoenix.

Boss Battle: Dark Gaia Phoenix

(Cue Boss Music: Dark Gaia Spawn from Sonic Unleashed.)

Our heroes never faced 1 of the Dark Gaia Bosses before, but they're ready for everything as they combine their powerful attacks to defeat Dark Gaia Phoenix after they throw a couple of Water Barrels at it to weaken it in order to damage it.

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to defeat Dark Gaia Phoenix as they also managed to restore Chun-nan and the next Chaos Emerald as they went outside to check up on a purified Phoenix.

"The moment the Temple lit up, the beast woke up! It appears he's coming back to its senses." the Village elder said.

"I see, we bet that your job is to guard the Chaos Emerald Temple, you must've gone berserk when the Emeralds lost their Power." Sonic said as the Phoenix nodded.

"Well, We're glad you're back, want some chocolate?" Chip asked as he gives the Phoenix a chocolate as he flies off to its next for a well deserve nap.

"Whew, another job well done guys, let's head back to Spagonia to see Professor Pickle." Sora replied to the group as they're heading back to Spagonia with Zero's friend Iris in the group.

Meanwhile, at the far reaches of the Continents, Eggman was in the thinking about on what he's going to do about harnessing the Dark Gaia's power when his robot assistant hands him a sandwich.

"Your Dinner, Dr. Eggman." Robert said in his robot words.

"Thank you, (picks up a sandwich and took a bite of it.) what's the progress on the Dark Gaia powered Eggman land construction System?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Current Status is 25% Complete, progress is significantly behind projective time Table, presuming cost of delay, is Dark Gaia's Distortion across the Globe." Robert said.

"Oh, of all the lazy, here I'm going to a trouble on waking that Dark Gaia thing up, and it causes me nothing but Delays!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Dark Gaia has yet reached the majority within the Planet's core, Ergo, it was still incomplete at the time of its awakening, Ergo, it was Unable to sustain its own weight upon its release, Ergo, it scattered around the World." Robert said.

"Grrrr, I don't want to hear about its weight issues, so what if I give it a bit of a sudden awakening, this is Unacceptable!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Ergo, it was cost by the repercussion of your Hasty Actions." Robert said.

"What was that? Grrrrr, I've had enough out of the days as it is! First that Professor and those Heroes of Light runs off with the Gaia Manuscripts, then that stupid Gigabolt Man-a-War takes control of 1 of my Robots, and now the Planet is coming back together!" Dr. Eggman said.

"That, Dr. Eggman, is the result from the power of the Chaos Emeralds which you discarded along with Sonic and the rest of the Warriors of Light, Ergo, another repercussion of your Hasty Actions." Robert said.

"Q-Quiet you piece of Junk! That was all part of my plan, part of the big picture, where's the fun in having my plans succeed without any Challenge!" Dr. Eggman said as Robert Gulped.

"Ahem, anyway, what's the Status on the remaining Temples of Gaia?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Eggman Forces currently secured all locations, defensive preparations are nearly complete." Robert said.

"That'll take of the Heroes of Light for now, which leaves the problem with Dark Gaia, it'll be difficult to collect every pieces scattered all across the world." Dr. Eggman said.

"Searching for Conventional Wisdom Banks begins for capital advice, the journey of 1,000 miles begins with a single step, Slow and steady wins a race, nobody likes a whiner." Robert said.

"is it there more efficient way, someway to…oh I don't know, gather them all up at once, wait, that's it! Of course! Hahahahahaha! With this, this! All of my plans will be realized, all I have to do is to take back Egg-Beetle from Gigabolt Man-a-War and I'll combine it with Egg-Devil Ray that I can use on those fools in a later fight, I will then create a most powerful Robot ever! The Deadly Egg-Lancer! Hahahahahaha! Crimson is going to be so happy once I kill that fool Sora and take his powers so that he can use it to destroy the Realms of Light, hahahahaha! Well, time to go to Work." Dr. Eggman replied as he prepares his plans to destroy our heroes.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19: Fishing for Devil Ray

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 19: Fishing for Devil Ray

As our heroes are done with Chun-nan with Yamatoman and Iris in their group, they went back to Spagonia check up on Professor Pickle and Amy Rose.

"Nicely Done Heroes of Light, now that you all found the pieces of the Planet Tablet, seek out the guardian and it will put together the Planet Tablet needed to get to the next Temple, good luck and watch out for Eggman." Professor Pickle told the group as our heroes then found the guardian, put together the Planet Tablet, and they went onward to the Gaia Temple in Spagonia.

When our heroes are about to get to the Temple and restore Spagonia, they bump into Eggman as our heroes readied their weapons and they're ready for battle against Eggman's next powerful Robot, Egg Devil Ray.

Boss Battle: Egg Devil Ray

(Cue Boss Music: Vs. Dr. Eggman from Sonic Unleashed.)

Our heroes along with Egg Beetle managed to dodge Egg Devil Ray's attacks as they activate the Attack sequence of Egg Beetle in order to use Gravitation Cube Storm to defeat Egg Devil Ray.

(End Boss Music.)

"You fools really started to get on my nerves!" Dr. Eggman said.

"We used to, now, surrender quietly Eggman." Wind Crowrang said.

"Oh really, before I go, I've got one more thing to say before I go, Computer, activate the ejection Sequence!" Dr. Eggman said as he activates the sequence to eject Gigabolt Man-o-War out of Egg Beetle.

"Hey, what was that for!" Gigabolt Man-o-War said.

"Hahahahahaha, oh don't be like that, you'll get it back, after I tell you fools a truth, I finally come up with a plan to kill your friend Sora and take his powers to Crimson!" Dr. Eggman said.

"You're not gonna touch our leader Eggman, not over our dead bodies!" Chill Penguin said.

"Oh but I can, and I will, if I want to kill Sora and take his powers to Crimson to destroy the Realms of Light, I need to combine Egg Beetle with Egg Devil Ray so I can create the most powerful Robot ever, Egg-Lancer! Hahahahaha, until then, Farewell!" Dr. Eggman said as he flies off.

"That No good Chubby, if he kills Sora with Egg-Lancer, he'll take his powers to Crimson and he'll use it to deatroy the Realms of Light, we can't let that happened to our Leader." Isara said to the group.

"Eggman will not kill Sora as long as I'm around, and when I'm around, he will not lay a finger on Sora." Erza said.

"Erza's right, come on guys, the Temple is just up ahead." Bobby replied as our heroes then went on to the Temple when they into the other of Megaman X's old foes, Plantman, if our heroes want to get to the Temple and restore Both the next Chaos Emerald and Spagonia, they gotta have to take down Plantman to do so as they're ready for battle against Plantman.

Boss Battle: Plantman

(Cue Boss Music: Boss Battle from Megaman X4.)

Our heroes know about Plantman's weakness, Ice, from Megaman's other old foes, Blizzardman, so our heroes then used their Ice-based attacks to damage Plantman, and at the adventage point, Sora, Snipe Anteater and Splash Warfly unleash their limit attack known as Operation Sniper Assault, First Sora uses Frozen Flash Stream to damage Plantman, then Snipe Anteater then uses Blizzaza Cannon to damage Plantman while Splash Warfly uses Frozen Crescent Twin Slash to severely damage Plantman, the limit attack ended as they used their powerful Ice-based Attacks to defeat Plantman so that Zero, Alia, the Maverick Hunters, the Repliforce, and the rest of the Reploids can get their Upgrade.

Sora: Light!

Snipe Anteater: Incoming Projectiles!

Splash Warfly: Splash Away!

(End Boss Music.)

Plantman was not done yet as he tries to use Flower Flash Banger at our heroes when suddenly, Plantman was Destroyed by the most Powerful Robots in Ancient History, Anubis Necromancess III, Pegasolta Éclair, and Tech Kraken.

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Final Destination from Super Smash Bros Brawl.)

"Whoa, they look pretty tough to beat huh guys?" Shea asked the group as they looked at the 3 powerful Robots with awed looks.

"Yeah, and to think, Tech Kraken took looked very similar to me." Squid Adler said.

"As do I, Pegasolta Éclair also looked very similar as I." Skiver said.

"Hmm, you know what, once we defeat those Robots, you guys will be a lot stronger since you two first became my Reploid Partners." Ophelia said to Skiver and Squid Adler.

"Lady Ophelia's right, we should get stronger by defeat those Robots and use their Computer systems to transform ourselves into the Mark 2 of Us." Skiver said.

"Great Idea Skiver, you guys get to the Temple and wait for us there, we'll take care of them." Ophelia said to the group as they nodded and headed for the Temple to wait for them.

"We'll fight with you guys because it is part of our Next training." Erza said.

"That's fine with us, let's tear those Robots apart." Ophelia said as Sora, Erza, Ophelia, Skiver, and Squid Adler are ready for battle against the Savage Robots.

Secret Boss Battle: Anubis Necromancess III 1st Battle, Pegasolta Éclair, Tech Kraken

"Sora, When Anubis Necromancess III uses its Scepter, don't look at it, it'll control you and make you fight us." Erza said to Sora.

"I'll make sure of that Erza, come on guys, let's take them Down, Shining Nexus Blast!" Sora said as he uses his powerful technique to damage Tech Kraken while dodging its powerful Stormza.

"Let me have a go Sora, Pentagram Sword Slash!" Erza said as she uses her powerful attack to damage Pegasolta Éclair while dodging its attack called Shining Shower Zantesuken that Deals Light-based Damage and while at the same time, it raises its attack for every attack used.

"Alright, it's time for me to go all out!" Ophelia said as the purple Light engulfs her, and when the Light cleared, she is now the Next powerful Keyblade Master like Aqua, the Mighty Leonidas Keyblade Master Ophelia with a help from Leonidas, the next Legendary Dragon.

"Alright, let's see what this Baby can do, Shining Full-Moon Meteor!" Ophelia said as she uses the new attack to damage Anubis Necromancess III While dodging its attack called the Pharaoh's Mind Wave that can control its Victims.

"Whoa, now you're telling me, Ophelia managed to dodge Anubis's attack with her new power." Sora said to Erza.

"I know Sora, trust me, we'll get through this together, just follow my lead, and in no time, we'll take those Piece of Junks down, so that Skiver and Squid Adler can get their Upgrades." Erza told Sora.

"Alright, let's knock them down, Erza! Ophelia! Skiver! Squid Adler!" Sora said.

"We are as one!" Erza said.

"Time to get Serious!" Ophelia said.

"Battlefields is my Specialty!" Skiver said.

"It's Shocking time!" Squid Adler said as they unleash their limit attack known as Knights of Round Table.

First Sora uses Pentagram Sword Slash he learned from Erza to damage Anubis Necromancess III, then both Erza and Ophelia uses Kingdom Hearts Zantesuken they learned from Sora to damage Pegasolta Éclair while Skiver uses Holyza and Squid Adler uses Thundaza to create an one-dimensional Vortex to damage Tech Kraken from the Blast, the limit attack ended as they joined hands to call forth the Mighty Odin in order to use Thunder God's Wrath to defeat Anubis Necromamncess III, Pegasolta Éclair, and Tech Kraken, but Anubis Necromancess III Escapes through the portal so that it'll be ready for its rematch.

Sora: Take This!

Erza: We are no longer Tools for War!

Ophelia: Nothing Personal!

Skiver: We shall not Lose!

Squid Adler: Have a nice Blast!

(End Secret Boss Music.)

After the battle, Skiver and Squid Adler then transform themselves into the Mark 2 of them, Skiver is Skiver Mark 2: Pegasolta Éclair, and Squid Adler becomes Squid Adler Mark 2: Tech Kraken, so now they met up with our heroes as they restore Both the next chaos Emerald and Spagonia.

"Alright, Spagonia is restored, let's go back and see Professor Pickle so that he tell us where the next Temple of Gaia is." Ventus said.

"Ven's right, let's go guys." Aqua replied to the group as they head back to Spagonia.

"Sora, you did it again, I'm proud of you Partner, you keep this up, we'll stop Crimson from destroying the Realms of Light for sure." Erza smiled with her mind while rubbing Sora's head.

"Meh, is no big deal Erza, I used to do this all the time during the 1000 Heartless Battle." Sora told Erza with his mind.

"1000 Heartless Battle? Boy, you sure know how to defeat 1000 Heartless by yourself." Erza said with her mind.

"Tell me about it, thanks Erza, you're the Best." Sora smiled with her mind.

"You too Sora, you're the Best also, you know, instead of saying friend, Evan though you have many friends, you and I are true best friends forever, and like I said, we will not forget our friendship, not now, not ever." Erza smiled with her mind.

"Yeah, hey, come on, let's catch up with the others, Last one to Spagonia is a rotten egg!" Sora smiled with his mind.

"Hahahahahaha, not this time Slowpoke!" Erza smiled with her mind as the 2 friends/Partners then catch up with the others as they headed back to Spagonia.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20: Ice Cold Battlefields

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 20: Ice Cold Battlefields

As our heroes are now back at Spagonia, They told Professor Pickle and Amy the good news.

"Simply Outstanding Warriors of Light, while you guys are busy dealing with Dr. Eggman, we've found the Next Continent, Shamar, as soon as you and the others are done with the errands at Holoska, we will be moving the Equipment to Shamar, good luck." Professor Pickle said as our heroes then headed for Holoska to restore the next Chaos Emerald While Professor Pickle and Amy are getting the things ready to Move to Shamar University.

When our heroes are now back at Holoska at Nighttime, everything is getting colder for them.

"Brrrrr, is so cold out here." Ventus said.

"You and me both Ven, once we restore Both the next Chaos Emerald and Holoska, Professor Pickle will give us a call, in the meantime, we might as well enjoy this next Nighttime Adventure, Hopefully we won't be Popsicles." Aqua told Ventus.

"Aqua's right, let's go guys, once we're done with Holoska, we'll meet Professor Pickle and Amy at Shamar University." Sora replied to the group as our heroes begin the next Nighttime Adventure in Holoska.

(Cue Scene Music: Holoska-Cool Edge Night from Sonic Unleashed.)

Our heroes then defeat every enemies in the Cold area as they proceed to the point where they're ready for the coldest Boss Battle ever as our heroes readied their Weapons and be ready for the Wrath of Dark Gaia Moray.

Boss Battle: Dark Gaia Moray

(Cue Boss Music: Dark Gaia Spawn from Sonic Unleashed.)

"Be careful guys, don't let the Monster turn you all into Popsicles." Sora said to the group.

"You got it Fearless Leader, let's do this everyone!" Chill Penguin replied as our heroes begin dodging Dark Gaia Moray's Ice-based Attacks.

Mattrex uses his signature attack called Dinoking Flamethrower to damage Dark Gaia Moray, Reina then uses Firaza Flame Storm to damage Dark Gaia Moray while Rita uses Twin Flame Dual Slash to damage the Boss, Erza morphs to her Flame Emperess Armor in order to use Pyro Dragon Supernova Wave to severely damage Dark Gaia Moray, at the inch of adventage, Sora, Selvaria, and Quinn unleash their limit attack again to defeat Dark Gaia Moray.

Sora: Light!

Selvaria: Enemy Neutralized!

Quinn: You're Finished!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes have defeated Dark Gaia Moray, but to get to the Temple and restore both the Chaos Emerald and Holoska, they will have to face Blizzardman in order to do so.

Boss Battle: Blizzardman

(Cue Boss Music: Boss Battle from Megaman X4.)

Our heroes are ready for the biggest Frigid ice battle ever as they combine their Fire-based attacks including the attack that is the weakness to Blizzardman, Fire, from another of Megaman X's old foes, Flameman, in order to defeat Blizzardman.

(End Boss Music.)

Blizzardman was defeated by our heroes but destroyed by the other powerful Robots named Fenri Lunaedge, Polar Kamrous, and Blizzack Stagroff.

(Cue Boss Music: True Sigma Battle from Megaman X8.)

"Whoa, I have got to get me that Upgrade once we defeat those Robots." Blizzard Wolfang whose voice sounded like Dave Wittenberg excitedly said.

"I hear ya Wolfang, alright guys, let's split into 3 teams and pummel those Robots, but leave Fenri Lunaedge standing so that Blizzard Wolfang can get his Upgrade." Sora said to the group as our heroes split into 3 teams in order to make the Secret boss Battle Easier.

Secret Boss Battle: Fenri Lunaedge, Polar Kamrous, Blizzack Stagroff

On Alexandra Blake's group, they managed to dodge Blizzack Stagroff's Attacks as Alexandra Blake, Kuroui, Alia, and the Twins unleash their Limit attack known as Flame Goddess Assault, First Alexandra Blake Unleashes the power of her Keyblade in order to use Neutron Flame Shower Kamikaze to severely damage Blizzack Stagroff, then both Kuroui and Alia used their Fire-based Attacks to damage Blizzack while the Twins morph into their Dragon forms in order to use Triple Flare to severely damage Blizzack Stagroff, the limit attack ended as they unleash their Fire-based Attacks to defeat Blizzack Stagroff.

Alexandra Blake: Trust in yourselves!

Kuroui: No hard Feelings!

Alia: Enemy Destroyed!

Reina: I can do this!

Rita: That's right Baby!

On Erza's group, they dodge every bit of Polar Kamrous's Attacks as they combine their Fire-based Attacks to defeat Blizzack Stagroff, then on Sora's group, they Managed to dodge every powerful Attacks as Sora and Alicia unleash their limit attack again but leaves Fenri Lunaedge standing so that Blizzard Wolfang can get his Upgrade.

Sora: This is It!

Alicia: Don't Evan think of Dodging!

Our heroes along newly powerful Blizzard Wolfang Mark 2: Fenri Lunaedge, they managed to restore the next Chaos Emerald and Holoska as they're heading for Professor Pickle's new Shamar University.

Meanwhile, at the Laboratory, the Dark Gaia Monsters are heading for Dr. Eggman's Lab, all part of his Plan.

"All Systems are Green, Dark Gaia Activation is set on all 7 Continents, Electromagnetic Homing Signal is locked on, All Units converging on Point Zero." Robert said.

"Yes, Yes, Perfect! Gathering Dark Gaia's Pieces is such a pain, I'll have them come to me instead, A brilliant shift in perspective, an idea worthy of Dr. Eggman, Super Genius! Hahahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Your skills in self-aggrandizement is Unparallel." Robot said.

"Silence! Activate the Dark Gaia Fusion Furnace, and while you're at it, get those energy conversion circuits Warmed up!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Understood, Commencing "Project Dark Gaia." requesting final Clearance." Robert said.

"Granted, Finally my Ambitions will be achieved, pretty soon, we'll have Sora's Powers in no time! Hahahahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman said.

End of Chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21: Arabian and Hawaii Situation

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 21: Arabian and Hawaii Situations

As our heroes are now at Shamar, they managed to found the Professor's Lab as they went inside.

"Welcome to Shamar University Warriors of Light." Professor Pickle said to the group.

"Wow, you aren't kidding, you and Amy moved every equipment from Spagonia to here in Shamar." Alia said.

"I know right, I helped Professor Pickle out on moving every equipment from Spagonia to Shamar which is here." Amy said.

"Indeed Amy, Now, to business, there is a Temple somewhere around Shamar, and we need you all to seek out the Local Explore who recently came to Shamar for some Information." Professor Pickle said to the group.

"Thanks Professor, if we find the Local Explore, we'll give you guys a call, let's go everyone, let's find the Local Explore and then we'll be on our way to the Temple." Alia said to the group as they went to find the Local Explore.

When our heroes found the Local Explore by the Palace Gates, they also saw the other Long Lost Keyblade Master.

"Hey, is that…Aladdin?" Goofy asked.

"But, we thought he was still in Agrabah with Jasmine, what's he doing here in Shamar?" Donald asked.

"Hmm, let's ask them." Sora said as our heroes then check up on Aladdin and the other Long Lost Keyblade Master besides Alexandra Blake.

"What are you doing here Aladdin? Aren't you suppose to be with Jasmine?" Donald asked.

"Oh, hey guys, don't worry, Jasmine's fine, Yen Sid told me to come here in Shamar and Seek out the Robot who can use Fire." Aladdin said.

"Fire, hey guys, is he referring to Flameman X told us about?" Alia asks the group.

"I think so Alia, are you talking about Flameman?" Sora asked.

"Yep, that's him, he was last seen outside the entrance to the Temple of Gaia not far from here, wait, you guys know him?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes, X told us all about him before we first met him and before he became a Maverick Hunter, Flameman was 1 of the 8 Robots that he fought during his time in our Universe." Alia nodded.

"Okay, that explains it, oh, before we go to the Temple of Gaia, I like you guys to Meet the Long Lost Keyblade Master." Aladdin said as he introduces the Next Long Lost Keyblade Master.

"Greetings Heroes of Light, my name is Master Nahara, the 5th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Nahara said.

"It is an honor to see you old friend." Alexandra Blake said.

"Indeed it is Master Alexandra, the 3rd Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Nahara said.

"Yeah, I also like you to meet Sora, our new friend." Alexandra Blake said as she introduces Sora and his friends.

"Hello Sora, the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, we meet at last." Nahara said as she walks up to Sora.

"Hi, um, nice to…meet you, Nahara." Sora said.

"Hahahahaha, Relax Sora, (Places her hand on Sora's left Shoulder.) I'm a friend, you'll get use to it soon, so, what brings you all here in Shamar?" Nahara asked our heroes.

"Professor Pickle told us to go to the temple here in Shamar and restore both the Chaos Emerald and Shamar." Kairi told Nahara.

"I see, in that case, we should proceed to the Temple Immediately, I already got the Tablets we need in order to do so." Nahara replied as our heroes along with Aladdin and Master Nahara in the group, they proceed to the Outside entrance to the Temple when they bump into Flameman.

(Cue Scene Music: Vs. Great Tiger from Punch out.)

"Why, if it isn't Megaman, or should I say, X." Flameman said in his India Words.

"Looks like you're looking well since I last beat you along with the other Robots." Megaman X said.

"Indeed, you have become strong X, but not strong enough to beat me again, now, shall we do our fight like old times?" Flameman asked.

"Bring it on, when this is over, we'll restore Shamar and move on to the next Continent." Megaman X replied as our heroes are ready for battle against Flameman.

Boss Battle: Flameman 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Boss Battle from Megaman X4.)

Our heroes know about Flameman's Weakness, Wind, from Another of Megaman X's old foes, Windman, as Ventus, Wind Crowrang, Storm Owl, and Tornado Tonion unleash their Limit attack known as Windstorm Cataclysm, first Ventus and Wind Crowrang both uses Emerald Tornado they learned from Fuu to damage Flameman while both Storm Owl and Tornado Tonion are using their Wind-based Attacks to damage Flameman, the limit attack ended as they create a giant Tornado by combining their Wind-based Attacks to defeat Flameman but he's not finished yet, this is only the 1st battle.

Ventus: Forge the Keyblade!

Wind Crowrang: Don't Waste my time!

Storm Owl: Attack Formation!

Tornado Tonion: This is Fun!

(End Boss Music.)

"I admit X, you are strong, but let's see how long you all last on restoring Shamar, we will meet again, at the different Location, Farewell." Flameman said as he teleports.

"Whew, now that he's gone, let's get to the Temple as soon as possible guys." Sora said to the group as our heroes then proceed to the area where it is time for the next Nighttime adventure as they're at the area where they will be ready for the upcoming Fight against the Mighty Dark Gaia Guardian.

Boss Battle: Dark Gaia Guardian

(Cue Boss Music: Dark Gaia Spawn from Sonic Unleashed.)

Our heroes always know that they're not going to lose to Dark Gaia Guardian as Sora and Erza unleash their Limit attack again to defeat it.

Sora: Light!

Erza: We are no longer tools for War!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes have managed to restore both the Chaos Emerald and Shamar as they're headed back to Professor Pickle's lab to tell him the good news.

"Outstanding Warriors of Light, now that you all have restored Shamar, we need you all to get to the Next Continent listed in the Gaia Manuscripts, Adamat." Professor Pickle said to the group.

"No problem Professor, come on guys, let's go to Adamat and restore the next Chaos Emerald." Sora replied to the group as they're heading for Adamat to restore the next Chaos Emerald.

When our heroes are now at Adamat in Daytime, they now have the Tablets needed to get to the Temple and restore the next Chaos Emerald, as soon as they're at the area, they bump into Dr. Eggman.

"Hahahahaha, so glad you fools showed up, I was getting worried that you fools might be getting tired." Dr. Eggman said.

"Cut the Slack Eggman, whenever you're planning, you're not gonna lay a finger on Sora!" Erza said.

"Hahahahahaha, we'll see about that, now, behold, my new and improve Robot, Egg-Lancer, Go!" Dr. Eggman said as he Activates Egg-Lancer's Attack Sequence.

"Be ready guys, we've got to stop Eggman from Taking Sora's Powers, let's go!" Alexandra Blake said to the group as they're ready for the fight against Egg-Lancer.

Boss Battle: Egg-Lancer (1st Phase.)

(Cue Boss Music: Vs. Dr. Eggman from Sonic Unleashed.)

Our heroes won't let Dr. Eggman get Sora's Powers as Master Alexandra Blake uses Grand Nexus Dragon Flash and Master Nahara uses Titanium Earthquake Wave to defeat the 1st Phase of Egg-Lancer.

"Grrr, you fools are strong, but not good enough, Robert, Activate Egg-Lancer's Battle mode Level 2!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Understood, Commencing Egg-Lancer Battle mode Level 2!" Robert said as he activates the level 2 Battle Sequence.

(Cue Boss Music: Vs. Big Arms from Sonic 3/Sonic Generations.)

"Now, feel the Wrath of Egg-Lancer Battle mode Level 2, Obliterate them!" Dr. Eggman said as Egg-Lancer uses Torpedo Storm to attack our heroes but they dodged it.

"It'll take a lot more than that to stop us Eggman, let's go guys!" Alexandra Blake said as our heroes are ready for the 2nd Phase of the fight.

Boss Battle: Egg-Lancer (2nd Phase.)

Our heroes dodge another Torpedo Storm from Egg-Lancer as Ventus, Wind Crowrang, Storm Owl, and Tornado Tonion unleash their Limit attack again.

Ventus: Forge the Keyblade!

Wind Crowrang: Don't Waste my Time!

Storm Owl: Attack Formation!

Tornado Tonion: This is Fun!

"You fools will not defeat me so easily, I will have that Brat's Powers even if I have to get it by force, Robert, switch in to Battle mode Level 3!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Understood, Activate Reflectza Barrier and Commencing Egg-Lancer Battle mode Level 3!" Robert said as he Activates both the Reflectza Barrier and Egg-Lancer's Battle mode Level 3 Sequences.

"Alright, it's time to get serious, Transmit E.S Metal Face!" Sora said as he calls forth E.S Metal Face.

"Be careful Sora, don't let Eggman attack you!" Erza said to Sora.

"Don't Worry, it won't take too long, Alright Eggman, time for the Course meal!" E.S Metal Face said.

"How about Death! Destroy him!" Dr. Eggman said as Egg-Lancer uses Sigma Cannon Blast to attack E.S Metal Face but he dodged it by a jumping Backflip.

"Come on Eggman, you call that an attack!" E.S Metal Face Mocks Dr. Eggman.

(Cue Boss Music: Vs. Death Egg Robot from Sonic 2/Sonic Generations.)

"Hold still you filthy Brat!" Dr. Eggman said as Egg-Lancer uses Sigma Cannon Blast again but E.S Metal Face dodged it again.

"Please Sora, please be careful, I don't want to see you die just like Simon, my old friend who protected me and Natsu from Jellal's Wrath." Erza worriedly thought to herself as our heroes watches the Mech Fight.

Boss Battle: Egg-Lancer (3rd Phase.)

"Alright, it's time for a shave Eggman, Anima Awakening 1: Dragon Emperor Slash!" E.S Metal Face said as he uses the Anima Awakening attack to cut through Egg-Lancer's Defense and damage it.

"You really started to get me angry Brat!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Aw, don't be like that, I'll make this quickly, Anima Awakening 3: Solar Energy Cannon!" E.S Metal Face as he uses the Final Anima Awakening attack to end the fight.

(End Boss Music.)

"Had enough yet Eggman?" E.S Metal Face asked.

"Not a chance, you may have won this round, but I'll be back, once I come up with a new powerful Robot, I will take your Powers to Crimson, and all of the Realms of Light will be destroyed, Farewell!" Dr. Eggman said as he flies off.

"We'll be ready Eggman, you'll see." E.S Metal Face thought to himself.

"You did it Sora, you straight took down Egg-Lancer with sheer Force, I'm so proud of you." Erza smiled.

"Thanks Erza, it means a lot, alright guys, let's restore Adamat." Sora replied as he dismisses E.S Metal Face and now our heroes then went inside the Temple to restore Adamat.

Our heroes have finally restored the next Chaos Emerald and Adamat but with a shocking Surprise, Chip remembers everything as they head back to Adamat.

"Heroes of Light, My real name is Light Gaia, I draw power from the day and light, and guide the planet to its rebirth, My job is to protect the planet from Dark Gaia, But Eggman broke the world apart himself, and Dark Gaia and I were awakened from that day when we should've been, that's why Dark Gaia broke apart, and I didn't know who I was, I didn't remember what I was supposed to do, all because this isn't the proper time of Awakening." Chip said.

"Time of…Awakening?" Aqua said.

"Dark Gaia grows over millions of years, then rises to destroy the world, and I put it all back together, we've been doing this over and over, again and again, since the very beginning of time." Chip said.

"So, you were asleep all this time? For millions of years?" Fiora asked.

"Yes, for ages and ages." Chip said as the sunset triggers Sonic's Werehog form.

"We bet it's thanks to you." Sonic said.

"Hmm?" Chip said.

"Even at night, when I'm like this, I'm still myself, not like all the other people we've seen, you must have been protecting us this whole time." Sonic said.

"No, I haven't done anything, heroes of light, you guys are the reason you all haven't changed at all, you're too strong to lose yourselves." Chip said.

"We're the Reason?" Swift Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, you never doubt yourselves no matter what, you never give in to the night or the Darkness inside your hearts, I think it's because I know that about you all, that's why I want you guys to help me, it's been so fun! Getting to see the world, I've lived here since the planet began, but, I didn't know anything about it, that it's so pretty, or that food tastes so good, and the people are so nice! I'm so glad I got the chance to discover all that with you all, and I'm so glad that you guys helped me find my memory, Heroes of Light, I will never, ever, forget you all, thank you, all of you, goodbye, new friends." Chip said.

"Hey! Wait! Where do you think you're flying off to all by yourself?" Reina asked.

"What? But…my memory is back now, and um, well, from here on out, it's my responsibility, so, um, I mean, there's no reason for you all to come along, so I should just…" Chip said.

"Do we need a reason to help out a friend?" Sonic asked.

"Chip, you need to understand that you're not alone, and shouldn't fly off and stop Dark Gaia by yourself." Mattrex said.

"Mattrex is right Chip, when we first met you, you must've got an Amnesia by us, but that doesn't mean that you're a part of the Team." Isara said.

"She's right, you have the power to protect the ones most dearly to you." Vine said.

"And you also have the power to protect the people you trusted the most, the people you called friends." Alexandra Blake said.

"Well Chip, it's our turn to protect you, and by protecting you, we will give you strength to be strong as you will give yours to us our strength, the strength of Friendship as I made my friendship with Sora." Alicia said.

"Just promise us this Chip, that you will never give in to the Darkness, if you ever need our help, just give us a call, and we will come and help you." Selvaria said.

"We have faith in you Chip." Dark Dizzy said.

"We believe in you Chip." Erza said.

"We all believe in in you Chip." Fiora said.

"Oh, thanks guys, I'll never forget that, ever." Chip said.

"That's our Light Gaia dude." Eddie said.

"Hahahahaha, yeah, come on guys, let's head back to Shamar to see Professor Pickle." Eleanor smiled as our heroes then headed back to Shamar.

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22: The Wrath of Egg Dragoon

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 22: The Wrath of Egg-Dragoon

As our heroes are now back at Shamar, they told Professor Pickle and Amy the good news, they restored Adamat and the next Chaos Emerald as he told our heroes that the last Temple of Gaia is at the very place where Dr. Eggman is, Eggmanland, so now our heroes then got everything ready for the upcoming Battle of the ages as they're headed for Eggmanland and find the final Temple of Gaia and restore the Final Chaos Emerald.

As soon as our heroes are done with the Final Temple of Gaia and restore the Final Chaos Emerald, they bump into not only Dr. Eggman but the new and improve Robot but our heroes already got the plan in motion.

"Hahahahahaha! Looks like you fools are a bit late now, Hahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Eggman!" Sonic Said.

"So, you've come for us to kick your fat butt to the pulp?" Rita asked.

"No, but thanks to my wondrous Technology, Dark Gaia is whole and complete! I harnessed its power to put together this little creation, behold, the Ultra-Hyper Prototype 1! Or should I say, Egg-Dragoon! With this new Robot, I will finally get a chance on killing Sora and take his powers to Crimson! Hahahahaha! Crush them!" Dr. Eggman said as Egg-Dragoon uses the attack to send our heroes down to the pit but the plan is still in motion as they're ready for the Wrath of Egg-Dragoon.

(Cue Major Boss Music: Vs. Egg Dragoon from Sonic Unleashed/Sonic Generations.)

"Hahahahaha! This gorge will be your tombs, Egg-Dragoon! Go!" Dr. Eggman said as he activates Egg-Dragoon's Battle Sequence but our heroes are ready for him as they're ready for battle against Egg-Dragoon.

Major Boss Battle: Egg-Dragoon

"Even you fools won't last long on against this one!" Dr. Eggman said.

"That little part of the body looks fishy, let's try aiming for that!" Sonic said to the group.

"Sonic's right, come on guys, let's tear him apart!" Alexandra Blake said to the group.

"Gotcha Alex, it's time to fight Robot with Robot, Transmit E.S Dragon Knight!" Sora said as he calls forth E.S Dragon Knight while morphing to his Legendary Keyblade Armor.

"Hmm, this will make this fight much easier when I take your powers to Crimson." Dr. Eggman said.

"In your dreams Eggman, guys, when I do some of the damage to Egg-Dragoon, you guys do something about that green light and damage it." E.S Dragon Knight said to the group.

"We'll take your word for it, be careful Sora!" Erza said as E.S Dragon Knight are dealing with Egg-Dragoon while our heroes are dealing with its Weakness.

As soon as Egg-Dragoon is down to the last of its power after E.S Dragon Knight uses his Anima Awakening attacks, Sonic managed to break through the defense to get to Dr. Eggman.

"What? No, don't! (Sonic sends Eggman flying.) Whaoooooh!" Dr. Eggman said as Sonic sends him flying off so that Gigabolt Man-o-War can get a chance to take control of Egg-Dragoon.

(End Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes along with Gigabolt Man-o-War's newly obtained Egg-Dragoon, they're ready for the Most Amazing, most powerful, and most Dangerous Major Boss Battle ever, Dark Gaia, as our heroes are ready for battle against Dark Gaia in order to save the world.

Major Boss Battle: Perfect Dark Gaia

(Cue Major Boss Music: Endless Possibilities remix from Sonic Unleashed.)

"Alright guys, time for the big finish!" E.S Dragon Knight said.

"Oh yeah, Showdown Time!" Chill Penguin said.

"Let's do this thing!" Erza said.

"Are you ready for this Chip?" Alexandra Blake Asked.

"I'm always ready guys." Chip said.

"Okay, let's go guys, all-Out Attack!" Sora said to the group as use their Fullpower Attacks to damage Perfect Dark Gaia until it is down to its danger Zone.

"You ready to deliver the Final Blow Sonic?" E.S Dragon Knight asked.

"You know it Sora." Sonic nodded as he acts as a cannonball so that E.S Dragon Knight can launch Sonic at Perfect Dark Gaia.

"You want a Hedgehog!" Sonic said.

"You got a Hedgehog!" E.S Dragon Knight said as he uses the Attack to launch Sonic at Perfect Dark Gaia for the Instant defeat.

(End Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes have finally defeated Perfect Dark Gaia and save the world as they went to Sonic's place for a well deserve rest but the next danger will come.

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23: Shahra's Trust

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 23: Shahra's Trust

As our heroes are relaxing at Sonic's place after the excitement on saving the world from Dark Gaia, they notice that Sonic was a heavy sleeper when they heard a voice waking Sonic up.

"(Yawns.) boy, is it that late already? What time is it?" Sonic said as he picked up a ring when he saw it on a table.

"Huh?" Sonic said.

"You are the Blue Hedgehog." the voice said as the flash of light appeared and revealed the Genie.

"Ahh…What the…!" Sonic said.

"D-Do not be alarmed! I am Shahra, the genie of the Ring, you know, like…Aladdin and the Magic Lamp?" Shahra asked.

"Don't think we've read that." Sonic said.

"What? You've got to be kidding me! It's the best story of all the Arabian Nights! Or, at least the 2nd best, but that's besides the point, please, look at this!" Shahra said as she shows our heroes the book.

"Hey, the page is blank!" Sonic said.

"Our World…the world of the Arabian Nights is vanishing." Shahra said.

"Vanishing? But how?" Ventus asked.

"This is the work of the incredibly evil spirit, the Erazor Djinn." Shahra said.

"Erazor…Djinn?" Squid Adler Mark 2 asked.

"Yes, he used his evil magic to become even more powerful, he could not bare to simply remain in the book any longer, and so he has began to set the inscriptions free, absorbing the power of the book itself." Shahra said.

"The power of the book?" Kuroui asked.

"If our world ceases to exist, then not only will those stories be silenced forever, but the Erazor Djinn will then be unleashed into your world and their world." Shahra said.

"That definitely sounds like trouble, but what do you want us to do?" Aqua asked.

"I want you all to stop him, you must stop the Erazor Djinn, only you, the Heroes of Light, can do it." Shahra said.

"Hmm, so this guys needs somebody to put him in his place, does he? I suppose we can help out with that, it might even be fun, but, this is all just something out of a storybook, right? How are we supposed to do anything about that?" Sonic asked.

"That's easy, all of you are my Masters, having called forth the Genie of the Ring, as such, I am able to grant your wishes, simple wishes, at any rate, bringing you and the heroes of Light into the world of the Arabian Nights is within my power." Shahra said.

"What? Inside that book?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, now please, place the ring on your finger!" Shahra said.

"Like this? (Places a ring in his finger.) OUCH! Hey, take it easy!" Sonic said.

"My Apologize, O Master, but now, the contract has been sealed." Shahra said.

"Contract?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, as Masters of the ring, I am now bound to protect you all, now, rub the ring!" Shahra said.

"Like…Like this?" Sonic asked as he rubs the ring to call forth Shahra.

"O Masters of the ring, what is thy wish?" Shahra asked.

"Achoo! Achoo! How about a handkerchief for starters! Make that a few!" Sonic said as a few handkerchiefs appeared.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver Shahra, you see, Sonic got this cold yesterday, and…" Reina said.

"Please, be serious!" Shahra said.

"Okay, okay, thanks for the hankies though." Alicia said.

"Oh, please, someone tell me that this isn't really happening…" Shahra said.

"Alright, let's go, take us to this world of the Arabian Nights!" Sonic said.

"As you wish, Masters." Shahra said.

"Quit it, will you! My name is Sonic, and these are the Heroes of Light!" Sonic said.

"Very well then, heroes of Light, the 1st Keyblade Regiment Army, let's go1 into the world of the Arabian Nights!" Shahra said.

"Ok!" Sonic said as Shahra summons the carpet.

"Now this is 1st class!" Chill Penguin said.

"Here we go!" Sora replied as our heroes along with Shahra, they went into the world of the Arabian Nights inside the book.

"Okay, so who is this guy who's trying to make the worlds disappear again?" Sonic asked.

"Erazor Djinn." Shahra said.

"Yeah, that's right, can you take us to him?" Optic Sunflower asked.

"There is no need." Shahra said.

"Why not?" Isara asked.

"He's here!" Shahra said.

"Really? Then we better be ready, defensive position guys!" Sora said to the group as the Erazor Djinn appeared and tried to attack Sonic but he dodged it.

"What's that all about, talk about close shaves, maybe you know where I could get my quills sharpened too?" Sonic said.

"Guys! That's him! He's the evil spirit who is striking the words of our world from the pages!" Shahra said.

"You, you must be the Animals that just got added to the story." Erazor Djinn said.

"Don't you know anything? We're not Animals! We're the heroes of Light." Tunnel Rhino said.

"Hahahahahaha, I am Erazor Djinn! I'm the one who shall carve up this world as I see fit." Erazor Djinn said.

"Well, if you're going to do that, can you at least wait until we're reading it, first?" Burn Rooster asked.

"Over 100 of a 1001 nights have already been wiped clean! And soon, the rest shall join them, night by night, and then, with the seven world Rings…" Erazor Djinn said.

"Seven World Rings?" Sora asked.

"That's right, they are the name of the Ancient Artifacts who have the power over the Chaos Emeralds that you all have collected so far, if the person finds all of the Seven World Rings, the Portal between the worlds shall open, but the person who collected the Seven World Rings will be the sacrifice in order to do so, so, you have gathered the Seven World Rings for me, have you not, shahra, my dear?" Erazor Djinn asked.

"Are you still going on about that? I told you! The Seven world rings don't even exist! And even if they did, I'd never give them to you!" Shahra said.

"Oh? Wouldn't you, though? I suppose a suitable punishment is in order then." Erazor Djinn said as he fires a fire arrow at Shahra but Sonic steps in and protects her as the arrow hits right at Sonic's chest but he's not hurt.

"Aha! Hahahahaha! So this is how punishment feels like, is it? Hmmm, this should be interesting, you listening? Bring me the Seven World Rings before the arrow of flame extinguishes, but if you not, then your life will be forfeit, next, I think I shall collect the life of king Shuleyar, hahahahaha!" Erazor Djinn said as the portal closes behind him.

"The King is the creator of the Arabian Nights, and the main character of the story!" Shahra said.

"With our Speed, we'll just have to make sure we get to him first! Let's go guys!" Sora replied as our heroes along with Shahra in the group, they're now heading for the first story of the Arabian Nights.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24: The Sand Scorpion's Sting

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 24: The Sand Scorpion's sting

Our heroes are at the land called the Sand Oasis as they're at the Palace to look for King Shuleyar.

"Where is he? Are we too late?" Sonic asked.

"Don't think so, maybe the king is hiding somewhere, let's split up and find him." Rita said to the group as they heard a jar broke apart and revealed King Shuleyar.

"Umm, I think we found him guys." Reina said to the group.

"Hmm, hey, does he look familiar guys?" Ayane asks the group.

"Yeah, the real question is, what's Dr. Eggman doing here? Aha! I knew it! This is all another one of your schemes!" Sonic said.

"What is the meaning of this? I'm Shuleyar, king of the land of Sand Oasis!" King Shuleyar said.

"Eggman, just what are you up to this time?" Blizzard Wolfang asked.

"Guys, wait! You're making a mistake! This is him, this is king Shuleyar!" Shahra said to the group.

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Such Insolence! Guards! Seize those strange people at once!" King Shuleyar said.

"Where are your men, your highness?" Shahra asked.

"Oh, that's right, let me explain, when the evil spirits appeared out of nowhere, everyone turned and ran, and I was stuck having to hide that jar." King Shuleyar said as the Pterodactyl grabbed him and flies off.

"well guys, it's time to rescue king Shuleyar." Sora replied as our heroes went to the direction but they bump into the ferocious Monster our heroes haven't faced before, the Savage Sand Scorpion.

(Cue Boss Music: Poison Spear from Sonic and the Secret Rings.)

"Whoa, what is that?" Reina asked.

"Sand Scorpion, Erazor Djinn somehow summoned the Sand Scorpion to stop us from rescuing King Shuleyar." Shahra said.

"Do you think you can stop the Sand Scorpion Shahra?" Frost Walrus asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm strong enough to stop the Sand Scorpion." Shahra said.

"Oh well, then we'll just have to defeat the Sand Scorpion so we can get to the next area and rescue King Shuleyar, but hey, be happy Shahra, as soon as we defeat the Sand Scorpion, we'll rescue King Shuleyar at the next area, is not just us ordering you as your masters, is a promise from us to you." Reina said.

"Yes, that's right." Shahra said.

"Alright, come on guys, let's Squash Sand Scorpion to the ground!" Sora replied as our heroes are now ready to face the Savage Sand Scorpion.

Boss Battle: Sand Scorpion 1st Battle

"Alright guys, surround the Sand Scorpion, we'll attack it by a surprise, but watch out for its 2 Tails with an Eye on each Tail, it'll poison you to the dust from each sting." Sora said to the group as they surround the Sand Scorpion from each side in order to damage the Sand Scorpion while dodging its 2 Tails with 1 Eye on each Tail.

Our heroes then discover the Weakness of the Sand Scorpion, its eye on its back and on the front of the Sand Scorpion, so Sora and Erza then unleash their limit attack again in order to defeat the Sand Scorpion by damaging its Eyes.

Sora: Light!

Erza: We are no longer Tools for War!

(End Boss Music.)

"Hey, what is that?" Rita asked.

"This must be one of the seven world rings the Erazor Djinn spoke of, huh? I can't pick it up." Shahra said as she tries to pick it up but she didn't.

"Hmm, let me carefully pick it up." Sonic said as he picks up the Yellow World Ring.

"When Darkness descends upon the Arabian Nights, the legendary hadgehog from another world shall come." Shahra said.

"Him? Legendary? Please, you're making our friend blush." Reina said.

"When the Seven World Rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between the worlds shall open, but the collector of the Rings shall be offered up in Sacrifice as the key for that control, that is what is written in the newest Chapter of the Arabian Nights." Shahra said.

"What? He's suppose to be a sacrifice?" Rita asked.

"But, why is that? Reina asked.

"That I cannot say for sure, but I think that the World Rings hold the key to some kind of Mystery, and I think we need to collect more of the World Rings in order to get to this Mystery." Shahra said.

"Hmm, according to the Inscriptions, the Yellow World Ring said to control the Power of the Sandstorms, if we find more of those World Rings, we may be able to control different kinds of Weather." Gravity Antonion said to the group.

"The Yellow World Ring controls the Sandstorms huh? Sounds useful, well, considering that I still got this arrow in me to worry about, I guess I'm in a pinch either way, right?" Sonic asked.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault that this is happening to…" Shahra said.

"Hahahahahaha, hey, don't worry about it Shahra, besides, don't you know how fast we are? Time ain't fly, but we're even faster!" Sonic said.

"Sonic's right, come on guys, let's go and rescue King Shuleyar!" Reina replied to the group as our heroes then head to the next path to the new land, the Dino Jungle.

"Sora, I'm so proud of you, when we get to the Dino Jungle, we'll start our next Training with our friends watching us, no matter what happens, I'll always be on your side, forever, true best friend." Erza thought to herself while Smiling.

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25: Matterx's BrothersSisters

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 25: Mattrex's Brothers and Sisters

When our heroes are now at the Dino Jungle, they've been chased by a couple of Triceratops.

"why are we been chased by those Triceratops?" Polar Slasher Bear asked.

"I don't know, but we better not let their horns stick through us once we reach for the bridge." Shahra said as our heroes are at the area where they've been surrounded by Erazor's henchmen but our heroes took them down easily as they reach for the point where they saw a Pterodactyl holding King Shuleyar.

"You! People! Do something! Save me!" King Shuleyar said as the Pterodactyl dropped the king but our heroes saved him.

"Huff-huff-huff, How dare you! I am the king! Must you all be so rude?" King Shuleyar asked.

"We're so sorry your highness." Reina said.

"Your Highness, where did that spirit go?" Shahra asked.

"Just as I feared, he's gone ahead to that Castle and it seems more minions are being assembled." King Shuleyar said.

"Castle?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, there's a fortress just on the other side, it's a relic vroom the ancient Kingdom." Shahra said.

"Hmm, is kind of scary, but it looks cool to explore." Rita said.

Just then, our heroes heard a couple of Bushes behind them.

"Guys, we've got company?" Skippy said to the group.

"Be ready guys!" Sora replied to the group as our heroes saw a couple of new Reploids appeared from the Bushes, most of them saw Mattrex.

"Mattrex? Is that really you?" a Triceratops-based Reploid name Tricera Gladiator asked.

"Yep, it sure is." Mattrex nodded.

"No way, Mattrex, it really is you!" a Pterodactyl-based Reploid name Valkyrie Ptera whose voice sounded like April Stewart said.

"Yo Ptera, long time no see!" Mattrex said.

"Oh, knock it off and give us a group hug Mattrex!" a Stegosaurus-based Reploid name Stego Trickster whose voice sounded like Crispin freeman said as the Dinosaur-based Reploids joined in a group.

"Wow, Mattrex, look at you, you're all grown up, where have you been?" a Sabertooth Tiger-based Reploid name Saber Sharp Tooth whose voice sounded like Miranda Cosgrove asked.

"We've been looking everywhere for you when we got separated." a Brachiosaurus-based Reploid name Strong Brachio Knuckle whose voice sounded like Dwayne Jhonson said.

"I know, but don't worry guys, I'm not along, I'm with the Warriors of Light, and I am the leader of the Red Hot Pursuits.

"Well, any friend of Mattrex is a friend of ours." Saber Sharp Tooth smiled.

"Yeah, so, we were looking for the next World Ring when we saw you guys." Kairi said.

"Oh, you mean this Green World Ring?" Tricera Gladiator asked as he shows our heroes the Green World Ring.

"Hey, where did you guys find that?" Johann asked.

"We found this by the Waterfall, it is said that this World Ring controls the power of the Forest." Valkyrie Ptera said.

"Okay, well, let's head to the Castle and see if we can find anything there." Reina said.

"Hold on guys, first we need to do a little something before we go to the Castle." Erza said.

"What kind is it?" Rita asked.

"Me and Sora were planning on doing our next Training when we arrived here." Erza said.

"Next Training huh? Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt watching you two do the next Training, that way it should give us plenty of time on heading to the Castle." Alexandra Blake said as our heroes found a Large Circle shaped spot where they can watch Sora and Erza's Next Training.

"Okay Sora, before we get started on our next Training, I want to make sure your drive forms get stronger as we go along with our training, are you up for it?" Erza asked.

"I'm ready when you are Erza." Sora nodded.

"Alright, Let's begin Sora!" Erza replied as her and Sora are ready for the next part of their Training while their friends are watching them.

Optional Boss Battle: Erza Scarlet 2nd Battle

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Erza's Theme from Fairy Tail.)

"Okay Sora, since our last Training was a successful one back at Mazuri, our next Lesson in our next Training is 3 things, Techniques, Attacks, and Spells, let's start off with Techniques, Reequip!" Erza said as she uses her technique to change into Flame Emperess Armor.

"Alright, now try and morph to your Black Knight Drive form." Erza said.

"Okay, Black Knight!" Sora replied as he morphs to his Black Knight Drive form.

"Alright, now that you're in your Black Knight drive form, I'm going to teach you my favorite Technique called the Reequip, by using this Technique, it allows you to change into different kinds of forms as I did with my Armors, plus you won't waste your drive gauge once you use this technique to change randomly during the Battle, okay, now, do exactly as I do and we'll move on to Attacks, am i clear so far?" Erza asked.

"Crystal Clear." Sora nodded.

"Alright, Reequip!" Erza said as she uses her technique again in order to change into her Adamantine Armor.

"Oaky, now you try Sora, remember, concentrate on your Power and you should be able to use this Technique I taught you." Erza said.

"Okay, here goes, Reequip!" Sora said as he uses the new Technique to change into his Wisdom drive form.

"Wow." Aqua said.

"Amazing." Stephen said.

"Unbelievable." Bobby said.

"So that's his Wisdom Drive form, hmm, he must've have that during his next adventure, that's why I really like about him as a friend." Alexandra Blake thought to herself.

"Good Job Sora, now use the Technique again and we'll move to the Attacks." Erza said.

"Okay, Reequip!" Sora said as he uses Reequip again to change into his Ranger Drive form.

"Excellent, now, the Attacks I'm going to teach are very powerful and Useful than the Attacks you've been taught by your friends, but they're useful as well, alright, First, I'll teach you this Attack, Solar Maelstrom Slash!" Erza said as she teaches Sora the new Attack as he does the same as he teaches Erza the Ars Magnus attack.

"Nice Job, now, onto this next attack and you'll do the same, Okay Sora?" Erza asked.

"Yes Erza." Sora said.

"Good, now watch this, Total Eclipse Blast!" Erza said as she teaches Sora the next new attack.

"Now, teach me your next attack." Erza Continued.

"Alright, Kingdom Hearts Zantesuken!" Sora said as he teaches Erza the next attack.

"Unstoppable Sora, Way to go, alright, 1 more new attack from me and 1 more attack from you will do, and then we'll move on to Spells, is that okay with you?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Okay, here's the last new attack I'll be teaching you and you'll do the same, Dragon Nexus Rush!" Erza said as she teaches Sora the last new Attack.

"Now, teach me 1 more attack and we'll move on to the Spells." Erza Continued.

"Okay, Seismic Lightning Strike!" Sora replied as he Teaches Erza 1 more attack.

"Now that's what we call Training Partners." Mystery said.

"is not over once we watch the best part of their Training." Shea said.

"Okay, the Spells I'm about to teach you will as powerful as ever, 3 new spells will do, and then we'll take a break afterwards, now let's go, Wizard's Wrath!" Erza said as she teaches Sora a new Spell.

"I guess this Spell will do well for you, Deep Freeze!" Sora said as he teaches Erza the Ice-based Spell.

"That was good Sora, now, the next one is easy to use, watch carefully, Ocean Burst Wave!" Erza said as she teaches Sora a new Water-based Spell.

"Nice, maybe this spell can help, Hasteza!" Sora said as he teaches Erza a useful Spell.

"Alright, 1 more and we're good to go, Thundaza Lightning Flash!" Erza said as she teaches Sora 1 more new Spell.

"Yeah, Firaza Firestorm Sphere!" Sora said as he teaches Erza 1 more Spell in order to end the 2nd Optional fight.

(End Optional Boss Music.)

"Whew, Excellent Job Sora, this last Training will take place somewhere at the different world, it'll be a harder one but I'm we'll get this Training done before you know it." Erza said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"That was Awesome, when we watch you two, you guys were amazing!" Rita said.

"Yeah, now that is what we call Training Partners." Reina said.

"Thanks guys, we're glad that you guys watched us do our next training, right Sora?" Erza asked as she rubs Sora's head.

"You know it Erza, alright guys, let's get to the Castle!" Sora replied as our heroes then head to the direction Where the Castle is Located.

"Simon, I promise, I will avenge you, I'll make sure Jellal have his way, I have Sora with me, and we will stop him from destroying the Worlds." Erza thought to herself as she looked at the sky before she catches up with our heroes.

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26: The Pirate's Journey

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 26: The Pirate's Journey

Our heroes are now at the Evil Foundry where they found Erazor Djinn calling forth the Ifrit Golem to attack our heroes, if they want to defeat the Ifrit Golem, then they need a simple item in order to do so as they head to Sand Oasis to check up on Ali Baba.

"hmm, let's see, I think my friend Sinbad might be able to share his worldly knowledge with you guys." Ali Baba said.

"Okay, so, where is he?" Sonic asked.

"Well, according to the rumor, he was fighting some pirates when he was taking away by the Rukh." Ali Baba said.

"The Rukn?" Rita asked.

"Is a giant bird, well, not exactly a bird, it's more like a living fossil." Ali Baba said.

"Hmm, well, okay, so then where is this…bird thing?" Sora asked.

"I think the Rukh flocks someplace out in the skies to the west." Ali Baba said.

"the skies huh? Ok! Hey Shahra!" Reina said as our heroes calls forth Shahra.

"O Masters, what is thy wish?" Shahra asked.

"We need that magic carpet! We've got ourselves a Rukh to track down!" Sonic said as our heroes then head onward to the skies of the next land, the Levitated Ruins.

When they're at the Levitated Ruins, everything seems a bit breezy but good thing our heroes won't get blown away thanks to Commander Yammark's Gravity Boots as they're at the area where Sinbad was there.

"Hey, does he look like Knuckles?" Reina asked.

"Sure looks like him, but Ali baba refer to him as Sinbad." Rita said.

"Hmm, let's ask him, excuse us, but who are you?" Alexandra Blake asked.

"I'm Sinbad of the Seven Seas, adventurer of adventurers, who the heck are you guys?" Sinbad asked.

"We're the heroes of light, we're not from this book." Blizzard Wolfang Mark 2 said.

"Oh, Sinbad! It truly is you, the great adventurer? Would you willing to give us some of your worldly wisdom?" Shahra asked.

"Hey, Miss, um." Sinbad said.

"Shahra." Shahra said.

"Shahra, hahaha, listen, I hate to break it to you guys, but, I kind of stuck here, you're the ones who should be helping out." Sinbad said.

"I feel a strong magic at force here, it must be the work of the Erazor Djinn, which means, if we can break the spell, we can undo this Lock!" Shahra said.

"Now you're talking, that's the ticket, Shahra!" Sinbad said.

"Come on, guys, let's just leave him there." Sonic said.

"Listen Hedgehog, life's about give and take, see? You guys help me get out of here, in return, I'll help you all out later, not a bad idea, huh?" Sinbad asks our heroes.

"hmm, I don't know, what do you guys think, should we help him?" Rita asked.

"hmm, I think we should, come on guys, let's find the key and free Sinbad from the cage!" Sora replied as our heroes began finding the key by removing the 4 glowing Shackles.

As soon as our heroes found the key after removing the 4 glowing Shackles, they managed to free Sinbad.

"Okay, so about the Ifrit Golem, then…why not try splashing some water on him?" Sinbad asked.

"Wow, the wisdom of Sinbad of the seven Seas, the adventurer of adventurers." Sonic said.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!" Sinbad said.

"Stop it! The only problem is, how are we going to get enough water to put out the Ifrit Golem, right?" Ali Baba asked.

"I was getting to that, you see, the pirates who locked me up here took the Water Blue Ring I used to control Storms." Sinbad said.

"The Water Blue Ring." Nahara said.

"First a ifrit Golem, and now pirates, huh? The Arabian Nights really are worlds of endless adventures, don't they?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm, maybe we'll head to the world where the Water Blue Ring is located, let's go guys, there's no time to lose!" Alexandra Blake replied to the group as they head for the only world where the Water Blue Ring was located, the Pirate Storm.

As our heroes are now at the land of the Pirate Storm, they've come face to face with not only the Savage Captain Behemoth, but one of Zero's old enemies, Fairy Leviathan.

(Cue Boss Music: Blue on the Run from Sonic and the Secret Rings.)

"Oh, if it isn't Zero, nice to see you again, and it looks like you've brought some reinforcements I see." Fairy Leviathan said.

"What do you want Leviathan?" Zero asked.

"Oh, nothing really, I was just looking at the sights of the Pirate Storm here, lovely isn't it?" Fairy Leviathan asked.

"Enough sightseeing Leviathan, why are you here?" Zero asked.

"You know her Zero?" Layer asked.

"I sure am, Fairy Leviathan was one of the 4 guardians of Neo Arcadia, I fought her a few times back at our Universe right before we became the Maverick Hunters." Zero told Layer.

"hmm, that sure explains it." Layer said.

"So, you and the others want to know why I'm here? Okay, I'll might as well explain why I'm here, you see, I was sent by someone that one of you knows in order to find a certain item needed for the Rebirth of Neo Arcadia." Fairy Leviathan said.

"Well Leviathan, whatever you're looking for, you're not getting it, because we'll stop you from finding the item you're looking for!" Zero said as our heroes readied their Weapons.

"Okay, if this is how it is going to be heroes of light, then I guess I'll have no choice but to destroy every last one of you." Fairy Leviathan said as she summons the Savage Captain Behemoth to attack our heroes, while at the same time, she enters her battle stance as our heroes are ready for battle.

Boss Battle: Fairy Leviathan and Captain Behemoth

Our heroes always knows that beating Fairy Leviathan and Captain Behemoth will not be easy, but they know what needs to be done as our heroes split into 2 teams, the 1st group focuses on Captain Behemoth as Sora, Erza, Neku, and Sonic unleash their Limit attack again while at the same time, pulling the horns of Captain Behemoth.

Sora: Light!

Erza: We are no longer Tools for War!

Neku: Let's Finish this!

Sonic: You're too slow!

The 1st group managed to defeat Captain Behemoth as the 2nd group are focusing on Fairy Leviathan as they managed to dodge her attacks and defeat her.

(End Boss Music.)

"Whew, I admit Zero, you do have the power to beat me a few times back at our universe." Fairy Leviathan said.

"is not over yet once we get you to tell who sent you." Zero said.

"Let me do this Zero, I know how to interrogate others." Erza said as she walks over to Fairy Leviathan.

"Alright Leviathan, tell us, who is this someone, and who sent you to look for a certain item!" Erza said as she points her Keyblade at Fairy Leviathan.

"O-Okay, okay, I'll tell you if you don't point your Keyblade at me." Fairy Leviathan said.

"Sorry." Erza said as she puts away her Keyblade.

"Okay, your name is…Alia, is it?" Fairy Leviathan asked.

"That would be me." Alia said.

"I hope you're listening, alright, it was Gate, he's the one who sent me to find a certain item here in Pirate Storm." Fairy Leviathan said.

"Gate? But why? Why is he involved in this?" Alia asked.

"I'll tell you why, because Gate is no longer the person you used to know Alia, so he and Sigma wanted to create an army of Mavericks, but a single jolt of electricity changed the codes of the Data chips and turned the Mavericks back into Reploids and they were sent to Bladehenge, so they made a backup copy of the Data Chips in order to create the copies of the Reploids you've all partner up with and sent them to the worlds, but the Mavericks from X4, X5, X6, and X8 stayed at the respective worlds while the X7 Mavericks were sent with the other Mavericks at the random worlds of their choice." Fairy Leviathan said.

"Gate, how could he, he was my colleague, why would he do this, I thought he changed, and yet he still has hatred and jealousy inside of him, well I've got words for him, I'm done with him, I have decided to find a better colleague, and I think I know just a person who is kind and friendly to be my colleague." Alia said as she looks at Sora.

(Cue Scene Music: Roxas's theme from Kingdom hearts 2.)

"Um, you want me to become your new Colleague, right?" Sora asked as Alia walked up to him.

"Hahahahaha, is okay Sora, (Places her hand on Sora's shoulder.), I know that you haven't know much about being a new Colleague, but as a friend, I can teach you how to do some stuff I used to know before I became a navigator for the Maverick Hunters like X, listen Sora, (Places her other hand on Sora's other shoulder.), I know that being a new Colleague is hard work and responsible sometimes, but I believe in you Sora, I know you can, I'm sure your friend Tron will be very happy to know that I will give him the support he needs in order to protect his world from Crimson's wrath, but with my Skills and your power of friendship as my new Colleague, I'm sure that we'll make a great team that can give Tron a power to protect his world and his users from the clutches of Crimson, what do you say, are you ready to be my new Colleague?" Alia asks Sora.

"Well Alia, as the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment army, I will do everything I can to help you with your work." Sora nodded.

"Oh thank you Sora, I'm so happy that you decided to be my new Colleague even though you're our 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, but that's just me, thank you Sora, (Embraces Sora in a hug.), you're a true friend, like I said, I believe in you Sora, I know you can do it." Alia smiled as she still holding Sora in a hug.

"So, Alia." Sora said.

"Hmm?" Alia asked.

"Do you think is possible to give our Reploid partners an Upgrade they need to get stronger?" Sora asks Alia.

"Hahahahaha, Trust me Sora, I haven't know much about new Reploids yet, but I'll do everything I can to give them the Upgrade they need in order to get stronger, including your Reploid Partners, what I want to know is this, what happened to Snipe Anteater and Splash Warfly's human partner?" Alia asked.

"That's what we to tell you and the other Maverick hunters, you see…" Sora said.

"Sora, you don't have to tell me or the Maverick hunters, I will go and ask them what happened to their human friend." Alia said.

"Thanks Alia." Sora said.

"No problem, that's what friends are for, now then, (Walks up to Snipe Anteater and Splash Warfly.), hey guys, do you have a minute?" Alia asked.

"Sure." Splash Warfly nodded.

"I'm very glad that you and the other Reploids have all become new Maverick Hunters including Yamatoman, now, tell me guys, what happened to your human friend?" Alia asked.

"Oh, you're talking about Lars? Well, you see, he was a kindhearted and honest leader of the Bladehenge because Eddie was very good at introducing us to his new friends, we helped them took down General Lionwhyte, but, is so sad to say this Alia." Snipe Anteater said.

"It's okay, you can tell me, I'm a friend." Alia smiled.

"Okay, the sad thing is, Lars was killed by Doviculus, well, not just Doviculus, but Genip as well." Splash Warfly sadly said.

"Oh, I…I'm so sorry, I didn't know that, I'm so sorry that you two have lost an only human friend who was killed by Doviculus and Genip." Alia sadly said.

"Is okay, sorry we told you the sad news." Snipe Anteater sadly said.

"Is okay guys, you don't have to apologize to me, I know how you feel about losing Lars." Alia sadly said.

"Thanks Alia, you're the best." Splash Warfly said.

"Anytime, now, what are we going to do with Leviathan?" Alia asks the group as they looked at Fairy Leviathan.

"hmm, I say we let her come with us, she would make a good addition to our army." Reina said.

"What?" are you guys serious?" Fairy Leviathan asked.

"Yeah, with your skills, we can stop Crimson from killing Sora and use his powers to destroy the Realms of Light, so, you want to come with us?" Rita asked.

"(Smiles.) sure, I'll be happy to come with you guys, that way I'll give Gate the taste of his own Medicine because I'm done taking orders from that Pompous Jerk, plus, if you guys are looking for the other Worlds Rings, no need to worry, I already found 2 of them at this land, so, where should we go next?" Fairy Leviathan asked.

"Well, We should head back to the Evil Foundry and use the Water Blue Ring in order to weaken the Ifrit Golem's power." Reina said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go and put out the fire of the Ifrit Golem ASAP!" Fairy Leviathan replied as our heroes along with Fairy Leviathan in their group, they head back to Evil Foundry to weaken the Ifrit Golem's power with the Water Blue Ring.

End of Chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27: Flameman and Erazor Djinn

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 27: Flameman and Erazor Djinn

As our heroes are now back at the Evil Foundry with the Water Blue Ring, they've come face to face with the Ifrit Golem.

"Hey Ifrit Golem, we're back." Magma Dragoon said.

"we didn't mean to leave you hanging, you're not still mad are you? You just need to be patient from now on, Now Sonic!" Rita said.

"Right, Water Blue Ring, bring forth a mighty Storm!" Sonic said as he uses the Water Blue Ring's power to call forth the Might Rainstorm to weaken the Power of the Ifrit Golem.

(Cue Boss Music: How it started from Sonic and the Secret Rings.)

"Guys, the Ifrit Golem's power is getting weaker, we may have a chance to defeat him!" Shahra said to the group.

"Alright, let's go guys, let's take down the Ifrit Golem!" Sora replied to the group as our heroes are now ready for the Battle against the Ifrit Golem.

Boss Battle: Ifrit Golem

"Okay, let's surround the Ifrit Golem and we'll take him down with our Water-based Attacks!" Sora said to the group.

"Aye, we shall, let's knock the ifrit Golem Down, Shark Anker Flash!" Metal Shark Player said as he uses his signature attack to damage the Ifrit Golem.

"Atta boy Sharky, now it's my turn, Dragon Pressure Hydro Blast!" Aqua said as she uses Solaria's Ultimate attack to severely damage the Ifrit Golem.

"Nice Job Aqua, as soon as Shieldner Sheldon attacks and weakens the Ifrit Golem, we'll defeat him and get the Next World Ring." Bobby said.

"You heard that Sheldon? You know what to do." Terra said.

"Right away, Water Bomb Storm Barrage!" Shieldner Sheldon said as he uses his signature attack by separate the giant Clam shields from his arms and turn them into Water Bombs in order to damage the Ifrit Golem.

"the Ifrit Golem is getting weaker, now's your chance guys!" Shieldner Sheldon said to the group.

"Right, Aqua! Infinity Mijinion!" Sora said.

"We won't go down!" Aqua said.

"It's Surfing Time!" Infinity Mijinion said as Sora, Aqua, and Infinity Mijinion unleash their limit attack known as Knights of Atlantis.

First Sora uses Under Pressure Water Wave to damage the Ifrit Golem, then Aqua uses Waterza to severely damage the Ifrit Golem while Infinity Mijinion uses his signature move known as Grand Water Tsunami to severely damage the Ifrit Golem, the limit attack ended as they combine their Water-based attacks to create a Tidal Wave to defeat the Ifrit Golem and obtained the Red World Ring that controls the power of the Firestorm.

Sora: Light!

Aqua: Farewell!

Infinity Mijinion: Splash Down!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to defeat the Ifrit Golem but little do they suspect that the item heartbeats fast because it is the time bomb so our heroes manage to escape from the Evil Foundry and send the Time bomb right to the sky and it exploded afterwards, there are only 2 more World Rings until they're ready to face Erazor Djinn, so now our heroes next land to go to is the Skeleton Dome, if they want to get there, they have to beat Flameman the 2nd when he appeared and entered his fighting stance.

Boss Battle: Flameman 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Boss Battle from Megaman X4.)

Our heroes defeated Flameman back at Shamar, they shall do it again as Sora and Erza unleash their limit attack again.

Sora: Light!

Erza: We are no longer Tools for War!

(End Boss Music.)

Flameman was defeated the 2nd time but he will be back for one last Rematch as our heroes are now heading for Skeleton Dome.

When they're at the Skeleton Dome, they come face to face with Megaman X's other old foes, Skullman.

Boss Battle: Skullman

(Cue Boss Music: Boss Battle from Megaman X8.)

Our heroes always knows that they will not lose as Sora and Erza unleash their limit attack again.

Sora: This is it!

Erza: We shall not Lose!

(End Boss Music.)

Skullman was defeated as Alia, the Maverick Hunters and the Reploids get their upgrade as our heroes got every bit of bones needed to restore King Solomon, while at the same time, obtain the White World Ring that controls the power of the Light, so now, with everything ready, they set out for one place that holds the last World Ring, the Night Palace.

When they use the White World Ring to open the Gates, they noticed that Sonic was getting weaker because of the Arrow of Flame.

"Hahahaha, it looks like my time limit is almost up." Sonic said.

"Sonic?" Shahra said.

"You okay Sonic?" Reina asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys, I'll be okay." Sonic said.

"I'm so, so sorry, is my fault that this happened to you…" Shahra said.

"Hey, don't worry about it Shahra, remember our promise, the promise between us and you." Commander Yammark said.

"I haven't forgotten that promise!" Shahra said.

"I knew we can count on you Shahra, it's gonna take more than some tiny flame to bring judgment down on me, come on, let's go!" Sonic said.

"Okay!" Shahra replied as our heroes infiltrate the Night Palace to get to Erazor Djinn.

When our heroes are at the location, they come face to face with Erazor Djinn.

"Ah, it's the Animals again." Erazor Djinn said.

"Hey, looks like we're running a bit low here, think you can top us off?" Magma Dragoon asked.

"Have you all brought the Seven World Rings?" Erazor Djinn asked.

"Well, you see, you should really just look for them yourself." Sonic said.

"Very well." Erazor Djinn said.

(Cue Major Boss Music: it has come to this from Sonic and the Secret Rings.)

"I'll carve you all to pieces until I find every last one!" Erazor Djinn said.

"Is that all? Then let's see you try, let's go guys!" Sora replied as our heroes are ready for the battle against Erazor Djinn.

Major Boss Battle: Erazor Djinn

"We've been waiting to finish things with you for long time!" Sonic said.

"You filthy Animals, I'll shut those mouths of yours permanently!" Erazor Djinn said.

"If you can keep up with us that is, alright guys, let's go!" Sonic said as Sora, Erza, Neku, and Sonic unleash their limit attack again in order to defeat Erazor Djinn but the real fight is just the beginning.

Sora: Light!

Erza: We shall not lose!

Neku: Let's finish this!

Sonic: You're too slow!

(End Major Boss Music.)

"I admit, you fools have gotten stronger, but this is only the beginning, come to my palace and we'll see who will emerge Victorious." Erazor Djinn said as he disappears.

"We'll be there Erazor, we'll be there, let's go guys." Sora said to the group as they're chasing down Erazor Djinn to his Palace.

The moment has come for our heroes, Erazor Djinn tried to offer up both Sonic and Sora at the same time but Shahra sacrificed herself to protect her Masters as our heroes will avenge Shahra by taking down the Erazor Djinn in his savage form, Alf Layla wa Layla, as Sora calls forth E.S Dragon Knight while summoning his Legandary Keyblade Armor, then Alexandra Blake summons the Mighty Omega Giant, and finally, Sonic becomes Hyper Sonic.

Major Boss Music: Alf Layla wa Layla

(Cue Major Boss Music: Seven Rings in hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings.)

"I am…the creator! The stories of this world are…mine!" Alf Layla wa Layla said.

"If this your world, then it is a world that we don't want any part of!" Sonic said.

"You shall pay for killing Shahra, Erazor!" Alexandra Blake said.

"Let's take him out guys!" E.S Dragon Knight said as our heroes are now ready for battle as E.S Dragon Knight, Omega Giant, and Hyper Sonic unleash their limit attack known as Masters of Light.

First E.S Dragon Knight uses the Anima Awakening 1 attack called Poseidon's Trident to damage Alf Layla wa Layla, then Omega Giant uses Solar Eclipse Knuckle punch to severely damage the Monster while Hyper Sonic uses the power of the Seven World Rings to severely damage Alf Layla wa Layla, the limit attack ended as they joined hands in order to create a gigantic Dragon as the Dragon uses Supernova Ultima Flamethrower to defeat Alf Layla wa Layla.

E.S Dragon Knight: We shall protect the Realms of Light!

Omega Giant: Omega Giant Smash!

Hyper Sonic: Now I'll show you!

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Guys, you did it!" Kairi said.

"You guys are amazing!" Alicia said.

"Hah! It was too easy, the monster was incomplete but we take it down in one Attack." Sora said.

"We're so proud of you guys." Erza smiled.

"Um, guys, guess who's waking up?" Ventus said to the group as they saw Erazor Djinn got up to his feet.

"I shall not be defeated, if you fools defeat me, I will simply return, again and again! I am immortal! I cannot be vanquished! Hahahahahaha!" Erazor Djinn said.

"Think again Erazor." Alexandra Blake said Sonic shows the Magic Lamp.

"That…that can't be! That's the…!" Erazor Djinn said.

"That's right Erazor, the Magic Lamp." Alexandra Blake Smirked.

"The Genie of the lamp is supposed to grant 3 wishes, right?" Sora asked.

"I will never grant any wish from the likes of you fools!" Erazor Djinn said.

"Humph, our first wish, bring shahra back to life!" Alexandra Blake said as Sonic fires a orb of light at Erazor Djinn to make him bring Shahra back to Life.

"Keep going guys, make him return the Arabian Nights!" Reina said.

"Got it, now, our second Wish, return the Arabian Nights to the way they were, so that the world can have its stories again!" Sora said as Sonic fires another orb of Light at Erazor Djinn to make him return the power of the Arabian Nights.

"he's getting weaker, keep going guys!" Alicia said.

"Our third Wish, Erazor Djinn! You should live out the rest of time trapped inside your lamp as you were in days of old!" Sonic said as he fires one final orb of light at Erazor Djinn.

"Shahra, I know you're there! Please, stop them! We can start over! The two of us! I swear! I swear it! The world is mine! I cannot be denied by those filthy Animals! Whyyyyy!" Erazor Djinn said.

"I told you, we're not Animals!" Sonic as Erazor Djinn is inside the lamp.

"We're the Heroes of Light!" Sonic continued as he lets Alexandra Blake blow out the flame.

"Whew, that was some battle, good thing he's trapped inside that lamp." Chill Penguin said.

"Yeah, um, guys? Why is Shahra crying?" Isara asks the group.

"There is 1 thing to make her feel happy, Shahra, will you grant us 1 more wish?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm?" Shahra asked.

"We wish for a mountain of handkerchiefs, now, just let yourself cry, as much as you need to, you'll have plenty of handkerchiefs to help you through it." Fiora said.

"Thank you guys, but, I have done some bad things, some friend I am." Shahra said.

"Is Okay Shahra, you don't have to apologize, (Holds Shahra's hand.), you didn't do nothing wrong, you just trying to protect us as your friends, we owe you our lives, thank you, Shahra." Kairi said.

"You're welcome, Kairi, you're right, I haven't done nothing wrong, I just want to protect Sora and Sonic from Erazor Djinn, but…he killed me in the end, and you guys avenge my death by defeating him, I just know that I want to return you all a favor for doing this so much for me in order to restore the Arabian Nights, I want to help out, i want to join you all on the journey to stop Crimson from destroying the Realms of Light." Shahra determinately said.

"Well Shahra, if you want to join our army, then yes, you're in, welcome aboard Shahra." Bobby said.

"Thank you guys, all of you are the best, I may not much of a help, but I can act as a summon to restore your health's during the fight." Shahra said as the orb of fire appeared in front of Sonic.

"Well, what you look at that, it seems I earned another Elemental Soul, the Fire Soul, 2 more and I will be the true Legendary Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Great job Sonic, now, with Shahra in our group, what do you guys think we should do?" Reina asked.

"I don't know, maybe we'll have to wait until the new adventure awaits us, for now, let's head back to the gummi ship and get some rest, I wish Chip was here to see this." Skiver Mark 2 said as the orb of light appeared and outcomes Chip.

"You guys called?" Chip asked.

"Chip! You're alive! But…we thought you died." Rita said.

"Hah! Dark Gaia will take a lot more to kill me, now that I'm back, we shall wait for the new adventure to come." Chip replied as our then head to the gummi ship for a well deserve rest.

End of Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28: A Knight's Tale

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 28: A Knight's Tale

On the distant land not far off, the land was a peaceful one, until one day, the Wizard name Merlina was being chased by the Dark Version of King Arthur and the demons of the underworld, Merlina was then called forth the Brave knights, referring to one thing, the Heroes of Light, as our heroes are now in the land ruled by king Arthur.

"Hey, where are we?" Rita asked.

"I don't know, unless our eyes are deceiving us, I say we're in the land ruled by the King itself." Gravity Antonion said.

"Hmm, it sure looks like it." Sora said as Merlina the Wizard walks up to our heroes.

"Brave Knights from the Distant Universe, Forgive my abrupt summons!" Merlina said as our heroes looked at the Underworld demons and then the dark version of king arthur.

"What should we do?" Slash Beast asked.

"Like we always do." Cyber Peacock said as Sonic Eats the first Chili Dog.

"Oh, I get it, no problem, we used to stuff like this!" Sonic said as he uses the true Speed to take out the Demons.

Our heroes were then tried to take down King Arthur, but Merlina stops them and she uses her power so that they'll escape from King Arthur's wrath.

"I shall give chase, spread out and go after them, slay them on sight." King Arthur said to the 3 knights.

"Yes your highness." the 3 knights nodded as King Arthur then head to the north.

"Let's go." Percival said.

"Must we? She is the royal wizard after all." Gawain said.

"The king's orders are absolute, Gawain." Lancelot said.

"Yes, but…" Gawain said.

"Without royalty to the king, we are nothing, but still, the king, he has changed, and his kingdom." Percival said.

"Well, we'll have to find out about the king later, but right now, we better spread out and go after the wizard and those outsiders who called themselves the heroes of light." Lancelot replied as the 3 knights then head to the other 3 directions.

"Why did you stop us, we could've taken him down, no problem." Sonic said.

"You do not understand heroes of light, he cannot be wounded." Merlina said.

"How can that be?" Wire Sponge asked.

"He bears the scabbard of Excalibur." Merlina said.

"Hey, wait a second, I think we've heard that name before, umm…let me see." Sonic said.

"Excalibur is King Arthur's Sword." Merlina said.

"Oh yeah, right, so that means…" Reina said.

"This is the land ruled by King Arthur." Merlina said.

"Whoa, was that really the king himself? I mean, he sure seems different in the stories." Yamatoman said.

"Let us go, we can talk along the way, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Merlina the wizard." Merlina said.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said.

"We're the heroes of light, and I'm their 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, Sora." Sora said.

"I'm Alexandra Blake, 3rd Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Alexandra Blake said.

"And I'm Nahara, the 5th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Nahara said.

"The Keyblade Regiment Army huh? Hmm, I think we should get along as friends quite nicely, now then, let us move onward." Merlina said as our heroes are now heading onward to learn the basics of Swordsmanship.

As soon as they're done with the Swordsmanship training, they encountered the familiar enemies.

"Wait a minute? Did you guys see what I see?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, no doubt, it's the Shadow Pokemon, they must've returned, only this time, there will be different Shadow Pokemon than the ones we've captured so far, stronger than ever." Riku said.

(Cue Enemy Music: Vs. Champion from Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald.)

"Well, is just 1 Dusknoir and 2 Dusclops, we can capture them easily, stand back Merlina, we'll show you how is done." Ventus said.

"Alright." Merlina nodded as our heroes are ready for the return of Shadow Pokemon.

Enemy Battle: Dusknoir and Dusclops X2

Dusknoir's body is mostly black, with two almond shaped eye-like markings and a yellow horizontal zigzag line on this pokemon's torso which open like a mouth (Creating the illusion of a face.) and fire powerful attacks, Dusknoir now has fully developed arms, two yellow bands are similar to Dusclops's, Dusknoir has a gray cylinder-shaped head with another yellow band near the top and a single black glaring eye with a yellow iris and a red pupil, the tattered fringes of Dusknoir's lapels converge into a shawl collar on its upper chest, Dusknoir has a ghostly tail rather than feet, reminiscent of a genie, or a stylized depiction of a ghost, Dusknoir has a yellow antenna on top of its head in which allows this Pokemon to receive transmissions from the spirit world, which tell it to bring people there.

Dusclops has a roundish body with two stubby legs, it has a single red eye three tooth-like appendages similar to its pre-evolution, and its hands appear to be directly attached to its body, it has two tan appendages coming out of its shoulders.

"Hah, this will be over in a hurry, ready Ven?" Terra asked.

"I sure am." Ventus nodded.

"Alright, Snag Ball Go!" Terra said as he snags the 1st Shadow Dusclops.

"Dusclops captured." Computer said.

"Looks like it's my turn then, Snag Ball Go!" Ventus said as he snags the 2nd Shadow Dusclops.

"Dusclops Captured." Computer said.

"Okay, looks like Dusknoir is mine I guess, Snag Ball go!" Sora said as he snags Shadow Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir Captured." Computer said.

(End Battle Music.)

"Whew, now that we capture the ghost-type Shadow Pokemon, let's keep moving." Sora said to the group as our heroes then continued on walking through the woods.

"King Arthur was once our powerful Ruler, he was blessed with noble Knights and praised by all people of his kingdom, however…" Merlina said.

"He got a little sidetracked?" Zero asked.

"Yes, Nimue, the Lady of the Misty Lake gave him the Excalibur Sword, he was bewitched by the power of immortality its scabbard bestowed, he became immortal, summoning legions of Demons from the Underworld, he is plunging his kingdom into the world of Horror and Chaos." Merlina said.

"You mean, like a big Haunted House? Ha! That would be cool! It'll be like Halloween all year long!" Sonic said.

"Even so, but I feared that there won't be anyone left to enjoy it, we must act quickly before it is too late." Merlina said.

"You mean, like taking down King Arthur? But what about the Immortal thing?" Reina asked.

"Beyond the Misty Lake sleeps a sacred Sword, with that Sword…" Merlina said.

"Yeah-yeah, we'll go get it, be back in the flash!" Sonic said.

"Wait, hold on a second." Merlina said as she equips Sonic a Single Gauntlet.

"Nice Armor Piece." Sonic said.

"Good Luck, Heroes of Light." Merlina said as our heroes are now heading to the direction until they found a Sacred Sword stuck in a rock.

"This must be it." Sonic said as he holds the handle of the Sword.

"Are you ready Sonic?" Merlina asked.

"Ready for what?" Sonic asked.

"If you remove that Sword and Defeat King Arthur with it, you will forever be the worst of knights, slayer of kings." Merlina said.

"Guess I can't be the hero every day." Sonic said as he pulls out the Sacred Sword from the rock.

"The Sacred…Sword." Rita said.

"It goes by the name of Caliburn." Merlina said.

"Is kind of sorry looking." Splash Warfly said.

"Fool!" Caliburn said.

"Whoa!" Sonic said.

"You are the Chosen one? You are but a squire!" Caliburn said.

"Oh yeah, says you!" Sonic said.

"The Sword has a mind of its own, it selects its bearer." Merlina said.

"Yeah, well is got a pretty good smart mouth on it for a Sword." Sonic said.

"Humph! The impertinent one is you, Knaves! Brace yourselves, for I shall train you all until you are worthy!" Caliburn said as our heroes Saw King Arthur coming towards them.

(Cue Major Boss Music: Fight the Knight from Sonic and the Black Knight.)

"Okay Professor, work your magic!" Sonic replied as our heroes are ready for King Arthur.

Major Boss Battle: King Arthur 1st Battle

Our heroes never faced King Arthur before, but they can't back down without a fight as they use their attacks to damage King Arthur, then at the very last moment, Sora and Erza then unleash their limit attack again to defeat King Arthur but the fight was too easy, because the 2nd fight will be the harder one.

Sora: Light!

Erza: We shall not Lose!

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Impressive Knights, I have underestimated you all quite a bit, but this is not over, Scabbard of Excalibur, Grant me the power to heal!" King Arthur said as he uses the Scabbard's power to heal himself.

"Whew, this fight goes on forever, are you sure you're a Sacred Sword?" Sonic asked.

"It is you all, who lacks the proper fighting skills." Caliburn said.

"Hah! A fool of the Knights, not even worth slaying!" King Arthur said.

"You see, he thinks so too." Caliburn said.

"Well it's your fault, you sad excuse for a teacher!" Sonic said.

"You fools are just a bunch of weakings, I have already sent the knights of the Round Table to track you all down, Sir Lancelot will be at the East, Sir Gawain will be at the West, and Sir Percival will be at the South, I will be at the North to track you all down as well, we shall meet again at the different location, Adios! Hahahahahaha!" King Arthur said as he escapes through the Dark Portal.

"For as long as he bears that Scabbard, we may not be able to defeat King Arthur." Merlina said.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Kairi asked.

"We shall ask the Scabbard's former owner how to hinder its power." Caliburn said.

"And who would that be?" Alia asked.

"Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, the one I mentioned earlier." Merlina said.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go pay her a little visit." Reina said.

"I'm afraid it won't be as easy as it seems, onward, my young Knave." Caliburn said.

"Stop calling me Knave! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said.

"Very well then, I shall call you, Knave the Hedgehog." Caliburn said.

"Whatever, you oversized letter Opener." Sonic said as our heroes then head onward to the direction where the Misty lake is located.

"Hmm, I suppose something it must be done about this." Caliburn said as our heroes kept on moving onward.

"What are you talking about?" Nahara asked.

"My edge has grown…blunt, being in that rock for so long has taken its toe." Caliburn said.

"Hah! Not the Sharpest tool in the Shed huh?" Sonic asked.

"That's because a gentlemen shouldn't have such an edge." Caliburn said.

"Gentlemen? Who are you calling a gentlemen?" Sonic asked.

"Seek out the Blacksmith in the Castle town, I must be presentable when we meet the lady of the Lake." Caliburn said.

"Okay, so, what are you going to do, Merlina?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but I would be recognized at the town, I shall remain behind in hiding." Merlina said.

"Alright, so I guess this is goodbye then." Rita said.

"Yes, may your journeys be a blessing one." Merlina replied as our heroes then head to the Castle Town while Merlina stays behind.

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29: The Round Table Knights

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 29: The Round Table Knights

As our heroes are at the Castle Town, they met with the Blacksmith who then managed to sharpen Caliburn as our heroes then head to the forest to find the Lady of the Lake but they bump into one of the fiercest Warriors ever, the Knights of the Round Table.

"I have found you all, apprentice knights, enemies of my king!" Lancelot said.

"Who the heck are you…Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table, I challenge you all to a Duel!" Lancelot said.

"Something's never change." Commander Yammark said.

"What do you mean by that?" Caliburn asked.

"Oh nothing, is just that he looks like trouble." Sonic said.

"What would it be, will you abandon your Sword and flee?" Lancelot asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Sonic said.

"Fool! A knight never flees its foe!" Caliburn said.

"May I have your names? Apprentice Knights?" Lancelot asked.

"He is Knave the Hedgehog and the Heroes of Light, and they accept your Challenge!" Caliburn said.

(Cue Boss Music: Through the Fire from Sonic and the Black Knight.)

"Hey, wait just a second here!" Sonic said.

"Very well then, Brace yourselves, Knave the Hedgehog, and the Heroes of Light!" Lancelot said as our heroes are ready for battle.

Boss Battle: Sir Lancelot 1st Battle

Our heroes knows every bit of advantages as they use their Attacks to defeat Sir Lancelot.

(End Boss Music.)

"How…how could i lose to a bunch of apprentice knights? Humph, that was just a warm-up, I'll be back for a rematch." Lancelot said as he disappears in a beam of light.

"Wow, so he's one of the knights of the round Table?" Fiora asked.

"The Mightiest of all, and the closest to King Arthur, it was a mere luck that enables you all to defeat him." Caliburn said.

"If you say so." Sonic said.

"Why haven't you all deal the final blow on him?" Caliburn asked.

"Huh?" Riku asked.

"Such sympathy is an insult to a knight." Caliburn said.

"Hey, what's the deal, besides, I got this, didn't I?" Sonic asked.

"That is Arondite, one of the sacred Swords of this land, take good care of it." Caliburn said.

"No problem." Rita said as our heroes are now at the Lake.

"We're here." Caliburn said as our heroes then saw the Lady of the Lake.

"I have been waiting for all, knights from another world." Nimue said.

"Whoa!" Sonic said.

"Fool, where are you going?" Caliburn asked.

"But, that's…!" Sonic said.

"You are being rude to the Lady of the Lake, bow your head!" Caliburn said as our heroes bowed.

"I think I know why you're here, is about Excalibur isn't it?" Nimue asked.

"Yeah, that's right, you don't waste your time Lady." Sonic said.

"Show some Respect." Caliburn said.

"I'll tell you all how to hinder this Scabbard's power of Immortality, I am the one who gave it to him so is kind of my fault, you see, but still." Nimue said.

"Still what?" Alicia asked.

"Whoever Defeats King Arthur and takes his Scabbard, might end up turning out the same way, right?" Nimue asked.

"I see." Alexandra Blake said.

"So, I have 3 tests for you all, would you like to hear them?" Nimue asked.

"Sure Lady Nimue, ask away." Selvaria nodded.

"Alright, first, free the innocents from King Arthur's dungeon, second, offer compassion to those in need, third, defeat King Arthur's knights of the underworld, all of you have 3 days to succeed, Good Luck, Heroes of Light." Nimue said.

"I get it, she's only gonna tell a secret to a true knight." Skiver Mark 2 said.

"Are you all up for it? This will not as easy as it seems." Caliburn said.

"Hah! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog, besides, you'll be calling us sirs before you know it!" Sonic said.

"I see, well then, we must head onward to Titanic Plain, I suspect that the next knight of the Round is there." Caliburn said.

"Then there's no time to lose, let's go to Titanic Plain!" Sora said as our heroes then head for Titanic Plain.

When they're at Titanic Plain, they bump into the next Knight of the Round Table, Sir Gawain.

"I don't suppose you're gonna let us by?" Squid Adler Mark 2 asked.

"Hah! You looked just like this knucklehead we know." Sonic said as Sir Gawain readies his weapons.

"Ho! You knights dare mock Sir Gawain, Knight of the Round Table? An act most unwise my friend!" Gawain said.

"Wait-wait! We're not trying to pick a fight with you, we were just heading to a cave to save some people from the dragon." Sonic said.

"Bah! You cannot fool me with your lies, no doubt all of you are aftering the dragon's treasure!" Gawain said.

"Oh man, you sound just like that knucklehead too." Sonic said.

(Cue Boss Music: Through the fire from Sonic and the Black knight.)

"You have defined king Arthur knights, this land of Titanic Plain shall be your graves!" Gawain said as our heroes are ready for the next Knight battle.

Boss Battle: Sir Gawain 1st Battle

Our heroes knows that being a knight a harder to become, but they can't lose to Sir Gawain as Sora and Alicia unleash their limit attack again to defeat Sir Gawain.

Sora: Light!

Alicia: Don't even think of dodging!

(End Boss Music.)

"To lose to a bunch of mere apprentices, I have been disgraced, only death can remove this stain upon my honor." Gawain said.

"Give me a break, what's up with all this Drama?" Sonic asked.

"Silence! Silence I say! A knight who fails their king is unfit to live." Gawain said.

"Is it there more than being a knight than just serving a king?" Sonic asked.

"Huh?" Gawain asked.

"We're out of here, people to save you know." Sonic said as our heroes then head for the cave to save the people from the dragon.

As soon as they're done, they went on to the Molent Mines to face the third knight of the Round Table.

"I am Percival, Knight of the Round Table, servant of King Arthur, state your name and your Master, sir!" Percival said.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, we are the heroes of light, I have no Master, except the wind that blows free!" Sonic said.

(Cue Boss Music: Through the fire from Sonic and the black Knight.)

"Very well, Sonic, knight of the wind, and the heroes of light, Prepare…for battle!" Percival said.

"Bring it on!" Sonic said as our heroes are ready for battle against Percival.

Boss Battle: Sir Percival 1st Battle

Our heroes always knows that beating Percival will not be easy, but they can't give up without a fight as Sora, Erza, Neku, and Sonic unleash their limit attack again to defeat Percival but the knights who were being defeated the 1st time by our heroes was too easy, they will face them again, only this time, at the Green Hill Tournament.

Sora: This is it!

Erza: We shall not lose!

Neku: Let's finish this!

Sonic: You're too slow!

(End Boss Music.)

"Well done, heroes of light." Percival said as our heroes managed to save Percival from falling off the ledge.

"Whew, that was close." Sonic said.

"Sonic, why…why did you save me?" Percival asked.

"I guess you can say that whim is my other Master." Sonic said.

"Save the hugs and kisses for later." Caliburn said.

"What? You're jealous or something?" Sonic asked.

"For a knave such as you, Ridiculus!" Caliburn said.

"Enough with the name stuff already." Sonic said.

"Hmm, actually…" Caliburn said.

"Yes?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic the hedgehog, you nave mastered the code of chivalry, from this day forward, you shall be Sir Sonic, Knight of the wind." Caliburn said.

"Cool, alright, do you think you'll be alright Percival?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I think I could, thank you all for saving me, we'll meet again soon, good luck, heroes of light." Percival replied as our heroes have met up with merlina again and then she told them that King Arthur was at Avalon.

When they're at Avalon, they met face to face with King Arthur yet again.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog, Knight of the Wind, let's settle this once and for all, King Arthur!" Sonic said.

"it seems your impersonations of a knight has improved since our last encounter at the Lake, somewhat." King Arthur said.

"We have you to thank for that." Wind Crowrang said.

"Then let us have another look of the unsightly Swordsmanship!" King Arthur said.

"You're gonna be sorry you asked for, this is it old pal." Sonic said.

"Indeed, give it everything you have, only then you will prevail." Caliburn said.

"Then let's finish this King Arthur!" Sonic said as our heroes are ready for the 2nd fight against King Arthur.

Major Boss Battle: King Arthur 2nd Battle

(Cue Major Boss Music: Fight the Knight from Sonic and the Black Knight.)

"You fools shall regret the day you ever raised your weapons against me!" King Arthur said.

"We shall see about that, okay guys, give it everything you've got!" Sora said as our heroes are using their attacks to damage King Arthur, then at the last moment of adventage, Sora and Alicia then unleash their limit attack again to defeat King Arthur, but the true fight is just the beginning.

Sora: Light!

Alicia: Think you can stop me?

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Hahahahaha, I am immortal, you cannot defeat me heroes of light!" King Arthur said.

"Now Sonic, the 3 sacred Swords!" Caliburn said.

"Got it, Sacred Sword Triangle Burst!" Sonic said as he uses the new attack to stop King Arthur from using the power of the Scabbard.

"How…how can this be?" King Arthur asked.

"No, but this will, Sacred Zantesuken!" Sonic said as he uses the next new attack to damage King Arthur.

"You fools are lucky that you defeated me the 2nd time, but mark my words, I will be back for one last battle, in a different world where I will be waiting for our one last battle, farewell, heroes of light, hahahahahaha!" King Arthur said as he escapes through the dark Portal.

"Whew, now that was a good battle, what should we do guys?" Volt Catfish asked.

"We go and see merlina." Alexandra Blake said.

"Hmm, something's not right." Sora said.

"What do you mean Sora?" Alia asked.

"That Scabbard, (Looks at a scabbard.), my visions told me some bad news about this scabbard." Sora said.

"What does your visions told you Sora, what does it mean?" Alexandra Blake asks Sora.

"Something bad, and we're not going to like it, come on guys, let's go!" Sora said to the group as our heroes went to see Merlina.

At the kingdom, the 3 knights appeared in order interrogate Merlina.

"We have orders from the king, have you any last words?" Lancelot asked.

"Your king is nothing more than an illusion my grandfather construct of." Merlina said.

"You better start explaining Merlina." Percival said.

"Wait!" Sonic said as our heroes showed up.

"You, how did you guys get that scabbard, where's the king?" Gawain asked.

"Wait Gawain." Percival said.

"This is all whats left of him after he disappeared in the puff of Smoke, just like the rest of the knights of the underworld." Sonic said.

"There was no such thing as the king." Merlina said.

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"What is she talking about?" Gawain asked.

"We're about to find out." Wind Crowrang told Gawain.

"Why?" Percival asked.

"Watch and see." Swift Sheppard told Percival.

"Well done, and thank you for all your help on bringing me the scabbard." Merlina said.

"Careful Sonic, she's onto something." Selvaria said to Sonic with her mind.

"I'll make sure of it." Sonic replied to Selvaria with his mind.

"With this scabbard, I can erase my grandfather's Mistakes." Merlina said as the strange aura appeared around her.

"What?" Sonic said.

"I knew something is happening." Sora said.

"Why Sora?" Alicia asked.

"Guys, we better get out of here, Merlina is going to use the scabbard's power to make the kingdom eternal, let's go!" Sora said to the group as our heroes then managed to escape from the castle.

"So, this is all part of Merlina's Plot." Lancelot said.

"It just keeps spreading." Percival said.

"Is only a matter of time before the kingdom is consumed." Lancelot said.

"Grrr, the knights of the Round Table, must we simply stand and watch our kingdoms fall?" Gawain said.

"Gawain." Percival said.

"What? Are you 3 just gonna give up like that? Is that why the chivalry of yours can do?" Sonic asked.

"How dare you…!" Gawain said.

"Listen, is like we said before, is is there more to being a knight than serving a king?" Aqua asked.

"Lady Aqua is right, there is still time if we act now, use the Sacred Swords to form a barrier around the Castle by placing them on each of the 4 Stone Tablets." Nimue said.

"For the Kingdom and its people!" Percival said.

"For the Kingdom and its people!" Both Lancelot and Gawain said.

"We're counting on you guys." Alister said.

"Heroes of light, what will you do?" Percival asked.

"Once the barrier is up, we'll look for a chance to jump in." Bobby said.

"Surely you guys are mistaken?" Percival asked.

"Nah! Is just how we roll." Mattrex said.

"Fare thee well, we too shall fulfill our apointed task." Percival said.

"Wait guys, you might need some help in order to do so." Sora said.

"What kind of help?" Gawain asked.

"You'll see, Ven, Aqua, Terra." Sora said.

"Yes?" Ventus asked.

"Huh?" Terra asked.

"What is it Sora?" Aqua asked.

"We need you 3 to go with them and protect them from harm, I suspect some of Xehanort's army is there, Ven, you go with Lancelot, Terra, you will go with Gawain, and Aqua, you go with Percival." Sora said.

"No problem." Ventus nodded.

"Got it." Terra nodded.

"We'll do our best Sora." Aqua nodded.

"You guys might need additional help also." Sora said.

"And that would be…who?" Percival asked.

"You'll see, Kurt, Riela, Imca." Sora said.

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riela asked.

"What is your command Sora?" Imca asked.

"You 3 should go with them also, they may need help on protecting the 3 Knights while they place the Sacred Swords on the 4 Stone Tablets, they might need cover." Sora said.

"You got it Sora." Kurt nodded.

"Okay." Riela nodded.

"We will not fail you Sora, we'll meet you guys at the Castle Entrance after we're done with our task." Imca nodded.

"Alright, Good luck, let's go guys." Sora replied as our heroes are now heading to the Castle Entrance while the knights, the Keyblade Masters, and the Squad 422 Soldiers went to the locations where the knights can place the Sacred Swords on the 4 Stone Tablets.

End of Chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30: Showdown with Shadow Queen

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 30: Showdown with the Dark Queen

After the Knights place the Sacred Swords on the 3 Stone Tablets, the 4th Stone Tablet was already taken care of by the other 2 Knights named Argus and Berethor, so for now, the newly powerful Keyblade Masters and the Squad 422 Soldiers then used the Instant Transmission to transport themselves to our heroes while the knights remain with Nimue to see our heroes progress as they're now at the Lair of the Dark Queen.

"I have been expecting you all to come." Merlina said.

"Cut the Act Merlina." Avalanche Yeti said.

"Just one quick question before we settle this, why did you do it Merlina?" Sonic asked.

"Aren't we supposed to save this kingdom from the Underworld?" Magma Dragoon asked.

"This kingdom will fail one way or another, such as its fate." Merlina said.

"Huh?" Reina asked.

"Do you all know what is to become of this kingdom?" Merlina asked.

"Beats me." Sonic said.

"Lancelot and Gawain's rich shall doom the Round Table, Arthur was struck down by his son Mordred and departs for Avalon." Merlina said.

"Hmm." Riku said.

"This was to be our ideal world, but it will not last, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table will end in ruins, the king Arthur my grandfather Merlin created led to nothing but mistakes, but I can succeed with the power of the Scabbard, creating a Kingdom that never ends." Merlina said.

"What good is the world that goes on forever!" Wolf said.

"My Soul in its ruins, runs deeper than the deaths of the Underworld, do you not understand that, Heroes of light?" Merlina asked.

"No, and we don't want to, let's go guys!" Sonic said as our heroes tried to attack Merlina but to no avail.

"All your efforts are futile." Merlina said.

"Not this time, keep attacking guys!" Sora said as they kept on attacking her but no avail.

"Whew, she's too strong, what should we do?" Jet Stingray asked.

"We've got to do something, but how?" Infinity Mijinion asked.

"We have to do what we can until the time has come, don't give up guys, keep on attacking her!" Sora said as our heroes tried on attacking her but she kept on blocking their attacks.

Meanwhile, at the Outskirts of the Castle, Nimue, Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Argus, and Berethor watches our heroes from the Reflection Pool.

"Heroes of light, you've done enough!" Percival said.

"No Heroes of light, there's no point in continuing!" Lancelot said.

"A knight…never flees…his foe, right?" Sonic asked.

"Foolish heroes." Merlina said as she attacks our heroes but they managed to barely stand and survived.

"You fools! This no longer has anything to do with chivalry! Get out of there! Run!" Gawain said.

"Save yourselves while you still can!" Argus said.

"You can't just win by being taken down by Merlina!" Berethor said.

"It was never about chivalry for us, I just gonna do what we're gonna do, that's all!" Sonic said as he is glowing with the Beam of Light.

"Sonic!" the Knights shouted as the burst of light appeared.

"The long lost light of the Sacred Sword! Quick! Your Swords!" Nimue said.

"Should we Berethor?" Argus asked.

"If it gives Sonic and the heroes of light the strength they need to defeat Merlina? Then yes." Berethor nodded as the Knights uses the power of the Sacred Swords so that Sonic and the heroes of Light the strength they need to stop Merlina.

Meanwhile, in Sonic's Vision, he was at the Greenfields when he saw a hedgehog by the Waterfall.

"Who…Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am Flash, Flash the hedgehog, I am the next Legendary Keyblade Master Just like Maximos." Flash said.

"Legendary Keyblade Master? Wait, you don't mean…?" Sonic asked.

"That's right, you've noticed that Sora became the 1st Legendary Keyblade Master? I'll tell you, because when he Became the 1st Legendary Keyblade Master, Maximos gave him the power he needs to destroy Xenador from Turning all of the Realms of light into Darkness, and also, he gave him the Legendary Robot known as E.S Dragon Knight, the one you've just witnessed during the fight against Erazor Djinn, Well Sonic, as I bestow you this Power and this Legendary Keyblade, you shall be forever known…as the 2nd Legendary Keyblade Master! Now go forth, Master Sonic, and fulfill your Destiny." Flash said as the scene switched to our heroes as they saw Sonic becoming a Powerful Legendary Keyblade Master.

"Whoa!" Sonic said.

"That's the Greatest of the Sacred Swords! Exaclibur!" Nimue said.

"And that's the next Legendary Keyblade! SpeedStar!" Argus said.

"Hah! Let's do this!" Sonic said.

"Let's go guys!" Sora said as our heroes are ready for battle against The Dark Queen, Merlina.

Major Boss Battle: Dark Queen Merlina

(Cue Major Boss Music: With me from Sonic and the Blsck Knight.)

The battle started as Sonic uses the power of the Elemental Souls to become stronger, our heroes then dodge every attacks as they use their own attacks to damage Merlina, then at the very last moment of Adventage, Sora, Erza, Reina, and Rita then unleash their limit attack to weaken Merlina so then Sonic can finish her off.

Sora: Light!

Erza: We shall not Lose!

Reina: I can do this.

Rita: Knockout!

"Alright, SpeedStar, Excalibur, it's time to work your magics, Sacred Sword Meteor Strike!" Sonic as he uses the new attack to finish off Merlina.

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Merlina." Sonic said.

"Hm?" Merlina asked.

"Every world has its end, I know is kind of sad, but, that's why we got live life to the fullest in the time we have, at least, that's what I figured." Sonic said.

"Grandfather… I'm so sorry." Merlina said.

"Well done, sir Sonic." Percival said.

"Way to go Sonic!" Rita said.

"Thanks to you guys!" Sonic said.

"You can say that again." Caliburn said.

"To think…King Arthur was but an Illusion." Gawain said.

"That's right." Argus said.

"Yeah." Berethor said.

"The Knights of the Round Table Must now Disband." Lancelot said.

"What foolishness is this!" Caliburn said.

"I'll say." Nimue said.

"Hmm? What are you saying then?" Percival asked.

"Have you all forgotten who I am? I'm the Sacred Sword Caliburn! I am the one who decides who is worthy of the crown." Caliburn said as the Knights realized what Caliburn explained.

"So then…!" Lancelot said.

"It can't be!" Argus said .

"You…!" Gawain and Berethor said.

"You are the one and true King Arthur!" the Knights as they looked at Sonic.

"Who…me?" Sonic asked as the Knights bowed.

"Huh? Hey! Cut that out!" Sonic said as our heroes laughed.

"Congratulations Sonic, you're now the new King of the Round Table!" Reina said.

"Oh well, I'll might as well get use to it." Sonic said as 2 of the Elemental Souls appeared in front of Sonic from both sides.

"What are they?" Caliburn asked.

"These are the Wind Soul and the Light Soul, when I have all 4 Elemental Souls, I'll be the True Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Hmm, that explains a lot." Caliburn said.

"May we please ask for your request Sir Sonic?" Argus asked.

"Sure, what is it, what do you two have in mind?" Sonic asked.

"Well, since you're our new king, we want to challenge you to a Battle!" Berethor said.

"Okay, but I won't go easy on you two since you're new to the Round Table." Sonic said.

"Actually, is not just the 2 of us." Argus said.

"Is the 3 of us who should be facing you to a battle." Bushido said as he appeared from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Bushido, Knight of the Round Table, like Argus said, we challenge you to a battle, 3 of us against you and the Twins." Bushido said as the 3 knights readied their weapons.

"Alright, are you two ready?" Sonic asks the Twins.

"Of course Sonic." Reina smiled.

"We'll help you defeat those Knights." Rita smiled.

"Okay, Let's do this!" Sonic replied as they're ready for battle against the 3 knights as the Twins morph to their Dragon Forms.

Secret Boss Battle: Sir Argus, Sir Berethor, Sir Bushido

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Rebellion from Blazblue.)

They haven't faced the new knights before, but they can beat them easily as they use their powerful attacks to defeat them.

(End Secret Boss Music.)

"Wow, You guys really are good." Argus said as the Twin revert to their human forms.

"We always do." Reina said.

"So, what are your orders, Sir Sonic?" Bushido asked.

"Well, I ordering you knights of the Round Table to join our army." Sonic said.

"Yes, Sir Sonic, we will be most honored to join you all on the Journey." Percival nodded.

"I will remain at the lake to help Merlina out, Good Luck, Knights of the Round Table." Nimue said.

"We will Lady Nimue, now then, heroes of light, where should we go now?" Bushido asked.

"For now, we should go to Sonic's world, so that we'll have a little surprise party for him." Skiver Mark 2 said.

"Alright, let's go guys." Sora replied to the group as our heroes along with the rest of the knights of the Round Table in the group, they're now heading to Sonic's world for a surprise party.

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31: Enter the Time Eater

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 31: Enter the Time Eater

As our heroes along with the rest of the Knights of the Round Table are in gummi ship heading through time and space, they are now at Sonic's World.

"Okay, I need you to wait here with the others Sonic, it'll spoil a surprise, if anyone who wants to help with the party preparations, follow me." Tails said.

"Well, I'm from this world, so, I'm in." Vector said.

"I can help with the party preparations." Amy said.

"What about you Honcho? You want to help out?" Tails asked.

"Sure Cousin, I can help you out with the party preparations." Honcho nodded.

"Okay, as soon as everything is ready, we'll give you guys a call by a Walky-Talky, in the meantime, do what you guys have to do until then, meet us at the checkpoint when you guys are done, see you there." Tails said as he, Amy, Vector, and Honcho then head for the Checkpoint to get the party preparations while our heroes wait until everything is ready.

"So, what do you guys wanna do while we wait?" Fiora asked.

"Hmm, maybe we should do some sparring to get stronger, that way Tails can call us after the others are done with the preparations." Wind Crowrang said as our heroes then do some sparring while they wait.

As soon as they're done Sparring, Tails then called them that the preparations are done so they head for the direction Tails was at.

"They'll be here any second now, get ready everyone!" Tails said as he and the others saw our heroes heading to their direction.

"Hey guys, what's going on, we're having a party or something?" Sonic asked.

"Surprise!" the others said.

"Awww, you guys." Sonic said.

"Congrats Sonic, you haven't told us your birthday is today." Reina said.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said.

"Is okay Sonic, at least you told us that your birthday is today." Rita said.

"Yeah." Sonic nodded.

"Hey, do those Twins looked familiar?" Charmy asked.

"Hmm, if our eyes are clear, I say they're Reina and Rita!" Knuckles said.

"They sure are, hi Reina and Rita!" Cream said.

"Long time no see Girls!" Rogue said.

"We are so glad to see you Twins again." Blaze said.

"Hey guys, what have you been up to?" Rita asked.

"Oh, we were doing just fine since you guys left." Blaze said.

"So Rogue, have you found any secret treasure?" Reina asked.

"You better believe it Reina, I've got the secret treasures hidden inside the Vault, I'll show it to you guys and your new friends after the Party." Rogue nodded.

"Alright then, Sonic, would you introduce your new friends to them?" Rita asked.

"Oh, right, hey guys, I like you all to meet them, This is Chip." Sonic said.

"Hey there." Chip said.

"This is Shahra, the genie of the ring." Sonic said as he calls forth Shahra.

"Is a pleasure to meet you all." Shahra said.

"That's Caliburn." Sonic said as he unsheathes his sacred Sword.

"Greetings Sonic's friends." Caliburn said.

"And these are the Knights of the Round Table." Sonic said as he introduces the knights to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet Sonic's friends, I'm Percival, Knight of the Round Table." Percival said.

"Name's Sir Gawain, Knight of the Round Table." Gawain said.

"I'm Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table." Lancelot said.

"My name is Sir Berethor, Knight of the Round Table." Berethor said.

"Call me Sir Argus, Knight of the Round Table." Argus said.

"I'm Bushido, Knight of the Round Table." Bushido said.

"Oh, just to let you guys know, Sonic is the Knight of the Wind." Rita said to Sonic's friends.

"And he's also our new King." Sir Argus said to Sonic's friends.

"Well, if Sonic is the Knight of the Wind and the new King of the Knights of the Round Table, then that's okay with us, oh, speaking of which, Sonic, we don't want you to spoil a surprise, so, we'll might as well tell you, do you remember the girl who became great friends with you?" Knuckles asked.

"Umm, I don't know, who?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, we're sure you remember her, hey Elise! Come quick! Your friend Sonic is here!" Vector said.

"Sonic? Is that…really you?" Elise said as she appears from behind the Tree in her late Teenage years With Red Long Hair, Blue eyes, and light peach skin, she wears a Blue and Silver long-sleeved shirt, a White Trench coat, a white Scarf around her neck, 2 White shoulder pads, white Fingerless Gloves, a Silver Breastplate, Blue Jeans, 2 White Shinguards, and 2 High-heeled Metal Boots.

"Hey Elise, you looked different lately, did your hair growed by itself?" Sonic asked as Elise walked up to him.

"Hahahaha, yeah, it did, but it stopped, you like it?" Elise asked.

"It looks cool." Sonic nodded as Elise kneels down to his level.

"I'm glad, (Embraces Sonic in a hug.), Sonic, I'm so glad to see you again, I've missed you so much my special friend." Elise said.

"Yeah, me too, luckily, I'm not alone, this is Reina and Rita." Sonic said.

"Hi Elise." Reina said.

"Nice to meet you Elise." Rita said.

"Likewise, Reina and Rita." Elise nodded.

"Oh yeah, Elise, this is the Heroes of Light." Sonic said.

"is a pleasure to meet you all at last." Elise said.

"You too Elise." Erza said.

"And who might you be?" Elise asks Sora.

"I'm Sora, the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Sora said.

"Sora huh? Yeah, I'll remember your name, I think we'll get along as best friends quite well." Elise smiled as she and Sora shake hands.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Happy Birthday Sonic, I've got something for you?" Tails asked as he gives Sonic a Chili Dog and he took a bite.

"Mmm, I like it, I love it!" Sonic said as everything began shaking as our heroes saw a savage Machine.

"What is that?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we can't let it touch us, Get behind me guys." Elise said.

"What are you doing Elise?" Sonic asked.

"Watch and learn my friend, you'll be surprised of why I looked different, Omega Barrier!" Elise said as she uses her defensive Spell to protect her and our heroes from the savage Machine known as the Time Eater.

"Okay guys, grab a hold of anything stuck to it and don't let go!" Elise said to the group.

"No problem Elise." Wind Crowrang nodded as our heroes grabbed the nearby trees so that they won't let go.

The Time Eater then uses the portals to kidnap a few of Sonic's friends, while at the same time, it uses the power to knock our heroes out cold.

"My aching head." Dickson said.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora asked.

"We're okay Sora." Fiora said.

"Percival, give us the report." Sonic said.

"Nobody is Hurt Sir Sonic, we managed not to get sucked into those portals, but I think some of your friends have been kidnapped by the savage Machine." Percival said.

"That's no ordinary Machine, it's the Time Eater." Elise said.

"Time Eater?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, Crimson somehow used the Time Eater to change everything from color to white, meaning it turned everything into a white limbo, we must act fast and rescue Sonic's friends." Elise said.

"Alright, come on guys, let's go and rescue the others." Sora replied to the group as our heroes begin the next journey.

End of Chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32: Restoring the Worlds

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 32: Restoring the Worlds

As our heroes are at the first level, they looked at it with awed looks.

"What kind of a world is it?" Isara asked.

"Green Hill, if you look closely, you can see the trees there." the voice said as the new people appeared in front of our heroes.

"Who might you guys be?" Dark Dizzy asked.

"We're from the unknown world, Name's Jaster Rogue by the way, this is Kisala." Jaster said.

"Hey there." Kisala said.

"This is Zegram Ghart." Jaster said.

"Greetings." Zegram said.

"This is Lilika Royza." Jaster said.

"but you can call me lilika, is very nice to meet you Heroes of Light." Lilika said.

"This is Steve." Jaster said.

"Salutations heroes of light." Steve said.

"That's Jupis Tooki Mcganel." Jaster said.

"Hey there." Jupis said.

"And that's Deego Aegis." Jaster said.

"Pleasure to meet the powerful Warriors stand before us." Deego said.

"And we're Team Rogue Galaxy." Jaster said.

"Okay, so, why are you here guys?" Alexandra Blake asked.

"We're here to help you guys out on rescuing the rest of Sonic's friends from their White Limbo slumber and to destroy the Time Eater." Deego said.

"Okay, then let's get to it." Sora said as our heroes along with Team Rogue Galaxy in their group, they are now in the Green Hill Zone and restore the level while freeing Tails from his White limbo Slumber.

When they're at the area, they encounter a powerful Robotic Dinosaur called the Cybernetic Raptor MT-58, code named Cyrus.

"Who is that? It looks like a Raptor, but is more like a robotic type of a Dinosaur?" Kairi asked.

"That Kairi, is the Cybernetic Raptor MT-58, Code named, Cyrus, it came to the Realms of Light from the unknown Planet in order to hunt down creatures and to Eat them to store energy to its Systems." Jaster told Kairi as the Robotic Raptor then turned around to see our heroes.

(Cue Boss Music: Major boss battle from Xenosaga 2.)

"Um guys? Why is the Robotic Raptor watching us?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know Ven, but whatever it is, I think he's going to have us for Lunch." Aqua told Ven.

"Well, we're not on the menu, come on guys, let's take down Cyrus!" Sora said to the group as our heroes are ready for a boss battle against Cyrus, the Cybernetic Raptor MT-58.

Boss Battle: Cyrus the Cybernetic Raptor MT-58 1st Battle

Our heroes will not become the Prey to Cyrus, but they can give Cyrus a can of whoop-Tail as Sora, Jaster, Megaman X, and Alexandra Blake unleash their limit attack known as Full Moon Knights, first Sora uses Kingdom Hearts Zantesuken to damage Cyrus, then Jaster uses Grand Rampage Slash to severely damage Cyrus, then Megaman X uses Voltage Shock Laser to damage Cyrus while Alexandra Blake uses Kingdom Hearts Sword Slash to severely damage Cyrus, the limit attack ended as they joined their weapons together to create a giant Sword to defeat Cyrus, but the real fight is just the beginning.

Sora: Light!

Jaster: Prepare to defend!

Megaman X: Switching power to maximum!

Alexandra Blake: Behold the Keyblade's Power!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes defeated Cyrus but the 2nd fight will begin at the different location as they exit through the portal to the outside entrance to Green Hill only to be found out that Tails is now freed from his White Limbo Slumber.

"Thanks Guys, I thought I was Dead, floating without a body in a black limbo, (Shivers.) I'm gonna have Nightmares for Weeks." Tails said.

"Is it me, or is that place we were just in seems awfully familiar." Sonic said.

"Not to me, but this place looks like something sucked all the life and color out of it, totally strange." Tails said.

"No stranger than rescuing Genies and magic books or saving Aliens in a intersteller Amusment Park, we're more concerned about finding our friends." Sonic said.

"Hey guys, Look, I saw something over there in a distance, like buildings but they looked weird." Elise said to the group.

"That might be a good place for us to check it out, we'll be back soon Tails, let's go guys!" Sora said as our heroes then head to the next Level, when suddenly, another hedgehog appeared from behind.

"Whoa, you aren't kidding when you said soon, I thought you already left?" Tails asked as the hedgehog called the Classic Sonic then headed to the direction our heroes was going.

When they're at the place called the Chemical Plant, they took down some Enemies as Tails showed up.

"Guys!" Tails said.

"Hey Tails!" Rita said.

"This chemical plant seems familiar, I'll never forget the smell like this, and that pink makes me really nervous for some reason." Tails said.

"You're right Tails, this place is giving us déjà vu all over again." Sonic said as our heroes then exit the level to watch Amy Rose freed from her white limbo slumber.

"Thanks so much guys, if the Time Eater wouldn't kidnapped us, we would've have to worry about that manecing Machine." Amy said.

"Not to worry Amy, once we destroy the Time Eater, we'll get back to where we started, Heroes of Light, to the Sky Sanctuary!" Sora said to the group as our heroes are now heading for the Sky Sanctuary.

When they're at the area, they bump into a familiar Heartless.

"Um guys? What's Chimericon doing here?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know, maybe it just wants a rematch after we beat him back at Buzz's Dungeon in Spyro's Universe." Terra said.

"Well, if Chimericon wants a rematch, I say we'll give it to him, let's go guys!" Sora said as our heroes are then ready to face Chimericon the 2nd Time.

Boss Battle: Chimericon 2nd Battle

(Cue Boss Music: We Stand up from Atreyu.)

Our heroes along with Team Rogue Galaxy, they managed to dodge Chimericon's attacks as Terra, Deego, Zack, and Dark Dizzy unleash their limit attack called Olympus Gladiators, first Terra uses Tamius Earthquake Smasher to severely damage Chimericon, then Deego uses Inferno Blazer Slash to damage the Heartless Boss, Zack then uses Shadow Dancer Slash to damage Chimericon while Dark Dizzy uses Vampire Bat Midnight Flash to severely damage Chimericon, the limit attack ended as they use Boostza then they use their powerful attacks to defeat Chimericon the 2nd time, but the next fight against a Heartless Boss will be a harder one.

Terra: Say Goodbye!

Deego: Nice Try!

Zack: You Can't Escape!

Dark Dizzy: Feast it well my Children!

(End Boss Music.)

Chimericon was defeated the 2nd time but it'll have its rematch at the different location as the Heartless Boss uses Wildfire Flamethrower Blast to attack our heroes but the attack was missed when a arrow hit right at the eye of the Crane by an unknown Warrior who recently appeared and helped our heroes out.

"I won't let you lay a claw on them Chimericon! Straightarrow!" the warrior named Reimi whose voice sounded like Laura Bailey said as she fires another arrow at Chimericon, only this time, right at the eye of the Mountain Goat.

"Whose is she?" Ventus asked.

"That's Reimi Saionji, from Team Star Ocean, and also Master Nahara's second in command." Alexandra Blake told Ventus.

"Are you guys okay?" Reimi asked our heroes as she jumps down from the stone pillar safely.

"We're fine, glad you showed up just in time Reimi." Nahara told Reimi.

"I'm Glad, if I haven't showed up in time, Chimericon would've killed Sora and take his powers to Crimson so he can use it to destroy the Realms of Light, speaking of which, are you hurt Sora?" Reimi asked as she walks up to him while Chimericon escapes through the Dark Portal.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, but, how did you know my name?" Sora asked.

"I know everything about you Sora, the moment I looked at the Archives of the Legendary Keyblade Masters, you're the hero who destroyed Xenador and sent the Dark Dragon to the Interdimensional Prison with no means of escape, now I hope that one day I will become best friends with the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army because I too have a special connection with him besides the others he trusted the most." Reimi told Sora as she holds his left hand.

"Sora, I want you to trust me because I want to believe in you and your friends, I have hope that you and the Heroes of Light will need my protection from Crimson, so I ask you, Sora, the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, as your best friend, Will you train me to become stronger like Master Nahara?" Reimi asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I can train you to become Stronger like Nahara, as long as you trust me to do so." Sora nodded.

"Oh thank you Sora, I knew I can count on you, (Embraces Sora in a hug.) you're the best friend ever, I'll never forget you or our friendship ever, and I too will also trust you." Reimi smiled as the Dark Portal and outcomes the powerful new Enemy.

"How touching, a bunch heroes became best friends makes me sick." the new enemy named Vandrex whose voice sounded like Crispin freeman.

"What do you want Vandrex?" Alexandra Blake whose voice sounded like April Stewart asked.

"Who is he?" Riku asked.

"His name is Vandrex, 1 of Crimson's 5 Generals, the 2nd is General Cerberus, the 3rd is General Suzaku, the 4th is General Magnolia, and finally, the 5th is General Surano himself, and he's looking for some trouble." Nahara told Riku.

"I come for one thing, (Points his finger at Sora.) his powers." Vandrex said.

"You're not gonna lay a finger on Sora, so we'll give you the answer, Leave!" Alexandra Blake said.

"Not until I get Sora's powers, if any of you worthless piece of corpses dare to interfer me will be destroyed, surrender Sora to me and I'll be on my way." Vandrex said.

"We're not letting you have Sora's powers, Straightarrow!" Reimi said as she fires an arrow at Vandrex to damage him.

"Grrrr, fine, have it your way!" Vandrex said as he unsheathes his Sword and enter his battle stance.

"Battle stations guys, it's time to take down Vandrex!" Alexandra Blake said to the group as our heroes are ready for battle against Crimson's 1st General, Vandrex.

Major Boss Battle: General Vandrex 1st Battle

(Cue Major Boss Music: The Relic's Song from Rogue Galaxy.)

Our heroes dodge every bit of General Vandrex's Attacks as Selvaria, Zegram, Bobby, and Kain unleash their limit known as Protectors of Light to defeat General Vandrex the 1st time, but the next fight against him will be harder than the last.

Selvaria: Enemy Neutralized!

Zegram: Here comes the Knockout!

Bobby: Time to take out the Trash!

Kain: With all my Strength!

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Looks like I underestimated you all, but don't think this is over, this was only the taste of the Greatest Battleship ever built from Crimson himself, the Demon Battleship!" Vandrex said as Team Rogue Galaxy were shocked to hear that name.

"Demon Battleship? But, didn't we destroyed it back at our Universe?" Jupis asked.

"(Sighs.) of course you destroyed it Team Rogue Galaxy, but it was only the first breed of the Demon Battleship, the second Demon Battleship however will be a lot stronger than the last, it was the same as the Demon Battleship that you all destroyed it that infused with Valkog Drazer as the main cannon, Norma Kissleigh as the Ship's Defensive Shield System, and Professor Izel as the Ship's Core that controls the Demon Battleship, but stronger than ever, and Crimson is going to pilot it and use it destroy the Realms of Light unless if you fools stop him from doing so, which I hardly doubt that, think of the Demon Battleship words as a warning, for when we meet again, Farewell, Heroes of Light." Vandrex replied as he went through the Dark Portal and it closed behind him.

"Whew, I'm glad he's gone, but, what's does Vandrex saying about the Demon Battleship?" Stephen asked.

"Is no ordinary Demon Battleship, it was the true Demon Battleship, we'll tell you guys about it when we exit the Sky Sanctuary." Lilika told Stephen as our heroes exit the level to see Knuckles freed from the White Limbo Slumber.

"Thanks guys, you did a great job back at the Sky Sanctuary, hey, are you that Sonic I saw earlier?" Knuckles asked.

"What kind is it?" Reina asked.

"The hedgehog looked just like Sonic only except that is almost the same height as Sonic and it somehow beat Metal Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Hmm, we have three keys needed to open the portal so that we can get to Dr. Eggman." Ventus said.

"We'll get to that in a few, but first, we must tell you guys about a greater threat, greater than the Heartless you guys faced, the Demon Battleship." Lilika said as they explain to our heroes about the Demon Battleship.

"So, this Demon Battleship is the Monster infused with Valkog Drazer, Norma Kissleigh, and Professor Izel into the Demon Battleship that you all destroyed it?" Sora asked.

"That's right, if Crimson pilots the true Demon Battleship, do not get caught by the Blast of the Demon Battleship's Main Cannon, you guys are going to need our help on destroying the Demon Battleship's weapons." Kisala nodded.

"Well, we'll take your word for it, in the meantime, let's get to Dr. Eggman." Alicia replied as our heroes then headed to the portal.

When they're inside the portal, they looked at the Mirror and they just saw a Classic Sonic mimicking his move when they heard a voice.

"Take a good look at yourself Sonic." Dr. Eggman said.

"Dr. Eggman?" Sonic said.

"Is the last look you have before I closed all of your eyes forever, hahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman said as Clssic Sonic went inside the portal.

"Another Sonic? Wait, wait a second!" Sonic said as he went after Classic Sonic but the Door closed behind him.

"Who was that?" Rita asked.

"I don't know, but whoever that hedgehog is, let's hope the Classic Sonic is okay." Reina said as the Classic Sonic was inside the Death Egg and encounters the Death Egg Robot.

Major Boss Battle: Death Egg Robot

(Cue Major Boss Music: Vs. Death Egg Robot (Part 3) from Sonic 3/Sonic Generations.)

The Classic Sonic knows about the Death Egg Robot from its past as he uses the Tactics to defeat the Death Egg Robot.

(End Major Boss Music.)

Death Egg Robot was destroyed but the Time Eater then took the Classic Dr. Eggman with him, when the Classic Sonic was outside of the portal with the Chaos Emerald, our heroes looked confused because there 2 Sonics and now 2 Tails.

"Whoa, I can't believe there's 2 of him." Rita said.

"Hmm, hey, I think I figured it out." Classic Tails said.

"Yeah, me too." Tails said.

"Doubles of us." Classic Tails said.

"Places and enemies from our past." Tails said.

"We're traveling through time and space!" Tails and Classic Tails said.

"Whoa, so is true then, traveling through time and space is one thing." Reina said.

"But, how did this happened all of the sudden?" Alexandra asked.

"I think this has something to do with the Time Eater that just kidnapped Eggman." Tails said.

"And this is the same Time Eater that kidnapped your friends, I mean, our friends, you know what I mean." Classic Tails said as everything began shaking as our heroes saw the Time Eater and then it disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Classic Tails asked.

"We need to find that Time Eater and fast!" Sonic said.

"We'll start by entering the Speed Highway, defeat the enemies, come back here and we'll see Cream freed from the White Limbo, let's go." Alexandra Blake replied as our heroes then headed for the Speed Highway.

After they defeat the enemies at the Speed Highway, they exit the level and saw Cream freed from the White Limbo.

"Thank you so much guys, the Time Eater was scary, but luckily I've got Chao with me." Cream said.

"We're glad, okay guys, let's free Rogue from the White Limbo at the City Escape." Sora said as our heroes then went to the City Escape level and restore it to free Rogue from the White Limbo.

Our heroes then defeated the enemies as they exit the level and saw Rogue freed from the White Limbo.

"Thanks guys, the Time Eater that kidnapped me was the one I've never seen before, watch out for that Machine, that means you Twins." Rogue said.

"We'll take your word for it Rogue, come on guys, let's free Espio and the Seaside Hill from the White Limbo." Reina said as our heroes are now heading for the Seaside Hill level.

Our heroes managed to defeat some enemies and they exit the level to see Espio freed from the White Limbo.

"Thank you Heroes of Light, beware, for I have looked into the Souls of our enemies, and I saw only Darkness." Espio said.

"Yeah." Alexandra Blake nodded.

"Well guys, I think we've pieced together the Mystery on what's going on, and is not gonna be good." Tails said as our heroes saw the Time Eater again and it disappeared again through the Dark Portal.

"When the Time Eater goes through time, it tears space apart, leaving the area empty and dead, and sticking into this weird White Limbo." Classic Tails said.

"When the Sonics accelerate through time, they fixed space, returning Color and Life." Tails said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to run like there's no tomorrow or there won't be a tomorrow." Sonic said.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get to that next portal and defeat the next Foe, alright, let's do this!" Aiden replied as he rubs his wrists and now our heroes head through the portal thanks to the next set of Keys.

When they're at the area, they saw a Monster far greater than the Demon Battleship, Perfect Chaos.

(Cue Major Boss Music: Open your Heart from Sonic Adventure/Sonic Generations.)

"Holy Snickerdoodles, what is that?" Tess asked.

"Perfect Chaos, the power Monster greater than the Demon Battleship Vandrex told us about." Wind Crowrang told Tess.

"Before we face the Perfect Chaos, Dr. Eggman took the Chaos Emeralds to Chaos, and it looks like he made a mistake, creating a Beast like Perfect Chaos." Reina said.

"Well guys, it's time for us to take down Perfect Chaos before another of Crimson's Generals shows up, let's go!" Sora said as our heroes are ready for battle against Perfect Chaos.

Major Boss Battle: Perfect Chaos (1st Phase.)

Our heroes dodge Perfect Chaos's Attacks as they used their attacks to damage Perfect Chaos, then at the inch of adventage, Alicia, Kisala, Reimi, and Nahara unleash their limit attack known as Angels of Friendship to severely damage Perfect Chaos until the 2nd Phase against Perfect Chaos begins.

Alicia: Don't even think of Dodging!

Kisala: We will win this!

Reimi: Give me Strength!

Nahara: For Kingdom Hearts!

Perfect Chaos was nearly defeated but the Savage Beast goes aggressive as he uses the power of its Rage to get stronger.

(Cue Scene Music: Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2/Sonic Generations.)

"Um, guys? I think we've made Perfect Chaos angry?" Ventus asked the group.

"It won't be angry for long, let's go guys!" Sora said as our heroes are ready for the 2nd Phase of the fight.

Major Boss Music: Perfect Chaos (2nd Phase.)

Our heroes managed to defeat the 1st Phase of Perfect Chaos, they shall do the same on the 2nd Phase of Perfect Chaos as Sora and Alicia unleash their limit attack again to defeat the 2nd Phase of Perfect Chaos.

Sora: Light!

Alicia: Don't even think of Dodging!

(End Major Boss Music.)

Perfect Chaos was defeated but it was destroyed by another of Crimson's Generals named Cerberus.

(Cue Major Boss Music: The Relic's Song from Rogue Galaxy.)

"Who are you, are you another one of Crimson's Generals?" Alexandra Blake asked.

"Yes, I am General Cerberus, the 2nd General of Crimson himself." the first Cerberus head whose voice sounded like Kevin Michael Richardson said.

"We have come for one thing." the second Cerberus head whose voice sounded like Dave Wittenberg said.

"We have come to claim the Soul of King Aiden Whiteheart that lives deep inside of Sora's Vains that gives him the power of Strong will." the third Cerberus head whose voice sounded like Mark Hamill said.

"So, hand over Sora, and we will be on our way." General Cerberus said.

"If you think you want Sora, you've got another thing coming buddy, because we won't let you have Sora's Powers!" Erza said.

"Hahahahahaha, such Strong words for a Warrior whose friend was killed by Jellal himself." General Cerberus said.

"Don't you dare call Simon by his name Cerberus, I want to have my revenge on Jellal who tried to use me for some kind of Ritual!" Erza said.

"Easy there Erza, you want to know the truth on why Jellal betrayed your trust?" General Cerberus asked.

"Tell me, why did Jellal betrayed my trust, what is he after!" Erza said.

"We'll tell you why Erza, Jellal pretand to be your friend as an double-agent in order to use you for the Ritual, but his plan was backfired by Natsu who saved you from becoming the key to the Ritual, so he secretly joined Crimson's army, and do you want to know why? We'll tell you why Erza, Jellal betrayed your trust for one thing, to Kill Sora and take his powers for being a replacment for Sora as your true best friend." General Cerberus said.

"So that's what Jellal wants, he betrayed my trust, just so he can kill Sora for replacing him, and he also killed my old friend Simon, I will not stand by and let him get what he wants, you're not gonna lay a claw on him, but if you want him, you'll have to go through me, and even if you managed to kill me, you have the Heroes of Light to deal with." Erza said.

"Hahahahaha, such sympathy words for a scarlet haired warrior, but we'll tell you one thing, no one, I repeat, No one, not even you and the Heroes of light can interfere with our attempts to Kill Sora and take his powers! But if you want to stand in our way and stop us from taking Sora's powers? Then so be it!" General Cerberus said as he uses Knuckle Rush Smasher but the attack was missed by the attack from Gabranth who appeared from the portal just in time.

"Not this time Cerberus, you'll have to go through me also." Gabranth said as he summons his Keyblade known as the Warrior's Honor.

"Gabranth? Boy am I glad to see you again." Sora said.

"Indeed it is Sora." Gabranth said.

"You know him Sora?" Erza asks Sora.

"I sure did, I fought him during the Round 6 of the Angel Grove Tournament." Sora told Erza.

"That's right, we fought each other during the Tournament, I saw how powerful Sora is, I read all of his movements, but still, he beat me with honor as a warrior, so that I will become a Keyblade wielder like him someday." Gabranth said.

"Well, any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine." Erza smiled.

"Who are you, do you attempt to stop us from taking Sora's powers?" General Cerberus asked.

(Cue Scene Music: Chaos Battle 3 from Dissidia: Final Fantasy.)

"Beware, as my name crumbles down on your feet General Cerberus, I am Judge Magister Gabranth, and I shall sentence you to Oblivion!" Gabranth said as he neters his battle stance.

"Grrrr, that's it Gabranth, you want to play rough and stop us from taking Sora's powers? Then so…be it!" General Cerberus angrily said as he enters his battle stance.

"let's give Gabranth some help Erza." Sora said.

"You got it Sora, let's help Gabranth out on taking down General Cerberus!" Erza smirked and nodded as the 2 friends/partners are ready for battle against General Cerberus with a help from Gabranth.

Major Boss Battle: General Cerberus 1st Battle

The 3 heroes are powerful, but General Cerberus was also powerful as he uses Omega Earthquake Shockwave to attack the 3 heroes but they dodged the blow as they unleash their limit attack known as Knights of Triumph to defeat General Cerberus.

Sora: Light!

Erza: We are no longer Tools for War!

Gabranth: Surrender now to Oblivion!

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Grrr, you Triumphant, insignificant Fools! You may have won this battle, but we'll be back for a rematch, just you wait!" General Cerberus said as he escapes through the Dark Portal.

"Whew, we're glad that's over." Sora said.

"You said it, we've made a pretty good team Partner." Erza smiled as her and Sora high-fived.

"Okay, let's get out of here quickly." Rita said as our heroes along with Gabranth in the group, they exit the portal safely.

"You've brought back quite a bit of the worlds guys." Classic Tails said as they saw our heroes appeared from the portal.

"You're doing great Sonic." Classic Tails said.

"You mena, you're doing great Sonics." Tails said.

"Right, I may never get used to that." Classic Tails said as they saw the Time Eater again, only this, the machine can't get near the Chaos Emerald as it went right through the Dark Portal.

"That Monster sure didn't like that Emerald." Classic Tails said.

"Those things could come in handy in the past, we've already have a couple, But…" Tails said.

"We need that Emerald!" Tails and Classic Tails said in union.

"Sonic, you guys should go over there and check it out, I bet if you guys can get that Chaos Emerald back just like you guys brought back our friends." Classic Tails said.

"I bet if you're double, we'll have all of the Chaos Emeralds for sure." Tails said.

"You guys sure have your work cut out for you." Classic Tails said.

"An adventure is no fun if it was too easy." Sora said.

"You can say that again." Erza smiled as her and Sora knuckle-bumped.

"Well, I guess the only thing left to do is to find the other Chaos Emeralds, while at the same time, freeing the other of Sonic's friends." Terra said.

"Terra's right, let's go guys." Elise nodded as our heroes then headed for the level of Crisis City.

After our heroes defeated the enemies, they exit Crisis City to see Blaze freed from the White Limbo.

"I wish I had need of your help guys but thank you, by the way, is the Classic Sonic seemed to be a little less Spiky?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know, but we could fix it." Reina said.

"No-no, I like how the Classic Sonic looks like, it confuses me to see what he looks like." Blaze said.

"Well, we're glad you're freed from the White Limbo, come on guys, let's go restore Spagonia." Sora said as our heroes then headed to Spagonia to restore it and free Vector from the White Limbo.

Our heroes encounter the familiar enemies as the Gnosis, they managed to defeat them and exit Spagonia to see Vector freed from the White Limbo.

"Thanks guys, you know, come to think of it, I have an hunch that someone or something is controlling that Monster." Vector said.

"You sure about that?" Rita asked.

"I sure am, whoever's controlling the Time Eater will be in for a well deserve Beat down." Vector nodded.

"I hear ya, come on guys, the last level is not far ahead, let's free the last of Sonic's friends." Rita replied as our heroes then head for the last level, the Planet Wisp.

After our heroes defeated the enemies, they exit Planet Wisp with different types of Wisp in the group, they saw Charmy freed from the White Limbo.

"That was very scary, but being with you guys makes it all better, yeah! By the way, did you guys have all the chaos Emeralds?" Charmy asked.

"We sure did, now all we need to do is to enter the big portal leading the Time Eater and destroy it before it escapes to the Realms of Light." Reina said.

"Alright guys, now that we have all 7 Chaos Emeralds, let's go and destroy the Time Eater!" Sora replied as our heroes then headed to the entrance to the Time Eater's Lair.

End of Chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33: Time Eater Mayhem

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 33: Time Eater Mayhem

Our heroes are now at the area as they put the Chaos Emeralds into their positions, the portal to the Time Eater opened and our heroes went though it to meet face to face with the Time Eater itself.

"Alright Time Eater, if you want to avoid an embarrassing beat down, you better give up now." Sonic said as the first hatch opened to reveal Dr. Eggman.

"You're nothing of a position to demand anything, you poor excuse of a hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Eggman? But how?" Reina asked as the second hatch opened to reveal the Classic Dr. Eggman.

"He had a little help." Classic Dr. Eggman said.

"Dr. Robotnik!" Classic Tails said.

"Nobody calls me by that name anymore, would you be so kind is to explain to them, Gentlemen Genius Dr. Eggman from the Future." Classic Dr. Eggman said.

"It would be my pleasure, most excellent prodigious Dr. Eggman from the Past." Dr. Eggman said as he explains to our heroes.

"After my most recent setbacks, I stumbled upon a premorium form of this unique Creation, Which I discovered that it has an unique abilitities even I have never been able to Master, it could erase Time and Space, I then had I briliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats, in order to perfect it, I need a help of somebody as smart as am, the only person that smart…is me!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Oh, you are too kind my dear future self, and I was happy to help!" Classic Dr. Eggman said.

"I kidnapped your friends, flinging them through time to bait my traps." Dr. Eggman said.

"But the more your Monster tears through time, the more damage you do to the world." Alexandra Blake said.

"The world? I'm going to own the world when I'm finished with both Sonics and take Sora's powers to Crimson! Hahahahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman said.

"Wow, will I be that crazy?" Classic Dr. Eggman asked.

"Hahahaha! We'll see whose crazy after I finished killing both Sonics and take Sora's Powers to Crimson…forever!" Dr. Eggman said.

"You mean, after we destroy them and take Sora's powers to Crimson?" Classic Dr. Eggman asked.

"Less talking, more Destroying." Dr. Eggman said.

"Destroying me? You and what Mustache, I beat you all the time with a help from the Heroes of Light, and now there's two of me!" Sonic said.

"Then I'll have twice as much fun defeating you fools!" Dr. Eggman said as the Time Eater attacks our heroes but they dodged it as they use their attacks to damage it.

"Keep dodging its attacks guys, don't let it attack us!" Sonic said to the group.

"No problem Sonic." Rita nodded.

"Move all you want Fools, I'm still going to stomp you like a bunch of blue jellies!" Dr. Eggman said as he pressed a button to use a deadly attack to damage our heroes but they managed to barely stand.

"That is just a way of softening you fools up, now it is time to meet your doom, hahahahaha!" Dr. Eggman said.

"You can do it guys!" Amy said.

"Come on guys, smash his face!" Knuckles said.

"What? Not you fools!" Dr. Eggman said.

"You've got this, heroes of light!" Shadow said.

"You can win, heroes of light!" Rogue said.

"Who are they?" Classic Dr. Eggman asked.

"They are insignificant!" Dr. Eggman said.

"You've got the power, Heroes of light!" Vector said.

"Focus your Spirits!" Espio said.

"We're with you guys!" Charmy said.

"We believe in you guys!" Cream said.

"Don't give up, Heroes of light!" Blaze said.

"I know you can do this guys!" Silver said.

"You can win this guys!" Classic Tails said.

"You always do, and you always will, Heroes of light!" Tails said.

"They're right guys, let's not give up hope, we can win this fight!" Reina said.

"It's time to scramble some Eggman, super Sonic style!" Sonic said as he and the Classic Sonic changed into their Super Sonic forms while Sonic morphs to his Legendary Keyblade Master Armor, unsheathes his Sacred Sword Caliburn, and Summoning his Speedstar Keyblade.

(Cue Major Boss Music: Vs. Time Eater from Sonic Generations.)

"Looks like those Sonics need our help, let's go guys!" Bobby said to the group.

"Yeah, Transmit E.S Dragon Knight!" Sora said as he summons the Legendary E.S Dragon Knight while morphing to his Legendary Keyblade Armor.

Meanwhile, at the Pillar, Vandrex watches the start of the fight.

"Hahahahahaha, I'm going to enjoy this." Vandrex said as he watches the start of the fight against the Time Eater.

Major Boss Battle: Time Eater (1st Phase.)

Our heroes dodged every bit of Time Eater's attack as they used their attacks to damage the Time Eater, then at the inch of adventage, Bobby, Gadolt, Magma Dragoon, and Tommy unleash their limit attack again to damage the Time Eater.

Bobby: Time to take out the Trash!

Gadolt: Let's do this!

Magma Dragoon: Prepare to Defend!

Tommy: Back to Action!

The Time Eater was nearly at the inch of defeat, E.S Dragon Knight then uses the Anima Awakening Nexus attack to severely defeat the 1st Phase of the Time Eater.

(End Major Boss Music.)

The Time Eater was Destroyed and defeated by our heroes as they went to Sonic's world for a well deserve Celebration, meanwhile, back at the portal, the Time Eater was nothing but a pile of Scrap, but it gives General Vandrex an idea as he teleports along with the remains of the Time Eater.

End of Chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34: Green Hill Tournament

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 34: Green Hill Tournament

After the Birthday Celebration, our heroes talk more about themselves on what they're going to do when they enter the next Tournament.

"Thank you so much Heroes of light, you've been a great help to us, is there anything we can do to return a favor?" Cream asked.

"Well, there is one question though, are you and the others are the Undefeated Champions of the Green Hill Tournament?" Tess asked.

"Of course we are, what? Do you guys know about the next Tournament?" Rogue asked.

"We sure did, Announcer did say that if we enter this tournament and win, we'll get the next trophy, and we'll move on to the next Tournament in Metropolis, he didn't mention something about the last tournament." Riku said.

"Hmm, that gives us an idea, I'll try and call the Announcer." Sora said as he pushes the buttons on his cell phone to call the Announcer.

"Hello?" Announcer asked from the cell phone.

"Hey Announcer." Sora said.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite undefeated Warrior, how are you Sora?" Announcer asked.

"I'm doing good actually, is the tournament going to start soon?" Sora asked.

"Actually, the tournament is already starting, why? Do you have an idea?" Announcer asked.

"Yes, I do, do you know about the last tournament?" Sora asked.

"I don't think so, why?" Announcer asked.

"Well Announcer, you got yourself a new tournament, listen well on what I'm about to tell you." Sora said as he explains to Announcer that he and his friends build a coliseum underneath his homeworld.

"Holy Snickerdoodles, you meant to tell me that you and your friends made a coliseum underneath your homeworld and you decided to make it the last Tournament of the season before the official Championship Tournament?" Announcer asked.

"That's right." Sora nodded.

"Sora, you…are a genius! I'll try and make an announcement as soon as you and your friends get here, is Sonic and the other undefeated Champions with you guys?" Announcer asked.

"Yeah, they're with us, plus additional undefeated champions also." Sora said.

"Additional Undefeated Champions?" Announcer asked.

"The Knights of the Round Table." Sora said.

"Oh okay, I'll transport them and the Knights of the Round Table to here while you and your friends get ready for the tournament, see you there." Announcer said.

"You too, bye." Sora replied as he hangs up his phone.

"What did he say?" Kairi asked.

"He said that we need to get ready for the Tournament, and he'll safely transport Team Sonic to the Green Hill Tournament, so guys, let's get our stuff ready for the Tournament." Sora said to the group as our heroes then got their stuff ready while Team Sonic are being sent to the Green Hill Tournament.

When they're at the entrance to the tournament, they met with the new heroes known as the Neon Knights.

"Who might you guys be?" Adam whose voice sounded like Yuri Lowenthal asked.

"We're the Heroes of light." Alicia told Adam.

"I'm Sora, the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Sora said.

"I'm Alexandra Blake, the 3rd Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Alexandra Blake said.

"And I'm Nahara, the 5th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, we're Sora's best friends." Nahara whose voice sounded like Jennifer Hale said.

"Please to meet you guys, I'm Ukyo." Ukyo whose voice sounded like Colleen O shaughnessey said.

"Name's Julia Eckhart." Julia whose voice sounded like Laura Bailey said.

"I'm Ranma." Ranma whose voice sounded like Arnold James Taylor said.

"Call me Kyle." Kyle whose voice sounded like Johnny Yong Bosch said.

"It is I, Tatewaki Kuno, and this is my sister Kodatchi Kuno." Tatewaki whose voice sounded like Gregg Berger said.

"Greetings heroes of light." Kodatchi whose voice sounded like April Stewart said.

"Howdy Heroes of light, name's Ian." Ian whose voice sounded like Scott McNeil said.

"Hello to you heroes of light, I'm Felicia." Felicia whose sounded like Rachael Leigh Cook said.

"Call me Shampoo." Shampoo whose sounded like Ali Hillis said.

"I'm Jean-Louise." Jean-Louise whose voice sounded like Wendee Lee said.

"Name's Mousse." Mousse said.

"Both Akane and Ryoga our with us but they decided to watch the fight from the Audience, my mom name Nodoka Saotome is also entering the tournament." Ranma said.

"Hmm, that should be interesting, well guys, let's go." Sora said to the group as they enter the tournament where all the fighters from around the world entered to win it as the Announcer appeared and speaks to the audience.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the official Green Hill Tournament, I'm your sponsor of the Tournament, Announcer, here we have before us, our undefeated teams who won in their hearts contempt at Scott Pilgrim's official Tournament, Now, here's the host of the tournament, you might think he's cute on the outside, but on the inside, he's the fiercest Warrior ever, so, without further ado, here is the host of the Green Hill Tournament, Puss-in-boots!" Announcer said as Puss-in-boots appeared from the shadows.

(Cue scene Music: Vs. Don Flamenco from Punch out.)

"Thank you Senior Announcer, it is great to be here Amigos, we all know that all Warriors are eager to win this Tournament, there are 10 Rounds here on this tournament, whoever wins this tournament will win the Green Hill Trophy and a year supply of Max-Potions, plus, there is a special treat that all of you and the warriors will be hearing from Senior Announcer, ain't that right?" Puss-in-boots (Shrek Series.) asked.

"Yes it is Puss-in-boots, in fact, I have an announcement to make ladies and gentlemen, we now have a new Tournament in the board, it was made by Sora and his friends who build a coliseum underneath Destiny Islands, so they called it the Destiny Islands Tournament, it comes after the Sanctuary of Light Tournament, team Keyblade also said that the Destiny Islands Tournament will be the last Tournament until the official Championship Tournament, which we will be hearing from the official Undefeated Champion himself later on at the next Tournament, now, again, without further ado, let the voters pick a player and we will begin the Tournament." Announcer said as the Voters vote for a player.

"It is official, the Votes are in, it is Sora, our undefeated Warrior and the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, let's see how he fares against the selected Warriors now, okay, let the Tournament Begin with Round 1 against Edward Elric at the Castle Streets!" Announcer said as the Round 1 of Green Hill Tournament begins with Sora facing against Edward Elric.

Round 1 Battle: Edward Elric

(Cue Round 1 Music: Cathode Ray Sunshine from Dark Tranquility.)

"Don't lose to me, I'm not going easy on you, so I suggest you do the same." Edward (Fullmetal Alchemist.) said.

"I wouldn't want you to go easy on me either." Sora said.

"Yeah, Flash Smash!" Edward said as he uses the attack to attack Sora but he dodged it.

"let's try this one, Kingdom Hearts Zantesuken!" Sora said as he uses the attack to damage Edward but he uses his Equivalent Exchange Keyblade to block it.

So Edward then uses Ars Arcanum to attack Sora but he blocked it and uses Shining Nexus Blas to finish Edward Elric off.

(End Round 1 Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds cheered for his Victory.

"You did great on beating me." Edward said.

"You too." Sora said.

"Good luck on the next Round." Edward said.

"Now that is what we call the Element of surprise there." Announcer said.

"Indeed Senior Announcer, but let's see if Sora gets past this next Round against Alexis Rhodes at the Outer Gardens of Radiant Garden." Puss-in-boots said as the next Round Begins with Sora facing against Alexis Rhodes.

(Cue Round 2 Music: God in fire from Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy.)

"You're Sora, I heard a lot about you." Alexis (Yu-gi-oh GX.) said.

"And you must the Obelisk blue dorm's top duelist." Sora said.

"I sure am, now then, let's get this fight started shall we?" Alexis asked as she unsheathes her Rapier.

"Yeah, let's do it." Sora nodded as they begin the fight.

Round 2 Battle: Alexis Rhodes

"I hope you can dodge my attacks Sora, because I'm stronger than I looked." Alexis said.

"We'll see, Ars Magnus!" Sora said as he uses his attack to damage Alexis but she dodged it.

"Your Attacks are pretty good, but let's see you dodge this attack, Aerial Crasher!" Alexis said as she uses her attack to damage Sora but he dodged it.

"Great job on dodging my attacks Sora." Alexis said.

"You're not bad yourself." Sora said.

"You know, we should be friends after this Round, what do you think?" Alexis asked.

"Hmm, maybe we could be friends, but only after this, now, let's finish this fight." Sora said.

"Yes, we shall, Dragon Emperor Sword slash!" Alexis said.

"Kingdom hearts Zantesuken!" Sora said as they use their attacks until one of them falls, but now, Sora is the Victor.

(End Round 2 Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds cheered for Sora's Victory.

"Hahahahahaha! Now that is one awesome Victory there, Sora dodged Alexis's Attack and now she dodges Sora's Attack but gives him the Victory." Announcer said.

"I would say though, they do have a way of showing the heart of Courage during this Fight." Puss-in-boots nodded.

"Whew, you did a good job Sora." Alexis said as she sheathes her Rapier.

"You too Alexis." Sora nodded.

"So Sora, you wanna be friends with me?" Alexis asked.

"Sure, let's be friends." Sora nodded.

"Yeah, Friends forever." Alexis smiled as her and Sora shake hands like friends they are.

"Good Luck on the Next Round Sora, I'll be watching, I believe in you." Alexis said as she patted Sora's Shoulder.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Ah yes, the power of friendship is what we want in this, right Announcer?" Puss-in-boots asked.

"You betcha, it's time for Round 3 against the fiercest Warrior at the Sewers, and…Begin!" Announcer said as the next round begins as Sora faces against Leatherhead.

Round 3 Battle: Leatherhead

(Cue Round 3 Music: Crashes to Ashes from Crash Bandicoot 4: the Wrath of Cortex.)

Sora begins the fight by using Reequip to change into his Black Knight drive form, then he uses Dark Sword Fire Flasher to damage Leatherhead, but the Beast goes into his inner Animal power to use Alligator Knuckle Rush but Sora dodged it and uses Shining Nexus Blast to beat Leatherhead.

(End Round 3 Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the Crowds and Sora's friends cheered for his Victory.

"Okay Ladies of Gentlemen, we will take a 20 minute break, then after that, the Next Round Begins." Announcer said.

"That was awesome Sora, you dodged Leatherhead's attacks." Alicia said.

"Yeah, but, (Drinks a bottle of Water.) my next Round is the girl we met back at the Xenosaga Universe, Mai Magus." Sora said.

"Who's Mai Magus?" Erza asked.

"Mai Magus is Leopold's Savior, she thinks that we're from the U-TIC Organization, but she didn't, we beat her the 1st time, now we'll get to see Sora facing her the 2nd time." Wind Crowrang told Erza.

"Alright, it looks like the 20 minute break is over, (Places her hand on Sora's Shoulder.) remember what I said Sora, Block her attacks and intercept it to damage her and you will move on to the Next Round." Erza said.

"I will Erza." Sora nodded.

"Good Luck." Erza replied as Round 4 begins as Sora faces against Mai Magus at the Undersea Fortress Lair.

Round 4 Battle: Mai Magus 2nd Battle

(Cue Round 4 Music: Major Boss battle from Xenosaga 2.)

"Long time no see Mai, what have you been doing since our last encounter at the Mines?" Sora asked.

"It was really great, my father was proud of me that you guys are a lot stronger, listen Sora, I like to…apologize from before, I must've mistaken you and your friends as U-TIC Soldiers, I'm really sorry, I just want to be friends with you and the others, I hope you guys can forgive me." Mai Magus whose voice sounded like Erin Fitzgerald sadly said.

"Are you kidding? Of course we forgive you Mai, you are powerful since our 1st fight at the Mines, although, you did a little good job on using your Hammer to block our attacks." Sora said.

"Thank you Sora, you're a good friend, I always have faith in you and your friends, but that doesn't mean that I can beat you and win, but let's not fight as enemies, let's fight as friends because that's what this tournament is all about making friends." Mai Magus smiled.

"Yeah, now, let's do this!" Sora said as he enters his battle stance.

"Yeah!" Mai Magus replied as the fight Begins with Mai Magus using Hasteza to boost her Speed, then she uses Vulcan's Hammer Smash but Sora dodged it.

"Whoa, you aren't kidding that you got a lot stronger since our last fight at the Mines." Sora said.

"Trust me Sora, I've trained well at the Mines with Leopold, now, let's finish this, Wild Dragon Hammer Earthquke!" Mai Magus said.

"Yeah, Sigma Wild Impact!" Sora said as they collided with their attacks but Sora was the Victor.

(End Round 4 Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said.

"Incredible battle there, the 2 Warriors clashed their attacks but leaves Sora the Victor, now that was an awesome fight we're watching." Announcer said.

"Indeed Senior Announcer, now let's see if Sora is good enough on facing his next Opponent from the world of Dynasty Warriors, Xingcai." Puss-in-boots nodded.

"Well Sora, you did a good job on beating me, looks like you will be facing against Xingcai in the Fountain Court." Mai Magus said.

"Yeah, wish me luck." Sora nodded.

"Good luck new friend, I'll be watching." Mai Magus said as the Next Round begins with Sora facing against Xingcai in the Fountain Court.

Round 5 Battle: Xingcai

(Cue Round 5 Music: Justified from Dead Rising.)

"You must be Sora, you got a lot stronger as usual my friend." Xingcai (Dynasty Warriors.) whose voice sounded like April Stewart said.

"Yeah, but, how did you know?" Sora asked.

"I heard a lot about you from Alexandra Blake herself, she told me that you're the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Xingcai said.

"Yeah, Yen Sid told me about it, he told me that I was really the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Sora said.

"I see, I'm Master Alexandra's Second in Command, your second in command would be Bobby Murasama, son of Master Eraqus Murasama himself, am I right?" Xingcai asked.

"I think so, how did you know about Bobby?" Sora asked.

"I know everything about Bobby Murasama, I hope that someday I will become great friends with Eraqus's son, including you Sora, now, let's not waste any time, let's Fight like heroes in arms!" Xingcai said as she enters her battle stance.

"Yeah." Sora nodded as he enters his battle stance.

The fight begins with Sora using Reequip to change into his Ranger Drive form , then he uses Wildfire Maelstrom to attack Xingcai but she dodged it with ease.

"Not bad Sora, you've learned well, but you need to learn more if you and your army are going to face Crimson and the True Demon Battleship, now, dodge this next one, Water Emperor Flash Punch!" Xingcai said as she uses her water-based attack to damage Sora but he blocked it and intercept her attack to damage Xingcai.

"Wow, you blocked my attack and you intercept it to damage me, Nice job, how did you do that?" Xingcai asked.

"I learned how to block and intercept my opponent with a help from Erza." Sora said.

"Interesting, you'll have to teach me that technique after this Round, now, let's finish this quickly, Yakuza Lightning Rush!" Xingcai said.

"Right, Dragon Nexus Rush!" Sora said as they used their powerful attacks to attack each other, but Sora was the Victor.

(End Round 5 Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds and Sora's friends cheered for his victory.

"Outstanding, simply Outstanding, the 2 Warriors fought honorably in their hearts contempt, but leaves Sora the Victor and moves on to the Next Round." Announcer said.

"Yeah, now that Round 5 is done, let's see if Sora faces his next opponent in the Next Round." Puss-in-boots said.

"Whew, well done my friend, you have beaten me honorably and accept my hand in friendship." Xingcai said.

"Yeah, you almost had me there Xingcai, I want to get stronger." Sora said.

"Trust me Sora, (Places her hand on Sora's Shoulder.) after this tournament, me and some of the Warriors will join you and your army on the Journey and I will teach you some powerful attacks, now, show me your pendent." Xingcai said.

"Okay, but what are you going to do with it?" Sora asked as he shows Xingcai his Wayfinder.

"I'm going to give you my power, now, hold it still." Xingcai said as Sora hold his Wayfinder still so that she can give him her power.

"There my friend, now you can use my power whenever you need some protection." Xingcai said.

"Thanks Xingcai, you're the best." Sora said as Xingcai nodded.

"And you're the best also my friend, or should I say, my new best friend, good luck Sora, I believe in you." Xingcai replied as she hugs Sora and rubs his head for good luck.

"Sora made himself a new best friend with Alexandra Blake's second in commend, we're so proud of him." Fiora smiled.

"You can say that again Fiora, let's give him the support he needs on his next Round against his next opponent, Hrist Valkyrie." Kairi said.

"They'll be fighting at the Ocean of Twinsanity Islands." Reina said to the group.

"Knock her down Sora, we know you can do it!" Erza cheered her friend/partner as Sora gives his friends a thumbs up as he is ready for battle against Hrist Valkyrie.

Round 6 Battle: Hrist Valkyrie 1st Battle

(Cue Round 6 Music: Chaos battle 3 from Dissidia: Final Fantasy.)

"Don't lose to me, you don't want to lose this round right?" Hrist Valkyrie (Valkyrie Profile.) whose voice sounded like Tara Platt asked.

"Not a chance, I want to win and move on to the next Round against my next opponent." Sora said.

"Now that's the words I want to hear from you Sora, now, let's begin!" Hrist Valkyrie said.

"Bring it on!" Sora said as they begin the fight with him using Seismic Lightning Strike to attack Hrist Valkyrie but she uses Lone Wolf Flash to dodge his attack, while at the same time, makes her invisible.

"Okay, remember what Erza said, study the opponent's movements, wait for the right moment, and then attack, now, I just need to sense her movements." Sora said as he closed his eyes in order to listen to the movements.

"What's Sora doing?" Kairi asked.

"You're about to find out Kairi, watch and see." Erza told Kairi as she watches Sora sensing Hrist Valkyrie's movements.

"Wait for it." Sora said as the movement gets closer until he hears an unsheathe sound.

"Gotcha, White Tiger Blast!" Sora said as he uses the attack to damage Hrist Valkyrie while sending her to the wall.

"Ouch, how did you…hear my movements?" Hrist Valkyrie asked as she got back to her feet.

"I figured it out, now, Shining Nexus Blast!" Sora said as he uses the attack to win Round 6.

(End Round 6 Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds and Sora's friends cheered for his Victory.

"Holy Snickerdoodles, this is the best Element of surprise we're watching folks, Sora studies Hrist Valkyrie's movements with his eyes closed, then he beats her with his Shining Nexus Blast technique and moves on to the next Round." Announcer said.

"Now we shall see if Sora is good enough to face his next opponent in the next Round." Puss-in-boots said.

"Whew, boy, you sure are stronger than I thought you were." Hrist Valkyrie said.

"Yeah, I trained well thanks to my friends." Sora said.

"I see, well Sora, you got yourself a new Rival and a new friend, when we meet again, we'll do our 2nd fight, good luck on the next round." Hrist Valkyrie said.

"You too Hrist." Sora nodded as they shake hands and then she takes her leave while Sora goes to the breaches where his friends are.

"Way to go Sora, you did good out there." Bobby said.

"Thanks, although, my next Round is against my next opponent, Drowned Ophelia, but I need to sit down and rest." Sora said.

"Hmm, tell you what Sora, I'll take over for you while you regain your strength for the next Round." Alexandra Blake said.

"You sure about this Master Alexandra?" Sora asked.

"Sure, (Places her hand on Sora's shoulder.) as a friend, I will win the next round for you so that you can face your next opponent." Alexandra Blake said.

"Okay, but first things first." Sora said as he gives Alexandra Blake his power by touching her Wayfinder.

"There, good luck." Sora continued.

"Thank you Sora, you're a good friend." Alexandra Blake smiled as she is ready to win the next Round for him.

"Well-well, what have we got here, it looks like we have a substitution for Sora." Announcer said.

"Indeed, according to her stats, her name is Alexandra Blake, she's one of the Leaders of the Keyblade Regiment Army, her powers are out of this world, her friends are Sora, the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, and Nahara, the 5th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Puss-in-boots said.

"Well, let's see if Master Alexandra can win this next Round for our undefeated Warrior as she faces against Drowned Ophelia in Scorch's Pit inside the Dead Whale, let's get ready to RUMBLE!" Announcer said.

"I promised to win this Round, fair and square." Drowned Ophelia (Brutal Legend.) said as she summons her Keyblade and enters her battle stance.

(Cue Round 7 Music: The Relic's Song from Rogue Galaxy.)

"A friendship between Sora and the leader of the drowning doom, it almost makes me jealous, (Summons her Twilight Dragon Keyblade.) Let's fight!" Alexandra Blake said as her and Drowned Ophelia are ready for the fight.

Round 7 Music: Drowned Ophelia

The Round begins with Alexandra Blake using Dragon Nexus Rush to damage Drowned Ophelia, but she doesn't want to lose as she uses Darkza Waterfall Flash to attack Alexandra Blake but the attack had no effect on her as she uses the power of her Keyblade to use Kingdom Hearts Sword Slash to win the Next Round.

(End Round 7 Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Alexandra Blake!" Referee said as the crowds and her friends cheered for her first Victory at the Victory.

"Now this is what we call the first Victory of the day, Alexandra Blake have won the Next Round in Sora's place, now let's see if Sora can win this Next Round." Announcer said.

"That's right." Puss-in-boots nodded.

"Oh man, I lost, oh well, at least I did my best, after all, I'm still Sora's friend." Drowned Ophelia said.

"You did your best Drowned Ophelia, maybe next time you can win the tournament." Alexandra Blake smiled.

"Yeah, so, how's Sora?" Drowned Ophelia asked.

"He's regaining his strength after his Round 6 fight against Hrist Valkyrie, I decided to win the Next Round for him so that Sora can the next Round against his next opponent." Alexandra Blake said.

"Okay, well, I sure hope he wins the next Round, I believe in him." Drowned Ophelia said.

"You and me both Drowned Ophelia, now, let's watch Sora's next fight." Alexandra Blake said our heroes watches Sora's next fight against Ahsoka Tano at the Grassy Battlefields.

Round 8 Battle: Ahsoka Tano

(Cue Round 8 Music: Counterattack from Shadow of the Colossus.)

"Hope I don't want to lose to you Ahsoka." Sora said.

"Same goes for me Sora, let's Fight!" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, Dragon Nexus Rush!" Sora said as he uses his attack to damage Ahsoka Tano, but she dodged it gracefully.

"Nice Attack, but can you dodge this attack, Star Force Aerial Crash!" Ahsoka Tano said as she uses her attack to damage Sora but he dodged it.

"Nice move, but I think this is checkmate, Kingdom Hearts Zantesuken!" Sora said as he uses his attack to beat Ahsoka Tano and win the next Round.

(End Round 8 Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds and his friends cheered for his Victory.

"Sora wins the next round, it's time for the Semifinals, let's get it on!" Announcer said.

"Let the Semifinals begin!" Puss-in-boots said as Sora is ready for the Semifinals against Natsu in the Volcano Coliseum.

Semifinal Battle: Natsu Dragneel

(Cue Semifinal Music: Natsu's theme from Fairy Tail.)

If Sora wants to move on to the Final Round, he has to beat Natsu in order to do so as he uses Rock shatter Drop Kick to damage Natsu, Natsu is a little hotheaded but he knows what he's doing as he uses Dragonfire Flamethrower but Sora managed to use Rainstorm Illusion to stop the attack as he uses Dragon Nexus Rush to beat Natsu and move on to the Final Round.

(End Semifinal Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds, his friends, and the undefeated Champions cheered for his Victory.

"This is it folks, the Final Round before the Champion Rounds, Sora vs. Vincent Valentine, who will win? Will never know, let the Final Round begin!" Announcer said.

"Battle dimension, The Road of Remembrance, sunset version, Ready…set…transport!" Puss-in-boots said as Sora is ready to fight against Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy 7.).

Final Round Battle: Vincent Valentine

(Cue Final Round Music: Concept of love from Jet Set Radio Future.)

Sora won't lose now, he and his team have come this from losing, Sora's fate is decided, he has to win the Final Round for his friends, so he morphs to his Legendary Keyblade Armor, Summons his Legendary Keyblade, and unsheathes Lars's Sword.

"I've come this far, I can't let my friends down, they're counting on my Victory, I got to win this Final Round so that we can face Team Sonic in the Champion Rounds, as the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, I will attend to keep that promise, Legendary Keyblade, Lars's Sword, don't fail me now, Vincent, I hope you're ready for this." Sora said.

"So do you Sora, let's make sure we fight honorably, okay, let's do this!" Vincent said.

"Bring it on, Freeze Raid!" Sora said as he uses the attack to freeze Vincent in his tracks but he has plan on his own.

"Hmm, Vincent's up to something, I just know it, I'll have to brace myself if he's launching his attack, I'll have to use my next attack before he does, all I have to do is wait for the right moment." Sora said as Vincent was freed from being frozen as he prepares his attack.

"Okay, I hope this attack counts, Xingcai, lend me strength." Sora said as his Legendary Keyblade glowed with the power of light.

"Now Sora, Launch your attack at Vincent before he prepares his attack!" Alexandra Blake said.

"Got it, okay, here goes nothing, Kingdom Hearts…Dragon Emperor Blast!" Sora said as he uses his new attack to beat Vincent from using his attack.

(End Final Round Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is…Sora!" Referee said as the crowds, his friends, and the undefeated Champions cheered for his Victory.

"Lades and Gentlemen, in all of these years, we have seen such terrific Victory from Sora, he beat Vincent with Courage in his heart and in his friends, Ladies and Gentlemen, Team Keyblade will be moving on to the Champion Rounds, we will take a 30-minute break, and then after that, the real Fun…begins." Announcer said.

"Until then, enjoy yourselves." Puss-in-boots said.

"Well done Sora, you have beaten me with such strength, you and your friends will now be moving on to the Champion Rounds, good luck." Vincent said.

"We will Vincent, and thanks." Sora nodded as he and Vincent shake hands as his friends went up to him and congratulates his Victory.

"You did it Sora, you were awesome!" Alicia said.

"Wow Sora, you are amazing out there!" Alia said.

"We're so proud of you Sora, we really do." Fiora said.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me, okay, it's time for the Champion Round, let's do this guys!" Sora said as our heroes are ready for the Champion Rounds.

After the Champion Rounds, our heroes have won the Green Hill Trophy as they saw a keyhole and they sealed it, Sonic's Universe is now one with the Realms of light as our heroes along with some of the Warriors in the group, they're now moving on to the new World, the World of Kung Fu Panda.

End of Chapter 34 and the 4-way Sonic Saga.


	35. Chapter 35: Keyblades and Kung fu

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 35: Keyblades and Kung fu

As our heroes are relaxing inside the gummi ships, they talk more on what they'll do next when they reach the next new world.

"Whew, I gotta say though, that was some adventure we're having at Sonic's Universe." Ventus said.

"Yep, I wonder what heroes we can meet at the new world we're heading." Terra said.

"You must be referring to the Furious 5 and the hero of that world, Po." Wind Crowrang said.

"Yeah, that's right, we should expect to see the next of Eraqus's Keyblade Master Councilors, Master Shifu." Terra said.

"Sure is, but wow, we now have 4 trophies thanks to our Sora, way to go buddy." Yuffie said.

"Thanks, I did what I have to do to get us the next trophy, although, I made a new Rival of my own, Hrist Valkyrie, she said to mention that we'll meet her again for a 2nd fight at the different world, the world of Shadow of the Colossus." Sora said.

"Hey guys, I think we're here, should we land at the safe spot where we walk on foot?" Kain asked.

"Sure, go ahead, okay guys, let's go." Alexandra Blake said to the group as our heroes land the gummi ships at the safe spot where they can walk on foot.

As they're at the new world, everything was empty.

"Where is everybody?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm, something's not right here, the villagers must have been evacuated from the valley of Peace, because a new villain is planning to take the Dragon Scroll by force from the Jade Palace, we have to stop Tai Lung from taking the Dragon Scroll, while at the same time, protect the Valley of Peace from General Magnolia, let's go." Alexandra Blake said to the group as they went to the Jade Palace to stop Tai Lung from taking the Dragon Scroll while following Po.

When they're at the Jade Palace Entrance, they saw Po regaining his energy.

"huff-huff-huff, Stairs, huff-huff." Po whose voice sounded like Jack Black said.

"Who are you?" Tai Lung asked.

"Buddy, I…am a Dragon Warrior, huff-huff." Po said.

"You? Hashanah, him? He's panda, you're a panda, what are you gonna do big guy? Sit on me?" Tai Lung asked.

"Don't count on it, hahaha, now, I'm gonna use this, haha, you want it, come and get it." Po said as Tai Lung punched him to the pillar then Po sends Tai Lung to the pillar inside.

Our heroes helped Po out on protecting the Dragon Scroll by damaging Tai Lung in order to make the boss fight easier, Gigabolt Man-o-War managed to copy the Dragon Scroll right before Tai Lung took Po down but still alive.

"Finally, oh yes, hahaha, the power of the Dragon scroll is…mine? What the, it's…it's nothing!" Tai Lung said.

"Is okay, I didn't get it the first time either." Po said.

"What? What do you mean" Tai Lung asked.

"There is no secret ingredient, is just you." Po said as Tai Lung dropped the Dragon Scroll to the ground and he uses the Nerve attack to paralyze Po but it made Po ticklish so he then tried to punch him but the force from the punches send Tai Lung to the wall.

"Hahahahahaha, that's gonna hurt." Po said.

"Yeah, but is not over yet." Alexandra Blake said.

"Why?" Po asked.

"The fight's not over yet, we still need to beat Tai Lung before he knows the real Dragon Scroll." Sora said as Tai Lung got back into his feet and enters his battle stance.

Major Boss Music: Tai Lung

(Cue Major Boss Music: The Encounter from Kingdom Hearts 2.)

Our heroes along with Po, they managed to dodge Tai Lung's attacks as Sora, Po, Nahara, and Reimi unleash their limit attack known as Dragon Warriors Rebirth to defeat Tai Lung.

Sora: Light!

Po: Time to feel the Thunder!

Nahara: For Kingdom Hearts!

Reimi: Light! Guide us!

(Cue Major Boss Music.)

"You…fools…can't defeat me! You…fools… are just a bunch of…ignorant…savage…beasts!" Tai Lung said as he tries to kill Po but he caught him by the hand.

"First of all, they're not Ignorant savage beasts, second of all, I'm not a big fat Panda, I'm THE big fat Panda." Po said as he flips his pinky finger.

"No…the Wuxi finger!" Tai Lung said.

"Oh you know this hold." Po said.

"You're…you're bluffing, you're bluffing, Shifu didn't teach you that!" Tai Lung said.

"Nope, I figured it out, Skidush!" Po said as he uses the Wuxi Finger to truly defeat him, our heroes then saw the Soul of Tai Lung flow up in the Sky.

"Well, we're glad that's over." Ventus said.

"Yeah, I don't know where you guys come from, but thank you so much for helping me out, Name's Po by the way." Po said.

"I'm Sora, the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Sora said.

"We're Sora's 1st Keyblade Regiment Army." Aqua said.

"I'm Alexandra Blake, the 3rd Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Alexandra Blake said.

"I'm Xingcai, Master Alexandra's second in command." Xingcai said.

"And I'm Nahara, the 5th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Nahara said.

"I'm Reimi, Master Nahara's second in command and Sora's new best friend." Reimi said.

"We came to this world to seek an audience with Master Shifu." Eleanor said.

"Master? Master Shifu!" Po said.

"Is alright Po, I'm not hurt, my wounds are healed thanks to Master Xeni." Shifu said.

"Master Xeni?" Kairi asked.

"That would be me." Xeni whose voice sounded like Colleen Clinkenbeard said as she walked up to our heroes.

"Who is she?" Reina asked.

"That's Master Xeni, the 9th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Nahara told Reina.

"And also a good friend of ours." Alexandra Blake said.

"I'm not too late, am I?" Xeni asked.

"No, everything is fine, we like you to meet the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, our new friend, Sora." Nahara said.

"It's nice to meet you Xeni, I heard that you used to defeat most of the heartless while wearing your blindfold." Sora said.

"Yep, I sure do, and I also heard about you, new friend, (Places her hands on Sora's Shoulders.) you must be the hero who saved the world from Xehanort and his true form, Xenador, good job Sora, you have proven your strength in battle, I achknowledge your ability, and with that, you earn my trust, I too will also train you to become more powerful than ever before, that's a promise I will give it to you, Trust me." Xeni smiled.

"yeah." Sora nodded as our heroes saw the furious 5.

"Master Shifu, you're okay, what happened?" Tigress asked.

"I was healed thanks to Master Xeni who came to this world while Po is dealing with Tai Lung with a help from the visitors who also came to this world to see me." Shifu said.

"We're glad that you're okay, we owe our thanks to Master Xeni and the Heroes of light who helped Po out on dealing with Tai Lung." Viper said.

"Yep, well guys, let's find the keyhole and we'll head for the next new world." Sora said.

"Hold it guys, if you guys want to find the keyhole and move on to the next new world, you're going to need our help." Tigress said.

"Besides, we want to see how good are you guys in battle." Crane said.

"Xeni already created a portal at least so that Master Shifu can visit the Land of Departure." Mantis said.

"You hear that guys, we get to go with you all, it'll be like the awesomeness adventure ever." Po said.

"Settle down Po, you and the Furious 5 will get to join the Heroes of light on the journey to stop the forces of evil, but first, you guys must find the Keyhole in order to do so, now, get to it, and come back after all of you are done sealing the keyhole and I may have a chance to let Po and Furious 5 join with you heroes of light, good luck." Shifu said.

"We'll get the job done, let's go guys." Sora said to the group as our heroes along with Master Xeni, Po, and Furious 5 in the group, they managed to seal the Keyhole and they return to the Jade Palace so that Shifu will let Po and the Furious 5 join our heroes on the journey.

"Sora, once we move on to the new world, I will begin on train you to become more powerful than ever, you have my word, new best friend." Xeni thought to herself.

End of Chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36: Keyblades and Trophies

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 36: Keyblades and Trophies

As our heroes are relaxing inside the Gummi ships, they talk more about themselves as they went through space to get to the next new world.

"So Xeni, what have you been doing exactly?" Nahara asked.

"I came to the Realms of light in order to search for my Apprentice." Xeni told Nahara.

"Who's your Apprentice's name?" Kairi asked as Xeni took a deep breath so she can told our heroes her Apprentice's name.

"Her name is Yoruko, she's my Apprentice, and I'm her Master and also her closest Friend, I trained her to become a keyblade wielder like Sora and the others, I passed the Mark of Mastery exam thanks to Master Eraqus, me and Yoruko quickly became friends with his apprentices, since that day, Eraqus was killed by Master Xehanort, Yoruko and I will carry on a legacy and avenge Eraqus's death, during the times of training, me and Yoruko went to other worlds for some training, we got separated by our own arch Nemesis, Master Gouzen, we're not going to forgive him for what he did to our homeworlds." Xeni sadly said.

"We're sorry to hear that Xeni, we'll find your apprentice, you have our word." Alexandra Blake said.

"Thank you guys, you're the best, let's not talk about sad tales, we should focus on our current adventure." Xeni smiled.

"Yeah, we should, Noise Tank, take us down to the landing zone, we can walk on foot." Sora said.

"Achknowledged." Noise Tank nodded as he safely land the Gummi Ship at the Landing Zone and he push the button to beam down our heroes to the entrance of the Stadium.

When they're at the Stadium, they met up with their old friend.

"My old friends, long time no see." Zelda smiled as she saw our heroes.

"You too Zelda, what have you been doing since the Epic Battle against Xehanort?" Kairi asked.

"I've been doing fine, thanks for asking, so, what are you guys doing here?" Zelda asked.

"We came to this world in search for Xeni's Apprentice, her name is Yoruko, do you know where she is?" Eleanor asked.

"Hmm, Yoruko, Long snow white hair, green eyes, hmm, the last I've heard, Yoruko was spotted with a couple of Smashers, so I would say, she's at the Plains, why?" Zelda asked.

"Brace yourself Zelda, but first things first, what's her name?" Riku asks Zelda.

"Oh, I almost forgot, heroes of light, I like you all to meet Peach, her full name is Princess Peach Toadstool." Zelda said as she introduces Peach to our heroes.

"Hello Heroes of light, Leaders of the Keyblade Regiment Army, I'm Princess Peach Toadstool, but you guys can call me Peach." Peach said.

"Anyways, you were saying Riku?" Zelda asked.

"Okay, where was I, oh yeah, brace yourself, we got ourselves a greater threat among the Realms of light, we now have a new arch-Nemesis besides Xehanort, his name…is Crimson." Riku said.

"Crimson, okay, we'll make sure he won't destroy the Realms of light, you guys can tell us more about him after this." Zelda said as our heroes then saw the match with Mario who has a Red hat with a M on the front, brown mustache, white gloves, red shirt, blue overalls, and brown shoes.

Mario's match is against a round pink creature named Kirby with red feet, his ability is to absorb any people, Animal, almost everything and copies their abilities and uses it to get stronger, after the match, Kirby was the victor as the Pink creature touch the tip of the trophy and Mario was revived.

"What just happened?" Yuffie asked.

"When a person is defeated, it becomes a trophy, if you want to revive a person, you have to touch the tip of the trophy in order to do so." Zelda told Yuffie.

"Okay, that makes sense." Yuffie nodded as everything went shaking because our heroes then saw a battleship flying over the stadium, it doesn't look like the Demon Battleship, it looks like a battleship with a knight Mask on the front of the ship.

The Battleship then drop the mysterious Shadow particles to the ground, the shadow particles then came together to form a new breed of an enemy, Subspace.

"What are those things, they looked scary?" Rita asked.

(Cue Battle Music: Menu 1 from Super Smash Bros Brawl.)

"Trouble, we have to help Mario and Kirby out on dealing with those new enemies, let's go guys!" Sora said to the group as our heroes then went to the center of the stadium to help out Mario and Kirby on dealing with the new Enemies known as the Subspace.

Enemy Battle: Subspace X30 1st Battle

Our heroes along with a few Smashers, they managed to dodge every attacks from Subspace soldiers as they use their attacks to take down every Subspace Soldiers.

(End Battle Music.)

Our heroes succeeded on destroying the Subspace Soldiers, but the surprise attack send Mario flying to the sky after they saw the mysterious being known as the Ancient Minister who dropped the device called the Subspace Bomb.

"Uh Oh, this is not good, what should we do?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know, we need to disable the Bomb or it'll turn the stadium into the part of the Subspace." Zelda said when suddenly, her and Peach are being caged by the ferocious monster called the Petey Piranha, so our heroes have to free the princesses by taking down the monster.

Boss Battle: Petey Piranha

(Cue Boss Music: Airship Battle from Super Mario bros 3/Super Smash Bros Brawl.)

Our heroes have to free both the Princesses before the Subspace Bomb explodes as Sora and Erza unleash their Limit attack to free the Princesses while defeated Petey Piranha.

Sora: Light!

Erza: We shall not lose!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes then escaped from the stadium and into the Gummi Ships right before the Subspace Bomb consumes the stadium.

"Whew, that was close, that Subspace Bomb was a real threat in the Realms of Light." Terra said.

"You and me both Terra, who knows how many Subspace are out there." Bobby said.

"Yeah, now, tell me, what is Crimson aftering?" Zelda asked.

"Crimson aims to get Sora's Powers by killing him and use his powers to destroy the Realms of Light, so, it is our duty to stop him from doing so while taking down his Generals and destroy the Demon Battleship." Alexandra Blake said.

"Okay, alright guys, let's go and find Xeni's Apprentice." Sora said to the group as our heroes then head for the Plains.

End of Chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37: Keyblade Master Yoruko

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 37: Keyblade Master Yoruko

As our heroes are now at the Plains, Xeni then told them the sad news about her dear friends being killed by the new type of enemies known as the Marooners.

"We're sorry that your friends were killed by the Marooners, but you can't lose hope, you have to be strong to avenge your friends." Alicia said.

"Thank you Alicia, you're right, I'll have to be strong to avenge my friends, now, let's find Yoruko, let's hope she is okay." Xeni said as our heroes then head for the area to find Xeni's Apprentice.

(Cue Scene Music: The Plains from Super Smash Bros Brawl.)

When they're at the area, Blizzard Wolfang Mark 2 picked up a scent.

"Guys, I think I got the scent from Xeni's Apprentice." Blizzard Wolfang Mark 2 said to the group.

"You did? What do you see?" Nahara asked.

"Hmm, let's see, (Sniffs the scent.) This is Yoruko's scent alright, (Sniffs the scent.) her scent is normal, (Sniffs the scent.) she is with the other Smashers, (Sniffs the scent.) hmm, if my sense is correct, Yoruko's trail is straight ahead, if we follow her scent, we should be able to find Yoruko and the other Smashers, I'll lead the way." Blizzard Wolfang Mark 2 said.

"Great job, alright guys, let's follow Yoruko's scent." Sora said to the group as our heroes are following the scent of Yoruko.

When our heroes are now at the Plains area, they found Yoruko and a couple of Smashers fighting against Android Mark-58.

(Cue Major Boss Music: Big Arms from Sonic 3/Sonic Generations.)

"I think they need our help, let's go guys!" Sora said to the group as our heroes teamed up with Yoruko, Mario, and the hero from Skyworld, Pit, in order to face Android Mark-58 in the 2nd Fight.

Major Boss Battle: Android Mark-58 2nd Battle

Our heroes managed to dodge Android Mark-58's attacks as Sora, Xeni, and Yoruko unleash their limit attack known as Kingdom Hearts Cyclone, first Sora uses Kingdom Hearts Zantesuken to severely damage Android Mark-58, then Xeni uses Juuki to boost her power and then she uses Omega to severely damage Android Mark-58 while Yoruko uses Boostza to boost her attack and then she uses Bouken to severely damage Android Mark-58, the limit attack ended as Sora, Xeni, and Yoruko uses Eternal Light to defeat Android Mark-58, but the 3rd and last fight against a Heartless boss will take place at the different world.

Sora: Light!

Xeni: For Kingdom Hearts!

Yoruko: This is too easy!

(End Major Boss Music.)

After Android Mark-58 escaped through the Dark Portal, Xeni was happily reunited with her Apprentice as they embrace in a hug.

"Yoruko, I'm so happy to see you're okay, where have you been?" Xeni asked.

"The last thing I remember, we were got separated by Master Gouzen, you were in the world of Kung fu Panda, I was in the world of Super Smash bros Brawl." Yoruko whose sounded like Colleen O Shaughnessey said.

"Well, is a good thing you're alright Yoruko, don't worry, we got our new friends to help us out." Xeni said.

"Huh, they sure looked pretty strong." Yoruko said.

"They sure are, I'm sure you will get along with Sora and his friends quite well." Xeni said.

"Well, I guess I'll get along with them quite well, so, what's next?" Yoruko asked.

"We should find the other Smashers, we'll head to the Swamp, let's go guys." Sora said to the group as our heroes along with Yoruko, Mario, and Pit in the group, they're ready to head for the Swamp, but the upcoming sneak attack stopped them as our heroes then saw the source of the sneak attack.

"I'm afraid I can't let you all go, not until I get what I want." a new Enemy named Anastasia whose voice sounded like April Stewart said.

"What do you want Anastasia?" Alexandra Blake asked.

"I have come for one thing, (Points her finger at Sora.) the power of King Aiden Whiteheart that rests inside Sora, hand him over, and I may bring back the lost souls of the fallen warriors who died in battle." Anastasia said.

"We're not heading over Sora's powers to you Anastasia!" Nahara said.

"Hah! Such words for a bunch of misguided Leaders of the Keyblade Regiment Army, I'll just have to take his powers by force." Anastasia said as she summons her Lost Hope Keyblade as she uses Omega Voyager blast to attack our heroes, but the attack was interrupted when a new hero uses Ultima Flash Banger to damage Anastasia.

"Hey Anastasia, let them go, if you want Sora's powers, you'll have to go through me." a new hero named Lucy whose voice sounded like Angelina Jolie said as she summons her Keyblade called the Other Half.

"Who is she?" Kairi asked.

"Her Name is Lucy Dimere, the third in command of Master Dummont and also the commander of the Keyguard Squad." Alexandra Blake told Kairi.

"You're not going to stop me from taking Sora's Powers, because I will have it by force!" Anastasia said.

"Actually Anastasia, that's where you're wrong, you will be stopped, and I attend to do so!" Lucy said.

"Grrr, fine, if that's how you wanna play rough, have it your way, Greed, destroy them, But leave Sora alive, Crimson needs his powers to destroy the Realms of Light." Anastasia said as the Monster named Greed whose voice sounded like Keith David appeared from the Dark Portal.

"Yes Anastasia, I will destroy them but only leave Sora alive so that Lord Crimson can take his powers to destroy the Realms of Light." Greed nodded.

"Good, see that you do, (Looks at our heroes.) we'll have our fight in the next world eventually, we will meet again." Anastasia said as she went through the Dark Portal and it closed behind her.

"Who might you be sir?" Dark Dizzy asked.

"Heroes of Light, Leaders of the Keyblade Regiment Army, you may call me Greed the Avaricious, one of the 8 Remnants Sins of Crimson himself, and I have come to destroy you fools and take Sora's powers to Lord Crimson, so, here I come, Heroes of Light!" Greed said as he enters his battle stance.

"Here he comes guys, get ready for battle!" Reina said to the group as our heroes are ready for battle against 1 of the 8 Remnants Sins of Crimson, Greed the Avaricious.

Major Boss Battle: Greed the Avaricious 1st Battle

(Cue Major Boss Music: Boss battle 2 from Legend of Dragoon.)

Our heroes managed to dodge Greed's deadly attacks as they combine their attacks to defeat Greed but the 2nd battle will take place at the next world.

(End Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes defeated Greed but he will have his rematch at the next world as he escapes through the Dark Portal.

Now that our heroes are done dealing with Greed the 1st time, they went onward to the Swamp to find the other Smashers.

"Sora, when we get to the Swamp, I will train you to become stronger than ever, you have my word, my friend." Xeni thought to herself.

End of Chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38: Sora vs Xeni

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 38: Sora vs. Xeni

As our heroes are at the Swamp, they saw not only Diddy Kong but the Arwing that looked different from other Arwings.

Our heroes then saw the other Rayquaza who is the same pokemon as the one pokemon that Ventus snagged it when it was a shadow pokemon, so our heroes along along with Diddy Kong and Fox, they're ready for battle against Rayquaza.

Major Boss Battle: Rayquaza

Attacks: Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Iron Tail, Giga Impact, Acrobatics, Thunderbolt, Dragon Rush, Earthquake, Draco Meteor, Dragon Claw, Avalanche, Focus Blast, Ancientpower

Held Item: Draco Plate

(Cue Major Boss Music: Victory Road from Super Smash Bros Brawl.)

"Rayquaza sure is powerful like the one I snagged who was powerful also." Ventus said.

"Yeah, when we snagged those Pokemon, we somehow felt a connection with them, you had a connection with Rayquaza, Terra felt a connection with Groudon, and I felt a strong connection with Kyogre." Aqua said.

"Well, let's deal with Rayquaza, and then we'll look for the other Smashers afterwards." Rita said as our heroes are now facing against Rayquaza.

Our heroes managed to dodge Rayquaza's Mighty attacks as they combine their attacks to defeat Rayquaza so that Lucy can have a chance on capturing her first Rayquaza with a Master Ball.

"Rayquaza Captured." Computer said.

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Too easy." Lucy said.

"Okay, now that we caught another Rayquaza, Sora, let's begin with your training, your final training with Erza will take place at the world of Shadow of the Colossus, so I'm gonna do your training nice and slow, are you up for it?" Xeni asked.

"Sure Master Xeni, I'm ready." Sora nodded.

"Then…let's begin my friend." Xeni said as her and Sora begin with their 1st Training.

Optional Boss Battle: Xeni 1st Battle

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Violent Storm from Baten Kaitos.)

"Okay Sora, our today's training is very simple, you have to trust me on this, once we're done with our training, 4 to be exact, you will be as powerful as you ever will be, you must make sure you're not alone, you got your 1st Keyblade Regiment Army be your side, and you have me as your support, in return, me and my apprentice will follow you and the others on the road to the light, you have my word as your next training partner." Xeni said.

"I'll make sure of it as well Xeni." Sora said.

"Thank you Sora, you're the best, I knew I can count on you, now, let's start with attacks, first, use Reequip to change into your Black Knight Drive Form." Xeni said.

"Okay, Reequip!" Sora said as he uses the technique to change into his Black Knight Drive Form.

"Okay, the attacks I'm going to teach you will help you in your fight against Crimson's Generals, the 7 Remnants Sins, and Erza's enemy named Jellal, the brother of the other Jellal who was good and powerful, now, watch closely, RX!" Xeni said as she uses the technique to power up her Keyblade into a Beam Blade.

"Awesome!" Sora said.

"You'll be surprised on what I have in store for you, RX is a new technique that powers up your weapons and your Keyblades into a powerful Beam Blade for a short period of time, so you have to be as quick as possible and take out your enemies, now, next one, Terra Homing!" Xeni said as she shows Sora the new attack.

"That is called Terra Homing, it deals 8 slashes filled with an Holy Element and it allows you to launch 2 Holy Blasts, you with me so far?" Xeni asked.

"Yes." Sora nodded.

"Good, now, this technique is definitely the useful one, watch carefully, Juuki!" Xeni said as she uses the next technique.

"That is Juuki, this technique boost your attack, speed, and magic, but it drains your defense, so you have to use this technique wisely if you don't want to lose more of your defense." Xeni continued.

"I'll make sure to use this technique once." Sora said.

"Good, now then, Omega!" Xeni said.

"Alright my friend, this is a very useful attack you need to use when your enemy is almost defeated, it's called the Omega, it deals some series of 15 Slashes, very powerful, very useful, you follow?" Xeni asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Okay, let's end this training, Tiger Nexus Rush!" Xeni said.

"Yeah, Dragon Nexus Rush!" Sora said as him and Xeni clashed their attacks until one of them falls, but Sora was left standing.

(End Optional Boss Music.)

"Good Job Sora, I'm very happy for you, (Places her hands on Sora's Shoulders.) this next training will take place at the next world, where you and Erza can do your final training before the next Tournament, again, good Job Sora, I'm very proud of you." Xeni smiled as she embraces her new best friend in a hug before let go of a hug.

"So, what do you say we move on and find the other Smashers, huh?" Xeni asked.

"Yeah, let's go guys." Sora said to the group as they went to the next area to find the other Smashers.

End of Chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39: Tabuu's Last Encounter

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 39: Tabuu's Last Encounter

After our heroes have found all the Smashers, they went inside the Subspace's own Great Maze to confront Tabuu the 2nd time.

(Cue Major Boss Music: Vs. Tabuu from Super Smash Bros Brawl.)

"This is it guys, let's take down Tabuu and move on to the next World!" Sora said to the group.

"Hah! I can't wait to see the look on Tabuu's face when we destroy him." Bowser said as he morphs to his Accent Mode.

"Let's do it!" Reina said.

"Let's send Tabuu packing!" Ayane said.

"Here we go!" Burn Rooster said.

"Let do this guys!" Alicia said to the group as our heroes are now ready to face against Tabuu the 2nd time.

Major Boss Battle: Tabuu 2nd Battle

Our heroes managed to dodge Tabuu's attacks as they combine their attacks to damage Tabuu, while Tabuu id down to its last life, Sora, Erza, Neku, and Sonic unleash their limit attack again to defeat Tabuu.

Sora: Light!

Erza: We shall not lose!

Neku: Let's finish this!

Sonic: You're too Slow!

(End Major Boss Music.)

Tabuu was finally defeated as its Soul flows up in the Sky.

"Well guys, let's find the Keyhole and we'll move on to the next world." Sora said to the group as our heroes then found the Keyhole and they sealed it, and thus, the world of Super Smash bros Brawl is now one with the realms of Light, so now our heroes then head to the gummi ships and they took off.

"Sora, I don't know what world you're on, but you are the best friend I've ever had, thank you Sora, you're the best." Lucy thought to herself while smiling.

End of Chapter 39 and Super Smash bros Brawl Saga


	40. Chapter 40: Keyblades and Giants

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 40: Keyblades and Giants

Our heroes are relaxing inside the gummi ships after the biggest excitement at the Brawl Universe, they went through space to the next world.

"Whew, wow, now that Tabuu is finished, we should be able to go to the next world, but it may take some to get there, so we got some time on the Practice simulations the Maximals created it for us to use to get stronger." Riku said.

"Yeah, since we've got some time before we enter the next world, hey Sora, would you mind if I speak to you in private in your room, there is something I need to tell you that will decide the fate of the entire universe." Erza said.

"Sure Erza, I wouldn't mind have some company in my room, after all, we build gummi ships that has rooms." Sora said.

"Okay, let's go." Erza nodded as her and Sora then went to Sora's room to discuss in private about something that Erza can tell Sora about what General Cerberus was saying about Jellal.

"Um, guys, why does Erza want to talk with Sora in private for?" Kairi asked the group.

"Hmm, I think this has something to do on what General Cerberus told us about before our fight against him, he was mentioned something about Jellal." Vine told Kairi.

"But…why did Cerberus said about Jellal betrayed Erza's trust, what does Jellal want to kill Sora for?" Xion asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good, all we need to do now is to count on both of them on taking out Jellal." Alexandra Blake told Xion.

"Hmm, I'm worried about Sora, maybe I should check up on the two of them, I'm Sora's true best friend, him and Erza might need some other company." Alicia said.

"I'll go with you, if that's okay with you?" Selvaria asked.

"Sure, let's go see Sora and Erza." Alicia smiled as her and Selvaria went to the Gummi ship hallway until they found Sora's room with a Kingdom Key on the front of the door, so they wait until the right moment.

"So Erza, why do you want to talk to me in private for?" Sora asked as Erza sits by him on the couch.

"Sora, my true best friend, I need you to listen to me on what I'm about to tell you, because this will determine the fate of the Realms of Light, Sora, do you remember what General Cerberus told us about?" Erza asks Sora.

"Yeah, General Cerberus told us about Jellal, but…why does Jellal want to kill me for, what is he after?" Sora asks Erza as she took a deep breath and then she'll explain to Sora about Jellal.

(Cue Scene Music: Roxas theme from Kingdom Hearts 2.)

"Many years ago, before I met you and the others, I was born in the world of Fairy Tail, I first met Jellal when we were little, we play together and we quickly became friends, but…as the time passed on, Jellal was all grown up, he choose my last name based on my hair color, when I joined Team Natsu, Jellal has changed…somehow, he was possessed by an evil spirit named Zeraf, Zeraf controlled Jellal and made like this, I was stupid and foolish to know what Jellal is up to, Natsu saved me from becoming a sacrifice, Simon protected us from Jellal's wrath, but in the end, Simon was killed, my old friend was dead thanks to Jellal, I'm willing to get my revenge on him, but not yet, not until we see him, face to face, then after the whole mess is taking care of, Jellal was sentenced to death or life imprisonment, I…was heartbroken, my only friend that I ever had was gone, but one look from Jellal for one last time after our final farewells, his eyes are different, very deep inside him, I saw…only darkness, so, in desperation, Jellal wants to do what he shouldn't do a long time ago, he begins to betray my trust and decides to do one thing, to kill you and take not just your powers, but your Soul, the soul of every hero on each world, I'm counting on your help on stopping Jellal, would you do that for me?" Erza asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I can help, if Jellal gets what he wants, he's got another thing coming." Sora said as Erza smiled at him.

"Oh…thank you Sora, I knew I can count on you, (Embraces Sora in a hug.) you're the true best friend ever, I'll never forget you, ever, I have faith in you Sora, I believe in you." Erza smiled as she is still holding Sora in a hug when they heard a door knocking.

"Who is it?" Sora asked.

"Alicia." Alicia said.

"Selvaria." Selvaria said.

"Come in." Sora said as Alicia and Selvaria opened the door as they went inside Sora's room and they closed the door behind them.

"How long have you guys been listening?" Erza asked.

"Long enough to agree with you guys, we heard you guys were talking about Jellal, he's planning to kill Sora and take his powers and his Soul to crimson so he can use it to destroy the Realms of Light." Selvaria said as she was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"Plus, I'm worried about Sora, so…I agree with Selvaria, we're willing to do what it takes to protect him from Crimson, and from Jellal, you can also count on our help as well, after all, we're Sora's other true best friends, if you're Sora's new friend, then you're our new friend as well Erza." Alicia said.

"You hear that Erza, you got yourself some new friends, and they're willing to give you their help." Sora said.

"Oh…thank you guys, it really means a lot to me, I'll never forget you two either, you two are the true best friends ever also." Erza smiled as the 4 friends joined in a group hug when they heard a speaker.

"Guys, we've arrived at the world of Shadow of the Colossus, should we land?" Kain asked from the speaker.

"Yeah, go ahead, we'll be right there in a second." Alicia said to the speaker.

"Well guys, should we get going?" Alicia asks Sora, Erza, and Selvaria.

"Yeah, I think we should." Selvaria smiled and nodded as the 4 friends then exit Sora's room and they met with their friends as Noise Tank pushed the button and they beamed down to the new Universe.

As soon as they're there, they met up with the main hero of the new Universe as our heroes along with the new hero in the group, they encounter the 1st Colossus Giant, Valus, 1 of all 16 Colossus Giants.

Boss Battle: Valus 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: The Opened Way from Shadow of The Colossus.)

Our heroes divided into groups as they managed to dodge Valus's attacks by using their attacks to damage Valus by damaging his weak points from its back left Leg to its head, then at the very moment Valus was almost defeated, Sora, Erza, Alicia, and Selvaria unleash their limit attack called the Heroes of Triumph to defeat Valus the 1st time.

Sora: This is it!

Erza: We are not longer Tools of War!

Alicia: Don't even think of Dodging!

Selvaria: Enemy Neutralized!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes have managed to defeat Valus the 1st time, but the Giant will not go down that easily as the Giant escaped through the portal, as soon as they're inside the temple, 1 of the 16 Statues was destroyed, so now our heroes must prepare for the next Colossus fight.

End of Chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41: The Bull's Horns

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 41: The Bull's Horns

Our heroes along with the new hero named Wander, they went to the Ocean to look for the 2nd Colossus Giant known as Quadratus.

When they're at the Ocean, they bump into Sora's new Rival, Hrist Valkyrie.

(Cue Rival Battle: Chaos Battle 3 from Dissidia: Final Fantasy.)

"Hey there Sora, I was very happy to see you again." Hrist said.

"Yeah, it is." Sora nodded.

"Hey, cheer up Sora, you prove to be a powerful warrior back at the tournament, that's what I really like about you as a Friend and a Rival, so, get your keyblade ready and let's get this over with." Hrist said as she enters her battle stance.

"Yeah." Sora nodded as he summons his Legendary Keyblade Master Armor, then he summons his Legendary Keyblade and then he enters his battle stance.

"Hmm, so many surprises, well, (Chuckles.) I want to see Sora get stronger after this." Hrist thought to herself.

Rival Battle: Hrist Valkyrie 2nd Battle

"Sora, I hope you can dodge my new attacks, because I've been trained very good during my travels." Hrist said.

"And I hope you can dodge my new attacks as well Hrist." Sora said.

"Hah! We'll see, here we go, Black Valkyria Zantesuken!" Hrist said as she uses her new attack but Sora dodged it.

"There you go, that's how you dodge, try use your attacks and I'll dodge." Hrist said.

"Okay, Ars Magnus!" Sora said as he uses his attack but Hrist dodged it.

"You aren't kidding about dodging attacks." Sora said.

"Trust me, where I'm come from, I win countless battles in my universe, I can even handle a 1000 Heartless battle, now, let's try and end this quickly so that you and the others are ready for Quadratus, Celestial Kaiser Cyclone!" Hrist said.

"Right, Shining Nexus Blast!" Sora said as they clash their techniques, but Sora was the Victor when the Collision is done.

(End Rival Music.)

"I see, so that's why you're the powerful Warrior, hah, I will soon overcome that challenge on our next meeting." Hrist said as everything is shaking.

"It looks like Quadratus is ready for a fight." Bowser said as our heroes saw Quadratus coming towards them but it stops at the right spot.

"It sure looks like it, Sora?" Hrist asked.

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"On our next meeting I'm talking about, I'm meant we'll meet again at the world of Lord of the Rings for our last battle, and we'll make it nice and easy, catch you later buddy, don't lose to General Suzaku, okay?" Hrist asked.

"I won't Hrist." Sora said.

"(Chuckles.) good, (embraces Sora in a hug.) good luck Sora, my new friend, you're gonna need it." Hrist said as she teleports in a beam of light.

(Cue Boss Music: Revived Power from Shadow of the Colossus.)

"Well guys, let's hit Quadratus right through the Horns." Ayane said to the group.

"Righto Ayane, Let's do this!" Vanishing Gungaroo replied as our heroes are ready to face Quadratus.

Boss Battle: Quadratus 1st Battle

Our heroes know that the weakness of Quadratus is its head and its back bone Fur, so they split into teams in order to avoid Quadratus's dangerous attacks as Kairi and Ayane unleash their limit attack known as Ninja's Revenge, first Kairi calls forth Mayneth's power to use Monado Tidal Surge to damage Quadratus while Ayane uses Savage Crimson Kunai Storm to severely damage Quadratus, the limit attack ended as Kairi and Ayane joined hands in order to use Double Savage Crimson Kunai Storm to defeat Quadratus, but the Giant will go down that easily because the 2nd fight will take place at the different world.

Kairi: Protect us!

Ayane: This ends now!

(End Boss Music.)

"Whew, wow Kairi, you sure are powerful, using Mayneth's power to get stronger, now that's a true Warrior." Ayane said.

"Yeah, I soon discovered that her soul is inside of me, then Riku possessed a soul of the good Zanza." Kairi said.

"hmm, interesting, I'm curious though, your friend Sora is very brave and powerful." Ayane said.

"He sure is, why, you want to talk to him?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, Sora haven't got a chance to have a chat with a Dead or Alive hero like me, hmm, maybe I'll have a word with Sora, you guys get to the Temple, we'll meet you guys there." Ayane said to the group.

"Okay, watch out for danger." Bobby replied as our heroes went to the temple leaving Ayane with Sora as she walks up to Sora.

"Um, excuse me, your name is Sora, right?" Ayane asked.

"That's me, is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"No-no, nothing's wrong, I was wondering, would you like to hang out with me?" Ayane asked.

"Sure, is there someplace we can sit?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, let's try sit on the sand." Ayane replied as her and Sora then sat on the Ocean sand with Ayane sitting next to him after Quadratus escaped through the portal.

"So, Sora, I heard that you first became a key blade wielder, why is that?" Ayane asks Sora.

(Cue Scene Music: Roxas theme from Kingdom Hearts 2.)

"Well, when Destiny Islands was devoured by the heartless, my friends was missing when a big heartless showed up and tries to bring wreckage to my homeworld, myself, my brother Gabriel, and my Sister Riela managed to stop the Big heartless, but…we've got separated by a giant twister, and…I haven't seen for almost few years." Sora sadly told Ayane.

"I…I have no idea, that's…awful, I'm…sorry to hear that." Ayane sadly said.

"Is okay, hopefully the worlds will be saved once again." Sora said.

"Yeah, hey, we haven't got a chance to get to know each other, I did introduce myself to your friends, but…I haven't got a chance to introduce myself to you Sora, my name is Ayane." Ayane said.

"Hmm, that's a good name, so, Ayane." Sora said.

"Hmm?" Ayane asked.

"What Universe did you come from, I'm curious to know." Sora said as Ayane took a deep breath and then she explains her story to Sora.

"I came from the world of Dead or Alive, I was very happy to know that I'm a current Master of the Hajin Mon Sect Clan, though, I'm not that happy about what happened back then." Ayane said as Sora curiously look at Ayane, this makes Ayane laugh.

"You reminded me of a person I used to know." Ayane smiled.

"Who's the person's name?" Sora asked.

"Her name…is Kasumi." Ayane said.

"Kasumi huh? Hmm, that's a nice name." Sora said.

"It is, but…you have no idea what happened back then." Ayane said.

"Why?" Sora asked as Ayane explains a story to Sora once again.

"Many years ago, I was born in a village in my universe, I met a girl named Kasumi, we're usually half-sisters and cousins in all, when we were kids, we used to be the best of friends, we share a same hairstyle, even though it is kind of silly to know, when I discover the truth about my birth, I became jealous of Kasumi because I was treated like a demon child, and Kasumi was treated like a princess very carefully, I want to express my hatred towards Kasumi because of the years of Hayate's affection towards her as her older brother, but…I can't do that to Kasumi, it'll break her kind heart in half, I admit that Hayate was Kasumi's older brother, and I was okay with that, so…I'll let it slip off, if it makes Kasumi happy, then I'm okay with it, so…Sora, tell me, do you have the same problem as mine?" Ayane asked.

"Umm, I don't think I have any problems with my brother and my sister, when we were kids, we used to play together, playing hide and seek, sand castles, everything we used to do in case if were bored, we went inside the secret cave and investigate the mysterious Markings on the wall." Sora told Ayane.

"Wow, that was…very interesting, I guess you haven't got the same problem as mine, hey…Sora?" Ayane asked.

"Yes Ayane?" Sora asked as Ayane hold on to Sora's right hand.

"I…I want to be your true friend, I want to help you fight so that I can find out where Kasumi is, because…I don't want to see you get hurt like Kasumi." Ayane said.

"Really? You want to be my true friend?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I want to be your true friend Sora, I want to see you fight with your keyblade, I want to trust you enough to trust me, I want to form a friendship with you, if that's okay with you." Ayane said.

"Are you kidding? You can form a friendship with me." Sora smiled.

"Oh…thank you, thank you Sora, (Embraces Sora in a hug.) I knew I can trust you, I'll never forget our friendship, ever again." Ayane smiled when she saw a sudden figure over Sora's left shoulder coming towards them.

"Sora, Look." Ayane said as Sora saw a mysterious figure coming towards them.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Violent Storm from Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean.)

"I don't know, but…unless my eyes are correct, that's Alpha-152, it somehow survived the explosion from the MIST Lab." Ayane said.

"Who's Alpha-152?" Sora asked.

"Trouble, I thought Kasumi took down Alpha-152, but the experiment somehow survived in the explosion." Ayane told Sora as he looked at Alpha-152 with an awed look.

"When I looked at Alpha-152, it looked like Kasumi you told me about." Sora said as Alpha-152 stopped at the spot to enter its battle stance.

"Trust me Sora, I know what Alpha-152 looks like when I took 1 look at it, it scares the pants out of me, believe me, it shows no mercy to its opponent." Ayane said.

"Well, whoever Alpha-152 is, is 2 against 1." Sora said.

"I agree with you that one, if we work together, we can take down Alpha-152 in a hurry, are you ready Sora?" Ayane asked.

"I'm ready when you are." Sora nodded as him and Ayane entered their battle stances and they begin the battle against Alpha-152.

Secret Boss Battle: Alpha-152 1st Battle

"Sora, if Alpha-152 shifts to a different person, keep your eyes on its movement, watch how he attacks as a different person." Ayane said.

"I'll make sure of it." Sora replied as him and Ayane managed to dodge every attack Alpha-152 does as Sora and Ayane unleash their limit attack known as Grand Ninja Masters to defeat Alpha-152 but the 2nd fight will take place at the different world.

Sora: This is it!

Ayane: This ends now!

(End Secret Boss Music.)

"Whew, we've made a pretty good team." Sora said as Alpha-152 escaped through the Portal.

"You said it Sora, if we see Kasumi and the others, I'll introduce you and the others to them, let's go meet up with our friends." Ayane replied as her and Sora went to the Temple to meet up with their friends.

"Kasumi, wherever you are, I will find you, i hope you're safe." Ayane thought to herself.

End of Chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42: Sora and Erza's last Trainin

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 42: Sora and Erza's Last training

Once our heroes are at the area where a 3rd Colossus Giant name Gaius is there, they prepare their weapons for whatever the battle comes.

"Well guys, this next Colossus Battle won't be easy, but be on your guard, and avoid Gaius's Massive Stone Sword." Sora said to the group.

"We'll make sure of that Sora, but, is there a way to wake Gaius up?" Ayane asked.

"Hmm, I think there is one option, Wakey-Wakey Gaius, Straightarrow!" Lancelot said as he uses the attack to wake Gaius up by shooting at Gaius's stone hand.

"Umm, I think we interrupt Gaius's Goodnight Sleep." Ventus said.

"Yeah, we did, and we're ready for Gaius's Wrath, let's go guys!" Sora said to the group as our heroes are now ready to face Gaius, the 3rd Colossus Giant.

Boss Battle: Gaius 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: The Opened Way from Shadow of the Colossus.)

Our heroes divided into groups so that the Boss Fight will be easier as they managed to dodge Gaius's Massive Stone Sword when it hit the Platform that can break half of Gaius's Armor, so now our heroes then unleash their attacks on Gaius by damaging his Weakness, its Head, and its Stomach, then at the very moment, Sora and Ayane unleash their limit attack again to defeat Gaius the 1st time until the 2nd fight will take place at the different Universe.

Sora: Light!

Ayane: This ends now!

(End Boss Music.)

"Whew, now that was a great battle, right Sora?" Ayane asked.

"You said it Ayane, we did a great job, now that we took down Gaius the 1st time, I think that it might be the time for one last Training, am I right Erza?" Sora asked.

"Yes, you're right Sora, we should do our final training, but, first things first, Sora?" Erza asked.

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"This final training is going to be a harder one, but…I want to help you get stronger because I want to believe in you and your light Sora, I know you can do this, you just need to believe in yourself, so…are you ready for this? This final training that we're going to do, does 2 things because of it, 1, Summons, and the other, the Optional Boss Fight, Sora, are you ready for your final Test before the next Tournament?" Erza asked.

"I'm ready Erza, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win us the next Trophy." Sora nodded.

"Oh…thank you so much Sora, I knew I can count on you, you're the true best friend ever, okay, let's do this!" Erza smiled as Sora and her then begin their final training.

Optional Boss Battle: Erza Scarlet 3rd Battle

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Erza's theme from Fairy Tail.)

"Alright Sora, I know that you heard of Summons since you've obtained them during your travels, but this is different, since I gave you a very useful Summon that will help you win, now then, let's summon our Monsters, Arise! Centaur German Sheppard!" Erza said as she calls forth Centaur German Sheppard with a head of German Sheppard, it has Blue Metal Shoulder Pads, Blue metal Chestplate, 2 Blue Gauntlets, the right blue Gauntlet was a normal gauntlet that holds a Spear-shaped Trident, the other was a blue gauntlet with a claw and a Gatling gun, and it has the body of the horse that has a few blue armor.

"Okay, I wonder what kind of a summon Erza gave it to me, well, I guess I'll have to find out, come forth, Solar Eclipse Phoenix!" Sora said as he summons the new Monster known as the Solar Eclipse Phoenix that looked like a Phoenix with Flaming Wings, Claw Feet, Blue eyes, Sharp Beak, and 5 Flaming Tails.

"Wow, you weren't kidding that this Phoenix is very useful." Sora said.

"Hahahahaha, I know right, now then, now that we summoned our monsters, come at me Sora!" Erza said.

"Right!" Sora nodded as him and Solar Eclipse Phoenix managed to dodge Erza's and Centaur German Sheppard's attacks as they use their attacks to defeat them.

(End Optional Boss Music.)

"Well Sora, looks like you're ready for the next tournament, I'm very proud of you, Dismiss!" Erza said as she dismisses Centaur German Sheppard.

"Yep, Dismiss!" Sora nodded as he dismisses Solar Eclipse Phoenix.

"Sora, I've trained you well to become more powerful than ever, now that you're powerful enough, we should be able to enter the next tournament where we can face each other so that we can test our skills." Erza said.

"Yes, I believe so, Erza?" Sora asked.

"Hmm?" Erza asked as Sora Embraces her in a hug.

"I just want to say…thank you, thank you for training me to become a true Legendary Keyblade Master, without your help, Crimson would've taken my powers that easily, what I meant to say, I'm not exactly a true Keyblade Master yet, but, you know what I mean." Sora said.

"Hahahahaha, yeah, I do." Erza smiled.

"yeah, there is nothing left for me to say, but I know one thing, Erza, thank you, from the bottom of my Keyblade Master Heart, you're the true best friend ever." Sora smiled.

"Oh…Sora, that is so sweet and thoughtful of you, I'm very glad to know that you're the kind and friendly boy since I first met you guys before the fight against Sullivan." Erza smiled.

"Yep, it sure is, oh, I almost forgot, I've got something for you, but, you need to close your eyes and don't open them." Sora said.

"Hahahahaha, you're so silly Sora, you know that, but, I'll do exactly as you told me to." Erza smiled as she closes her eyes and covers her eyes with her hands while Sora gives Erza a surprise.

"Okay, now, hold out your hand, but don't look while you're eyes are closed." Sora said as Erza did exactly what he told her to do as he gives Erza a surprise.

"Alright, open your eyes." Sora said as Erza opened her eyes and to her surprise, it was a Wayfinder that has the same color as her armor with a kingdom hearts symbol at the center.

"Sora, what is this?" Erza asked.

"It's a Wayfinder, Aqua made one for you." Sora said.

"Oh that is so sweet of her, I'm glad I liked this, (Smiles.) I love it, I'll treasure this always." Erza smiled.

"I'm glad, now then, let's go to the temple so that we'll be ready for the next Colossus Giant." Sora said to the group.

"Hold on for one moment Sora, I want to share my power to you first." Ayane said as she shares her power to Sora by touching his Wayfinder with her 2 fingers.

"There you go Sora, now you can use my power to take down most of the Heartless in one piece, the Power Rangers might need a good boost a survive the fight, but…I'm sure they'll be alright." Ayane said.

"Thanks Ayane, you're a true friend." Sora smiled.

"(Chuckles.) you too Sora." Ayane (Dead or Alive.) smiled as she hugs Sora before letting go of a hug, so now, our heroes then head to the temple in order to prepare for the next Colossus Hunt.

End of Chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43: Rumble of Horses

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 43: Rumble of Horses

As our heroes are at the Greenfields, Sora and Xeni then began their next training.

Optional Boss Battle: Xeni 2nd Battle

(Cue Optional Boss Music: Vs. Rawk Hawk from Paper Mario: Thousand year Door.)

"Alright Sora, this is the same training as before, only this time, you'll have to reflect your Enemy's Attacks as you block their attacks and intercept them to damage your enemies, now, try and reflect this attack, Star Shower Flare!" Xeni said as she uses the attack but Sora uses Galaxy Reflectza to reflect Xeni's technique right back at her to damage her, so now, Sora then uses Ars Magnus to defeat Xeni the 2nd time, but the next training will take place at the different location.

(End Optional Boss Music.)

"Whew, nice job Sora, you've got the skills to reflect my technique right at me, way to go, our next training will take place at the different location." Xeni said.

"I sure do, now that we're ready let's take out Phaedra!" Sora said as our heroes are now ready to face Phaedra, the 4th Colossus Giant.

Boss Battle: Phaedra 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: The Opened Way from Shadow of the Colossus.)

Our heroes know that Phaedra looked like a Horse, so they dodge Phaedra's attacks as they use their techniques to damage Phaedra, then at the very moment to advantage, Sora, Selvaria, and Quinn unleash their limit attack again to defeat Phaedra the 1st time until the 2nd battle will take place at the different world.

Sora: Light!

Selvaria: Enemy Neutralized!

Quinn: You're Finished!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to defeat Phaedra the 1st time, but Phaedra will be at the different location for its 2nd fight against our heroes.

"Well, that's 4 down, 12 to go, let's head to the temple so that we can plan our next move." Reina said as our heroes then head to the temple, but the unexpected attack stopped our heroes as the next General appeared from the Dark Portal.

"We're guessing that you're another of Crimson's Generals, right?" Alexandra Blake asked.

"That's right, it is I, General Suzaku, Crimson's 3rd General of his calibur, now, step aside, and surrender Sora's powers to me." Suzaku said.

"If you think we'll let you take Sora's powers, you're sadly mistaken Suzaku, because we won't surrender him to you." the Voice said as the portal appeared and out comes the new hero.

"Who are you?" Suzaku asked.

"Suzaku, I…am Trevor, the 2nd Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, and I'm here to stop you from getting Sora's powers." Trevor whose voice sounded like Yuri Lowenthal said.

"Really, and how exactly are you attend to do to stop me?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh, nothing really, except this, Now Edge!" Trevor said as Edge Maverick appeared from the shadows and damages Suzaku with his Zantesuken technique.

"Who is that?" Rita asked.

"(Chuckles.) Edge Maverick, a friend, one that I'm very glad to see him again." Reimi (Star Ocean the Last Hope.) told Rita.

(Cue Major Boss Music: The Relic's Song from Rogue Galaxy.)

"You've got guts on damaging me Edge Maverick, but that won't stop me from taking Sora's powers, but if you insist on stopping me, then so be it." Suzaku said as he unsheathes his Katana and enters his battle stance.

"Be careful guys, General Suzaku is a powerful Samurai, his Dragon Katana can damage you in order to heal himself, keep your eyes on him and avoid his Dragon Katana." Alexandra Blake said to the group.

"We'll make sure of that, let's go guys!" Sora replied as our heroes along with Trevor the 2nd Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army and Edge Maverick from Team Star Ocean in the group, they're ready to face General Suzaku.

Major Boss Battle: General Suzaku 1st Battle

Our heroes managed to dodge General Suzaku's attacks, including his Dragon Katana that drains health for every strike as Kairi and Riku both used Kingdom Hearts Zantesuken to severely damage General Suzaku, then Ayane and Espio uses Shadow Ninja Katana Slash to severely damage General Suzaku, then Alicia and Selvaria morph to their Valkyria form as they both used Valkyria Ars Magnus to damage General Suzaku while Reina and Rita uses Elemental Rainbow Burst to severely damage General Suzaku, then at the inch of advantage, Sora, Lucy, Trevor, Jaster, and Quinn unleash their limit attack known as Galaxy Masters, first Sora uses Cross Slash he learned from Cloud to damage General Suzaku, then Lucy uses Dragon Buster Wave Flare to severely damage General Suzaku, then Trevor uses Air Raider Flash Streamer to severely damage the General while Jaster uses the Star King's power in to use Star Galaxy Dragon Slash to severely damage General Suzaku follow by Quinn using Radiant Sword to damage General Suzaku, the limit attack ended as the Heroes powered up their attacks in order to defeat General Suzaku the 1st time, but he will have his rematch at the different location.

Sora: Take This!

Lucy: This is the End!

Trevor: Go Down!

Jaster: Here comes the Knockout!

Quinn: You're finished!

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Heroes of light, all of you are very strong, (Sheathes his Dragon Katana.) but this was only a warm-up, we will meet again for our 2nd fight, and this time, we will come for Sora's powers, and if any of you tries to stop us from doing so, all of you will be destroyed leaving only Sora alive for us to take his powers by force, this is the warning I gave to you all, we will meet again." Suzaku said as he went through the portal and it closed behind him.

"Whew, now that Suzaku is gone, what should we do?" Reina asked.

"We should get back to the temple so that we can plan our next move when we encounter the next Colossus Giant." Yvaine told Reina.

"Yeah, but first things first, it is good to see you again Trevor." Alexandra Blake said.

"It is great to see you guys again too." Trevor said.

"You guys know him?" Kairi asked.

"Yep, we sure did, Trevor is our cousin, back in our day, Trevor used to help us out on taking down most of Crimson's Army." Nahara said.

"Then after the first war against Crimson's Army, Trevor went with Sylar to do some training, we haven't seen him for almost 6 years." Alexandra Blake said.

"Well, now that I'm happy to see my cousins again, I want to join with the Heroes of light, plus, I want to see the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Trevor said.

"Well, you're looking at him right now, I'm Sora." Sora said.

"Nice to meet you Sora, Name's Trevor, the 2nd Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, so, I heard that you put a smack down on Xehanort and the Dark Dragon Xenador, now that's what I call the perfect Victory." Trevor said.

"So Trevor, what brings you here to this universe?" Nahara asked.

"I came here to give a message to Ayane, I want to tell her that I saw Kasumi and the other Dead or alive heroes at the area where the 13th Colossus Giant name Phalanx was there." Trevor said.

"Really? Oh good, I sure hope they're okay." Ayane said.

"Yeah, in the meantime, let's head back to the temple so we can plan our next move." Sora replied as our heroes then head back to the temple.

End of Chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44: The Phoenix Mayhem

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 44: The Phoenix Mayhem

As our heroes are done preparing for the next Colossus Giant, they went to Avion's turf.

"Hmm, when do you guys think Avion would be here?" Reina asked.

"Don't worry, Avion will be here shortly, but first things first, let's talk about where did our new adventure began." Sora said.

"New adventure?" Erza asked.

"Yes, when we first met you guys, Me, Donald, and Goofy went to the Land of Departure for some training, Kairi said she decided to tag along since Riku went on a mission to gather information on the new worlds when they first appeared in the Realms of Light when Xemnas's shattered Kingdom hearts was destroyed and transformed into a new universe where new worlds appeared, we met this old man at the Land of Departure, so he nicknamed the Land of Departure called the Departure Ruins, he said that he misses his son, Eraqus." Sora told Erza.

"Wait, Master Eraqus was actually the son of the old man you guys talking about?" Terra asked.

"That's right, after we first met Ratchet and Clark, the old man gave us the Map to Neither, a planetarium Realm where the Unbirths came from and it is also a place where the Celestial Order came from, so we went through space to check on the situation, then we bump into Pete, but we didn't have a chance to beat him up when Vorselon showed up and kidnapped the Villagers, we managed to free the Villagers when a Metamorphosis Unbirth snatched me and drag me to the escape Pod by an accident, then I was at the world of Brutal Legend where I first met Eddie, Ophelia, Lars, and Lita." Sora told Terra.

"That's right." Ophelia nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so, after you guys found the Keyhole in the Brutal Legend World, the 1st new world created from the shattered kingdom hearts, what happened after that?" Alia asked.

"After we took down Doviculus, we then defeat Genip because of his mysterious Betrayal of the Celestial Order as a Spy working for Maleficent, Eddie, Ophelia, Lita, and Rima then agreed to travel with us to the next new world because that was the part of the agreement." Kairi told Alia.

"I see, then, what did you guys do when you arrived at the next new world?" Erza asked.

"After we entered the world of Dragoons, we met Dart and we quickly became friends with him, then we first met the Storm Hawks who recently helped us out on taking out the Sandora Soldiers before they kill the Villager, then Shulk showed up and helped us out on taking down the Sandora Commander as we head for Hellena Prison." Ratchet told Erza.

"And after they rescued me and Shana from the prison cell and escape from the Hellena Prison, I quickly develop a deep friendship with Sora because I felt a deep connection with him, that's what makes me very happy to be his best friend." Fiora said as she places her right hand on her heart with her eyes closed while smiling.

"Wow, that was amazing, first Xemna's Shattered Kingdom hearts is shattered, then we're the new people appeared from the new worlds created from the shattered kingdom hearts, talk about Shocker." Split Mushroom said.

"Yeah, we always remember our adventures throughout the Realms of Light, we also remember the part where we managed to escape from the Ghost Ship after the defeat of the Souls of the Knights, then Heolster shot an explosive Arrow when we tried to pull Sora and Dart to the Queen Fury, but the small explosion made Sora, Aqua, Dart, and Rose fall to the Water, we tried to get them out of the Water, but the Queen Fury was already head for the Place called Fueno, I was devastated that Sora, Aqua, Dart, and Rose fell to the Water, but they managed to found a cave to rest, when our friends saw them when they entered the hotel in Fueno after Meru and Melia saw them by the Market in Fueno, they were very happy that they're okay, I was in the room with Shana and Kairi, and that's were we saw Sora and Dart entering the room, Shana was happy to see Dart okay, Kairi and I on the other hand were very happy that our friend Sora is okay, I was so relieved that Sora is not Dead, so I used to hug him every often and every time Sora is found." Fiora said.

"We're glad to hear that, and it looks like Avion is here, get ready everyone!" Alicia replied as our heroes are now ready for Battle against the 5th Colossus, Avion.

Boss Battle: Avion 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Swift Horse from Shadow of the Colossus.)

Our heroes managed to dodge Avion's Attacks as Sora and Erza unleash their Limit attack again to defeat Avion, while at the same time, stab a couple of times on the Glowing Glyphs on Avion because the Glowing Glyphs are a part of the Colossus Giants weakness.

Sora: Light!

Erza: We shall not lose!

(End Boss Music.)

Avion was defeated the 1st time, but it'll be ready for its rematch at the different world as it escapes through the Portal as our heroes then head back to the Temple in order to prepare for the next Clossus Giant Hunt.

End of Chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45: Barba's Mayhem

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 45: Barba's Mayhem

As our heroes are done being prepared for the next Colossus Hunt, they entered an abandoned Temple not far from their location, so they went inside the temple, this triggers the appearance of the 6th Colossus Giant, Barba, so our heroes are ready for battle against Barba.

Boss Battle: Barba 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: The Opened Way from Shadow of the Colossus.)

Our heroes managed to dodge Barba's Attacks as Sora and Ayane unleash their limit attack again to defeat Barba the 1st time until the 2nd fight begins at the different location.

Sora: Light!

Ayane: It's over now!

(End Boss Music.)

Barba was defeated, but the Giant will have its rematch at the different location as Barba escaped through the portal as our heroes then head back to the temple to prepare for the next Colossus Hunt.

End of Chapter 45


	46. Chapter 46: The Wave of Hydrus

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 46: The Wave of Hydrus

Our heroes have done with the preparations so they head for the River where Hydrus the 7th Colossus Giant Lurks within, so our heroes then readied their weapons as they're ready for battle against Hydrus.

Boss Battle: Hydrus

(Cue Boss Music: Dinosaur Boss Battle from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.)

Our heroes managed to dodge Hydrus's Attacks as they combine their attacks to defeat Hydrus by damaging its Lightning Rods that has a Glowing Glyphs on each Lightning Rod.

(End Boss Music.)

Hydrus was defeated as the Colossus disappears into a puff of Black Smoke as our heroes then returned to the Temple in order to prepare for the next Colossus Hunt.

End of Chapter 46


	47. Chapter 47: The Paralyzing Match

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 47: The Paralyzing Match

As our heroes are done with the preparations, they head for the Coliseum where a 8th Colossus named Kuromori Lurks within, so our heroes must be careful on not getting shocked into dust as they readied their weapons as Kuromori is ready for battle.

Boss Battle: Kuromori 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Swift Horse from Shadow of the Colossus.)

Our heroes managed to dodge Kuromori's attacks as they used their attacks on its Glowing Legs to make Kuromori fall to the ground on its back to reveal its weak point, so our heroes must combine their attacks to defeat Kuromori the 1st time, but Kuromori will have its rematch at the different location as the 8th Colossus escapes through the portal, so now our heroes are now heading back to the temple for the preparations.

(End Boss Music.)

End of Chapter 47


	48. Chapter 48: Geysers Unleashed

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 48: Geysers Unleashed

As our heroes are done with the preparations, they head for the Geyser Fields where Basaran the 9th Colossus Giant lurks within the Cave not far from their location, as they're about to enter the cave, Basaran woke up and tried to pulverize them but they dodge it as Basaran slowly walked out of the cave like a turtle as our heroes then got ready for battle as they readied their weapons.

Boss Battle: Basaran 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Vs. Basaran from Shadow of the Colossus.)

Basaran may be the 9th Colossus, but it proves no mercy to our heroes as they unleash their attacks to defeat Basaran the 1st time until the 2nd fight takes place at the different world.

(End Boss Music.)

Basaran was defeated, but the 9th Colossus will have its rematch at the different location as Basaran escapes through the portal so our heroes then head back to the temple for some preparations.

End of Chapter 48


	49. Chapter 49: Big Bang Dirge

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 49: Big Bang Dirge

As our heroes are done with the preparations, they talk along the way as they head for the Cave where the 10th Colossus Giant named Dirge lurks within.

"Okay, before Dirge shows up, let's do some sparring so we can be ready for Dirge." Sora said.

"Then after that, will you train me to become stronger like Master Nahara?" Reimi asked.

"Sure thing Reimi, alright, let's do it guys." Sora replied as our heroes then do some sparring.

After the Sparring Matches, Reimi was now more powerful as Master Nahara as she embraces her best friend in a hug and thanks Sora for making her stronger than ever as Master Nahara as the Cave began shaking a little bit.

"What's happening?" Burn Rooster asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Terra said as our heroes then saw Dirge appeared from the sand and it looked at our heroes.

"That's Dirge alright, but…why does Dirge want to look at us?" Isara asked.

"Whatever it is, we better be ready for Dirge." Fairy Leviathan said as Dirge then looked at Sora with an Hunger look while its eyes showing hearts.

"Um guys, Dirge thinks Sora is the main dish." Roxas said.

"Yeah, it is, looks like Dirge is about to have our Fearless Leader for Lunch!" Chill Penguin said.

"Let's go guys, we've got to stop Dirge before Sora becomes Lunch!" Sharla said as our heroes are ready for battle against the 10th Colossus Giant, Dirge.

Boss Battle: Dirge 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: A Messenger from Behind from Shadow of the Colossus.)

Our heroes then do the evasive action as they dodge Dirge's Attacks, in order to stop Dirge from eating Sora alive, they'll gonna have to shoot an arrow right at Dirge's eyes to blind him, that gives the heroes of light a chance to damage Dirge as they combine their attacks to defeat Dirge, but Dirge is not done yet, Dirge will have its rematch at the different world.

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes have managed to defeat Dirge the 1st time, but the 2nd fight will take place at the different location as they return to the temple.

End of Chapter 49


	50. Chapter 50: How to Scare a Tiger

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 50: How to Scare a Tiger

After our heroes are done with the preparations, they head for the Temple Ruins not far from their location, as they're inside, a savage 11th Colossus Giant named Celosia appeared from above as our heroes are ready for battle against Celosia.

Boss Battle: Celosia 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Vs. Celosia from Shadow of the Colossus.)

Our heroes always know that on the Book shows that Tigers are feared by 2 things, Men's Guns and Men's Fire, so they used the tactic to scare Celosia into falling off the ledge by Impact, the Impact almost destroyed Celosia's armor, so the weakness is on Celosia's back so our heroes combine their attacks to defeat Celosia.

(End Boss Music.)

Celosia was defeated, but it'll have its rematch at the different location as Celosia escaped through the Portal, so our heroes then return to the temple so that they can be ready for the next Colossus Hunt.

End of Chapter 50


	51. Chapter 51: A Sea Monster's Strength

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 51: A Sea Monster's Strength

As our heroes are done with the Sparring Matches that made them stronger and learned new Attacks, they head for the Valley where the 12th Colossus Giant named Pelagia lurks within, as our heroes are at the Valley, Pelagia appeared from the Water as our heroes are ready for battle against Pelagia.

Boss Battle: Pelagia 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Vs. Pelagia from Shadow of the Colossus.)

Our heroes knows that in order to reveal and damage Pelagia, they'll have to hit the stone teeth to direct Pelagia to the nearest Shore where our heroes then wait for the right moment to strike down Pelagia, after Pelagia reveals its weak point, our heroes then combine their attacks to defeat Pelagia.

(End Boss Music.)

Pelagia was defeated, but the 12th Colossus Giant will have its rematch on the different World as Pelagia escapes through the Portal as our heroes then returned to the Temple for the next Colossus Hunt.

End of Chapter 51


	52. Chapter 52: A Heartwarming Reunion

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 52: A Heartwarming Reunion

After our heroes are done with the preparations, they talk along the way as they head to the Desert where Kasumi and the DOA heroes are there and also a place where the 13th Colossus named Phalanx is there.

"While we head for the Desert, you want to do some sparring with me Sora?" Ayane asked.

"Sure Ayane, let's go." Sora nodded as him and Ayane began their Sparring Match.

Secret Boss Battle: Ayane 1st Battle

(Cue Secret Boss Battle: Lust Sin from Blazblue L.A Vocal.)

"Sora, I know you haven't faced a dead or alive fighter before, but…I want to help you get stronger for the next Tournament, so, are you up for it?" Ayane asked.

"You bet I am." Sora nodded.

"Okay, then let's do this!" Ayane replied as they start the Secret Boss fight with Sora using Kingdom hearts Zantesuken to damage Ayane but she uses Warlord's Knowledge to boost her Evasiveness.

"Now, let's see if you can attack me again." Ayane said.

"Okay, here goes, Ars Magnus!" Sora said as he uses the Attack to damage Ayane but she dodged it.

"Not bad, but you need to do better than that." Ayane said.

"Okay, then how about this, Crimson Shocker!" Sora said as he uses the new Attack to damage Ayane but she dodged it, the Crimson Shocker however did hit Ayane from behind.

"Looks like Crimson Shocker worked." Sora said.

"Again, not bad Sora, Crimson Shocker is a useful Technique that allows you to damage your enemy even if its evasiveness is high." Ayane said.

"Yeah, alright, this might hurt once, but man, will that hurt, Kingdom hearts Zantesuken!" Sora said as he uses the Attack to end the Secret Boss fight the 1st time, but the 2nd fight will begin on a different Universe.

(End Secret Boss Music.)

"Well done Sora, but this is just a warm up for the next Tournament." Ayane said.

"Right, okay, the Desert is straight ahead, let's go guys." Sora said aas our heroes then head for the Desert.

When our heroes are now at the Desert, they bump into a couple of familiar faces that Ayane knows, most of them saw Ayane.

"Ayane? Is that really you?" a warrior name Kokoro (Dead or Alive.) whose voice sounded like Heather Hogan-Watson said as they saw Ayane with our heroes, her Appearance compares of Black Waist-length Hair tied in a bobble up front on her left hand side, she has Monochrome eyes, full lips, pale skin, she now wears a School outfit with red Neck-tie, white shirt, white Bell-sleeves tied between the short sleeves, Black Fingerless Gloves, Silver Shoulder Pads, Blue Jeans, White Shin guards, and White High-heeled Boots.

"Yep, it's me alright." Ayane (Dead or Alive.) whose voice sounded like Janice Kawaye nodded, her appearance is very simple, she has short Violet Hair with Dark Purple headband, Pink eyes, her Dark Grey and Black Outfit Consists of a Sleeveless Waistcoat, a Undershirt, Knee-high Boots, Wrist Guards, and Thigh guards, Worn with Sheer leggings and scabbards on the lower back holding 2 Iris-Kunai.

"Where have you been Ayane?" a warrior named Hayate (Dead or Alive.) whose voice sounded like Yuri Lowenthal asked, his appearance is most likely a tanned skin, a slim face with a pointed chin, board shoulders, narrow brown eyes, and a light-brown straight styled hair, his Outfit consists of a Grand Ninja armor.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." a warrior named Tina (Dead or Alive.) whose voice sounded like Kate Higgins said in Western words, her appearance however is most likely a healthy-colored skin, sapphire-blue eyes, and blonde hair, her outfit consists of Black Jacket with a yellow hoodie and a yellow Tank Top underneath, Blue Jean shorts, a Black hoodie hat with a White Star, a silver pendent black fingerless grappling gloves, a White belt and White Knee-high Boots

"Still, we're glad to see you're alright and not hurt Ayane." a warrior named Hitomi (Dead or Alive.) whose voice sounded like Hynden Walch said, her appearance consists of a same skin color as Ayane, bright blue eyes, and shoulder-long brunette hair styled with long side-bangs and a fringe pushed back with a Pink-headband, her outfit consists of White Tank Top with a black bra, Blue Jeans, studded-sole trainers shoes, red grappling gloves, Silver Metal Gauntlets, a jeweled collar, and a White Jewel-studded belt.

"Yeah, so, is Kasumi with you guys?" Ayane asked.

"She's with us, but she hasn't say a word since you and her have been separated from each other by the Mysterious force, Ayane, Kasumi is so worried about you, she has to know you're okay." a warrior named Helena (Dead or Alive.) whose voice sounded like Karen Strassman said in French words, her appearance consists of a rosy-colored skin, a heart-shaped face, she has sharp facial features, green eyes, and a long-low ponytail blonde hair, her outfit consists of Black, white and blue spandex suit, with White Fingerless Gloves, and thigh-high Boots.

"Oh, I see." Ayane sadly said.

"We know how you feel Ayane, but you don't need to worry, Kasumi is fine, she is the Leader of Team Dead or Alive." a warrior named Christie (Dead or Alive.) whose voice sounded like April Stewart said, her appearance consists of a same skin color as Ayane, she bears steely-gray eyes, and white shade hair, her outfit consists of White Office Shirt equipped with Silver Chestplate and Metal Gauntlets, White Slacks with Silver Shin guards, and red stiletto heels.

"If you like, you can introduce us to your new friends Ayane." a warrior named Mila (Dead or Alive.) whose voice sounded like Amy Jo Johnson said, her appearance consists of slightly freckled skin, Red and black spiky cropped hair, and light brown eyes, her outfit consists as a Boxer, with White Scarf around her neck, red Sports bra, black Shorts sporting a bee logo, silver Chain mail around her skin, and White Knee-high Boots.

"I love to, Team Dead or Alive, I like you guys to meet the Heroes of Light, also, I want you guys to meet Sora, the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army along with Alexandra Blake and Nahara, the 3rd and 5th Leaders of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Ayane nodded as she introduces our heroes to them, while at the same time, Ayane introduces Sora, Alexandra Blake and Nahara to Team Dead or Alive.

"It is very nice to meet you guys, I'm Lisa Hamilton, call me Lisa." a warrior named Lisa (Dead or Alive.) whose voice sounded like Wendee Lee said as she shakes Sora's hand, then Alexandra Blake's hand, and then Nahara's hand, her appearance consists of a Dark-Skinned body, Brown eyes, full lips, and brown styled brunette hair, her outfit consists of a scientist with Blue Blouse, Black Skirt, red tights, black shoes, White Lab Coat, reading glasses, and Black Fingerless Gloves.

"The pleasure is mine and ours, Boy, you guys really are the Dead or Alive Heroes." Sora said.

"You got that right Buddy, the name's Tina, Tina Armstrong, daughter of my father, Bass Armstrong, and you guys must be Sora, Alexandra Blake, Nahara, and the heroes or light, very nice to meet you guys." Tina said.

"Pleasure to meet you too Tina." Nahara smiled.

"Hello Sora, Alexandra Blake, Nahara, and the heroes of light, (Bows respectively.) I'm Lei fang, Hitomi's close friend." a warrior named Lei fang (Dead or Alive.) whose voice sounded like Cassandra Morris said, her appearance consists of pale skin, brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face, her outfit consists of a long-grey blazer jacket worn open over a loose white shirt with black shorts and a black top underneath, complete with a losely tied red tie with white spots, and brown and black heeled ankle boots.

"Hello to you too Lei fang." Alexandra Blake smiled.

"You must be Sora right? Nice Keyblade you got there, I would love to get me one of those, let's be best friends, I'm Hitomi, it is very nice to meet you Sora." Hitomi said as she shakes Sora's hand.

"You too Hitomi, for what you said about getting a Keyblade, you need to be patient, trust me on this one." Sora said.

"(Chuckles.) oh, I'll trust you, I'll trust you 100%, and you need to trust me because we want to do some sparring matches with you so you can be stronger as ever for the Metropolis Tournament, that's a promise we will give it to you Sora." Hitomi said.

"Are you sure that you guys are gonna train me to be stronger for the next Tournament?" Sora asked.

"oh yeah, we're going to train you for the next Tournament, and like I said Sora, trust me, you won't be sorry, you have my word as your new best friend, and I, meaning we, will support you whenever you need to." Hitomi said.

"Okay, that's a promise." Sora said as him and Hitomi shake hands in agreement when Hayate walked up to them.

"You're Sora, right?" Hayate asked.

"That's me." Sora nodded.

"Hayate, pleasure to meet you." Hayate said as he shakes Sora's hand.

"the pleasure is mine." Sora said.

"Hello Sora, my name is Helena, a pleasure to meet you." Helena said as she shakes Sora's hand.

"you too, so, who's next?" Sora asked.

"That would be me, name's Christie by the way." Christie said.

"I'm Mila, nice to meet you Sora." Mila said.

"My name is Sarah, pleasure to meet you Sora." Sarah (Dead or Alive.) whose voice sounded like Lisle Wilkerson said as she shakes Sora's hand, her appearance consists of pale skin, high ponytail blonde hair, full lips, and blue eyes, her oufit consists of a Shiny dark blue bodysuit with with esposed arms, a high collar, a White Scarf around her neck, and tied up with a silver zipper up the length of her torso, a brown belt, a Black Boots, and grappling gloves.

"it is a pleasure to meet you Sora, Alexandra Blake, Nahara, and the heroes of light, (Bows respectively.) my name is Kokoro." Kokoro said.

"So, again, is Kasumi with you guys?" Ayane asked.

"Sure, she's with us, hey Kasumi, Ayane wants to talk to you!" Hitomi said as she calls Kasumi.

"Follow me Sora, I want you to meet Kasumi, the one I talked about." Ayane said.

"Alright." Sora said as him and Ayane walked up to Team Dead or Alive while Kasumi then walked up to Sora and Ayane.

Kasumi's appearance consists os Pale Skin, long copper hair tied in a ponytail, and brown eyes, her outfit consists of a black leather Ninja Outfit with Long black gloves, Black arm-guards and shin-guards, throwing knives tucked in pockets on her waist, a blue choker necklace, and a blue ribbon that holds up her hair in a high ponytail, she dons a long blue-cape, and has a knife tucked on her left arm-guard.

"So, that's Kasumi, right?" Sora asks Ayane with his mind.

"Yep, that's her alright, let's go talk to her." Ayane told Sora with her mind as her and Sora went up to Kasumi.

"You must be Kasumi, right?" Sora asked.

"I am, and you must be Sora, it is very nice to meet you at last." Kasumi (Dead or Alive.) whose voice sounded Lauren Landa nodded.

"Yeah, listen, Ayane wants to apologize to you from before in the Past." Sora said as Kasumi placed her hand on Sora's left shoulder.

"Sora, you don't have to tell me, I already know what Ayane said for the trouble in the past, so, I accept her apology, would you mind, I want to talk to Ayane." Kasumi said.

"Sure, go ahead." Sora nodded.

"Thanks." Kasumi replied as she walks up to Ayane.

(Cue Scene Music: Roxas theme from Kingdom hearts 2.)

"Hey Kasumi." Ayane said.

"Hey Ayane, it is great to see you again after we've got separated by a mysterious force." Kasumi said.

"Yep, you too." Ayane nodded.

"So, do you want to apologize to me?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, Listen, Kasumi, what I said to you, back at our homeworld, I'm sorry for my misunderstanding back in the past, you were the only one that Hayate cares about as his sister and I'm the only cousin to Hayate, and, I'm also sorry for all the trouble in the past, I don't want us to lose our friendship, when I told Sora about you, he wasn't mad, he was curious when I told him the story about us, so, I trust Sora to tell him about us, I want to…apologize, I should've been jealous about you when you were born, you were there for Hayate, and I'm okay with it, so, I'm very happy for you both, can you…forgive me Kasumi?" Ayane sadly asked as Kasumi embraces Ayane in a hug.

"It's okay Ayane, I understand how you feel, you don't need to apologize to me for all the trouble in the past when we became friends, I accept your Apology Ayane." Kasumi smiled.

"I'm glad, friends?" Ayane asked.

"(Chuckles.), yeah, friends." Kasumi smiles and nodded as her and Ayane shook hands.

"We're very happy that you two are friends again, I'm very happy also for you two." Sora said as Kasumi then embraces Sora in a hug.

"Thank you, Sora, thank you so much for reunited me with Ayane, how can I ever repay you, you're the true best friend ever, I'll always travel with you no matter what, and I'll never forget you or our friendship, ever." Kasumi smiled.

"Yeah, I heard from your team that they want to train me to become stronger for the next tournament, do you think you can train me to be prepared?" Sora asked.

"(Chuckles.), Trust me Sora, I will also trained you to get become stronger so you can be prepared for the next Tournament, you have my word of promise as your true best friend and your next training partner." Kasumi smiled.

"Alright, that's a promise." Sora replied as everything began shaking.

"What's happening?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out, let's go guys!" Sora replied as our heroes along with Team Dead or Alive in the group, they're ready for the upcoming battle as Phalanx appeared from the ground in great power, so our heroes readied their as they're ready for battle against the 13th Colossus Giant, Phalanx, the Sky Serpent.

Boss Battle: Phalanx 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: Counterattack from Shadow of the Colossus.)

The battle is against Phalanx is very simple, they gonna to shoot the gas bladders to lower Phalanx's Wings in order get to its weaknesses, as Sora, Kasumi, and Ayane found 3 weaknesses, they used their attacks to defeat Phalanx the 1st time.

(End Boss Music.)

Phalanx was defeated the 1st time, but the 2nd fight will take place at the different World as Phalanx then head for the portal.

"Well guys, I guess this is our stop." Sora said to Kasumi and Ayane.

"Yep, it sure is." Kasumi nooded in agreement.

"Let's go!" Ayane replied as her and Kasumi then hold on to Sora as they land on the ground unharmed just before Phalanx enters through the portal and it closed behind Phalanx.

"Are you guys okay?" Isara asked.

"We're okay Isara, we've managed to land safely on the ground right before Phalanx enters the Portal carefully." Ayane told Isara.

"Alright, now that Phalanx is gone the 1st time, it'll be ready for the 2nd battle at the different world, but the statue of Phalanx will be destroyed at least, so, let's head back to the temple." Sora said to the group as our heroes along with Team Dead or Alive in the group, they head for the temple, but the portal suddenly opened and out comes a new enemy known as Dionxin.

(Cue Secret Rival Music: Vim and Vigor from kingdom hearts 2.)

"Who is that?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know, we've never seen a new enemy before, but whatever it is, we better be ready, get ready everyone!" Bobby replied as our heroes are ready for battle against Dionxin when she raised her hand to stop.

"What is she doing?" Tess asked.

"I don't know." Shea said as Dionxin does some sign Languages.

"What did Dionxin say by sign Language?" Kairi asked.

"I think Dionxin is saying, "Sora, the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, long I have waited countless years of meeting you face to face, your skills are impressive, you looked like just a right person to be my Rival, I hereby challenging you to a 4-way Secret Boss fight of Skills, before our fight, I will give you an upgrade you need to beat me, and after each of our fights, I will give you an hug for comfort to heal you, will you accept my challenge Sora?" Sora, I think Dionxin is asking you if you would accept her challenge." Alicia siad to her true best friend.

"Hmm, well, if Dionxin wants fight, then I'll give her one." Sora replied to Alicia as Sora walks up to Dionxin while he summons his Legendary Keyblade Armor.

"I accept your Challenge Dionxin, but don't think that I won't go easy on you." Sora said as Dionxin does some sign Languages.

"She said, "Excellent, now then, Sora, let's fight!" she means she's ready Sora, be careful okay?" Alicia asked.

"I will, alright, let's do this Dionxin!" Sora replied as him and Dionxin began the 1st Secret Rival fight.

Secret Rival Battle: Dionxin 1st Battle

Dionxin was powerful, but Sora is powerful too as they kept on using their attacks to damage each other without feeling tired or without resting, as the fight rages on, Sora and Dionxin then used their Powerful Attacks to clash each other, but Sora the Victor when he used the same tactic that Erza taught him during their training to defeat Dionxin the 1st time.

(End Secret Rival Music.)

Dionxin was defeated the 1st time, but she will have her rematch the 2nd time on the different world as she gives Sora a hug as reward while doing some sign Languages.

"I think I know what you're saying, you said, "You are powerful Sora, I achknowledge your skills very well, we will have our 2nd Secret Rival Battle at the different world, but I will give you another upgrade before then, we will meet again, good luck Sora." is that what you're saying?" Sora asked as Dionxin nodded.

"Okay, well, in that case, good luck to you too Dionxin, I'll be waiting." Sora said as Dionxin then give him another hug before she enters a portal and it closed behind her as our heroes head back to the temple for the next Colossus hunt.

End of Chapter 52


	53. Chapter 53: How to Tame a Lion

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 53: How to Tame a Lion

As our heroes are done with the preparations, they went to the Marshland Temple where Cenobia, the 14th Colossus Giant rests within, so our heroes are ready for battle as Cenobia awakens from his slumber.

Boss Battle: Cenobia 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: The Opened Way from Shadow of the Colossus.)

Cenobia took the similiar look of a Lion, but our heroes are not scared as they combine their attacks to defeat Cenobia the 1st time, but the 2nd fight will take place at the next world as Cenobia escapes through the portal.

(End Boss Music.)

As our heroes are finished with Cenobia the 1st time, they head back to the temple for the next Colossus hunt.

End of Chapter 53


	54. Chapter 54: The Warrior's Outlook

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 54: The Warrior's Outlook

As our heroes are done with the Preparations, they head for the Valley where the 15th Colossus Giant named Argus rests within, as they set foot on the Valley, Argus awakens from its slumber as our heroes readied their weapons and they're ready for battle against Argus, the 15th Colossus Giant.

Boss Battle: Argus 1st Battle

(Cue Boss Music: The Opened Way from Shadow of the Colossus.)

Argus was Powerful, but our heroes are Powerful also as Sora and Erza unleash their limit attack again to defeat Argus the 1st time, but the 2nd fight against Argus would be harder as Argus escapes through the portal.

Sora: Power!

Erza: We will not lose!

(End Boss Music.)

Our heroes managed to beat Argus, but the Giant escapes through the portal as they head back to the emple for one last Colossus Hunt.

End of Chapter 54


	55. Chapter 55: Malus's Demise

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 55: Malus's Demise

As our heroes are done with the Final Preparations, they head for the place located not far from their location, while there, they talk along the way.

"Well guys, the final Colossus Giant is going to be tough, but let's not lose hope, let's proceed with honor." Sora said to the group.

"No problem Fearless Leader." Chill Penguin nodded.

"We'll be okay Sora." Kisala nodded.

"Alright, let's go guys, Malus is just up ahead." Sora replied to the group as our heroes have come face to face with Malus, the 16th and final Colossus Giant as they readied their weapons.

Major Boss Battle: Malus

(Cue Major Boss Music: Ritual of the Demise from Shadow of the Colossus.)

Malus is the Last and most Powerful 16th Colossus Giant of all Colossus Giants, but our heroes managed to dodge Malus's wrath as they unleash their full-power fury of their powerful attacks to damage Malus, then at the inch of adventage, Sora, Vanitas, Kasumi, and Erza unleash their Limit attack known as Fairy Tale Heroes, first Sora uses Kingdom hearts Zantesuken to severely damage Malus, then both Vanitas and Kasumi uses Kingdom Hearts Blade Slash they learned from Alexandra Blake to damage Malus while Erza uses Pentagram Sword Slash to severely damage Malus, the Limit attack ended as they combine their attacks to fearlessly defeat Malus.

Sora: This is it!

Vanitas: Playtime's over!

Kasumi: Prepare yourself!

Erza: We shall not lose!

(End Major Boss Music.)

Our heroes have defeated Malus and all the Statues are destroyed, so they're thinking about what they should do about finding the Keyhole.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Reimi asked.

"Hmm, we should do some preparations for the next Tournament." Tina said.

"Okay, but first, i must you, Team Dead or Alive, some Good news and some Bad news, if Kasumi is hearing this." Sora said.

"I'm listening, go ahead Sora." Kasumi nodded.

"Okay, here goes, the good news, is that you and Ayane are now friends again, the bad news is...is hard to say this guys." Sora said.

"Tell us Sora, we're not mad, just tell us, we're your new friends." Hitomi said.

"Okay, the bad news is, do you guys remember Alpha-152?" Sora asks Team Dead or Alive.

"Yep, we sure did, why?" Lei Fang asked.

"Well, guess what guys, Alpha-152...is back." Sora sadly said.

"What?" Team Dead or Alive all exclaimed.

"How is this possible, i defeated Alpha-152, looks like Donovan is getting really serious." Kasumi said.

"So, before i ask who is this Donovan, you guys are not mad, aren't you?" Sora asked.

"Us? mad? Puh-lease, we're not mad, we were wondering why Alpha-152 somehow survived the Explosion like a Yeti on Winter Situation, thanks for reminding us Buddy." Tina smiled.

"You're welcome, so, Kasumi, who is Donovan?" Sora asked Kasumi as she explains to Sora the Story about Donovan.

"Trust me Sora, Donovan is no pushover, he's the Man behind everything, every single thing happened during each Dead or Alive Tournaments, he created the clone of me as Alpha-152, in order to confuse Ayane and my brother Hayate, i will fulfill my destiny and stop Donovan once and for all, but, i can't do this by myself, i'm counting on your help Sora, i'm counting on you on helping me stop Donovan, will you do that for me?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, Kasumi, whoever this Donovan is, he will be stopped, so, yes, i'll help you Kasumi, i'll help you stop Donovan, i've got an hunch that Donovan is Crimson's right-hand Man." Sora determintely nodded.

"(Chuckles.) oh Sora, thank you so much, i knew i can count on you, you're the true best friend ever." Kasumi smiled.

"Hold on there Kasumi, (Chuckles.) if you and Sora want to stop Donovan, then you two are going to need our help, including me." Ayane smiled.

"Darn right, just let us damage Donovan until he's down to his last energy and we'll let you and Sora defeat Donovan." Tina said.

"Alright, that's a promise, okay Sora, it's time to get trained up for the next Tournament, so, which one of us is your first training opponent, take your pick." Kasumi said.

"Hmm, i guess, i'll pick...Hitomi." Sora said.

"Awesome choice Sora, you picked me, (Chuckles.) you won't be disappointed new best friend, i promise, alright, (Cracks Knuckles.) let's get started!" Hitomi smiled as she enters her battle stance.

"Bring it on!" Sora replied as he begins the first Dead or Alive training with Hitomi as his first training opponent.

Secret Boss Battle: Hitomi 1st Battle

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Boss Battle 2 from Legend of Dragoon.)

"Okay Sora, here's what this training goes, you can't just win by brute force, you need to win with honor and determination, so, how about some exercises before we can move on with the fight, now, follow my movement while concentrating on your mind and your soul inside you, you with me so far?" Hitomi asked.

"Loud and Clear." Sora nodded.

"Good, now, follow my lead, but remember, focus on your mind and your soul inside you, okay, here we go!" Hitomi said as Sora and Hitomi began their exercises.

"Now, do exactly as i do, okay Sora?" Hitomi asked.

"Okay." Sora nodded.

"Alright, watch how i do back in our homeworld." Hitomi said as she shows Sora her kung fu skills.

"Now you try Sora, i showed you my skills, you must do the same, alright, begin." Hitomi continued.

"Okay." Sora nodded as he copies Hitomi's skills while focusing on his mind and his soul inside him.

"Excellent Job Sora, now we fight!" Hitomi said as her and Sora then began the fight after their exercises.

Hitomi was a powerful Dead or Alive Hero, but Sora was powerful also as he uses Crimson Shocker to attack Hitomi but she dodged it, the Crimson Shocker however, did defeat Hitomi from behind.

"Not bad Sora, you did good, use the tactics i taught you and you will be fine." Hitomi said.

"No problem." Sora nodded.

"Your next Dead or Alive opponent is Tina, you're up next Tina." Hitomi said to Tina.

"Alrighty, you better be ready Sora, you're looking at a professional Wrestler." Tina said.

"I was born ready Tina." Sora replied as him and Tina began the next Dead or Alive Training.

Secret Boss Music: Tina Armstrong 1st Battle

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Vs. Uroboros from Mabinogi g11.)

"Okay Sora, in this next Dead or Alive Training, being a wrestler is not just a fight to the finish or to the death, is about how you show the crowds your awesome wrestling skills and win big, now, i'm about to show you my wrestling skills i've learned from my father, Bass Armstrong, the Man i talked about earlier after the introduction, so, are you up for it?" Tina asked.

"I'm ready Tina." Sora nodded.

"Alright then Buddy, it's wrestling time!" Tina replied as she uses Western Rush to attack Sora but he dodged it.

"Whew, you're doing good buddy, now, i'm going to show you how to grapple, grappling moves are important to win in different Wrestling Matches, and it is also good on getting past your opponent and damage them with your attacks while your opponent is down, you can use your Keyblade is you need some adventage, now, watch carefully as we go along with the Training, okay, here we go!" Tina said as they continue with the Training.

"Wow, Tina is very good, but Sora is also good." Tess said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet Tess, Tina is a professional Wrestler, her and I want to face each other in the finals because our promises is kept, but Tina lost to her father and I was lost to Hitomi, but, i've got an hunch that Sora is going to make sure we'll actually face each other at the Final for real." Mila told Tess.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense." Tess replied as the others are still watching the next Dead or Alive Training.

Sora managed to keep up with Tina's Powerful Wrestling skills as she teaches him her skills to survive the next Tournament, so Sora uses Gladiator Knuckle Rush to clash with Tina's Western Rush, but the impact from Gladiator Knuckle Rush defeated Tina the 1st time, but the next Dead or Alive Training will take place at the different location.

"Whew, you're good Sora, you're powerful than the Abominable Snowman in a winter wonderland, great job buddy." Tina smiled.

"You too Tina." Sora nodded.

"(Chuckles.) you're so awesome, i couldn't stop hanging out with you, you know that, okay, your next oppenent will be Lei Fang, you're up next Lei Fang." Tina said to Lei Fang.

"Okay, (Walk up to Sora.) well Sora, are you ready for your next Dead or Alive Training?" Lei Fang asked.

"I'm ready as i'm ever will be." Sora nodded.

"Alright, let's begin!" Lei Fang replied as Sora and her entered their fighting stances and they began the next Dead or Alive Training.

Secret Boss Music: Lei Fang 1st Battle

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Heliport from TMNT.)

"Sora, in this next Dead or Alive Training, let your mind be the Ocean, let your skills be the Raging Tornado, and let your soul be the heart of the Zodiac, don't let your energy waste itself when you're using your skills properly in battle my new friend." Lei Fang said.

"I always make sure i use my skills properly to my adventage." Sora nodded.

"Your skills yes, but in order defeat your opponent, you must wait for the right moment to attack while your eyes is closed, and when your eyes are closed, focus your energy on one attack and you shall win the fight against your opposing opponent." lei Fang said.

"No problem." Sora nodded.

"Alright, let's continue." Lei Fang replied as she uses Houshen Monkey Palm Rush to attack but Sora knows what Lei Fang said about waiting for the right moment to attack while his eyes are closed, so he uses the tactic Lei Fang showed him as he uses Dragon Fist Rush to defeat Lei Fang the 1st time but the next Dead or Alive Training will be harder than usual.

"Well done Sora, you've learned well, your next Dead or Alive opponent...is Kokoro." Lei Fang said.

"Kokoro, alright, i'm ready." Sora nodded.

"Alright, Kokoro, you're next." Lei Fang said as Kokoro walked up to Sora.

"So, Sora, are you ready for your next Lesson?" Kokoro asked.

"I'm ready when you are." Sora nodded.

"Okay then, (enters her battle stance.) let's begin!" Kokoro replied as Sora begins his next Dead or Alive Training with Kokoro as his next Dead or Alive opponent.

Secret Boss Battle: Kokoro 1st Battle

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Gidsibb from Xenosaga 3.)

"Alright Sora, watch carefully and pay attention on what i'm about to teach you, because this is very important that you must not let your opponent win the fight, the skills i'm going to teach you will help you win the Metropolis Tournament, are you ready?" Kokoro asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Okay, let's continue." Kokoro replied as she uses Rising Waterfall Punch to attack but Sora dodged it and uses Nexus Dragon Rush to damage Kokoro.

"Not bad Sora, but i'm just getting started." Kokoro smiled.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Oh yeah, your attacks are powerful, but my attacks are powerful also, here i come, Nitro Flash Wave!" Kokoro nodded as she uses her attack to damage Sora but he uses Perfect Defense to nullify the damage.

"Nice try Kokoro." Sora smiled.

"Wait, you're planning to counterattack my attacks?" Kokoro asked.

"Yep, while you were using your attacks to daage me, i came up with a perfect attack to beat you." Sora said.

"What would that be?" Kokoro asked.

"This, Raging Tornado Low Sweep Kick!" Sora said as he uses his new attack to defeat Kokoro by a surprise.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine, you're powerful than i expected you were my friend." Kokoro nodded.

"Yep." Sora nodded.

"Well, your next Dead or Alive opponent is Mila." Kokoro said as Mila walked up to Sora.

"Sora, you better be ready, because you're looking at a Boxer, me, Mila, the Undefeated Boxer." Mila said.

"I'm always ready." Sora nodded.

"Alright, then get your game face on, because here we go on this next Dead or Alive Training!" Mila replied as her and Sora began the next Dead or Alive Training with Mila as Sora's next opponent.

Secret Boss Battle: Mila 1st Battle

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Vs. Mr. Sandman from Punch Out.)

"Alright Sora, if you want to win the Metropolis Tournament, then you'll need my help, which is why i will teach you the perfect Combos to win, are you ready?" Mila asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Okay, let's do this!" Mila replied as her and Sora used their attacks to clash with each other but the sneak attack from Sora managed to defeat Mila the 1st time, but the next Dead or Alive Training at the next Universe will be harder than it seems.

"Whew, wow Sora, looks like you're powerful thani expected, awesome job." Mila said.

"Thanks, so, i wonder who would be my next Dead or Alive opponent be?" Sora asked.

"That would be me Sora." Lisa said as she walks up to Sora.

"This next Dead or Alive Training will make you a lot stronger, but make sure you're fully prepared for the next Tournament, are you ready?" Lisa asked.

"I'm ready." Sora nodded.

"Okay, let's begin!" Lisa replied as her and Sora began the next Dead or Alive Training with Lisa as Sora's next Dead or Alive opponent.

Secret Boss Battle: Lisa Hamilton 1st Battle

(Cue Secret Boss Music: The Seal is Broken from Blue Dragon.)

"Okay Sora, i hope you're ready, because the attacks i'm going to teach you will help you with the Metropolis Tournament Trophy." Lisa said.

"I'm ready." Sora nodded.

"Okay, (Cracks Knuckles.) Let's go!" Lisa replied as her and Sora clashed their attacks with each other.

"Are you guys sure that Sora is capable of winning the next Trophy?" Alicia asked.

"Don't you worry Alicia, Sora will win the Metropolis Trophy for sure." Helena told Alicia in French words.

"Exactly, as long as we make sure he's prepared for the next Tournament, nobody will never beat our new friend." Hitomi smiled.

"I'm with you on that one Hitomi, Sora is going to win the next Tournament in no time, we have faith in his trusted Wisdom." Tina nodded.

"I'm not so sure, Sora is our 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, but he's still the same Lazy-Bum we use to know, and he's also the exact same target for Crimson." Kairi said.

"(Chuckles.) Trust me Kairi, (Places her hand on Kairi's Shoulder.) he may be the Lazy-Bum you know, but he's still our new friend, i have faith in his wisdom, i always have." Kasumi smiled.

"Me too." Ayane nodded.

"Very deep inside Sora, he's the most powerful, most trustworthy, and most Friendly Hero we all believe in, he will win the next Trophy and we will move on to the next Tournament." Kokoro said.

"Hmm, you know Kokoro, you're right, Sora will win no matter what, I believe in him, i always do." Alicia smiled.

"Yeah, i think Sora somehow managed to beat Lisa." Cosette replied as they saw Sora win the next Dead or Alive fight against Lisa.

"Well done, you should be proud on what you're doing once you'll win the next Tournament." Lisa said.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"I'm up next Sora, prepare to be trained, because this next one will make you tough as an Iron Wall." Sarah said.

"Alright, here we go!" Sora replied as him and Sarah began the next Dead or Alive Training with Sarah as his next Dead or Alive opponent.

Secret Boss Battle: Sarah 1st Battle

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Switchback from Celldweller.)

"Alright Sora, with my attacks i'm going to teach you, you will win each round of the Tournament, are you up for it?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, i'm ready." Sora nodded.

"Okay then, let's get cracking!" Sarah replied as her and Sora clashed their attacks with each other, but Sora managed to use Black Feather Tornado he learned from Ophelia to defeat Sarah.

"Not bad, a sneak attack is approval and great when you're in tough situations Sora, but we're just getting started, i believe Helena is your next Dead or Alive opponent." Sarah said as Helena walked up to Sora with gracefull steps.

"Well Sora, i'm your next opponent now, so, let's make this next Dead or Alive Training a wonderful one, are we clear?" Helena asked.

"No problem Helena." Sora nodded.

"Good, now then, let's begin!" Helena replied as he and Sora began the next Dead or Alive Training with Helena as Sora's next opponent.

Secret Boss Battle: Helena 1st Battle

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Cosmos from Final Fantasy: Dissidia.)

"Sora, before we can do this next Dead or Alive Training, i want to make sure you're fully prepared for whatever danger lies ahead of you, are you ready?" Helena asked in French words.

"I'm Ready." Sora nodded.

"Okay, it's time for you to learn the attacks from me, let's go!" Helena replied as she teaches Sora the powerful attacks he needs for the Metropolis Tournament.

"Nice attacks you taught me Helena, now, let's finish this quickly." Sora said.

"I agree my friend, let's finish this quickly." Helena nodded as her and Sora clashed their attacks with each other but a sneak attack from Sora managed to beat Helena.

"Well done Sora, you've done well, your next opponent will be Christie, remember that." Helena said to Sora.

"I will." Sora nodded.

"Alright, Christie, you're up next." Helena replied Christie walks up to Sora.

"You want to win the next Tournament, right?" Christie asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Well, you've come to the right place, i Christie will teach you the skills you need for the next Tournament, are you ready?" Christie asked.

"I'm ready." Sora nodded.

"Then, (Enters her battle stance.) let's begin!" Christie replied as her and Sora are ready for the next Dead or Alive Training with Christie as Sora's opponent.

Secret Boss Battle: Christie 1st Battle

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Vs. Time Eater (Modern) from Sonic Generations.)

Christie is powerful, but Sora is powerful too as he uses Full Moon Solar Slash to damage Christie, but she uses Black Wolf Hunter Slash to attack Sora but he uses Perfect Defense to nullify the damage.

"Not bad, but i want to see how long you can clash your attacks with my attacks." Christie said.

"You're on Christie." Sora nodded as he uses Kingdom hearts Zantesuken to Clash with Christie's Shadow Samurai Zantesuken, but the impact from Sora's attack managed to beat Christie.

"You're unstoppable Sora, on the next Dead or Alive Training at the different Universe, we'll teach you our techniques to win the next Tournament, that's a promise." Christie said.

"Okay." Sora nodded.

"Hayate, you're up next." Christie said to Hayate.

"No problem Christie." Hayate nodded as he walks up to Sora.

"Are you ready to get stronger Sora?" Hayate asked.

"I was born ready." Sora nodded.

"Alright, let's do this!" Hayate replied as him and Sora are ready for the next Dead or Alive Training with Hayate as Sora's next opponent.

Secret Boss Battle: Hayate 1st Battle

(Cue Secret Boss Music: Shinto Palace from TMNT.)

"Alright Sora, in order to counterattack your opponent's attacks, Dodge and then use your attacks to damage your opponent, but if your opponent attacks you, block it and intercept it with your attacks to damage your opponent." Hayate said.

"No Problem Hayate." Sora nodded.

"Okay, be ready to dodge Sora, because here i come, Shinato Tiger Rush!" Hayate said as he uses the attack to damage Sora, but he dodged it and uses Ars Magnus to damage Hayate.

"Nice Job, now, prepare to defend against this attack, Shinobi Crimson Flash!" Hayate said as he uses the next attack to damage Sora but he blocked Hayate's attack as Sora intercepts it to damage Hayate with his Ars Arcanum attack.

"Nice one Sora, now, let's finish this, Houshen Ocean Burst Stream!" Hayate said.

"No problem, Kingdom hearts Emperor Dragon Slash!" Sora nodded as they clashed their attacks but the impact from Sora's powerful attack managed to beat Hayate.

(End Secret Boss Music.)

"Unbelievable, you somehow blocked my attacks and you intercept them todamage me, how did you learn how to do that?" Hayate asked.

"It was during my training with Erza." Sora told Hayate.

"Hmm, interesting, well Sora, i want to let you know, my sister Kasumi is stronger than us since she's the leader of Team Dead or Alive, i hope you're ready for her." Hayate said.

"I'm always ready." Sora nodded.

"Okay, Kasumi, you're his last opponent now." Hayate said to his sister.

"I know, i'm keeping my promise that i will make Sora more powerful than ever during the last Dead or Alive Training." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, good luck Kasumi, make Sora a lot stronger." Hayate said.

"Trust me Hayate, i'll make Sora a lot stronger for the Metropolis Tournament, you can count on it." Kasumi nodded as she walks up to Sora.

"Well Sora, i'm your last opponent now, before we begin the last Dead or Alive Training, i want to tell you this, thank you so much for lettng us have our moment, you have done so much for the two of us to be reunited after being separated by the mysterious force, thank you, Sora, you're the best." Kasumi smiled.

"No problem Kasumi, is the least i can do to make sure that you and Ayane are reunited, i'm very happy for you two, you're a family again." Sora nodded.

"Oh Sora, thank you so much, it really means a lot to us, we'll never, ever, forget you Sora, not now, not ever, alright, are you ready for the last Dead or Alive Training?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh yeah, i was born ready." Sora nodded.

"Then bring it on Sora, i hope you're not going to lose to me, aren't you?" Kasumi asked.

"In your dreams Kasumi, i'm not going to lose to you." Sora smirked.

"Hahahahaha, okay then, let's do this!" Kasumi replied while smiling as her and Sora are ready for one last Dead or Alive Training with Kasumi as Sora's last opponent.

Major Secret Boss Battle: Kasumi 1st Battle

(Cue Major Secret Boss Music: It has to be this way from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance.)

"Now this is the fight we're not going to miss, Sora Vs. Kasumi, true best friend Vs. true Best friend, let's hope Sora is ready for her." Malcolm said.

"You said it Malcolm." Carmen nodded as the others watch the fight.

Both Sora and Kasumi are powerful as they kept on using their attacks to damage each other without feeling tired or taking a rest.

"You're not gonna quit on me, aren't you Sora?" Kasumi asked.

"No way, i'm not gonna quit until i'm stronger than ever." Sora said.

"(Chuckles.) like Tina said, that's our Sora, well, are you ready to finish this?" Kasumi asked.

"You know i'm ready Kasumi." Sora nodded.

"Okay, let's finish this! Hurricane Dragon Twister Slash!" Kasumi said.

"Kingdom hearts Zantesuken!" Sora said as they clashed their powerful attacks with each other, but the impact from Sora's powerful attack managed to beat Kasumi, and thus, the first Dead or Alive Training is finished.

(End Major Secret Boss Music.)

"Huff, Huff, Huff, are you okay Sora?" Kasumi asked as her and Sora are catching their breath after the Major Secret Boss fight.

"I'm alright, how about you Kasumi?" Sora asked.

"Like you said, i'm alright, well Sora, looks like you're ready, we've trained you well, but the 2nd Dead or Alive Training is going to be harder than it looks, but i have faith in you Sora, i, meaning we, we know you can do it, we all believe in you." Kasumi said.

"Goes double for me Sora, i believe in you also." Hitomi said.

"Yeah, okay guys, let's find the Keyhole and we'll move on to the next Universe." Sora replied to our heroes as they found the Keyhole and they sealed it with a help from Team Dead or Alive's newly obtained Keyblades, and thus, the World of Shadow of the Colossus is now one with the Realms of Light as our along with Team Dead or Alive in the group, they moved on to the next Universe, the World of the Incredibles.

End of Chapter 55 and Shadow of the Colossus Saga.


	56. Chapter 56: Keyblades and Superheroes

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 56: Keyblades and Superheroes

As our heroes are now entering the world of the Incredibles, the City is becoming a battlefield.

"Look over there, is the Undefeated Champions." Fuu said to the group as they're in their Superhero forms when they entered the world of the Incredibles.

"Let's help them out guys!" Sora replied as our heroes helped out the Incredibles on taking down a Massive Robot while a mysterious figure deals with the Incredibles's own Villain named Syndrome.

Boss Battle: Android Mark 5 and Syndrome

(Cue Boss Music: The Encounter from Kingdom hearts 2.)

Our heroes along with the Incredibles, including Team Teen Titans, ones that Bobby remembers well, they dodged the Robot's attacks as used their attacks to destroy the Android Mark 5 with its own System.

(End Boss Music.)

the Robot was destroyed and the citizens of Metropolis are saved thanks to our heroes's own heroic triumph as they prepared for the next Tournament.

End of Chapter 56


	57. Chapter 57: The Metropolis Tournament

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 57: The Metropolis Tournament

As our heroes are done prepared for the next Tournament, Sora then called the Announcer.

"Hello?" Announcer asked.

"Hey Announcer." Sora said by the phone.

"Oh, hi there Sora, glad to see you and your friends have finally made it, the Tournament has just started, and we're about to see the Undefeated Champion of the Championship Tournament, i'll teleport Team Incredibles to the Tournament and we'll wait for you guys to come and show us your awesome skills." Announcer said.

"Okay, we'll be there, see you there." Sora said as he hungs up the phone.

"Well guys, it's time to enter the Tournament." Sora continued as our heroes then entered the Incredibles's own official Tournament, the Metropolis Tournament.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, heroes from around the globe, welcome to the annual Metropolis Tournament, i'm your sponser of the Tournament, Announcer, the Warriors have done their awesome job back at the Green Hill Tournament, and now, we are about to see the hosts of the Tournament, without further ado, here are the hosts of the Metropolis Tournament, first up is the Royal Archduchess of Gallia, Cordelia Randgriz!" Announcer said as Cordelia appeared from the portal, she then saw our heroes as she waves at them.

"Second, is the most amazing, most Powerful, most Unbeatable, most Awesomeness, and most Heroic Warrior in the Universe, Ladies and Gentlemen, here he is now, meet the Undefeated Champion of the Championship Tournament, Alexander Armstrong!" Announcer said as the Beam of Light appeared from the Sky above, and from the Beam of Light, comes the Undefeated Champion of the Championship Tournament, Alexander Armstrong, his appearance is most likely a living Legend, he has Blond Gelled Hair, White Fadora Hat, Mummy Taped Skin, Blue Sunglasses, White Handkerchief, White Trench Coat, White Scarf, White Cape, Silver Shoulder Pads, White Fingerless Gloves, Silver Chestplate, White Jeans, Silver Keyblade Master Armguard, Silver Shin Guards, and White High-Heeled long Boots.

(Cue Scene Music: The Seal is Broken from Blue Dragon.)

"That must be..." Umi whose voice sounded like Wendee Lee said.

"The Undefeated Champion of the Championship Tournament, Alexander Armstrong." Sora said as Alexander Armstrong speaks to the audience by the Microphone.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a great pleasure to be here, all of you may know, that i've won many Tournaments all my life in last 20 years, i have never lost a single Tournament, if all of you want to see some...real Fighting, there is only one place where Warriors from around the world fight for glory, that's right, i'm talking about...The Ultimate Battle Tournament!" Alexander Armstrong whose voice sounded like Paul Newman said as the crowds and the warriors cheered quietly loud with excitment.

"The Ultimate Battle Tournament is a Tournament, a Tournament where those who have much potential in themselves shall win the glorious Trophy ever existed in the history of all the Tournament, the Ultimate Battle Tournament Trophy, that's right, if all of you want this Trophy, and all the worlds best supply of Healing items, then you got to win the last 4 Tournaments to reach the Ultimate Battle Tournament, where you'll be facing me in the Epic Champion Round of the Ultimate Battle Tournament, but i must warn all of you, once you win the last 4 Tournaments, and enter the Ultimate Battle Tournament and face me in the Champion Round, there is...no...turning back, your lives are depending upon this very Tournament, now, warriors of the Tournament, impress me with your skills during each round, now then, Announcer, what are the selected warriors on each round of Metropolis Tournament?" Alexander Armstrong asked.

"Hmm, let's see, the selected warriors are, Saeko Busujima for Round 1, Puss-in-boots for Round 2, Lucario for Round 3, Bladewolf for Round 4, Mario and Bowser for Round 5, Bayonetta for Round 6, Erza Scarlet for Round 7, Kyo Kusanagi for Round 8, Mai Tokiha for Semifinals, and Doggie Cruger for Finals, alright, now that the selected warriors are in place, it's time for our undefeated Player to win the next Trophy, it's time for round 1 against Saeko Busujima in the Fountain Courtyard, let the Tournament begin!" Announcer replied as the round 1 begins with Sora facing against Saeko Busujima.

Round 1 Battle: Saeko Busujima

(Cue Round 1: Blitzful Vengeance from No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle.)

Saeko Busujima was a warrior and a survivor from another Universe, her appearance consists of a school girl with long shining straight Purple hair, Blue eyes, pale skin, she also has white school uniform shirt, Yellow Scarf, Blue Skirt, Purple armored gloves, long lace purple stockings, and high-heeled battle boots.

"You are you?" Sora asked.

"Don't be alarmed, i'm Saeko Busujima, i came to this universe for some training, and when i'm facing you in the battle, it'll help me realized what my destiny will be." Saeko whose voice sounded like Taylor Hannah told Sora.

"I see." Sora said.

"So, let's fight honorably okay?" Saeko asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora replied as they clash their attacks with each other, but Sora's Water Dragon spell he learned from Umi, managed to beat Saeko Busujima honorably.

(End Round 1 Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds and Sora's friends cheered for his victory.

"Now that's awesome, a simple Water-based spell managed to beat Saeko Busujima with ease, alright, before we begin with the next round, we like to give a big round of applause for 2 Doctors of their Universe, please, Doctor Derek Stiles and Nurse Angie Thompson!" Announcer said as 2 Beams of light appeared from the sky, and from those beams of light, comes Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson (Trauma Center.).

"Hello everyone, i'm Doctor Derek Stile, and this is my assistant, Angie Thompson." Derek Stiles whose voice sounded like Yuri Lowenthal said as he introduces Angie Thompson.

"Hi everyone, i'm Doctor Stiles's assistant, Angie Thompson, and we hope that all of you will do your best on this Tournament." Angie Thompson whose voice sounded like Wendee Lee said.

"Also, we will automatically heal you during each round of Metropolis, so, remember that, and good luck on the next round." Derek Stiles said as the crowds cheered proudly.

"Okay, now that the introduction is done, it's for Sora's next match against Puss-in-boots in the Forest of Silence, and...begin!" Announcer replied as Sora is ready for Round 2 against Puss-in-boots.

Round 2 Battle: Puss-in-boots

(Cue Round 2 Music: Battle 2 from Final Fantasy: Dissidia.)

"Hello again Senior Sora." Puss-in-boots (Shrek.) said.

"You're that cat from the Green Hill Tournament, Announcer was talking about you." Sora said.

"Oh yes, Senior Announcer did say that i may be cute on the outside, but on the inside, i'm the fiercest Warrior in history, now, En Guarde Amigo!" Puss-in-boots said as he enters his fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Sora replied as him and Puss-in-boots began the fight with Sora using Kingdom hearts Zantesuken to damage Puss-in-boots, but with his Cat Instincts, he dodged Sora's attack with ease.

Meanwhile, the Cutscene switched to another Cutscene where the new people from another Universe watched the fight from the TV inside the Cafetaria.

"Wow, that Boy sure is powerful after all the Training he's been doing." a Man named Miles Edgeworth whose sounded like Matt Maiellaro said.

"You said it, he's so powerful, nobody can beat him." a Man named Dick Gumshoe whose voice sounded like Gregg Berger nodded.

"Meh, he may be powerful, but that Boy has to survive the next Round if he wants to win the next Trophy for his friends, which i hardly doubt that i will be facing him in the next Tournament, hopefully, he won't be foolish enough to beat me." a woman named Franziska von Karma whose voice sounded like Colleen Clinkenbeard said.

"Calm yourself Franziska, you'll get your chance soon." a new person named Zack Armstrong whose voice sounded like Jack Nicholson said.

"Well, regardless, if that Boy is going to win, we need to be sure that we give him the support he needs if he wants to win the next Trophy." a Woman named Mia Fey whose voice sounded like April Stewart said.

"You said it, we have the upmost confidence in him, he has to win the Metropolis Trophy." a Yatagarasu Thief named Kay Faraday whose voice sounded like Wendee Lee nodded.

"Yep, Don't forget, Apollo Justice is entering the Tournament too, let's hope that Boy is ready for Apollo Justice at the next Tournament." a Detective named Ema Skye whose voice sounded like Colleen O Shaughnessey said.

"Me too, we believe in him, i wonder what his name is." a woman named Maya Fey whose voice sounded like Rachel Reigh Cook nodded.

"We'll find out what his name is after he wins the next Round, and i think he wins." a Magician named Trucy Wright said as they watch Sora win the next Round where a cutscene switches to our heroes.

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds and Sora's friends cheered for his next Victory.

"Alright folks, looks like Sora has done it again, he won Round 2 as he advances to the next Round against Lucario at Lance's Altar at the Gym Leader Castle." Announcer said.

"I agree, Sora has done so much to win the next round, my bet's on him facing against Lucario at Round 3." Cordelia nodded.

"Impressive moves, Sora must've been become more stronger after all the Training he's been doing, now that's the kind of Warrior i will be facing when him and his team reaches the Ultimate Battle Tournament after they win the last 4 Tournaments." Alexander Armstrong said.

Just then, they saw a strange object landing from above the sky.

"Hey, what's that up in the sky?" Sere asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we're ready for it." Hikaru whose voice sounded like Julie Maddelena told Sere.

When the object landed safely in the ground, Sora reconized the Creature from before.

"Huh? hey, i know that Spider, it's the Metal Spider Queen!" Sora said.

"Didn't we defeat the Spider at the Lair of the Spider Queen?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah, but, how did it survive?" Ratchet asked.

"It must've been some of the spare parts from the Lair, the Mysterious force somehow rebuild the Metal Spider Queen, a lot stronger." Wind Crowrang told Ventus as the others then noticed that the Mist surrounded the Stadium.

"Um, why's the Mist here in the Tournament?" Split Mushroom asked.

"I don't know, whatever it is, we have to help Sora out, let's go Yoruko!" Xeni said.

"You got it Master Xeni!" Yoruko nodded as her and Xeni pressed their hands on their Keyblade Master Armguards and they morphed to their armors.

Xeni's Armor is different than the other Keyblade Armors, her's is the same as Aqua's Armor, but it's all Tiger Skinned Colored, her helmet is a Tiger head Shaped Helmet.

Yoruko's Armor is also the same as Aqua's Armor, but it has a Dragon Scale features on the Armor, her helmet has the shape of the Dragon Head, so Xeni and Yoruko then joined in the battle with Sora.

Esper Battle: Metal Spider Queen

(Cue Esper Battle music: Battle with the Espers from Final Fantasy 12.)

"Whoa, it looks like we're going to see some fight between Sora, Xeni, and Yoruko, Vs. the Hunter from out of nowhere, Metal Spider Queen!" Announcer said.

"Indeed, this is the Esper Fight, which means the Metal Spider Queen from the World of Bladehenge, is actually an Esper." Alexander Armstrong nodded.

"I don't know where the Metal Spider Queen came from, but let's hope that Sora, Xeni, and Yoruko can win this fight." Cordelia said.

"Sora, how did you beat the Metal Spider Queen?" Xeni asked.

"I beat it with a help from Eddie, Ratchet, Ventus, and Wind Crowrang, we beat the creature to take the metal strings to the kill Master in order to heal Ophelia's wounds." Sora told Xeni.

"Okay, you're going to tell us more about your adventures after the fight." Xeni nodded.

"Right, let's do this guys!" Sora replied as they dodge Metal Spider Queen's attacks while using their attacks to damage the Metal Spider Queen.

As the Esper fight rages on, a Beam of Light came from above the sky, and from the Beam of Light, comes the next powerful Long Lost Keyblade Master.

"Hey guys, you need some help?" a Woman named Aiden (Same name as the Fullmetal Alchemist OC.) whose voice sounded like Bridget Maddelena said.

(Cue Scene Music: Collective Consciousness from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance.)

"Who is she?" Sora asked as he blocked the Metal Spider Queen's Metal Pincer Slash attack.

"(Chuckles.) her name is Aiden, she's the Leader of the 20th Keyblade Regiment Army, and she's the very reason we won the first war against Crimson years ago, plus, she's our friend." Xeni smiled as she blocked the Metal Spider Queen's Iron Metal Cannon attack.

"That's right, she's been fighting alongside the rest of the Leaders of the Keyblade Regiment Armies since the very beginning of time, we're sure you'll get to know her as your new true best friend." Yoruko smiled as she also blocked the Metal Spider Queen's Metal Pincer Slash attack, only this time, it's left leg.

"Oh, that makes sense." Sora nodded as the Metal Spider Queen uses Burst Veil to Boost the effectiveness of the Elemental Shields.

Aiden then activates her armor, the Armor is the same as Aqua's Armor, but it's all all white and Yellow features on the Armor, the Helmet however, was a Unicorn Head Shaped Helmet, she then summoned her Nobility Bell Keyblade.

"Let's rock and roll guys, Xeni, Yoruko, Aiden!" Sora said.

"Our freindship is the Key!" Xeni said.

"Here we go!" Yoruko said.

"Friends Forever!" Aiden said as they unleash their limit attack known as Kingdom hearts Defenders.

First Sora uses Hurricane Dragon Twister Slash he learned from Kasumi to drastically damage the Metal Spider Queen, then Both Xeni and Yoruko uses Boostza to boost their attack and then they used their attacks to damage the creature while Aiden uses the power of the keyblade in order to use Kingdom hearts Dragon Slash to drastically damage the Metal Spider Queen, the limit attack ended as they joined their keyblades together to create a celestial Vortex Wave to defeat the Metal Spider Queen as the esper disappeared and turned into a glassed summoning stone of the Metal Spider Queen.

Sora: This is it!

Xeni: Kingdom hearts is Light!

Yoruko: We can do this!

Aiden: Our hearts will always be as one!

(End Esper Battle Music.)

"Whew, well, thanks for helping us out, but, what are you doing here?" Xeni asked.

"I just got a message from Master Alexandra, she told me that you guys became best friends with the former 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, so, if Sora wants me to be his true best friend, (Chuckles and Nods.) then no problem, he needs a lot more protection from Crimson's clutches, so, i want to travel with Sora and his friends." Aiden smiled.

"Then, welcome to the group Aiden, it looks like we're about ready to see Sora's next Round against Lucario." Yoruko said.

"Really? (Chuckles.) then let's cheer for Sora." Aiden smiled as our heroes then watch Sora's fight against Lucario in Round 3 at Lance's Lair in Gym Leader Castle.

Round 3 Battle: Lucario

(Cue Round 3 Music: Champion Lance Battle from Pokemon Stadium 2.)

Held Item: Fist Plate

Ability: Inner Focus

Attacks: Thunderpunch, Aura Sphere, Flash Cannon, Close Combat, Hyper Beam, Bone Rush, Metal Claw, Extremespeed. Dual Chop, Dragon Pulse, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Zen Headbutt, Double Team, Force Palm, Swords Dance, Focus Punch, Dark Pulse, Psychic, Hyper Flash Beam Cannon (Flash Cannon and Hyper Beam Combo.), Focus Blast, Endure, Earthquake, Shadow Claw, Stone Edge, Aura Storm, Metal Shadow Slash (Metal Claw and Shadow Claw Combo.), Nasty Plot, Drain Punch, Protect.

"Looks like you entered the Tournament huh?" Sora asked.

"Yes, i want to see just how powerful you are." Lucario whose voice sounded like Sean Schemmel nodded.

"Okay, well, let's go, Strike Raid!" Sora said as he uses the first attack to damage Lucario, but the Aura Guardian has plans of his own.

"Hmm, impressive move, but not good enough, Protect!" Lucario said as he uses the technique to defend against Sora' Strike Raid.

"What technique was that?" Fuu whose voice sounded like Bridget Hoffman asked.

"Protect, it's a Normal-type attack, it defends against attacks for 2 to 5 turns, use it wisely will sometimes fail." Wind Crowrang told Fuu.

"Plus, Lucario is a Steel and Fighting type Pokemon and also a new smasher like Mario and the others." Alicia also told Fuu.

"Okay, that makes sense." Fuu nodded.

"It looks like Sora and Lucario are equally matched, i wonder who will win?" Clank asked.

"Let's watch and see." Izzy Glow replied as our heroes watches the Round with Sora and Lucario clashed their attacks with each other, but the incoming sneak attack have earned Sora the Victory.

(End Round 3 Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds and Sora's friends cheered for his victory.

"Now that's awesome folks, Sora uses his fire-based attacks to effectively defeated Lucario, because according to his stats, his type is mostly Steel and Fighting type." Announcer said.

"Now Sora will be moving on to Round 4 against his deadly opponent, Bladewolf." Cordelia said.

"Bladewolf was actually from the world of Metal Gear Solid, but, i'm sure Sora capable of winning the next Round, now then, Sora Vs. Bladewolf, battle dimension, Battleship Engine Room, Ready...Set...transport!" Alexander Armstrong said as the Round 4 begins with Sora facing against the fiercest opponent he never faced before, Bladewolf.

Round 4: Bladewolf/LQ-84i 1st Battle

(Cue Round 4 Battle Music: I'm my own Master now from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance.)

"Hmm, something's not right, my opponent is Bladewolf, but...where is he?" Sora said as he looked around the engine room where bladewolf is, when he heard a sound coming from above.

"I'm up here, greetings Sora." Bladewolf whose voice sounded like Michael Beattie said as he jumps down to attack Sora.

"Block it Sora!" Erza said as Sora blocks Bladewolf's attack and intercepts it to damage him.

"Who are you, are you my next opponent?" Sora asked.

"I'm LQ-84i, but you can call me...Bladewolf, and yes, i'm your next opponent for Round 4 of the Metropolis Tournament." Bladewolf said.

"You're actually new to the Realms of Light, Bladewolf, so, what is the IF-Prototype." Sora said as he enters his battle stance.

"Interface Prototype, all autonomous UGs feature high-level onboard artificial intelligence, an additional prototype interface enables verbal communication, i possess an intellect far beyond human reckoning, but you Sora, my senses indicate that you're the hero who saved the world from Xehanort and his true form, Xenador, and also, my senses also indicate that your friends are all powerful and undefeated, Sora, Legendary Keyblade Master, 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, and Riku's and Kairi's best friend, long i have waited to face you as my powerful Rival in Round 4." Bladewolf said.

"You don't say, alright, why are you here, and how did you come to the Realms of Light for one reason?" Sora asked as bladewolf throws a kunai knife at Sora but he blocked it.

"I'm here to win." Bladewolf said.

"Well, you sure are powerful for one actual intellect." Sora said.

"I may analyze orders, but i may not disobey them, should i disobey a direct order, my memory systems will be wiped clean for good, but you Sora, you're the only one that i will not disobey, i must defeat you so that i may win." Bladewolf said as he enters his battle stance.

"Heh, what good is the intellect if you can't use it to win." Sora said.

"Your taunting is impressive, but your days of being an undefeated Warrior ends here, Exterminate!" Bladewolf said as he jumps up to the top of the generator and activates his Battle mode with a howl.

"Okay, here we go, Strike Raid!" Sora said as he uses the attack to damage Bladewolf.

"Impressive, but, allow me to show you the real Strike Raid, Triple Impact Strike Raid!" Bladewolf said as he uses the new attack by throwing 3 Chainsaw blades like a boomerang at Sora, but to Bladewolf's surprise, Sora dodged it.

"Nice new move Bladewolf, but, i've been trained hard thanks to Team Dead or Alive, so, i'm afraid you might have to do better than that if you want to win." Sora said.

"Is that so, well, i guess i'll show you the fury of the Wolf, Boostza!" Bladewolf said as he uses the Booster power to use Boostza to increase his attack.

"There's more where that came from, Hasteza!" Bladewolf said as he uses Hasteza to boost his speed.

"What's Bladewolf planning?" Shea asked.

"I don't know, but, back in my world, i helped Snake out on taking down the replica of Bladewolf, the Crying Wolf, so, for what Bladewolf is planning, Sora needs to be ready for some Multiple guarding, because Bladewolf is planning to unleash a Combination attack combos." Mystery whose voice sounded like Steve Blum told Shea.

"Now, behold, my combination attacks as i say this, Combo Burst!" Bladewolf said as he uses Combo Burst to double the number of each Combo attacks for extra damage.

"Alright Sora, you better be ready for some multiple guarding, because i'm going to damage you with my Combination attack Combos, observe, Combination Attack Combo 1, Chain-Wheel Chainsaw Slash!" Bladewolf said as he uses the first new 5-hit combo attack to damage Sora, but he blocked every strikes.

"Combination Attack Combo 2, Nightfall Wolf Fury Tornado Slash!" Bladewolf said as he uses the next new Combo attack to damage Sora, but he blocked every strikes again.

"Sora is going to become a sliced Hot dog if Bladewolf gets through Sora's Blocks." Edy said.

"He won't become one this time, look how Sora blocks every strikes from Bladewolf's Combination attack Combos, this next block will give Sora an edge at the right moment in order to intercept Bladewolf's Attacks and damages Bladewolf, now, watch how Sora prepares the upcoming attack." Erza said to Edy as Sora's friends then watch the fight.

"And now, here comes the blow of your life, Combination Attack 3, Fang Over Fang Savage Slash!" Bladewolf said as he uses the next new combo attack, but Sora has plans of his own.

"Bladewolf, it looks like you felt for it, Tranium Dodger!" Sora said as he uses the new technique to dodge Bladewolf's Combination Attack Combos.

"What? how did you dodge my combination attack combos?" Bladewolf asked.

"It's simple Bladewolf, i've been trained good, now, behold, my own Combo attacks, Ars Triberium!" Sora said as he uses the new combo attack.

"Alright, you ask for it Sora, this ends now, Combination Attack Combo 4, Zantesuken Wolf Blade Slash!" Bladewolf said as him and Sora clashed their attacks with each other, but the effect from Ars Triberium managed to defeat Bladewolf by an inch, earning Sora his victory.

(End Round 4 Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds and Sora's friends cheered for his victory.

"I have never seen such awesome attacks Sora learned during the fight against Bladewolf, this is the most awesomeness fight we've seen in a few years, now Sora will be moving on to the next Round against Mario and Bowser in a tag team battle." Announcer said.

"It sure is Announcer, my bet is on Sora choosing Bobby for the tag team battle against Mario and Bowser." Cordelia nodded.

"Now, it's time for Round 5 of the tag team battle, Sora and Bobby Vs. Mario and Bowser, Battle dimension, Final Destination, Ready...Set...Transport!" Alexander Armstrong said as the combatants are ready for battle at the Final Destination.

Round 5 Tag Team Battle: Mario and Bowser

(Cue Round 5 Tag Team Music: Bowser Stage from Mario Tennis.)

"Well guys, looks like we'll be facing each other." Sora said.

"Indeed, we may be the toughest Smashers in our world, but that does not mean we'll go easy on you two." Bowser whose voice sounded like Tigura21 said.

"Yeah, show us what you two are really made of." Mario said as him and Bowser entered their battle stances.

"Bobby, i hope you're ready for this." Sora said.

"I'm always ready Sora, let's show them what we're made of." Bobby whose voice sounded like Johnny Yong Bosch nodded as Sora and him entered their battle stances as well.

to Mario and Bowser's surprised looks, Sora activates his Legendary Keyblade Master Armor while Bobby enters his Super Saiyan mode.

"Impressive modes, but, allow us to show you guys our Accent modes." Mario said as he enters his Fire Mario Accent mode while Bowser enters his Accent mode as well.

"Alright, i'll take Mario, you get Bowser, let's win this so we can move on to the next Round." Sora said.

"No problem Sora." Bobby replied as Sora and Bobby then clashed their attacks with Mario and Bowser, but the upcoming attacks from Sora and Bobby have managed to win Round 5.

(End Round 5 Tag Team Battle Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winners are Sora and Bobby!" Referee said as the crowds and our heroes cheered for Sora's and Bobby's victory.

"Alright, looks like they won the next Round, looks like Aqua is ready for Round 6 against Bayonetta." Tifa said.

"I don't know who Bayonetta is, but i must win Round 6 so that Sora can face Erza in Round 7." Aqua said.

"Good luck Aqua." Trevor said as Aqua is ready for Round 6 against Bayonetta at the Castle Streets.

Round 6 Battle: Bayonetta

(Cue Round 6 Battle Music: Team Rose from Sonic Heroes.)

Bayonetta was powerful, but so does Aqua as she uses her attacks to defeat Bayonetta and win Round 6.

(End Round 6 Battle Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Aqua!" Referee said as the crowds and Aqua's friends cheered for her victory.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, thie next Round will be a 3-Win Battle between the former true best friends Sora and his training partner, Erza Scarlet, this is their fight to remember after all their training at different Universes, Sora and Erza, 2 true best friends, 1 Victory." Announcer said.

"So, let's give Sora and Erza the best they need during Round 7." Cordelia said.

"Since this is the Round 7 3-win Battle, the battle dimensions will change randomly on each win, and now, let the fight begin, Legendary Keyblade Master Sora of Team Keyblade Vs. Erza Scarlet of Team Fairy Tail, Battle dimension, Spooky Swamp, Ready...Set...Transport!" Alexander Armstrong said as Sora and Erza are being transported to Spooky Swamp.

"Well Erza, it looks like we'll be facing each other huh?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it is." Erza said.

"Before we begin our 3-win battle, i want to tell you this, no matter what happens, if one of us wins, know this Sora, we're true best friends forever, nothing will ever separated us, because you want to know why? i'll tell you why, because i trust you Sora, now, should we get started?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded as he activates his Legendary Keyblade Master Armor, then he summons his Legendary Keyblade while unsheathing Lars's Sword.

(Cue Round 7 Battle Music: Erza's theme from Fairy Tail.)

"Well, it looks like this is it, this is our fight to remember, let's make this 3-win Battle count, with 3 Phases this time, now, come on Sora!" Erza said as she summons her Keyblade while unsheathing her Sword.

"Yeah, Let's go!" Sora replied as they begin the 1st Phase of the 3-win Round 7 Battle.

Round 7 Battle: Erza Scarlet 4th Battle (1st Phase-Normal Form.)

Both Sora and Erza fought bravely as they used their attacks to damage each other, then they clashed each other, but Sora uses Ars Magnus to win the 1st Phase of the 3-win Battle.

"Battle Dimension, Water Temple Lair, Ready...Set...Transport!" Alexander Armstrong said as Sora and Erza are then ready for the 2nd Phase of the 3-win Battle with Erza using Reequip to change into her Adamantine Armor while Sora does the same as he changes into his Black Knight/Darknut Drive Form.

Round 7 Battle: Erza Scarlet 4th Battle (2nd Phase-Adamantine Armor.)

(Cue Round 7 Battle Music: The Strongest Foe from Ys: The Oath of Felghana.)

Even with Sora in his Black Knight/Darknut Drive Form, he can't get through Erza's defense, but Sora has of his own, at the right moment, he uses Solar Shield Throw to damage Erza, but with her Adamantine Armor, she doesn't receive damage, that gives Sora an oppertunity to use the very powerful move that will break the shell of Erza's Adamantine Armor as he uses the new powerful attack known as Power House Knuckle Punch by clenching his fist, then the fist glows with the power of light as he charges at Erza, and with the great force of Power House Knuckle Punch, it managed to destroy Adamantine Armor's shell, earning Sora another win until the 3rd Phase comes.

"Battle Dimension, Road of Remembrance, Morning Dawn version, Ready...Set...Transport!" Alexander Armstrong said as Sora and Erza are being transported to the Road of Remembrance, Morning Dawn version.

Before the 3rd Phase of the 3-win Battle, Sora and Erza then talk to each other.

"Well Sora, it looks like this is it, the 3rd Phase of the 3-win Battle, before we begin, i want to ask you something, are you sure about this?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, if one of us wins this Round, then one of us will win the Trophy in his or her place." Sora nodded.

"Sora, i...i don't what to say." Erza sadly said.

"I understand Erza, but don't worry, if you believe in me, then i believe in you, you've been a true best friend to me, and i'm happy with it, you've trained me really good in order to get stronger and learned new attacks, but now, i realized, that we have no choice...but to put our friendship into an ultimate test." Sora said.

"Sora, are you willing to put our friendship into an ultimate test?" Erza asked.

(Cue Round 7 Battle Music: Awakening the Chaos from Blazblue L.A. Vocal.)

"I know it's stupid, but we have to do it, look, i trust you Erza, now, let's get this started." Sora told Erza as he uses the power of Ultimate Dino Ramph in order to become the Mighty Legendary Keyblade Master Sora, Omega mode.

"Sora, that's...that's so thoughtful, you're right, we shall put our friendship into an ultimate test, it's the only way that we can stay as true best friends forever, alright Sora, it's time for the 3rd Phase of the 3-win Battle, and our 4th and final Optional Boss Battle, give it all you've got Sora! I'm ready for ya!" Erza determintely nodded as she uses reequip to change into her one and only Armor that she uses during her time at her homeworld, the Mighty Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Bring it on Erza! Let's go!" Sora replied as him and Erza then began with the 3rd Phase of the 3-win Battle that will change their lives forever, Sora and Erza, 2 true best friends, 1 Victory.

Round 7 Battle: Erza Scarlet 4th Battle (3rd Phase-Heaven's Wheel Armor.)

The 3rd Phase of the 3-win Battle begins with Sora uses the power of the keyblades to clash with Erza's Heaven's Wheel Swords.

"Oh what an awesome match this is we're watching." Announcer said.

"Indeed, Sora have been powerful like this since the defeat of Xehanort and his true form, Xenador." Cordelia nodded.

"Well, let's see if Sora has what it takes." Alexander Armstrong said as the fight rages on.

"Okay, here goes, Sleeping Lion Keyblade, Lion Emperor Blade Slash!" Sora said as he uses the Sleeping Lion Keyblade's power to use the new attack in order to damage Erza.

"Now that's what i call Lion's Heart." Leon said.

"Yeah, i wonder which Keyblade he's going to use next." Yuffie nodded as Sora then uses the Circle of Life Keyblade in order to use Pride Rock Tremor to severely damage Erza.

"Awesome Keyblade, how did Sora get so many keyblades?" Aliasse asked.

"It was during their second adventure in the Realms of light, every worlds they saved, Sora earns a different keyblade in each world they saved." Eleanor told Aliasse.

"Okay guys, looks like Sora is going for another attack with another keyblade." Mickey replied as our heroes then saw Sora using the power of Fenrir Keyblade in order to use Omnislash Giga Slash to damage Erza.

"Wow, that's a good looking keyblade Sora has, what was its name?" Mattrex whose voice sounded like Snoop Dogg asked.

"That is a Fenrir keyblade, is a gift i gave it to him as a way of saying thanks for helping me out on finding Cloud, i'll never forget that memory." Tifa told Mattrex.

"Wow, that's wonderful, do you think Cloud will find his light?" Kairi asked.

"(Chuckles.) trust me Kairi, i'm sure Cloud will find his light for sure, i'm sure of it." Tifa told Kairi.

"I hope you're right Tifa, Cloud is going to need all the light he needs when Sephiroth comes." Aerith nodded in agreement.

"If Sephiroth comes, we'll be ready for him, but we'll worry about that later, right now, Sora is going to use another attack with another Keyblade." Alicia replied as Sora then uses the Photon Debugger Keyblade in order to use Photon Flare Giga Laser to severely damage Erza.

"Are you alright Erza?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, i'm okay, i have to admit Sora, you are powerful than i expected, now, let's see if one of us wins this Round." Erza nodded.

"Let's find out." Sora replied as he uses the power of the keyblades in order to use Kingdom Hearts Spirit Blast while Erza in her Heaven's Wheel armor, she uses the power of the Heaven's Wheel Swords in order to use Celestial Maelstrom Blast.

When the smoke clears, both Sora and Erza were still standing as they catch their breath, Erza however, fell to her knees in defeat that earned Sora his victory.

(End Round 7 Battle Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds and Sora's friends cheered for his victory.

"Awesome, this is the most exciting match we're watching, Sora and Erza collided their powerful attacks with each other, now Sora is moving on to the quarterfinals." Announcer said.

"Yep, he sure is, let's give him the support he needs when he faces against Kyo Kusanagi." Cordelia nodded.

"Indeed." Alexander Armstrong nodded.

"Are you okay Erza?" Sora asked as he helps Erza up on to her feet and heal her wounds with Curaza.

"Yeah, i'm fine, Sora, i'm very proud of you, during Round 7, you said you want to put our friendship into an ultimate test, well Sora, you've past the test, now we can stay as true best friends forever." Erza smiled.

"Great, so, do you think Jellal will not like it if he's replaced with me as your true best friend?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, he may not like it, but he'll get over it, after all, General Cerberus did told me that Jellal betrayed my trust, so, i'll have to send him a thank you note when we see him again." Erza nodded.

"Okay, well, it looks like i'm ready for the quarterfinals, and it looks like i'm automatically healed." Sora said.

"Okay, good luck Sora, i believe in you." Erza smiled as she embraces her true best friend in a hug before letting go of a hug.

"Alright, it's time for the quarterfinal Round with Legendary Keyblade Master Sora facing off against Kyo Kusanagi, battle dimension, Area 51 Airport, Ready...Set...Transport!" Alexander Armstrong said as the quarterfinal Round begins with Sora facing against Kyo Kusanagi at Area 51 Airport.

Quarterfinal Round Battle: Kyo Kusanagi

(Cue Quarterfinal Battle Music: Tears from King of Fighters 99.)

the fight was Furious, but Sora has an upper hand as he keeps up with Kyo's fighting skills while using Hitomi's fighting skills in order to damage Kyo long enough for Sora to use Power House Knuckle Punch in order to win the Quarterfinal Round.

(End Quarterfinal Battle Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds and our heroes cheered for Sora's Victory.

"8 Rounds down, 2 to go, this is getting intense on how this awesome Round goes." Announcer said.

"Indeed, Sora only has 2 more Rounds before him and his team are ready for the Champion Rounds against Team Incredibles." Cordelia nodded.

"It's time for the Semifinal Round, Legendary Keyblade Master Sora Vs. Mai Tokiha, Battle dimension, Ripto's Arena, Ready...Set...Transport!" Alexander Armstrong said as the Semifinal Round begins with Sora facing against Mai Tokiha (My-Hime.) at Ripto's Arena.

Semifinal Battle: Mai Tokiha

(Cue Semifinal Battle Music: God in Fire from Final Fantasy: Dissidia 012.)

The fight was furious, but Sora always knows that losing is not an option, so he uses Dragon Nexus Rush to clash with Mai's Celestial Dragon Rush attack, but the clash have earned Sora the victory thanks to Dragon Nexus Rush's defense Crush ability.

(End Semifinal Battle Music.)

"Battle ceased, the winner is Sora!" Referee said as the crowds and our heroes cheered for Sora's Victory.

Mai Tokiha was very happy that she lost the Semifinal Round, so, she shakes Sora's hand as she became Sora's new friend.

"It's time for the Final Round of the Metropolis Tournament 3-win battle, Legendary Keyblade Master Sora Vs. Doggie Cruger, Battle Dimension, Water Temple Cave, Ready...Set...Transport!" Alexander Armstrong said as the stage shifts to the first stage of the Final Round, Water Temple Cave.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Doggie Cruger, commander of S.P.D Rangers, i came from the future in order to enter the Tournament and win." Doggie Cruger (Power Rangers S.P.D.) told Sora.

"Okay, so, why are you here in the Realms of Light?" Sora asked.

"I'm here to test you to see if you have what it takes to face the forces of evil, so, let's get this started." Doggie Cruger told Sora as he unsheathes his Katana and enters his fighting stance.

(Cue Final Round Battle Music: Soldier Battle from Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core.)

"Okay, i can do this, i just need to win this Round in a 3-win Battle and we'll move on to the Champion Round, okay, here we go!" Sora said as he summons his Legendary Keyblade while unsheathing Lars's Sword.

Final Round Battle: Doggie Cruger (Normal Form-1st Phase.)

"Prepare yourself Sora, because here i come, Zantesuken Blade Slash!" Doggie Cruger said as he uses the first attack to damage Sora, but he uses Tranium Dodger to dodge Doggie Cruger's attack.

"Nice try Cruger, but you have to do better than that if you want to win, Ars Triberium!" Sora said as he uses the attack to severely damage Doggie Cruger and win the 1st Phase of the 3-win Battle, earning Sora 1 win while Doggie Cruger has no wins.

"Not bad Sora, (Sheathes his Katana and cracks his knuckles.) but this is where the 2nd Phase of the 3-win Battle starts, behold, S.P.D, Emergency!" Doggie Cruger said as he uses his morpher to morph to his Ranger form.

Doggie Cruger: S.P.D Shadow Ranger!

(Cue Final Round Battle Music: Collective Consciousness from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance.)

"Oh boy, here we go, Reequip!" Sora said as he uses the technique to change into his Ranger Drive Form, and thus, the 2nd Phase of the 3-win Battle begins.

Final Round Battle: Doggie Cruger (Shadow Ranger Form-2nd Phase.)

"You may have the Ranger Drive Form Sora, but are you ready for this fight?" Doggie Cruger asked.

"I'm always Ready!" Sora nodded.

"Then let's begin, Combo Burst!" Doggie Cruger replied as he uses the technique at the start of the 2nd Phase of the 3-win Battle.

"Okay, here goes, Ars Triberium!" Sora said.

"Zantesuken Blade Slash!" Doggie Cruger said as he uses the attack again, only this time, they clashed with each other, but the attack from Ars Triberium managed to earn Sora another win, and hus, winning the 2nd Phase of the 3-win Battle.

"You're powerful than ever Sora, i'm very impressed that you've been trained well." Doggie Cruger said as he exits his Shadow Ranger form.

"Yeah, i sure do." Sora nodded.

"Alright Sora, the 3rd Phase of the 3-win Battle will begin, but before we fight, there is something you may have to know, do you know about the Leaders of the Keyblade Regiment Army?" Doggie asked.

"Yes, i do, i was the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army while my best friends Alexandra Blake is the 3rd Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, Nahara was the 5th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, Trevor was actually the 2nd Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, and my new best friend Aiden is the 20th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Sora told Doggie Cruger.

"I see, well Sora, now that you know about the Leaders of the Keyblade Regiment Army, i want to show you my own Armor." Doggie Cruger said as he activates his Keyblade Armor while summoning his Lone Wolf Keyblade with his Kantana on his left hand, the armor is the same as Terra's armor, but the helmet is like a Wolf head Shaped Helmet.

"Huh? you're the keyblade Master?" Sora asked.

(Cue Final Round Music: One Winged Angel from Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children.)

"Yes Sora, but i'm not just a Keyblade Master, i'm Master Doggie Cruger, the 6th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army!" Doggie Cruger said as the 3rd Phase of the 3-win Battle begins with Sora activating his Legendary Keyblade Master Armor.

Final Round Battle: Doggie Cruger (Keyblade Master Form-3rd Phase.)

The fight was furious, but Sora was the Victor thanks to Kingdom hearts Zantesuken's ability.

(End Final Round Battle Music.)

"Battle ceased, our winner is...Sora!" referee said as the crowds and the rest of our heroes cheered for Sora's Victory.

So our heroes are then ready for the Champion Rounnd against Team Incredibles, they fought honorably, but Team Keyblade has won the Metropolis Tournament Trophy and the crates full of Healing items, so our then found the Keyhole and they sealed it, and thus, the Mtropolis world is now one with the Realms of Light, so Aiden then introduces her Army to our heroes.

**Kiro** (_Kee-row_)Kiro is a young spirited boy his personality is like that of Sora and Ventus's Personality but a little less serious and more energetic though it is supressed if not altered in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts Legacy as he troubled by his fear of being rejected by his loved ones, he is a little bit simular to Aang from the last Airbender but has a reckless streak on par with that of Ash Ketchum

**Appearance **_(KH:Legacy/Re:Legacy): Looks like Sora from Kingdom Hearts one in face only, his hair looks like a more tame version of the middle part of Sora's Kingdom Hearts II Hair-do but red like Kairi's he wears a red shirt, with a Tan sleeveless Jacket with red-orange rims the stripe in the middle gets thick at the bottom and wraps around, his pants are tan like his Jacket and have a single orange red Pins stripe wraping around near the calfs, they are Capris shorts so only go to his calves, he wears a unique pair of gloves light brown with a regular brown rim there are no fingers but a middle ring for the middle finger, his shoes are white with orange red tops with red tips, they had a black pattern neat the back a black Triangle with a orange red center the front of his shoes have red-orange rimmed black crown like marks on them and lastly his trade mark red head band and eyes the color the Horrizon takes when the sea and sky meet...blue not sure what that shade is called_

**Amei** _(AH-may)_Amei though a kind thoughtful and open minded girl is not afraid to speak her mind though she has a bit of a temper Amei is always ready to help her friends her personality is a Combination of Roxas's and Xion's personailties but thats all I'm saying

**Appearance **_(KH:Legacy/ Re:Legacy) Has Black hair that reaches just above her shoulders she has a blue bow in her hair on the top of her hair simular in appaerance to Aerith's she has a smokey blue choker around her neck a cyan colored T-shirt with a bright pale blue collar that makes a fold down her shirt she has a purple colored belt with a silver ring as the buckle around her waist, a blue skirt with light Navy leggings and teal shoes with the violet laces done up around her legs like Kairi. Amei has green eyes_

**Raian** _(pronounced as Ryan)_ Raian is a smart guy and an excellent stratigest he is Sarcastic and is pessimistic due to the tragedy he as suffered in life I've been told he's a bit like Raven from Teen Titans though the ninth Doctor Kind of reminds me of Raian

**Appearance **_(KH:Legacy/Re:Legacy) Has Sand colored or dirty blonde hair that is winds swept much more than Ventus's hair as it curves around his head like a crescent moon he is muscular akin to Riku in KH1 jade rimmed olive colored shoulder pads over a light green shirt with two light brown belts one which holds his sword scabbard so it crosses diagonally over his chest the second wraps around his waist his shirt pokes out from under it he has red-brown fingerless gloves with four metal bumps olive colored pants, brown eyes and dark brown boots with red-brown straps over them_

**Takeshi** _(Tah-k-uh-shee) _Takeshi is alot like Riku though he has a few of his mom's traits like Crystal he can't resist uncovering something secret he is cool and collected like his father though has his own moments where he comes undone but only breifly he also has a good amount of knowledge

**Appearance **_(KH:Legacy/Re:Legacy) Takeshi is only slightly less musclar than his father (Riku) was at fifteen but looks like Riku did in KH1 with the exception of his eyes as he has his mother's eyes he has dark purple or Violet colored hair, navy wrist bands a yellow shirt with a grey V-shaped neck with a grey stripe that does not meet in both the front and the back he has dark blue pants with pale blue pockets, Teal colored eyes again like his mother he also has black sneakers with blue tips and pale blue wing patterns _

**Crystal **A passionate Journalist who would never allow a story that would wreck a person's life or is full of lies see the light of day she is energetic and tends to surprise Riku and others with her arrivals she is very brave she is also alot like the Pepper in Iron Man Armored adventures though not as talkitive she has a tendency to mouth off to or mouth about people she doesn't like which can get her into trouble

**Appearance **_(IWKM/KH Furthest Reach) Has teal colored eye's mauve hair, sides down back in a pony tail, orchid colored shirt with a black tie, a grey skirt with curelean blue tips lining the bottom like triangles a pink wrist band on her left hand blue shoes with teal straps_

_(KH: Re:Legacy) Hair is let down, but only goes past her shoulder blades wears a light blue jacket, with a bluish grey skirt, a White shirt and a Navy tie she's all done up to look professional_

**Acerus: **_(Ack-er-IS) _A bitter but wise Keyblade Master he seems to have a cold heart not much about him is known at this point

**Appearance** (_KH:Re:Legacy) he has black hair with grey streaks due to age it goes down to his mid back and is tied in a pony tail a Mustache with a small beard on his chin a black shirt with brown stripes criss-crossing over his chest with a gold Keyblader symbol his armor is a Y,Triangle shape wrist gauntlet he has black shoes with a strap over them and a gold metal rims and Navy pants_

**Novato/Nova: **_(Nov-A-toe): _A Young Keyblade Apprentice though very skilled with the Keyblade and Magic is very navie about the outside world haven't left his castle till his master was taken by evil forces he can be a bit oblivous at times but nothing stands between him and doing whats right

**Appearance **_(KH: Furthest Reach) he has a black shirt with a jean jacket, beige pants his armor is a guantlet that starts from over his elbow and goes down to his wrist, he has Navy hair under a cream-white colored layer and has grey-green eyes I believe the shade is called sage _

Acerus was actually the 12th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army with Novato/Nova as his second in command.

And so, our heroes, along with Sora's new best friend Master Aiden, her 20th Keyblade Regiment Army, including the rest of the warriors in the Tournament which also includes Bladewolf, our heroes are then ready to enter the next new world, the world of Code Lyoko.

End of Chapter 57 and the Incredibles saga.


	58. Chapter 58: Upgrading Reploids

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 58: Upgrading Reploids

As our heroes are in space on their gummi ships, they set up a meeting at the command center.

"Wow, that was awesome at the Tournament, we now have 5 Trophies." Shea said.

"Yeah, tell me about it Shea, we haven't noticed that Sora have won the Metropolis Tournament Trophy." Aiko nodded.

"Well, it was not me who won, it was king Gavin Whiteheart's power that helped me win, and i was feeling stronger all of the sudden." Sora said.

"Huh, go figure, when we watched your fight against Mr. Incredible, you were powerful than ever thanks to King Gavin Whiteheart's power, we're very surprised that you somehow have his blood." Genesis said.

"Yeah, you were awesome, the way you dodge his attacks and you punch him in the face and send him to the wall, now that's what we call awesomeness." Po nodded.

"It's even awesome than ever." the voice said as the 2 beams of light appeared and out comes 2 new keyblade Masters.

"Who might you guys be?" Dark Dizzy asked.

"My name is Rhian, i'm Master Eleanor's second in command." a new hero named Rhian whose voice sounded like Willa Holland said, her appearance looked just Aqua but with Pink hair, including her keyblade Master uniform.

"And my name is Kohaku, i'm Master Cruger's second in command." a new hero named Kohaku whose voice sounded like Ali Hillis said, her appearance is very simple, she has Long black hair, Light blue Shirt with Black jacket around it, blue eyes, pale skin, White and Blue Wristband on her wrist, Black shorts, Silver shinguards, and Black high-heeled Boots.

"Wait, Eleanor is..." Kairi said.

"The 7th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Alicia said.

"That's right." Rhian nodded.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Doggie Cruger asked.

"We just came from Sora's homeworld so we can see how you guys are doing." Kohaku said.

"Wait, you guys are from Destiny Islands?" Riku asked.

"Yep, we sure do, and it might surprise Sora, but, he has another Sister." Rhian nodded.

"What?" our heroes exclaimed.

"But, Riela is Sora's only Sister." Silverbolt said.

"That's true, but Riela is not the only Sister Sora has, he has another Sister, me." Kohaku nodded.

"Oh, wow, so, where are the others Rhian?" Eleanor asked.

"The rest of our friends are with Master Tut-suma, the 15th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, they'll meet us at the next world, Code Lyoko." Kohaku said.

"That's what we're going." Skiver Mark 2 said.

"Really? well, looks like we'll get to know each other when we get there." Rhian said.

"we'll get there evantually, but first things first, Sora, would you mind come with me to the Lab?" Alia asked.

"Sure." Sora nodded.

"What's going on?" Cosette asked.

"Sora became Alia's new Colleague, so she needs Sora's help on her work." Zero told Cosette.

"Really? Sora is Alia's new Colleague? that's wonderful, let's follow them to the lab." Marino smiled as the Maverick Hunters and the Reploids are following Sora and Alia with our heroes following them as well.

As our heroes are in the lab, Alia then told our heroes the great news.

"Alright, Everyone, i know you all know about this, but, i've got myself a new colleague and a new best friend, Sora, he told me that the Reploids will need the upgrade they need in order to get stronger, so, it is my great pleasure, that you all will watch both of us work on upgrading the Reploids, alright Sora, shall we get started?" Alia asked.

"You bet Alia, let's give the Reploids an Upgrade they need to get stronger." Sora nodded as Alia smiles at him and nods.

"Okay Sora, let's get to work." Alia smiled as her and Sora began their work on upgrading the Reploids while their friends are watching them.

After Sora and Alia are done upgrading the Reploids, our heroes are then ready to enter the world of Code Lyoko and Meet Tut-suma and the rest of Kohaku's and Rhian's friends.

End of Chapter 58


	59. Chapter 59: Keyblades and Lyoko

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Undead

Chapter 59: Keyblades and Lyoko

As our heroes are about to enter the new world, Bobby then told them that he's great friends with Team Code Lyoko members named Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita.

"So, you've been there before right?" Dark Dizzy asked.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded.

"Well, it would be nice to meet Jeremy and the others when we enter their world." Rhian said.

"Then let's head over there." Sora replied as Burn Rooster then pushed the button and our heroes beamed down to the new world.

As our heroes are now at the new world, they met with Team Code Lyoko, one of them remembers Bobby very well.

"Hey Bobby, we haven't see you for quite a while, how are you." a new hero name Odd (Code Lyoko.) said.

"I've been better, so, i like you guys to meet our 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, Sora." Bobby nodded as he introduces Team Code Lyoko to Sora along with the rest of our heroes.

"It is very nice to meet you Sora." a new hero named Jeremy (Code Lyoko.) said.

"You too Jeremy." Sora nodded.

"Bobby told us all about you, you're the hero who punch the daylights out of Xenador and saved the world, now that is something we can get along as best friends quite well." a new hero named Yumi (Code Lyoko.) said.

"So, what are you guys doing while i was gone?" Bobby asked.

"We've been doing well actually, only this time, William was being possessed by Xena, an Evil shadow that summons monsters at Lyoko, so, it is our Job to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Towers each time Xena is launching an attack." a new hero named Ulrich (Code Lyoko.) said.

"And we've got a help from a nice person along with the rest of her friends who recently came here to help us out." a new hero named Aelita (Code Lyoko.) said.

"What did she look like?" Doggie Cruger asked.

"Well, she has green eyes, Long red Hair, a Blue bowtie on her head, 2 Silver wristbands on her wrists, White sleeveless shirt with a blue Jacket around it, Black Shorts, White Shinguards, and Black High-heeled Boots." Ulrich told Doggie Cruger, Rhian and Kohaku however, they know the person.

"I think we know that person, it's Kumiko, Master Tut-suma's Second in command." Kohaku smiled.

"Who's Kumiko?" Tigatron (Beast Wars.) asked.

"Kumiko is a true friend of ours, she's the ultimate reason we won the first War against Crimson years ago." Rhian told Tigatron.

"We're sure that Kumiko will be your true best friend Sora, she's very friendly once you get to know her." Kohaku smiled.

"So, where can we find Kumiko?" Alicia (Valkyria Chronicles.) asked.

"At the Lab, we'll take you guys to her." Yumi replied as our heroes are following Team Code Lyoko to the Lab where they will meet Kumiko, Master Tut-suma's Second in command.

When they're inside the lab, Kumiko was very happy to see Rhian and Kohaku again.

"Hi guys, good to see you again." Kumiko whose voice sounded Colleen O'Shaughnessey smiled.

"You too Kumiko, where's Master Tut-suma and the rest of our friends?" Kohaku asked.

"Well, Jeremy told me that Master Tut-suma and the others are at the Ice Sector fighting against Xena's Monsters." Kumiko told Kohaku.

"Are they okay?" Rhian asked.

"Yep, they're not hurt, they're waiting for our help so we need to go inside Lyoko and help them out." Kumiko told Rhian.

"Alright, we'll help them out, but first, the introductions, Kumiko, we like you to meet our new friend, Sora, the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army." Kohaku said as her and Rhian then introduces the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army to Kumiko.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sora, i'm Kumiko, Master Tut-suma's second in command." Kumiko smiled as she shakes Sora's hand.

"The Pleasure is mine Kumiko." Sora nodded.

"So, Sora, tell me, what brings you guys here at Kadic Junier high?" Kumiko asked.

"We came to inform you that Crimson's army is planning to kill Sora and take his powers to destroy the Realms of Light." Trevor told Kumiko.

"What? Why?" Kumiko asked.

"We don't know, but whatever it is, we have to stop Crimson from doing so, that's why we Master Tut-suma, you, and the rest of our friends, we need you guys to help us protect Sora from Crimson's clutches, because Sora holds the power of King Gavin Whiteheart that gives Sora the power of Strong-Will." Rhian told Kumiko.

"Well, Crimson is not going to have Sora's powers as long as we're around, including Master Tut-suma, don't worry Sora, (Places her hands on Sora's Shoulders.) me, Master Tut-suma, and the rest of my friends will help you and your army out, you want to know why?" Kumiko asked.

"Why?" Sora asked as Kumiko embraces Sora in a hug.

"Because, i'm your true best friend, i will do everything i can to help you because i trust you, i promise." Kumiko smiled.

"We trust Sora also, he's going to need more help than ever, so, we're helping him out also." Kohaku smiled.

"As do i." Rhian nodded.

"Thanks guys, alright, let's go help Master Tut-suma and his army out, but, the question is, how are we going to get inside Lyoko if there are 5 Transport Pods?" Sora asked.

"Leave it to us, we'll use our Alchemy powers to create a Large Transport big enough for all of us to enter Lyoko." Bobby said as our heroes are following Team Code Lyoko to the Basement where 5 Transport Pods are located so that Bobby, Ed, Al, and Aiden can use their Alchemy to create a Large Transport.

"Hmm, i guess you guys are ready to enter Lyoko, but remember, once you guys enter Lyoko, you all each have the same life as Ulrich and the others, when it hits Zero, you will be transported back here, so be careful, once you guys enter Sector 5 through the Ice Sector, i will upload the program and free William from Xena's control." Jeremy said to our heroes.

"We'll get the job done, let's go guys." Sora replied as our heroes are then entered the Large Pod.

"I will remain here with Jeremy while you guys rescue William and defeat Xena." Kumiko said to our heroes.

"No problem Kumiko, we'll be back in no time, let it rip Jeremy." Odd said.

"Okay, Tranfer Everyone, Scanning Everyone, Vertualization." Jeremy said as our heroes are now at Lyoko.

"Jumping Gyros, Wow, nice world we're in." Cheetor (Beast Wars.) said.

"Why thank you Cheetor, okay guys, head to the area at the Ice Sector and i will put in a code that will take you guys to Sector 5, but watch out for Xena's Monsters." Jeremy said as our heroes head to the area Jeremy talked about.

"Okay, i'll put in a code in now." Jeremy continued as he enters the code in order to send our heroes to Sector 5.

"Where are we?" Burn Rooster asked.

"Sector 5, now, we'll send Skidbladnir to your locations so you guys can get to Xena." Kumiko said from the speaker.

"No problem Kumiko." Kohaku nodded as the Skidbladnir then appeared from the port of Sector 5.

"Alright guys, let's go and stop Xena." Sora replied as our heroes are inside the skidbladnir.

As they're heading to Xena's location through the portal, a powerful Heartless appeared from out of nowhere.

"Heartless, looks like Xena knows where we're coming." Tess said.

"Yeah, we better stop it from damaging Skidbladnir, Crystal, you and the others keep the Heartless Boss busy while we enter the portal." Aiden said to her 20th Keyblade Regiment Army.

"You got it Master Aiden, we'll meet you guys on the other side after we stop the Heartless Boss, okay guys, let's Armor up!" Crystal whose voice sounded like Luci Christian nodded as her and the others activate their Keyblade Armor as they're ready to keep the Heartless Boss busy while our heroes will enter the Portal.

Boss Battle: Kolossal Shark

(Cue Boss Music: The Corrupted from Kingdom hearts 2.)

Kolossal Shark is a Heartless Boss who looked like a Great White Shark but with Claws on the Fins andsome Spikes on a Tail Fin, it has both the Heartless Emblem and a Xena Emblem on a forehead of Kolossal Shark, it was powerful, but luckily, Crystal and the others managed to dodge its attacks as they used their powerful attacks to defeat Kolossal Shark.

(End Boss Music.)

"Okay, let's go meet up with the others on the other side." Crystal said.

"Lead the way Crystal." Amei whose voice sounded like Dakota Fanning nodded as they managed to enter the portal.

"There they are, and it looks like they're fighting against Xena and the rest of the Heartless." Kiro whose voice sounded like Frankie Jones said.

(Cue Major Boss Battle: Bliztful Vengeance from No more Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle.)

"Humph, that Loser Xena has no chance of defeating the Heroes of light." Kaen whose voice sounded like Elijah Wood said.

"Let's go Novato, they need our help." Acerus whose voice sounded like Gary Oldman said.

"You got it Master Acerus." Novato/Nova whose voice sounded like Logan Miller nodded as the others are now helping our heroes out on taking down Xena.

Major Boss Battle: Xena

"Your Skills are impressive, but you fools will not stop me from destroying the world of Lyoko." Xena said.

"Not this time Xena." the voice said as our heroes and Xena then saw Master Tut-suma and the rest of Rhian's, Kohaku's, and Kumiko's friends.

Tut-suma (Kingdom hearts/Mummies Alives.) is the 15th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, he is a Mummy that has a Silver Eye Patch on his left eye, a Helmet that looked like a Dragon head, he also has the Emblem that looks like a Lion, he has Gold Shoulder Pads, Gold Chestplate, Gold Gauntlet, a Gold Keyblade Master Armor Gauntlet, Blue Jeans, Gold Shinguards, and Gold Greaves.

"Looks like you're outnumbered Xena." a new Hero named Phoenix whose voice sounded like Wendee Lee smirked.

Phoenix looks just like Kairi, but with Red features on her armor, Red Hair, and her appearance is the same as Kairi.

"Let's Rock Xena's world." a new Hero named Saxor whose voice sounded like Jesse McCartney said.

"I'm with you on that one Saxor, let's help them out guys!" a new Hero named Lyle whose voice sounded like Colleen Clinkenbeard said as the 15th Keyblade Regiment Army and Master Tut-suma are the teaming up with our heroes out on defeating Xena.

(End Major Boss Music.)

"Alright, i'm going to put in a program that will free William from Xena's Control." Jeremy said as he uses the program to free William from Xena's Control.

"You think you fools know that i'm the only one, i think not, my Master will destroy you all with an Iron Fist." Xena said as the Evil Shadow was gone for good.

"What happen to me?" William asked.

"You're no longer under Xena's Control, Jeremy used the program to free you from Xena's Control." Ulrich told William.

"Huh, that figures, whoa, who are those guys?" William asked.

"They're the Heroes of Light, our new friends, we're sure you remember Bobby." Yumi told William.

"Oh, okay, well, thanks for freeing me from Xena's Control, i owe you guys big time." William said.

"You're welcome." a new Hero named Takeshi whose voice sounded like Ty Pentiz nodded.

"Okay guys, let's exit Lyoko so we can find the Keyhole." Sora replied as our heroes are about ready to exit Lyoko when Suddenly, a Crescent Slash went straight at them, but luckily, a new Hero named Kazu sensed it and somehow destroyed it.

"You fools won't be going nowhere." Suzaku said as he appeared from the Portal.

"General Suzaku!" they exclaimed.

"You guys know him?" Kazu whose voice sounded like Dave Wittenberg asked.

"Yeah, we know him, he's Crimson's 3rd General of his own army, we fought him the first time at the greenfields of Phaedra." Ventus said.

"Well, he's not gonna touch Sora as long as we're around." Tut-suma whose voice sounded like Gary Oldman said.

"We'll see about that, Arise, Android Mark-59!" Suzaku said as he call forth Android Mark-59, but the Heartless Boss is severely damaged during the 2nd fight.

"Hah, Looks like that Robot is almost run out of energy, you're in a disadventage Suzaku." Kaen smirked.

(Cue Major Boss Music: The Relic's Song from Rogue Galaxy.)

"Oh really, then let's see who's the strongest during this 2nd fight." Suzaku as he unsheathes his Dragon Katana and enters his battle stance.

"Be careful guys, this is the 2nd fight, don't let the Dragon Katana drain your health!" Sora said to the group.

"We'll make sure of it Sora, let's do this guys!" Lyle nodded as our heroes along with Team Fire Emblem and a new Hero named Saphira who appeared from the 2 Portals, the 2nd fight against General Suzaku and the 3rd and Final fight against Android Mark-59 begins.

Major Boss Battle: General Suzaku 2nd Battle and Android Mark-59 3rd Battle

The fight was powerful, but with the combine might of Tut-suma, the 15th Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, the rest of Rhian's and Kohaku's friends, Saphira, Team Code Lyoko, and Team Fire Emblem, our heroes managed to defeat General Suzaku the 2nd time, while Android Mark-59 was destroyed and it turned into a glass summoning stone of Android Mark-59.

(End Major Boss Music.)

"You all are very powerful since our 1st fight, but this is not over, the 3rd fight will begin at the different location, we will meet again." Suzaku said as he enters the Dark Portal and it closed behind him.

"Are you guys okay?" Kumiko asked from the speaker.

"We're okay Kumiko, we're ready to exit Lyoko." Kohaku nodded from the speaker.

"Okay, we'll send you guys back here." Kumiko replied as our heroes along with their new friends, they're now back at the world of Code Lyoko.

"Alright, let's find the keyhole and we'll enter the next world." Sora said to the group as our heroes managed to found the keyhole and they sealed it, and thus, the world of Code Lyoko is now with the Realms of Light, so now, our heroes along with Master Tut-suma, his 15th Keyblade Regiment Army, Rhian's, Kumiko's, and Kohaku's friends, Team Code Lyoko, Saphira, and Team Fire Emblem in the group, they're now ready to enter the next new world, the world of El Dorado.

"Sora, whoever you are, we're with you all the way, true best friends forever." a new Hero named Smile whose voice sounded like Amy Jo Johnson thought to herself while smiling.

"Goes double for me Sora, no matter what happens, i will protect you my true best friend, i promise." Kumiko also thought to herself while smiling.

"Me too Sora, regardless if you're the 1st Leader of the Keyblade Regiment Army, you're my best friend, we're with you guys all the way, and i will also protect you from Crimson, Believe it." Saphira whose voice sounded like Rachael Reigh Cook also thought to herself while smiling.

"Us too Sora, with us as your new best friends, we'll rock Crimson's world down to the core if he ever touches you and take your powers to destroy the Realms of light, that's a promise." Crystal also thought to herself while smiling.

End of Chapter 59


End file.
